Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights
by Lisseas
Summary: The sequel and second half to my previous fic, SM - Order of Black. As Tokyo burns around them, the Senshi must find a way to stop the reborn Chaos and its new army of corrupted Paladins. Meanwhile, Mamoru and Rinjirou seek out the fortress of the Exalted Knights and a way to reform the once-divine order. T for violence, occasional cursing and adult themes.
1. A Difference of Opinion

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter One: A Difference of Opinion**

 **Posted: 26/06/2016**

* * *

The backhand struck Sailor Venus so hard she very nearly blacked out. The sheer force of the blow sent her sailing through the air, time itself seeming to slow as the sound of rushing blood filled her ears. Before long, though, she hit the street, skipping along its broken surface like a pebble across a lake. Mercifully, an abandoned car stopped her in her tracks and, after taking a few seconds to regroup, she struggled to her feet. Her lips parted slightly in a sharp, sigh of pain as she wavered, raw and bloody knees threatening to buckle beneath her.

"Poor Sailor Venus." Her attacker loomed over her, a hulking mass of dark, broken armour and tattered feathers. Piercing ruby eyes bore down on her from atop a sharp, elongated beak. This was no man. Not any longer. "Did that hurt?"

She dug deep into her reserves for a little old-fashioned, Sailor V-style bravado. "Oh, please, I've been hit by some of the best. That was nothing!" Her dancing vision and aching face told a different story, however; a single blow had nearly taken her head off!

The monstrous entity before her had once been a Black Paladin, a loyal soldier of the Order of Black. The order of honourable if somewhat misguided warriors had harnessed the power of Chaos itself so as to stand against the 'tyrannical' Sailor Senshi. After a series of skirmishes that left even Venus uncertain who had truly provoked whom, they came to Tokyo in force…and found themselves betrayed. Despite Sailor Moon's best efforts, a resurgent Chaos returned to Earth from within the Order's very own ranks and decimated them, turning every Black Paladin in Japan – and perhaps even the world – into a twisted, evil puppet.

Indeed, Venus could see no trace of the poor soul this 'Chaos Paladin' had once been. Chaos had seen to that, corrupting them mentally and physically into this horrific abomination. What was once armour had been melded with its flesh to form a single, powerful body. Mangy black feathers jutted through several gaps in the plates, a disturbing homage to Chaos' quote-unquote _true_ form.

"Well, that simply won't do," it replied, with an ominous chuckle. "I have a reputation to uphold. You understand, of course."

She dove to the ground, cringing as its oversized sword sliced through the air above. It recovered quickly from the miss, though, this time circling around to bring the blade down on her head. Venus leapt out of reach, half-falling out of harm's way as the sword embedded itself in the asphalt. An unpleasant churning sensation began working its way through her stomach as she fought for breath. _That was way too close!_

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!" A crackling, electrical disc lashed out of the darkness and slammed right into the Chaos Paladin's chest. It reared back angrily, uttering a bestial growl of outrage as it turned towards the new threat. Sailor Jupiter stared back at it with a barely contained fury of her own, seemingly daring it to come after her...but it wouldn't have the chance.

"Dead Scream…" Sailor Pluto's hushed call was, as always, disproportionate to her attack. The iridescent violet orb burst from her staff and tore its way along the street, closing quickly on the Paladin. A myriad of loose concrete and debris were pulled into orbit around the roiling sphere as it grew in strength, until it struck and engulfed the creature entirely. Pluto displayed her usual reserved nature, face impassive as she watched for signs of life. Sure enough, the monstrous creature burst through the energy cloud but seconds later with a furious roar.

"It must be my turn, right?" Sailor Chibi Moon leapt out from behind Pluto and into an unnecessary but graceful pirouette, her hands splayed before her. A scattered cloud of angelic feathers fluttered around her wrists as her elbow-length gloves began to gleam with a brilliant, near-blinding light. It surged down into her fingers as both hands thrust forward. "Celestial…TIDE!" A torrent of pure, white energy was unleashed, sweeping across the ground like its namesake. It gathered strength and momentum before finally rising in a crescendo to crash down on the staggered Paladin.

"Yes!" Venus crowed, leaping into the air excitedly. She immediately regretted it, wincing as her aching knees protested loudly. It wasn't enough to bring her down, though. Not after witnessing Chibi Moon's new attack up close. All signs pointed to complete annihilation on the Paladin's part, leaving little doubt their friend had become a full-fledged Sailor Senshi. "Way to go, Chibi Moon, you kicked its evil butt!"

A faint skitter of debris was the first clue something was wrong. Jupiter was the first to react, though. "Wait…"

The Chaos Paladin leapt through the residual energy cloud with a roar of fury. Smoke rose from charred armour and singed feathers alike but it was still very much alive. Chibi Moon had hurt it, but in doing so she'd drawn its ire. A second bestial growl ripped from its throat as it charged her, raising its sword over its head in a ready position.

"Uh oh." Venus took an uneasy step forward as her heart leapt into her throat. "Look out!"

The pink-haired teen stood motionless, however, staring down the oncoming monstrosity without fear. It closed on her with long, earth-rattling strides, dwarfing her slender form with its sheer immensity. An utterly foreign undercurrent of fear slipped by Pluto's calm façade as she broke into a hopeless run. She was too far back, too far away; she'd never reach her in time. "Chibi Moon!"

"Get out of there!" Jupiter added, rushing after the Guardian of Time with a similar sense of urgency.

Their concern would prove unnecessary. As the Paladin bore down on Chibi Moon, snarling like a raging bull, a faint smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. She charged it herself, closing the gap in seconds. At the last, possible moment she fell backwards and slid _into_ the Chaos Paladin, sending it tumbling off in a staggering, barely-holding-on controlled fall. It was a classic example of Sailor Senshi tactics; use a lack of comparative size or strength to your advantage.

"Nice baseball slide," Venus murmured approvingly. "Someone's been training." There was little time to reflect on Chibi Moon's newfound prowess, however; they couldn't afford to squander this opportunity, and an idea _was_ forming in her mind. It was overly showy, admittedly, with a good chance of outright failure…but that had never stopped her before. _I've gotta risk it. We can't rely on Sailor Moon to bail us out of this one; if we're going to beat this thing we're going to need to think outside the box!_

She dashed forward, summoning her Love Me Chain between her hands. The Paladin was on its knees; a vulnerability it wouldn't continue to display for long. She needed just a little more time. "Keep it down!"

Pluto answered the call, summoning another swirling ball of energy. "Dead Scream…" It struck the beast in the knee as it tried to stand, staggering it again and giving Venus her window.

With a final, deep breath born of fear and doubt, she leapt onto its back. The Paladin bucked and shifted as it tried to throw her off, but she managed to hold on and, somehow, loop her chain around its throat. The golden links tightened as she pulled back, effectively garrotting the beast as she dug in with her feet and heaved. A furious roar followed as it tried to shake her off, any trace of its smug condescension a distant memory. The Chaos Paladin had been reduced to a simple, bestial monster now, intent on losing the Sailor Senshi atop its back.

Unfortunately, Venus was already gone. Her long, athletic legs propelled her skyward once more into an ever graceful backflip. Her feet found purchase atop a nearby streetlight, just behind her quarry. A quick tug confirmed she still had it snared and, with just a hint of trepidation, she stepped off backwards into a fall. Much to her relief, it snapped taut with a metallic clink just before she hit the ground. The Paladin was effectively held in place, struggling to pull away from the streetlight, and things were about to get a whole lot worse for it.

Venus began to pull, reeling in her chain with all her might. The monstrous creature's weight was almost too much, but she dug deep and finally, mercifully began to see it rise. Its boots left the ground, another howl tearing from its throat as it realised the true nature of its predicament. Her plan had gone off without a hitch; it had quite literally been hanged from the streetlight!

There were nods from her fellow Senshi as they finally understood. Even Jupiter managed a cruel grin as she cracked her knuckles. "Our turn."

For her part, Venus continued to hold the evil creature aloft and, with gritted teeth, began to reflect on how all this had come to be…

* * *

 _Just a little earlier…_

"Haruka and Hotaru are resting comfortably." The breakroom door closed behind Mercury with a gentle click, leaving her to fidget nervously. "Usagi is…keeping an eye on them. With Chibiusa."

 _Keeping an eye on them,_ Venus repeated silently, folding her arms across her chest in an attempt to hide her unease. _That's Ami's polite way of saying still not talking._ Usagi hadn't said a word since their escape from the shrine a few hours ago. The orange-skirted Senshi could hardly blame her – none of them could – but they needed her now more than ever. _I need her more than ever,_ she admitted silently. _After Corey and everything else that's happened recently...well._ Her boyfriend sat silently against the wall to her left, appearing to take everything in without saying anything in return. _I can handle his sarcasm. It's when he gets all quiet that I worry._

"Keeping an eye on them," Pluto muttered, with a clear note of disapproval. "Meaning she's in no shape to lead us against this threat."

The room went quiet as Mercury sank into a crouch beside Mars. "Right." She began carefully inspecting the miko's injured shoulder. "I think my phrasing was a little more diplomatic…"

"This is no time for diplomacy," the Guardian of Time retorted. "Nor is it time to fall apart. Like it or not, Usagi has certain responsibilities and-"

Sailor Jupiter was quick to their leader's defence. "And she just watched as her whole world was turned upside down. Just how cold are you, Setsuna? The shrine is a pile of ash, Michiru is dead, and-"

"And I was far closer to her than _any_ of you, Usagi included!" Pluto's brief but fiery outburst caught the rest of the Senshi entirely by surprise. She sagged almost immediately, more melancholy than anything. "Don't question my capacity for grief, Makoto, for I feel just like the rest of you." Just like that, she was unreadable once again behind her standard impassive mask. "The difference is I understand now is not the time for it."

They fell into silence once again, the only sound coming from a radio in the corner. They were huddled in an abandoned department store, ostensibly to regroup…but Venus had seen very little evidence of that so far. Mercury was only now bandaging Mars up after pulling a bullet from her shoulder; the miko had been about as quiet as Usagi so far and with good reason. Hikawa Shrine, the Senshi's home away from home, had been utterly destroyed by Chaos. As devastated as Venus was, she knew it had to be tenfold for her friend. _It was more than just a home for Rei. It was her faith, her future, the centre of her entire world…and she had to watch as it was obliterated before her very eyes._

"We need Sailor Moon," the miko murmured, staring blankly at the wall across from her.

Venus swallowed uncomfortably as she straightened up, clasping her hands together before her. "We all do, but it seems like she's going to be absent for a little while." A deep breath did little to slow her pulse or calm her nerves, but there was little else she could do. "We just need to carry on as best we can until she comes back."

"And who makes the decisions while she's gone?" Jupiter sounded calm enough but there was a definite note of challenge beneath her words.

 _I'm not pushing this right now,_ Venus decided quickly. "We all know what's at stake, and a squabble over leadership is the last thing we need right now. So, we could put it to a vote. I mean, it's not like we're on different sides when it comes to saving Tokyo, right?"

The brunette studied her carefully for several agonising seconds…and finally nodded. "So, what's next?"

Another awkward silence ensued as the Senshi looked amongst themselves for answers. Finally, after an inordinate amount of time, Mercury meekly raised her hand. "We're in no shape for a fight right now. It isn't a question of heart or will; we need Sailor Moon's power, not just her leadership. Without it…"

Venus was forced to concede her point; they weren't just going up against Chaos, but a whole _army_ of it. _One Chaos was enough to kill all of us last time, and I'm not super excited for death number four._

Jupiter seemed uncomfortable with the idea. "So, what, we just sit tight for the moment?"

"What else can we do?" Mercury asked, without a trace of condescension or anger. "Haruka and Hotaru are in no condition to fight anything. With Usagi checked out and Michiru…" She trailed off and wiped at her eyes absently, almost irritably. "What hope do we have?"

Their lone, working radio, providing nothing but background noise to this point, would provide the clear answer. "…of emergency has been declared. Residents are advised to stay in their homes until order has been restored."

 _Until order has been restored,_ Venus thought sombrely. _Will it_ ever _be restored again at this point?_

The newscaster continued. "…doing our best to remain on-air, though we have spotted several of these unidentified, er… _creatures_ in the vicinity." A long burst of static followed, interrupting the broadcast. "A Defence Force battalion has engaged several of the attackers in Nihonbashi. Reports indicate…" Another interruption; the signal, wherever it was coming from, seemed to be growing weaker. "…heavy losses. It is confirmed; the Defence Forces are in full retreat."

"They never had a chance," Jupiter muttered, clenching her fist in frustration.

"…death toll…unknown…speculated to be…thousands." Mercury attempted to adjust the radio but any signal problems seemed to be on the broadcaster's end. "Question…many people…where are the Sailor Senshi?"

Venus jumped at a loud crash behind her. Corey stood over a smashed television, his hand clenched in a tight, shaking fist. "We have to do something."

Pluto's fingers clamped down tight around her staff. "Agreed."

"Like what?" Mercury countered, raising her voice in a decidedly uncharacteristic manner. "Take a good look around, Corey. We're all beaten up to some degree, you worse than most. Like it or not, we're…" A strange cough-croak followed as her voice seemed to catch in her throat. "Rushing back out there is only going to get us killed, and that helps nobody."

Justiciar appeared in his hands with a flash of golden light. "I know that…but I won't just sit here while a bunch of innocent people are dying!" He pushed off the wall with a grimace. "If I can save even a few-"

"Corey…" Venus reached out for him but was pushed off. Her eyes narrowed irritably and, just like that, she snapped. "Hey!" She backhanded him – gently – across the chest, right over the large wound Chaos had inflicted on him at their last meeting. His reaction was immediate; Corey all but collapsed like he'd been shot, struggling to breathe. Her first instinct was terrible guilt and a need to apologise, but she also knew her boyfriend. This was one of those times where he needed a little 'tough love'…and it was up to her to give it to him. "Stop being such a stubborn idiot and listen to me! You're in no condition to help anyone right now, least of all yourself!"

Corey deflated before her very eyes, sliding down the wall until he sat slumped with his back against it.

Try as she might, she couldn't maintain her gruff tone in the wake of such a sight. She let herself squeeze his shoulder instead, her tone softening immediately. "That was just a tap; Chaos won't be so kind. I'm sorry, Corey, but...I hope I've made my point?"

He gave her a simple nod in reply. "Yeah."

"We _are_ going to do something," she assured him, turning to her fellow Senshi. "I mean, I'm not hurt all that bad and neither is Pluto. We-"

The breakroom door flew open to reveal a wary but alert Chibi Moon. "Me neither. I'm going with you!"

Pluto brightened up quickly. "Hotaru?"

"Resting. I got a few words out of her, but…" The pink-haired teen shivered. "Chaos did the same to me, but 'Taru got it even worse." She glanced back at the now-closed door behind her. "I hope she recovers from this…"

"Well, at least she's safe." The Guardian of Time rose to her feet and nodded to Venus. "If you're going into the city, I'll accompany you."

"And so will I," Jupiter added, stretching her shoulders with a barely-there wince. The bloodstains across her back suggested she was hurting, but Venus also knew she was tough; if Makoto said she was good to go, who was she to argue?

"Alright. We'll head into the city and take a look around. See exactly what we're up against and help any people we find to safety. Sound good to you, Corey?" Venus recognised the pain on his face at once. _I know all too well how it feels to be left sitting on the sidelines. Frustrated, angry and useless._ She forced a brief smile for his benefit as she dropped into a crouch and took his hand. "You stay here and rest," she said, in English. "I'm sure Ami will patch you up in no time. No matter her personal feelings, she took a Hypocritical Oath and that means-"

"Ahem." Mercury cleared her throat and replied, in English as well, "It's the _Hypocratic Oath_ , Venus, and it's not actually all that common in modern medicine."

"Oh." The blonde hesitated a moment…then burst into a round of nervous laughter. "Then…you'll patch him up because you're such a caring and compassionate person?"

"Because whatever our disagreements may be of late, I still consider Corey my friend, Minako. You too for that matter." Mercury shook her head and sighed wearily. "I'm not about to let a little disagreement or two change all that…even if I _do_ think you're both wrong this time."

Venus was overcome with shame, embarrassed deeply by her words. "I'm sorry, Ami. I just assumed-"

"Go," her friend said softly, lowering her visor and turning to Corey. "I'll take good care of him."

The blonde nodded, legitimately touched, and planted a soft kiss on his cheek. "I'll be back soon. Just try not to let anyone else hurt you while I'm gone, okay?"

He grunted and rolled his eyes in mock irritation, even as his faint smile made it clear he understood her attempt to cheer him up. "I'll see what I can do."

Venus leapt out of her crouch with all the nervous energy she felt and motioned to her friends. "So, how about we go see what we're really up against?"

* * *

"So many bodies," Chibi Moon whimpered, her wide eyes glistening with tears. "So much death…"

Venus couldn't bring herself to reply. At first, she'd committed to counting the dead as they found them but after reaching a hundred in a block-and-a-half, she'd given up in horror. Cracked and broken asphalt, downed powerlines, abandoned cars; Tokyo was usually so bright and vibrant, so full of energy. To see it like this now was deeply unsettling, bordering on heart-wrenching.

A meaty thwack followed; Jupiter pounding a fist into her palm. "Chaos is going to pay for this, Chibiusa, I swear it." They were strong words, but Venus could see the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. Even Makoto wasn't immune to such grief.

Chibi Moon moved ever closer to Venus until they were practically joined at the hip. "I feel so guilty, but even with all this death and destruction I…I just can't help worrying about Hotaru." A half-hearted snort followed quickly. "How selfish is that?"

The orange-skirted Senshi wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Hotaru's going to be fine. She's a lot stronger than any of us give her credit for." She squeezed tight, pulling her friend in close. "And selfish? Please. It's human nature to worry more about those we know and love." Her lips dropped into a pout. "I'm out here staring all this death and destruction right in the face, but I still can't help thinking about Corey and Usagi." She flinched at a sudden flash of light in the distance, followed by a muted rumbling, feeling Chibi Moon do the same.

"How many more people are going to die?" Jupiter wondered aloud, watching as a distant office tower began to collapse. "Why is it doing this?! Why not just kill us and be done with it?!"

"Because it doesn't _want_ to kill us this time," Pluto murmured, her knuckles white around her staff. "It wants to hurt Usagi…and it knows the easiest way to do that is by hurting innocent people." The tower struck the ground with a crash, sending tremors through the earth beneath their feet. Pluto stared into the distance almost blankly, as if lost in thought. "This is all different, though…"

Something in her voice caught Venus' attention. "It's all different? What's all different?"

"Even the smallest pebble creates a ripple across the surface…"

She placed a hand on Pluto's shoulder, gently shaking her. "Setsuna?"

The Guardian of Time straightened abruptly. "I…forgive me, I was distracted. I need a moment." Without another word she slipped away, vanishing into the darkness like a ghost.

Chibi Moon suddenly seemed very much the young, even fearful girl they'd first met several years ago. A shudder ran through her body as she hugged her own elbows. "How are we going to make this better?"

Venus exchanged a glance with Jupiter and was dismayed to find a sudden coldness in her friend's eyes. _A question that applies to all of us._ She squeezed Chibi Moon's shoulder and, as she'd done many times before in her life, forced a cheerful smile. "Everything's going to work out, Chibiusa. We'll get Usagi back on her feet, force Chaos' evil butt off the planet, and-"

Jupiter laughed. There was nothing mirthful in it, though. This was the cold, broken laugh of someone in pain, someone who'd just about given up. "That's your plan, Venus? Pretend everything's fine? I guess I shouldn't really expect much else from you, though, should I?"

"Mako…"

"I mean, maybe in your head everything really _is_ fine," the brunette continued. "But to act like nothing's happened, without even an apology? Come on!"

Venus felt a frown tug at the corners of her mouth. "And what should I be apologising for?"

Jupiter snorted rudely. "I may not agree with what Corey did, and I certainly feel he owes Usagi and apology...but at least I can respect him for sticking to his guns. He had an opinion; he followed his heart and his beliefs, which is more than I can say for you."

A fist seemed to take hold of Venus' heart and squeeze. She wasn't blind to how things looked for her. _I eventually sided against Usagi and the others over Chibiusa's rescue. I chose not to plan to take innocent lives…the same viewpoint as my boyfriend. It looks bad for sure._

"You're supposed to be our leader but the second your relationship with Corey was threatened you threw us all under the bus to save yourself."

"What?" A spark of righteous indignation sprang up in her chest. "It had nothing to do with Corey!"

"Oh, come on."

"Maybe I reconsidered some things after our fight," she added, folding her arms across her chest, "but I chose what I felt was right. _Not_ what my boyfriend chose."

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "You're so full of it, Minako."

"It's true! I don't approve of Corey's actions any more than you do, but I'm not going to pretend I don't see _why_ he did it! Since when do we accept killing of any kind? Can't you see we were _wrong_ , Mako?!"

Her friend - at least she hoped they were still friends - shook her head sadly. "Right or wrong, it doesn't matter. It was about about friendship and loyalty, Minako, and _love_ …something you should understand better than any of us."

Chibi Moon pulled away from Venus' embrace, a frown of her own coming on. "Mako-"

"Everyone knows how happy you were to finally find love, Minako. But now? You're so terrified of losing it that you'll do anything to keep it, even selling out your best friends." Jupiter snorted again and shook her head in apparent disgust. "Rei was right. You caved."

 _Don't lose your cool,_ Venus thought, drawing in a deep breath. _Don't lose your cool._ "I didn't cave, Mako, I just…found my conscience." She knew it was the wrong thing to say as soon as the words left her lips. _Damn it!_

"Oh, so now the rest of us don't have a conscience?"

At that point, Chibi Moon waded into the argument herself. "That's not fair, Mako!"

Jupiter quickly dismissed her with a wave. "This has nothing to do with you, Chibi Moon."

"It has _everything_ to do with me!" the pink-haired teen snapped. "I came back after so long and found out everything's changed. Every _one_ has changed!" She thrust a finger angrily at Jupiter, closing the gap between them with two quick steps. "The Sailor Senshi my parents used to tell me about could _never_ justify killing anybody! Not without exhausting every other option first! My _mother_ could never justify it, Mako, yet here we are!"

"She could justify it because she _loves_ you, Chibiusa, and you tore her to shreds for it! For the crime of loving you and wanting you safe!" The brunette was working herself into a growing frenzy, getting angrier as time went on. "How ungrateful can someone be? How big of a _brat_ do you have to be to do something like that?!"

"That's enough," Venus said firmly, stepping between the two of them. "I get that you're angry, Mako, but you shouldn't be taking it out on Chibiusa."

"You're right," Jupiter agreed, her nostrils flaring angrily. "I should be taking it out on you. If you really valued our friendship, you'd apologise to Usagi for knifing her in the back. You'd apologise to _all_ of us!" She turned away, planting her hands on her hips. "What else should I expect from a selfish nutjob like you, though?"

That did it; Venus saw red. "You know what? You _were_ right earlier, Mako, I _did_ cave. I caved for _you_! For Usagi! I knew what we were planning was wrong, just like I knew kicking Titus out was wrong. But I sucked it up and went along with you anyway out of that very same sense of friendship and loyalty you brought up earlier. I sold out _my_ principles to avoid blocking the boat and I am _furious_ with myself for doing so!" She took a big, angry step forward and jabbed her index finger – her _right_ index finger – into her friend's shoulder. "That was my big mistake, _Jupiter_. Not putting my foot down and telling you all we were wrong sooner! If you still can't see that, then maybe you aren't the Sailor Senshi I thought you were!"

Even Chibi Moon seemed taken aback by her outburst. "Uh…maybe we should just-"

The brunette tensed up, clenching her fist so tight Venus was _sure_ she was going to hit her. "Well, if _that's_ how you feel-"

"What is wrong with you two?!" It was a whispered hiss, quiet yet undeniably furious. Sailor Pluto glided back into their midst, appearing as if from nowhere. "I leave you alone for five minutes and you regress into children?! Will you kindly lower your voices before someone or something hears you?"

Venus' anger began to fade in the wake of Pluto's rather damning comparison. She adopted a contrite posture and cleared her throat. "Mako, I-"

Her 'friend' was as cold as ice. "Save it, _Venus_."

"Please, Mako," Chibi Moon cried imploringly, "this isn't like you! The Sailor Senshi are meant to be better than this! You're-"

A cold, menacing chuckle fluttered out of the darkness, cutting her off mid-sentence. While unfamiliar in its own right, the cadence and mocking tone were immediately familiar. The voice was far deeper; more masculine than the last time they'd heard it…but it was undeniably the same entity that had inhabited a certain Paladin Megumi Shoto.

"Chaos..." Pluto hefted her staff defensively as she peered into the darkness, instantly on her guard.

Sure enough, a tall and imposing figure stepped out of the shadows. A former Black Paladin and yet, somehow...not.

Venus felt her stomach lurch at the very sight of it. "What the hell did it do to that Paladin?!"

Initially, the Paladins had remained largely unaltered. Sure, they all got those creepy, glowing red eyes a Chaos-entity apparently _had_ to have, but they were still themselves. Time, it seemed, had been unkind to them. It stood taller than before, easily seven feet, and was clad in cracked and broken Paladin armour. Mangy black feathers jutted through gaps in the plating that was now merged seamlessly with its skin. Most gruesome of all, the metallic mask that had once hidden its face had been fused with its flesh and elongated into a jagged beak, creating a horrifying bird-like visage. Those same ruby eyes stared back at them from above it with obvious inherent cruelty.

Even Jupiter had been rattled by the sight of this monstrosity, her frosty tone a thing of the past. "It was turned into a…a…Chaos Paladin?"

"As good a name as any," Pluto murmured.

The Paladin swung its oversized sword overhand in an unsettlingly casual manner. "I thought you Senshi would have more sense than this. Tokyo is lost; it belongs to _me_. You should flee…and watch as I burn it to the ground."

"You…MONSTER!" Gone was any trace of fear from Chibi Moon's eyes, replaced with a fiery defiance. "I will _never_ forgive you for what you've done! These people were innocent and you slaughtered them like it was...nothing!"

It threw back its head and laughed. "It _was_ nothing, girl! Do you mourn an ant crushed under your foot? These people mean nothing to me. Less than nothing! They're but a means to an end, an opportunity to inflict pain on you and your Princess!"

Venus felt her stomach lurch again, followed by a churning sensation. _Even the Revenant Knight was never this sick and twisted!_

The Paladin's eyes flashed as it leaned down, staring into Chibi Moon's face. "Now run. Flee for your life lest I take _you_ from her next."

A growl born of pure rage tore from Jupiter's throat. "To hell with that!" She flexed her fists, causing arc after arc of lightning to shoot into the air around her. "I'm not walking away, you smug bastard! You _will_ pay for every life you've taken today!"

Pluto raised her staff, the Garnet Orb pulsing angrily. "Agreed."

Venus nodded grimly, raising a finger towards the Paladin's face. "On this, at least, we _all_ agree. For the people of Tokyo, for love and justice, we _will_ punish you!" She promptly blew a kiss into her palm, a hint of righteous fury in her eyes as the gleaming golden heart came into being. "Love and Beauty Shock!"

* * *

The Paladin's pained cries ripped Venus back to the present. Her arms arched as she continued to hold it in the air like some horrible piñata, her friends' attacks tearing into its perverse, desecrated form. _It took my first attack and slapped it out of the air,_ she recalled. _Then, it did the same to me._ Her cheek was still throbbing and she made a mental note to have Mercury check it out when they got back. _Given_ my _luck, I probably have a broken cheekbone or something!_

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Celestial Tide!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

Another round of attacks tore into its armoured hide, sending wisps of acrid black smoke into the air. It roared in pain as a second volley struck, opening several wounds in its feathered flesh. Several glowing white cracks opened up in its form, spreading slowly like a spider's web as it struggled to free itself from Venus' chain. She pulled even harder, groaning with the exertion as her biceps protested fiercely. _I won't let you get away, you bastard!_

"You've defeated but a single…piece of me…" Chaos' voice began to fade, losing strength _and_ volume as its body grew limp. "The next…will not be…so…easy…" Its eyes went dark as a third round of attacks hit, tearing through its already damaged form with ease. Venus' chain began to bite into the flesh around its neck, finally severing the head entirely as it fell apart in a cloud of dust.

The blonde Senshi landed hard on her backside as the weight she was struggling to hold abruptly vanished. Her chain shimmered out of existence as she rubbed her aching biceps. "Ow! Not as easy to finish off as a Construct, then. Sailor Moon usually takes out the _really_ big bads…"

Jupiter kicked at a large chunk of ash, sending a cloud of particulates into the air. "Taking out a couple of extra Black Paladins doesn't seem like such a bad idea now, does it?"

That set off something within Venus. _I know she's hurt, and I know she's mad…_ "I know you don't really mean that."

"Like hell I don't!" the brunette retorted, her own anger returning. "These guys made a deal with Chaos! They knew what they were getting into!"

Venus lost her cool for the second time that evening. "So you condone killing people as long as we know they're going to be corrupted by Chaos at some point?!"

"I'm just being realistic-"

"Since when is that us?!" Venus shrieked, almost spitting her words. Her lingering guilt at her own near-turn towards pragmatism fuelled her fire, allowing her to unload on Jupiter in a reverse of their earlier shouting match. "We're the good guys, Mako! We don't strike first and we don't fight to the death! Not unless we have to! When did it become so easy for you to think like that?!"

"ENOUGH!" Pluto slammed her staff into the street, somehow channelling her power into her voice so it echoed around them. She stabbed a finger into Jupiter's chest, snarling with an anger rarely seen from the typically reserved woman. "I will tell you now that your constant jibes and provocations are helping nobody!"

The brunette stared back at her in wide-eyed silence.

"And _you_!" Pluto growled, locking eyes with Venus. "You would do well to remember that a good leader should be above such petty squabbling!"

Shame again began to gnaw away at her from within, sapping all the strength from her anger.

"I'm happy you've rediscovered your idealism, I really am, but you might consider trying to see things from your friends' perspective rather than simply shouting them down as _wrong_."

 _She's right,_ Venus admitted silently. _I still have a lot to learn about being a good leader._

"Now," Pluto muttered, glancing back towards their temporary shelter, "unless either of you have anything of vital importance to say about the matter at hand, I suggest you _shut up_ and follow me. We should report back to the others."

Venus exchanged another glance with Jupiter, this time finding the slightest hint of regret in her eyes. It seemed difficult, but she could only hope they would find a way to mend this schism and soon…or the task of liberating Tokyo could prove to be far more difficult than anyone had anticipated. _After all,_ Venus thought sorrowfully, _if Mako's this mad then what about Rei, or Ami? What about Usagi? I know I didn't do myself any favours by flipping sides, but still…_ She couldn't bring herself to finish that thought, unwilling to consider such unpleasant possibilities. _Will we ever be able to go back to the way things used to be?_

* * *

AN: Well, there you have it. The first chapter of Rise of the Exalted Knights, Order of Black's continuation. It took a long time to figure out how to kick things off given where I left things last time, but I think I've finally got a great outline in place for how things unfold from here. I hope it lives up to the hype of a long, long wait - seriously, I didn't even realise but it's been like two and a half months since I finished Order of Black! I stuffed around with some other fic ideas - including an original concept I've been working on - and posted Head Trip, my little homage to Minako's various characterisations over the different mediums, but finally rediscovered my enthusiasm and "mojo" if you will. Once I really got the urge to start writing this chapter it came together quite quickly. After all, even I want to know what happens next.

I want to give a shout out to metalgear for continuing to serve as a sounding board and unofficial beta. Big props especially for your help with the Venus/Jupiter fight because I was really stuck for how to communicate it, worrying it was OOC, until you sent me that clip of their fight from R...or was it S? Either way, it was a massive help and I really appreciate your continued feedback!

Well, I'm rambling as I always do with these things. I really hope you enjoyed this opening chapter of my new fic, as deep in Lisseas-canon as we are now. If you did, why not let me know? I love feedback, even constructive criticism - outright flaming doesn't count - and I love discussing writing in general with like-minded people. Anyway, I'm off to work on Chapter Two. Gotta strike while the iron (or keyboard) is hot! Back soon, everyone!

Lisseas


	2. Ghosts of the Past

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Two: Ghosts of the Past**

 **Posted: 24/07/2016**

* * *

Rinjirou shivered with a sudden chill and pulled his jacket tight around his neck. The cool, Welsh air was colder than he was used to, even after fifteen years in London, and its sting would only worsen with the setting of the sun. His uneasy partner in this endeavour, Mamoru, sat on their Landcruiser perhaps twenty feet away, taking a swig from this thermos. He seemed utterly unfazed by the cold, a source of much frustration for the former Paladin…though that was tempered by a grudging admiration as he realised the coffee Mamoru was drinking had to be stone cold by now. Still, there was no way he was admitting that to anyone.

As if sensing his gaze, Mamoru glanced over and held the thermos aloft. "Coffee?"

Rinjirou snorted in response, annoyed with himself more than anything. "From you? Please."

The thermos lowered immediately. "Well, aren't you just a ray of sunshine."

"Says Mr. Broody himself," Rinjirou countered, his scowl coming easily now. "Wait, scratch that. It implies you actually have a personality to begin with."

Mamoru just rolled his eyes and turned away again, effectively ending their little verbal scrape. The pattern was a familiar one. They were uncomfortably similar, even down to their penchant for petty sarcasm. In fact, much to Rinjirou's horror, he was learning of more and more similarities between them the longer he spent in his company. Mamoru was also an orphan, albeit under different circumstances. He'd been tight-lipped with any details, but Rinjirou had inferred an accident of sorts…and their similarities didn't end there. Both of them spoke multiple languages, English and Japanese common between them, and Mamoru actually came across as quite reserved _despite_ the woman he was dating. Against all odds, he'd actually come to _like_ the man. He had a certain charm about him, and that made Rinjirou decidedly uncomfortable. After all, Mamoru Chiba was far from just some random guy he'd partnered with out of necessity. He was the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, a traitor in the eyes of the Order of Black and purportedly Earth's future King.

 _If I knew then what I know now,_ he wondered silently, _would my answer to Haim be the same? I had no idea I'd end up on a road trip with the Order of Black's most hated enemy, and I certainly didn't expect to_ like _the guy…even if we're far from best friends._

"Ha!" A boisterous chuckle preempted the slap across his shoulders; the third and equally unlikely member of their team, Hino-sama. "You're a little green, my boy. Perhaps we should set up camp for the night?"

Rinjirou had struggled with travel sickness since childhood, a laughable weakness in his mind that he wasn't about to admit to now. _Even if the old man knows I'm lying through my teeth._ "I'm fine, Hino-sama. We rest when we reach Caer Denerdhing, as planned."

"Suit yourself," the priest said, with an indifferent shrug.

"I will," he replied stubbornly, folding his arms across his chest. The priest made for quite a sight, his outfit seemingly assembled straight from some surplus store clearance bin. Camo-jacket, rugged and overlong combat trousers, boots; his neck hurt from all the double-takes!

Instead, Hino chuckled to himself as he stared off into the distance. "Oh, if my younger self could see me now…"

"You weren't much of an adventurer, Hino-sama? I thought you were a Cleric of the Order?"

"A Cleric, yes." The diminutive old man snorted derisively as he rubbed his hands together. "But my calling was never really magic, or the field. I spent my days buried in books, young man, without the 'honour' of a Chaos Sliver to call my own. A blessing in disguise, as I would later discover."

Rinjirou blinked slowly. "You were a…librarian?"

An indignant 'harrumph' was his answer. "No, I wasn't some simple _librarian_. Why, as my time in the Order neared an end, I was leading my own _team_ of Clerics! We revolutionised their record keeping, re-indexed every artefact in the archives by-"

"Sounds an awful lot like a librarian to me," Rinjirou said, unable to suppress a snicker.

Hino rubbed his face, the very picture of pained resignation. "You have your mother's sense of humour, I see. That's...unfortunate."

"Excuse me for needing a good laugh," he retorted, turning his neck until he felt a welcome pop. "This is all a little outside my comfort zone. Hyperion has us running around Wales on a fetch quest straight out of an RPG-"

The old man's brow furrowed quickly. "RPG?"

"It's…oh, never mind, you're too old to get the reference." He ignored the priest's grumbled response as he gathered his thoughts. "He tasked me with reforming the Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun but, if I'm honest…I have no idea what I'm supposed to do after we actually get this stupid sword."

Hino chuckled quietly. "Yes, I can imagine it's all quite daunting."

Rinjirou waited several long seconds before clearing his throat. "This is the part where you tell me everything's going to be alright."

"Well…" The priest shrugged and laughed again. "It's certainly not going to be easy. You'll be the head of an army, at least eventually. Your Knights will need a base of operations for starters, plus food, armour and weapons. Transport too, which necessitates fuel, spare parts, support staff-"

His heart began to pound in his chest. "Now wait just a minute! You said you'd figured all that out already with your…your… _like-minded contacts_!"

"And I have," Hino agreed, "but it will be up to you as Knight-Commander to determine how best we _use_ those resources."

The nausea returned, stronger than ever, and it wasn't simple travel sickness this time. "That's not really a role I'm comfortable with." He began toying with his sleeve as the sheer immensity of his task began to weigh on him. "The Order was simple. They trained me as a scout and I was the best scout I could be. I went in, surveyed the situation, maybe knifed someone if required, and reported back. Now, I'm just supposed to step up as some…holy Knight? More than that, _the_ holy Knight?" He shook his head as it all became clear. "I don't think I have what it takes, Hino-sama. I'm no leader."

The priest made a particularly rude noise, reminiscent of a certain raven-haired miko. "Nonsense! If Hyperion didn't believe you were equal to the task he wouldn't have contacted you."

"But-"

"You told me once that Earth deserved better than the Order of Black. That you wouldn't allow their excesses, their _crimes_ to be repeated in the name of the greater good. That is precisely what makes you perfect for the job. I believe in you, Rinjirou...and I know your mother does as well."

"Mother…" The former Black Paladin folded his arms across his chest as he considered Hino's words. She'd contacted him first, before he knew anything of gods and holy swords, or the true depths of the Order's treachery. If she truly served Hyperion in death, could this all be _her_ doing?

Hino graced him with a faint, almost sad smile. "You just have to believe in yourself, my boy. The rest will fall into place in time."

Rinjirou remained silent a few moments longer before finally giving a reluctant nod in return. "We'll discuss this later. After we've retrieved the sword."

"Oh, alright. As you wish." The stout old man stroked his chin briefly, then leaned in with an evil grin. "I know! Let's discuss my granddaughter, then. Just what are your intentions towards her, anyway?"

Despite the cold, Rinjirou felt a bead of sweat begin working its way down his brow. "Mamoru! Pack it up, we're moving out!"

* * *

A thick fog began rolling in as they neared their destination, their headlights casting an eerie, otherworldly glow across the hilltop. It served as a chilling reminder of just how isolated they were out here. Rinjirou kept a careful eye on the GPS, and finally brought the Landcruiser to a stop amidst several large boulders. He killed the engine but left the lights on as he stepped out into the chilly evening air. "I don't see any fortress."

He could almost _hear_ the frown in Mamoru's voice. "These _are_ the right coordinates, though?"

"I know how to use a GPS." Rinjirou reached out for one of the boulders and ran his hand across its surface. Upon closer inspection, it was actually a large, carved block of stone…like a brick. Glancing into the fog, he could see several more continuing into the distance in a broken but recognisable line. _Almost like a…_

"It's a wall," Mamoru said wearily, beating him to the punch. "At least it was a very long time ago."

"Your talent for stating the obvious is truly incredible." The fog made any kind of detailed inspection difficult, but one thing was obvious even now; Caer Denerdhing no longer stood. What few remains they could see – a scattering of weathered stones and petrified wood – were barely enough to be deemed a skeleton; this corpse had crumble to dust centuries ago. "Perhaps it was destroyed by Beryl after the order crossed her?"

"It's possible," Mamoru agreed, with a disappointed grimace. "She certainly could be petty."

That piqued Rinjirou's curiosity. "You speak as if you knew her."

The other man went quiet, suddenly focused very intently on the ground. "I suppose I did, in a way."

Before he could pursue that line of questioning, Hino staggered between them with an armful of their supplies. "It's been a thousand years. Perhaps it was picked apart by scavengers? Perhaps it simply fell down after centuries of this blighted weather?" He shoved his payload towards Mamoru without any hint of apology. "Now, instead of pointless speculation, how about helping this poor old man set up camp?"

* * *

It wasn't a particularly difficult process. Despite giving the impression he was somewhat delicatethe reborn Prince of Earth got their tent up in no time, while Rinjirou's survival training ensured they had a fire soon after. Hino volunteered to cook, preparing a simple meal of rice, beans and canned meat, though dinner was a somewhat quiet affair. Rinjirou had little desire for conversation, finding solace instead in the crackling flames between them.

Across the campfire, Mamoru pulled out his phone and began thumbing through the menus. He saw a glimpse of blonde hair and placed it as a photo of Serenity. _Usagi,_ he told himself. _Rabbit, right? An unassuming name for the future Queen of Earth. Especially for a potential tyrant._ It was impossible to begrudge the man for missing his love, though, no matter who she was. Even Rinjirou found himself thinking of a certain annoying miko. What _were_ his intentions? For that matter, what were hers? They'd declared a mutual 'like' for one another only a few days before he left for Wales, and the universe had thrown nothing but hurdles at them since. _Not least of which,_ he admitted silently, _is her blind faith and trust in her Princess. Perhaps I do care for her in some way, but this is for the best. I can't see us making it work._

Instead, his thoughts turned to another woman. Taller, with a more powerful build; long, black hair pulled back in a loose but functional ponytail. _Megumi._ Just her name made his heart ache, lingering guilt and regret gnawing at his stomach once again. She'd confessed to him as only Megumi would, in the middle of a battle…and he just stood there in silence. How long had she waited, suffering for his complete lack of awareness? _She_ loved _me, she said…and in the end she knew me not even as a friend, but as a traitor. She_ died _thinking of me that way…and there's nothing I can do to make things right._ His head slumped forward in contrition, a disappointed image of his childhood friend all he could see. _I'm sorry, Megumi. I'm so sorry._

"Everything alright?"

He glanced up at Mamoru, immediately slipping into his now-default mood of surly. "Fine," he said, as he pushed his half-eaten food around his plate. "I'm just trying to get through this poor excuse for a meal." There was no way he was confessing his _true_ feelings, especially now.

"Well, fine!" Hino called, from somewhere by the Landcruiser. "You two ingrates can just starve!" He continued muttering angrily to himself, nowhere near as loudly but still completely audible. "…youth of today…bad manners...don't appreciate good rustic cooking…"

Mamoru shook his head, clearly amused. "You just can't help yourself, can you?"

"With what?"

"Pissing people off."

Rinjirou allowed himself a disinterested snort. "I just tell it like it is."

"Oh, sure," Mamoru retorted, rolling his eyes. "You're a real paragon of honesty and virtue."

"I'll remind you he called _you_ an ingrate too."

"Well…" Mamoru lost some of his smugness. "It _was_ a little…chewy."

"I respect a lot of things about Hino-sama," Rinjirou admitted, "but his cooking skills are _not_ one of them." They lapsed back into what was a comfortable silence for him…though it brought Megumi to the forefront of his thoughts yet again. _All this won't be in vain,_ he vowed sadly. _That monster Chaos will pay for its crimes, I swear._

"We need to find this sword," Mamoru murmured. "Tokyo is burning…" He tossed a loose twig into the flames as if to illustrate his point. "People are dying every second."

"It's not just Tokyo," Rinjirou reminded him sombrely. "London burns too, and there's no telling where Chaos will strike next."

"You're right," the other man agreed, his shoulders slumping dejectedly. "It's just…"

"The woman you love is there, and she's in danger." Rinjirou swallowed back his initial urge towards hostility and sighed. "I…understand." It wasn't a lie. Not really. He _did_ worry for Rei's safety, after all, and even on some strange level Minako's. _As daft as she is, she_ was _nice to me…and there's not very many people I can say that of. Though I'd never admit that to her, of course. Or anyone for that matter._ He clasped both hands together in his lap and recalled Hino's advice of earlier. _Just b_ _elieve in yourself. The rest will fall into place in time._ "I don't know what we're going to find in the morning, Mamoru, if anything…but we're going to build this army and stop Chaos. That's all that matters."

"Right." Confidence returned to Mamoru's voice, emphasised with a sharp nod. "Whatever it takes."

"Right." Rinjirou stifled a yawn and glanced at the small kettle above the fire. He needed more coffee."You should turn in. We'll get an early start tomorrow."

"Good thinking."

He nodded and stood slowly, stretching to loosen a back weary from sitting in a car all day. "I've got first watch."

"No, I'll take it."

Rinjirou frowned. "I just said I've got it."

Mamoru matched his intensity with ease. "And _I_ said _I've_ got it."

"Well, _I_ said it first _and_ I'm the future Knight-Commander of the Order of the Undying Sun, so _I'll-_ "

Mamoru folded his arms across his chest. " _Prince_ trumps Knight-Commander any day. Go to sleep."

Rinjirou grit his teeth. "You're acting like a child."

"Me?! What about you?"

He took a step forward and poked Mamoru in the chest. "So help me, I will-"

"By the ancestors!" Hino's voice thundered across the campsite from the tent. "Just let Rinjirou take the first watch so I can get some sleep!"

Rinjirou smirked and raised an eyebrow. "Goodnight."

For his part, Mamoru just rolled his eyes. "Fine. Wake me in-"

"Four hours." Their impromptu disagreement over, Rinjirou allowed himself a faint smile. "Get some sleep. I'll wake you, I swear."

"Very well." Mamoru raised his finger in warning, though. "Four hours."

"Yeah, yeah." Rinjirou watched him amble towards the tent before refilling his mug from the kettle. "Stubborn bastard."

"I heard that!"

He raised his hand in mock apology and settled back down on his makeshift stone seat, shaking his head in disgust. "I must miss Rei more than I thought. I'm chomping at the bit for a good argument!"

Hino's voice called out again, this time coloured by mischief. "And _I_ heard _that_!"

"…damn it."

* * *

Three hours passed uneventfully. There was little wildlife around these parts, and that seemed especially true of the ruins themselves. The fog persisted, lending them a quiet, isolated quality that Rinjirou found quite peaceful. It had been a long time since he'd last camped under an open sky, and he was only now realising how much he missed it.

Such wistfulness didn't last, however. A dull, bluish glow sprang up on the hill above them, Rinjirou's eyes deciding the closest match was a torch of sorts. _But I didn't hear any vehicles approach,_ he told himself, _and we're a hell of a long way from the nearest town._ Was it the Order, come to drag him back to Chaos? Who else would know to come here? Barely any trace of the castle remained; it was hardly going to be tourists at this time of night.

He crept over to their tent carefully and ducked inside, nudging Mamoru awake. "We have company."

The other man awoke immediately, producing a rose of all things from his jacket. "Who are they?"

"I'm not sure. The Order, perhaps? I-" His eyes widened as a shimmering blue blade slashed through the side of the tent, diving to catch it on his tantōs before it could cut into Hino's sleeping form. "Get him up!" He dove through the newly-formed flap without a second thought, crashing into a _very_ solid person in the process. The hit was hard indeed, sending him tumbling to the ground. He managed to roll as he hit, though, coming back up in a crouch and looking up at... "What?!"

The pale, washed out figure before him was semi-transparent and clad in full plate. They wore a helm that obscured their face, the T-shaped slit dark and seemingly empty, with a longsword in their right hand. Rinjirou found the ensemble incredibly familiar but, in his shock, just couldn't place it.

It was a problem Mamoru didn't share. "An Exalted Knight?!"

Another ghostly figure rushed Rinjirou from the side, swinging a one-handed axe at his neck. He took the blow on his tantōs, barely able to deflect the heavy axe-head away from his flesh. Sure enough, a second look confirmed it: the armour was identical to what he'd seen in the Order's archives. He had never truly believed in ghosts but, after his mother and now these Knights, he was rapidly changing his mind. Avoiding a second blow, he managed to dance in close and land a strike but his daggers just skittered across the side of the chestplate. Hurting these Exalted Knights would prove quite difficult indeed.

The first 'ghost' approached Mamoru, his sword at the ready. "You'll find no riches to plunder here, villain, only the cold embrace of death."

"We're not grave robbers," Mamoru replied, with admirable calm. He kept his hands raised before him, careful not to make any sudden movements. "Nor are we your enemy. We were sent by-"

"All who trespass where the honoured dead lie _must_ be destroyed." The Knight spoke in quiet, clipped tones with an air of grim finality. "Defend yourselves!"

He lunged forward, bringing his sword around in a horizontal cut intended for Mamoru's neck. With impressive speed of his own, Mamoru leapt back beyond his reach and extended his hand. A blur of red lashed out and burst against the Knight's helm in a cloud of petals; a rose. Seconds later, a flash of light marked the appearance of an even stranger weapon…

"A cane?!" Rinjirou called, as he dodged another swing from his own opponent. "Who brings a _cane_ to a sword fight?" He had suspected Mamoru was the tuxedo-clad warrior from the shrine, but this seemed to confirm it. _He actually threw a flower at him?!_

Mamoru launched into his own series of strikes, actually driving the Knight back a few steps. "I'll guarantee this cane has seen more combat than you!"

Rinjirou was too busy dodging his opponent's axe to retort, much to his frustration. To make matters worse, the Knight held a large shield on his other arm. Combined with the axe, it was a difficult match-up; he found himself lacking in striking power, reach, _and_ defence. _They have the edge here. I can't get in close enough to strike and, even if I could, my tantōs aren't getting through that armour._ Instead, he was forced to put almost all his energy into avoiding each swing of the axe. Not exactly a winning strategy.

Then, before he knew it, he slipped up. A simple overextension on one of his swings left him wide open and his opponent was quick to capitalise. One of his tantōs sailed into the sky, hooked by the axe, as the shield slammed into his face with a wet, painful crack. Rinjirou hit the ground hard, eyes wide and full of stars. His nose poured blood like a faucet, obviously broken, and his remaining blade was far out of reach. The squelch of a boot on wet dirt drew his attention, and he looked up to see another empty helm staring back down at him. A moment passed in silence before the axe rose, ready to descend…

"Stop this madness!" Once again, Hino's voice echoed across the hilltop. The short old priest stood in the open flap of the tent, one leg in his pants and the other…not. His briefs practically shone in the bluish hue of the ghost light, an overwhelmingly comical sight if not for their precarious situation. "Have the Exalted Knights fallen so far as to attack humble pilgrims to Caer Denerdhing?"

Rinjirou swallowed nervously as the Knight above him froze, then slowly backed away. It seemed the old man had gotten their attention, at least temporarily. He used the distraction to scoot backwards, searching the dirt around him for his weapons. Mamoru joined Hino's side, cane at the ready. _It's s_ _till a ridiculous weapon._

The priest bowed slightly, clasping his hands before him. "These men follow the path of the Undying Sun. He-"

"The Undying Sun." The first Knight to speak practically spat his words. "The _Impotent One_ no longer holds any sway here. We curse his name!"

Rinjirou couldn't help but snicker. "I'll have to remember that for our next chat."

Hino cleared his throat loudly, locking a pointed stare on him. "You're not helping."

Mamoru glanced over just a moment. "It _is_ pretty good…"

"Enough!" The second Knight stepped forward, levelling his axe at Rinjirou again. "You claim to be pilgrims? State the reason for your journey, and quickly!"

He raised a hand in surrender, concealing the single knife he'd managed to recover behind his back. "Hino-sama speaks the truth. Hyperion sent us here to reclaim a sword. The blade he granted to the first Knight-Commander of your order upon its founding."

The two Knights exchanged an impossible-to-read glance from beneath their helmets, but made no moves to lower their own weapons. The tension grew with every passing second of silence…

"Speak up!" There was a youthful energy to Hino's voice that Rinjirou hadn't heard before. Here, in the face of danger and death, he was more confident than ever. "These men are here to reclaim Solguard, to forge the Order of the Undying Sun anew. Is your hatred for Hyperion so strong that you would deny your order a second chance at life?"

 _Solguard,_ Rinjirou echoed silently. _I knew the old man was holding back._

Yet again, their ghostly opponents seemed to communicate silently. This time, though, the first gave a nod as both withdrew and lowered their weapons. "If you would claim Solguard, your mettle must be tested by those who came before."

"Prove your worth," the second agreed, clearly not a fan of the whole idea. "Face the Trials or die. It is your choice, _pilgrim_."

Rinjirou accepted Mamoru's hand, letting the other man help him to his feet. He raised his eyebrow in a silent question, and received a curt nod in reply.

"Name your trial," the reborn Prince called, with no hint of quiver to his voice.

That was good. Despite the unexpected nature of this encounter, he remained steady. What little respect Rinjirou held for him was beginning to grow, in spite of his personal feelings.

"If you wish to be, you must face those who came before you." The lead Knight sheathed his sword and began fading into the fog. "Fight with honour, or die well. Claim the blade…if you can."

They both vanished, swallowed up by the fog as it swirled around the campsite. It grew thicker, blocking out even the stars above. It began to flash, giving the appearance of lightning inside a cloud as it grew more and more intense.

"I don't like this." Rinjirou backed up as the clouds stretched towards him, wrapping around his arms with a very tangible presence. Mamoru swung at it with his cane but soon found himself caught as well, the cloud now engulfing all three of them fully. It was increasingly difficult to breath, and soon all Rinjirou could hear was the rushing of blood in his own ears. His chest rose laboriously as Mamoru swung yet again, hitting nothing before finally falling on his face, unconscious.

"Just…try to…stay…calm…" Hino's strained voice followed before he too succumbed, collapsing limp in the fog's hold.

Rinjirou tried to take one final, ragged breath, then fell to his knees, coughing furiously. The fog grew dark as his vision failed him, but that wouldn't deter him. He would go out on his own terms! With all but a few moments of consciousness left, he turned to Mamoru and shook his head. "A cane is…a really… _really_ …stupid choice…for a weapon…" With that, his eyes rolled back in his skull as darkness claimed him...

* * *

"Wake up!"

Rinjirou groaned irritably as someone slapped his face. It hurt; a lot more than it should, in fact. Not just his cheek but his whole face, centred around his nose. _Oh, right_ , he recalled. _That wispy bastard broke it with his shield!_

"Come on," another voice said, more gently. "We need you awake."

He tentatively placed it as Mamoru and gingerly opened his eyes. Sure enough, his favourite person in the whole world was staring down at him. He sat up slowly, grimacing at the taste of copper in the back of his throat…and froze. "Where are we?"

He sat on the cold floor of a large stone hall. Sconces flickered with flame, casting dancing shadows across the room. Thick, woolen tapestries adorned the walls around them, containing depictions of golden-armoured knights and various hideous beasts. The ceiling stretched high above, crisscrossed by large wooden beams that seemed to support the whole thing, banners and heraldry hanging from them in clear patterns.

Mamoru shrugged helplessly. "You're not going to like it, but we seem to have stepped into the past."

"What?" Rinjirou's eyes widened immediately. "You mean…?"

Hino nodded sombrely as he stepped forward, spreading his arms wide. "Welcome, Rinjirou, to Caer Denerdhing. It seems your Trial has begun."

* * *

AN: Well, this took a whole lot longer to finish that I'd planned but such is real life, right? In all sincerity, I am sorry for keeping you all waiting but writing time has been increasingly difficult to find of late. I really wanted to polish it off this weekend, though, because I'm at work for seven days straight from tomorrow and I didn't like the idea of taking a month between chapters. Hopefully, it doesn't come across as rushed because of that.

Some of you expressed a desire in your reviews for Ch. 1 to catch up with Rinjirou and Mamoru, and I hope it was worth the wait. I tried to match the banter from their earlier chapters together while showing they don't hate each other _completely_. Likewise with Grandpa Hino. It's been a lot of fun adding some additional layers to his character beyond "pervy old priest" and I hope you all feel the same.

This was originally a longer chapter - yes, yes, it's another cliffhanger - but by the time I finished polishing to this point it was already on track for five thousand words. One thing I was conscious of when planning RotEK was keeping my word count down, so I cut it. I actually feel it was a more natural break than my original draft, but I can understand if some are frustrated with the tease. We'll check back in with these two shortly. I plan to alternate chapters between Tokyo and "Team Rin-moru" until they eventually meet up again; it seems fairest to everyone _and_ the plot.

Anyway, I hope the wait was worth it. Please let me know what you thought and whether or not you're enjoying the different dynamic in Wales. I always look forward to the feedback; it's how I know I'm on the right track...or not. Thanks as always for those of you who've read, reviewed, followed and/or fav'd since last chapter. I'll try not to keep you waiting so long for the next one!

Lisseas


	3. The Senshi Divided

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Three: The Senshi Divided**

 **Posted: 24/07/2016**

* * *

The ceiling was far from perfect. Various shades of off-white blended into one another, struggling in a meaningless battle for dominance after years of repainting and touch-ups. Rei stared up in silence from her makeshift bed of coats, barely even blinking. She felt strangely numb despite the events of the past few hours, a dull ache from her right shoulder the only real sensation she remembered. The bullet was a distant memory, Ami had seen to that, but the hole in her shoulder remained. Rei would have preferred stitches, but her friend assured her it was best to let the wound drain and how could she argue with a medical student?

The miko had yet to really cry. She felt like she should, like she needed to, but the tears just wouldn't fall. Even knowing things could have been worse did little to help her mood. Any relief at her grandfather's absence was tempered with the dread of having to explain everything upon his return. How was she supposed to tell him the centuries-old shrine had been wiped from the face of the Earth?

Corey was her only company at the moment, slumped against the same wall as always. He had little to say, it seemed, remaining silent while Ami examined his wound and redid his stitches. Neither Senshi had felt like pushing him to talk after the tension of the past few days, and Rei herself felt no urge to try mending fences. Perhaps it was selfish, especially in their present situation, but the fault lay with Corey in her eyes. _Let him be the one to make the first move._

No, she would save her concern for Usagi. Deep down inside, beyond her own grief, she worried for her friend. Usually so bright and vibrant, Usagi seemed almost broken after what had happened. As Rei thought about it, she found herself puzzled. Yes, she was obviously taking Michiru's death hard, but this was a near-total collapse. It broke her heart to see Usagi in such pain, even more when she considered there was probably little they could say or do to console her. A brief pang of guilt struck her own heart, owing to her own grief. _I know I should feel something over Michiru, but I just can't. Perhaps my heart is at capacity? Does that make me selfish? Do I care even if it does?_

She was startled from her thoughts by a sudden bang; the breakroom door. Ami emerged in a clear state of panic. "Rei!"

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"It's Usagi, she…" Her friend took a deep breath and tried again. "She's gone!"

Rei's shoulder ached in protest as she sat up far too quickly "What do you mean she's gone?!" A look at Corey revealed little to no reaction. He barely seemed aware of them at all.

"I mean she's _gone_!" Ami repeated, gesturing into the breakroom. "I didn't even notice at first, too busy treating Haruka's wounds, but Hotaru saw her take off through the window."

The miko felt her shoulders slump, ignoring the ache that came with it. _Usagi…_

"Rei? Did you hear me?"

She couldn't bring herself to answer with anything more than a long sigh. Once, a long time ago, she had slapped Usagi across the face in a similar situation. _I demanded she act like our leader, tore right into her over checking out on us, but how can I fault her for disappearing this time? I'd disappear too, if I could. Hells, with the way things are going, maybe I actually can?_

Ami dropped into a crouch before her, frowning deeply. "Well? Should we go after her?"

"Go after who?" Sailor Jupiter pushed her way through a clothes rack, an odd choice given she could have just gone around it. Her entire demeanour was off, though; she was clearly agitated. The rest of the 'recon team' followed behind: Chibi Moon, Pluto and finally Venus in the rear. "What's going on? What did we miss?"

Rei noticed it immediately; the tension. She'd always been quite well attuned to the emotional state of her friends, and there was a _lot_ of negative energy between the tall brunette and Venus. _What've they gotten into now?_

"It's Usagi," Ami explained, hugging her own elbows uneasily. "She's gone."

"Gone?" Pluto repeated, raising an eyebrow. "You mean taken?"

"No." The blue-haired girl couldn't quite mask her distress. "She…left willingly."

Chibi Moon stepped forward, eyes darting towards the open breakroom door. "You mean she ran away?" Her own disappointment was palpable, dwarfing anything the miko felt. "Usagi..."

"She probably went home," Rei murmured, rubbing her aching shoulder absently, "and can anyone really blame her?" A gentle but bitter sigh slipped out. "I'd go home…if I still could."

Silence followed as her friends digested it all. Then, Venus spoke up. "We should look for her."

Jupiter's reaction was immediate. "I'm not so sure she'd want to see _you_."

More silence; the tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife. Rei struggled to her feet with the wall's assistance and shook her head. "What's wrong with you two?"

" _Someone_ thinks she's a better Sailor Senshi than the rest of us," the brunette snapped, thrusting an accusatory finger in Venus' direction. "We don't have a conscience either, apparently, and-"

"Enough!" Venus' abrupt snarl caught everyone by surprise. "I tried to apologise, Makoto, but you've completely shut me out, haven't you?"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you over the sound of all your excuses!"

The blonde slammed her fist into the support pillar beside her in a _very_ uncharacteristic act. "I made my choice, and that's exactly what it was; _my_ choice! Not Corey's, not anyone else's; mine!" Her hair whipped around her face as she shook her head, abruptly changing pace. "But that's fine. You're not listening, and I'm done trying to convince you. _Any_ of you. Believe whatever the hell you want to!" A third prolonged silence followed as she stared them all down, then finally stormed off into the store.

"Wonderful," Pluto muttered, the first to speak as she took Chibi Moon's hand. "Come on. Let's see how Hotaru's doing."

The pink-haired Senshi shot Jupiter a dirty look as she followed, her jaw clenched tightly. Whether it was simple inability or unwillingness, Rei was relieved she added no jibes of her own to an already volatile situation. The breakroom door closed behind them with a soft click, leaving them alone.

Ami cleared her throat quietly. "Perhaps we should-"

"Who does she think she is?!" Jupiter demanded, gesturing after the long-gone Venus. "She doesn't get to be mad, not after what she did! Calling out Usagi like she was some Dark Kingdom creep bent on world domination…"

"You got into it again." It wasn't a question; Rei uttered a long, drawn out sigh as she massaged her now-aching temples. _First Usagi disappears, and now this. After all the evils we've faced do we really end up imploding?_

"I…" The taller woman paused a moment, running a hand through her hair with an exasperated sigh of her own. "Look, maybe I pushed her a little far, but I just…I just want an apology so damned bad! For me, yes, and for us…but for Usagi most of all. She may not have said anything, but Minako really hurt her. Friends don't do that!"

The weary miko bit her bottom lip gently in contemplation. "So what, we cut her out? She's not just our friend, Mako, she's a fellow Sailor Senshi. The leader after Usagi!"

"And we can't trust her to be objective."

She ran a hand over her face, realising in that moment exactly how tired she really was. "I guess not. Usagi's plan wasn't exactly her most inspired, _or_ the cleanest, but she's our friend. We owed it to her to stick by her, no matter what. _That's_ what friends do."

"Right," Jupiter agreed quickly. "It's not like we were planning on killing anyone. Going in there wasn't some automatic guarantee that people would die."

Ami finally spoke up. "I'm not so sure. Things are a little too complicated to say either way."

Rei frowned momentarily. "No, I get what she's saying. We've pulled our punches before. Who says we couldn't do it again?" A dejected sigh slipped out as she grimaced. "Right. I guess Minako does."

Jupiter sank onto a stack of unopened boxes, arms folded across her chest. "We've fought before, but I'm not sure I see a way out of this one."

"So that's it, huh?"

Rei jumped, Corey's long-silent voice catching her off-guard. _I almost forgot he was here._

"To hell with almost six years of friendship, and the world right along with it?" He pushed himself up against the wall, grimacing in pain. "One disagreement, one refusal to toe the line, and Minako's out on her ass?"

Jupiter glared back at him irritably. "Thanks to _your_ protest. If you hadn't gotten it into her head that Usagi was wrong, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

Corey met her gaze unwaveringly. "I didn't realise disagreeing with Usagi was such an affront to your sensibilities."

"It isn't." Ami's normally soft delivery carried an undercurrent of coarse tension. "You're putting words in our mouths."

"Am I?" Corey asked, folding his arms across his chest. "Minako said she _thought_ Usagi was wrong. Is that such a-"

"Do you really think _that's_ why we're mad?" It was Rei's turn to wade into the fray, annoyed that he _still_ didn't get it. "Minako was there the whole time. She _agreed_ with us at first, and only flipped her opinion after she went home with you."

"Exactly," Jupiter added, with a disappointed shake of her head. "She wasn't standing up for love or justice, despite her claims. She was standing up for her relationship with you. She _chose_ you over her friends!"

Corey's bitter laugh was the last thing any of them expected. "No, she didn't."

"Sure," Jupiter said, punctuating it with a disbelieving snort.

Ami's stare was an odd mix of accusation and apology. "That seems very unlikely."

"I wish she had," Corey muttered, turning to stare further into the store. "I'd love nothing more than to rub your smug faces in it, but I can't…because Minako _didn't_ choose me." His shoulders slumped a little, his voice growing quiet. "She made that all too clear."

Rei studied him in silence, abruptly uncomfortable. She knew on some level that Jupiter was venting, and would likely regret her words in the future, but they _were_ walking a fine line. Minako always had been principled in her own right. Were they doing her a disservice with their accusations? Corey was good at a lot of things, but acting wasn't one of them. She could hear the pain in his voice, see it with his movements; he really _was_ hurt that she hadn't taken his side.

Jupiter, however, wasn't buying it. "You expect us to believe she just changed her mind on a whim?"

"Is that so hard to believe?" he countered, turning back around. "Can you honestly tell me that none of you questioned Usagi yourselves, not even for a second?"

"No." Rei didn't even hesitate, though her voice came out quieter than she'd planned. "I didn't. She needed me, needed _us_ , and I was there." It was easy to admit. _I love her, and I would do anything to keep her safe._

"So was I," Jupiter agreed. "How could you look at her fear, her concern for Chibiusa's safety, and be anything but supportive? How could you see it as anything but love? And how can _love_ be bad?"

"Because it can lead a person to do terrible things." Corey's eyes lingered on each of them in turn, a strange note of almost regret in his voice. "Some overt, like Uranus and Neptune's turn, and others far less obvious…like a Guardian Knight's inaction."

The tall brunette Senshi shook her head emphatically. "That's bullshit and you know it. Don't try and compare Usagi to the Outers, or even your ownmistakes. She's stronger than that."

A long, weary sigh slipped from his lips. "God, you Senshi are never wrong, are you?" He shook his head bitterly. "Right, I forgot. You're the good guys; of course you aren't."

"You're the only one saying that," Ami said, with obvious irritation. It seemed even her patience was being tested today. "We've never claimed we're always right."

Corey shrugged in response. "And yet you shut down any dissent or debate, like it's unnecessary. Do you not see how arrogant that is?"

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jupiter asked, with fresh anger. "All Usagi wanted was to rescue Chibiusa, and you accused her of plotting on some Queen Beryl level of evil! Now you're saying...what? We're not good?"

"Who's twisting whose words now, Makoto?"

It was like she hadn't even heard him. "Never mind the fact you defended Titus just seconds prior to turning on Usagi."

Corey's expression tightened immediately. "Leave him out of this."

Rei shared his sentiment. They were headed down a dark path, one being fed by the fear and anger of their current situation, and if they didn't stop soon…well, she didn't want to see the result. "Hey, Mako, let's just take a breath and-"

"He actively lied, cheated and manipulated people to get his way, but as soon as Usagi decides to go after Chibiusa you get cold feet and imply she's a murderer in all but name? Why defend one type of bad behaviour and not the other, Corey? How does that make _any_ sense?!"

"Everything Titus did, he did for the good of the _team_." Corey took an ominous step forward, looking every bit as imposing as his powerful six-foot-five frame implied. "He certainly never advocated such a happy-go-lucky approach to _killing_ people, and there's a hell of a difference between that and lying! He…" The Guardian Knight seemed to falter, studying the floor at his feet intently. Several seconds passed before he spoke again, much quieter. "I don't know why I even tried. This is pointless."

After waiting for Ami or Jupiter to speak up, Rei took a deep breath. "Look, we're all on edge. We-"

"Maybe we're just…incompatible?" Any aggression was long gone now; Corey just sounded tired. "It makes sense, doesn't it? Your number one focus is your friend, your Princess. You see everything in black and white, right and wrong. Good and evil." His eyes widened, as if in realisation. "But I can't go back to that world view. I promised Titus I'd see this through…"

The miko frowned, not liking where this was going. _It's like he's talking to himself now._ "Corey, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying…maybe I'm the problem? We keep going around and around in circles, but you'll never get past this while I'm standing here as a constant reminder of what happened." He ran a hand across his mouth, wide-eyed. "Luna was right. I need to step back, give you time to reflect. Otherwise, I'll just drive you further and further away. From me, from Minako, from…from everything." He took a deep breath of his own and nodded as if answering a silent question. "I do. I...I have to leave."

"What?" Jupiter abruptly lost some of her fire. "What are you talking about?"

"Minako," he said softly, almost sadly. "I won't be the reason your friendship falls apart. I won't be the reason the _Sailor Senshi_ fall apart."

"And you think _leaving_ will help prevent that?" Ami broke her own silence, practically pleading. "Yes, things have been a little strained of late, but we're still friends, Corey. We need your help, we-"

"No, you don't." A sad smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. "You never have. All you need…is each other." He sighed again and extended his hand, summoning his sword. "Remember Minako's your friend too, and she was for a hell of a long time before I showed up. Talk to her, _please._ Make this right, find Usagi...and stop Chaos."

"Wait!" Rei reached out as if to grab him. "You're not thinking clearly! I mean…" Desperate to save the situation, she cried the first thing that came to mind. "What are we supposed to tell Minako?!"

"Tell her…" Corey's sad smile persisted. "No. She already knows." He raised his free hand in a faint, barely-there wave. "Stay safe. Despite everything that's happened, I mean that. Sincerely."

Rei instinctively brought a hand up to shield her eyes as his sword flashed with a blinding gold light. As it cleared, and she lowered her hand…Corey was gone.

"He really left," Ami murmured, as she sank down onto the stack of boxes behind her.

"Yeah." Jupiter shimmered briefly as her uniform vanished, leaving Makoto standing in her place. "I don't believe it…though I guess we shouldn't be _that_ surprised after last time."

An uncomfortable silence followed, nobody really willing to say anything. Then…

"Bravo."

Rei wheeled about to find Sailor Pluto standing in the now-open breakroom doorway, applauding in an uncharacteristically sarcastic fashion.

"Tokyo burns around us, Chaos roams its streets, and you'd rather turn on each other than focus on our enemy?"

"This isn't our fault!" Rei argued, trying her best to ignore the sudden ache in her chest. "You know what happened, Setsuna, what Corey did! He broke our trust, and Minako…" She trailed off abruptly, uncertain of her own argument. "She changed her mind, she…she _appeared_ to take his side." _Maybe Corey was lying,_ she continued silently, _but my gut says he wasn't._

"Rei's right," Makoto added quietly, with far less resolve than earlier. "How are we supposed to trust him _or_ her after they hurt us?"

The Guardian of Time was difficult to read at the best of times, but Rei caught a hint of disappointment in her eyes. "You might remember the times Corey saved Usagi's life, or even your own. That he's a good man at heart, and if he saw a need to go against Usagi he must have had good reason." She gestured after Venus, though there was still no sign of her. "Consider how hard it must have been for Minako, what a terrible position she found herself in. Ask yourselves how difficult it must have been to speak out against you all, and what _your_ younger selves might have to say about all this." She closed her eyes with a weary sigh. "I don't suggest they're entirely free of blame in this, but responsibility doesn't rest on their shoulders alone."

Silence again, before Chibi Moon's voice called out from behind her. "Puu? Hotaru's awake."

Pluto turned, but hesitated. "Consider the future, my friends. Divided, we may not have much of one left." She stepped inside and the door closed behind her again.

Ami sighed and buried her face in her hands, looking utterly dejected. Makoto turned away, planting her hands on her hips as she kicked an empty box at her feet. For her part, Rei lay back and resumed an awkward stare-off with the ceiling. Instead of dozens of specks, however, she saw her younger self's face staring back at her…and she wasn't happy at all.

 _Come back, Usagi. We need you now more than ever._

* * *

Minako awoke with a start, very confused. A few seconds passed as she regained consciousness and placed her surroundings. "The store? Wow, I guess I was a little more tired than I thought." With the wall as support, she was able to make it to her feet with a minimum of pain. The dull throb from her knees was an unpleasant reminder of their battle with the Chaos Paladin, though, _and_ her fight with Sailor Jupiter afterwards.

"Why can't Makoto get it through her thick skull?" She stretched carefully, grimacing as something in her lower back popped. "This isn't about Corey; it just _looks_ that way! How many times do I have to say it?!" There was no answer, of course; she was utterly alone. That left one, singular truth as fact. "Like it or not, I suppose I can't hide from everyone forever. The world needs the Sailor Senshi; they're just going to have to get over it."

She trudged between racks of winter clothing, utterly oblivious. Next season's look was the furthest thing from her mind as she neared the Senshi's makeshift 'camp', preparing herself for more abuse. The blonde could be stubborn though, she accepted that. They were wrong and she was right. Mako had pushed her buttons earlier, but she knew she could keep her temper in check this time. The high road; that was the path she'd settled on.

"I'm back!" she called, as she stepped into the Senshi's makeshift 'camp'. Silence was her answer, an unexpected outcome. Rei's haphazard pile of coats lay empty, their makeshift box 'seats' likewise. A chill raced down Minako's spine as she turned in place, taking another look. "I wasn't gone that long, was I?"

A glance at her communicator proved fruitless. The 'watch face' was dark, along with the interior. "It was working on the way back here, I'm sure of it. How did it…?" A frown crossed her face as she took a step towards the breakroom door. "Hello?"

Still there was no response, and Minako began to worry. Had her friends left to find Usagi? Wouldn't they tell her? Had they tried and failed with her apparently broken communicator? Worse still, Makoto couldn't be so mad as to completely ignore her, right? What about Setsuna and Chibiusa? Had they left Hotaru and Haruka behind? Even more concerning, where was Corey? He certainly wouldn't leave without telling her! A dense, unpleasant ball of dread began forming in her stomach. "Did something else happen while I was asleep? Why didn't I hear it?"

At that moment, an unexpected sound fluttered through the air from the breakroom itself; muffled laughter. Minako crept closer, pressing her ear against the door as she listened intently for anything else.

"Got any twos?"

"Go fish."

There was an exasperated sigh. "This is stupid."

"You're stupid! Now quit your whining and draw a card!"

She pulled away in astonishment, even more confused than a moment ago. Both voices belonged to _her_. "But that's impossible. I'm me!" Curiosity won over caution and she reached for the door with a gentle push. It opened just enough for her to peer inside, and what she saw left her questioning her own sanity all over again. Four other Minakos sat around a small table…

 _V-chan, Princess, Other Me, and Goddess…_

A series of long-forgotten memories flashed before her eyes, memories she'd long thought a dream. She realised her mouth was hanging open and promptly closed it, blinking in disbelief. "It was real?!"

Her doubles had all aged with her, it seemed, mirroring her own growth over the years between. The biggest surprise was Sailor V, given she'd looked thirteen when they last met. _Perhaps it's not such a big surprise after all,_ she admitted, _given I dug out my old pen not that long ago._ She remembered a sense of wonder and even satisfaction with her older, more 'filled-out' appearance in the uniform, a thought she couldn't help but echo as she looked on. _It's a classic outfit for sure, and I wear it now better than ever._

Other Minako, still clad in her same old white tee and blue overalls, sighed and tossed her cards into a pile. "I fold."

"For the love of…" V buried her face in her hands with a pained groan. "For the last time, ditz, we're playing _Go Fish_!"

"Indeed," Princess said, raising an eyebrow at her cards. "None of us even know how to play poker, dear. Do try to keep up."

Another Minako sat to her left, smirking beneath a raised eyebrow; Goddess. "Nothing says we can't give it a shot. I mean, I can't be the only one who thinks gambling looks like fun. We start out small-"

Her three counterparts turned to her in unison. "NO!"

"Ugh," she muttered, rolling her eyes disdainfully. "I'm surrounded by No-Funakos!"

It was such a surreal scene. Minako – the _real_ one, as she reminded herself – leaned in closer, lost in long-forgotten memories. Every unpleasant image was coming back to her; especially exactly how close she'd come to losing her mind for real.

"This is boring," Other Minako whined, folding her arms across her chest. "Can't we go to the arcade instead? I hear they just got the new Speed Master 5000, and-"

"Those _games_ ," Princess retorted, using honest-to-goodness finger quotes, "will rot your brain."

"Whatever you say, grandma."

Minako clamped a hand over her mouth to suppress a sudden giggle. Unfortunately, she lost her balance in the process and tumbled forward, pushing the door open as she landed face-first on the floor. The pain was unpleasant, but it had nothing on the embarrassment she felt in that moment. "Ow…" With some effort, she managed to get herself up on all fours…and found herself looking up into four pairs of familiar blue eyes. "Um…hi?"

"It's about time," V growled, glaring down at her over folded arms. "We've been waiting."

"You have?" Minako asked, cringing at her squeaky tone.

"Yeah. I've got a bone to dig with you."

"I'm pretty sure that's not how you-"

"Quiet!" V was a little angrier than she remembered from her last...visit. _Psychotic break?_ "You and I need to talk."

Minako scrambled to her feet, looking to the table hopefully. "Can I get a little help, girls?"

Other Minako grimaced apologetically. "Sorry, Me, but V has some legitimate grievances."

"Huh?" She stared back at her 'ditzy' self in disbelief. _That was downright intelligent!_

"Plus she's _way_ scarier than you are!"

"Yes," Princess agreed, rising carefully from her chair. She wore the same resplendent gown, though it had been repaired after her impromptu tear-job. "I'm not exactly your biggest fan myself, either."

 _Uh-oh. What'd I do?!_ Minako took another step back, laughing nervously. "You, uh…you sound more like me this time out. Less, um…archaic?"

"You made me a caricature!" _Princess_ _Mina_ , as she now appeared to be, rolled her eyes and cleared her throat almost daintily. "Wouldst thou privy aid mine quest to regain mine ailing memory? Verily, the truth lies behind yonder wall, concealed by that most devious of ginger scoundrels." She finished with a _very_ unrefined raspberry, making it very clear that the Princess of old was long gone. This really was the Mina she now remembered being.

"Well, of course it sounds stupid now," Minako countered defensively. "In my defence, I don't recall ever making you sound _that_ bad."

Her regal self was shoved aside by an impatient Sailor V forcing her way between them. "We weren't finished, Minako!"

"Okay, V, okay. What did I do that was so bad?"

"You shut…me… _out_."

Minako felt her brow furrow in confusion. "What?"

"You said we were all equally important, all of us, but it turned out to be nothing but a bunch of pretty words!"

"I don't know what you're-"

V cut her off again. "Think about the last week or so, everything that led you here. When Corey was making his stand against Usagi and the others, I was right there with you. Your _conscience_ , Minako, telling you exactly how you felt…and you ignored me! Heck, you tried to bury me just like Goddess!"

"It's not the same thing," Minako argued, as her smirking double gave her a little finger wave. "I mean, I _did_ listen…eventually…"

"But not because it was the right thing to do," Mina observed, gown swirling around her as she took a step closer. Her eyes held sadness and disappointment; not a nice thing coming from your former self. "Not at first. You _knew_ it was a dangerous path from the beginning, but you bowed to pressure after one long look at Serenity. It was blind love and loyalty leading you that day, not your heart."

"I just…I froze up, alright? I've never had to even consider going against my friends before!"

"You remember Corval's devotion, don't you? I would never have asked him to compromise what he believed in for me, yet you did so for Serenity without a second thought. She didn't even _have_ to ask you."

V took over again in a clear two-pronged attack. "Then you flipped on _those_ beliefs again after Corey confided in you. Is it really so hard to see where Mako and the others are coming from?"

"But…Mako was…" Being told off by _one_ version of her was difficult enough to argue with; two made it all but impossible. _Maybe I'm the one who's been unreasonable? Am I…am I the bad guy here?!_

"You even backed everyone against poor Titus," Other Minako agreed, no longer quite so cheerful. "I know he could be a real jerkface at times but he always looked out for Corey, _and_ the rest of us." She folded her arms across her chest, about as upset as she'd ever looked. "He deserved better, Me, and you know it."

Mina nodded gently, her disappointment clear. "I thought you were better than this, but it seems you still have much to learn about leadership."

"And now you're paying the price," V agreed bitterly.

Minako felt like she'd been punched in the stomach. She stared back at V, now her equal in age, as a tear slid down her cheek and the floodgates opened. It wasn't easy taking such shots from yourself. "I've really made a mess of things, haven't I?"

"You really have." The Senshi wasn't easing up just yet. "Be mad at Mako for pushing you, sure, but don't act like you're innocent in all this. It was your indecision that led to this divide. Ami, Rei, Mako, even Usagi; you agreed with them first, then went off with Corey and came back the next day with a completely different opinion. What were they supposed to think?"

"That…I caved." Minako slumped against the doorframe, utterly dejected.

"Then, you talked _at_ them instead of engaging in discussion." Mina wasn't quite as aggressive in her delivery, but her criticism hit pretty hard regardless. "You lacked empathy and respect, dismissing their concerns without truly addressing them. Is it any wonder they eventually stopped listening?"

"You're right," Minako admitted, wiping her eyes absently. "All of you. I brought this on myself. If I'd been strong enough to say no in the first place…"

"Well…don't be _too_ hard on yourself." V squeezed her shoulder before pulling her into a full-blown hug. "They were still wrong, after all, and Mako pushed you _way_ too far out there. I'm okay with a little righteous anger as long as it's deserved."

She _almost_ laughed, but the shame was too strong. "I'll...keep that in mind."

"YAY!" Other Minako joined their embrace, positively beaming. "I'm so glad we're all friends again!"

"Not all of us," Mina countered haughtily, with a dramatic sniff. "Honestly…old English and a shoddy short-term memory. Was that really the best you could do?!"

"Are you serious? _That's_ what you're mad about, not me tarnishing your legacy or anything?"

The Princess shrugged indifferently. "I'm proud, what can I say?"

"I knew zip about your life at the time," Minako argued, raising her hands in surrender. "No Corval, not much Serenity, just…little snippets. It was how I thought I _might_ sound!"

"If the Silver Millennium had been produced on a Hollywood backlot, perhaps." A moment passed as her regal counterpart studied her, then finally relented. "I suppose, if you're truly ready to start acting just a little more like _me_ , I can forgive your earlier…indignities."

"Ooh, now _that_ was Princess-like! The haughty tone, the 'I'm doing you a favour but not really' line; it's-" Minako froze as V began waving her hands in a frantic 'stop' gesture. "I mean...I really am glad I finally remember some of my time as you. The _real_ you. Um…me?"

Other Minako nodded in agreement. "God, Corval was dreamy in that Guardian Knight uniform. The armour too, of course, but that was harder to get him out of…" She shrieked in surprise as V clipped her across the back of the head.

"Cut it out, perv. Now's not the time!"

The energetic blonde shot her a deep pout. "It's _never_ the time as far as you're concerned…"

The Senshi rolled her eyes and turned back to Minako. "We need to wake you up."

She nodded as everything suddenly made sense. "So I am dreaming. I was beginning to worry about my head again…"

"You mended the schism last time," Mina reminded her gently. "None of us are truly here, at least not in the same way. You needed guidance, so your subconscious brought us back to life."

"Wait, so I was mad at _myself_ for getting you so wrong last time?"

Her Silver Millennium counterpart smiled wryly. "Well, I _am_ inside you somewhere. Is it so difficult to believe?"

"Focus, please," V said, with a snap of her fingers.

Minako nodded quickly, feeling a blush rising in her cheeks. "Right, right. I guess it's time to wake up. I need to fix things with Mako and the others before it's too late."

"Atta girl."

"One last question, though, before I go." The _real_ Minako, as she reminded herself, turned to the table...and her final self. "Nothing to add, Goddess?"

Her double yawned. "Nope. I couldn't care less about any of this."

There was a loud smack as V's palm hit her forehead. "You are the absolute _worst_ sometimes!"

"Why? Minako has you three goodie-goodies to guide her here. _I'm_ concerned with more personal matters, our future as an idol among them." Goddess' eyes flashed angrily as she pounded a fist into the table. "Have you even stopped to consider how hard it's going to be to find work now that Chaos has trashed the city?"

"Oh, god!" Minako cried, eyes widening in abject horror.

"Damn right!" Goddess agreed. "We worked so hard to get back into the industry, suffered so many humiliations-"

"That tampon jingle was the worst," Other Minako muttered acidly.

"-and now we're busy cleaning up that monster's mess instead of chasing our dream!"

Minako was beside herself. "All that hard work, all those auditions and small-time resume jobs. All of it, right down the-"

"Oh, no, you don't!" V growled, grabbing her forearm with an evil grin. "Sailor V… _Pinch_!"

"OW!" Minako awoke with a start, pinching her own forearm. She rubbed the sore skin irritably, her mind whirling with various oddball imagery. "A dream…and the meaning was all too clear." Any traces of her anger were now a thing of the past, replaced with a curious mix of guilt and shame. _All of this is my fault, caused by my indecisiveness…and I need to fix it._ She scrambled to her feet, ignoring her aching knees, and headed back towards her friends. "My conscience may have laid it on a little thick, but I know what I have to do. I have to make this right before it's too late!"

* * *

AN: Phew, finished this one off a little quicker than I anticipated. Under two weeks from my last update, haven't managed that in a while. The joys of the real world, am I right? I was going to resolve the Senshi conflict all in one chapter, but after my second round of polish I realised things were already stretching out and I liked the idea of a little more suspense beforehand. Therefore, we'll visit Mamoru and Rin against next chapter as planned before popping back to Tokyo in Chapter Five to see how our favourite Moon Princess is doing. The second half will probably resolve the leftover angst from here instead.

The Head Trip callback was something I wanted to do, just sort of confirming it IS Lisseas-canon, lol. Plus, I was interested to see how "Princess" might act after getting her Silver Millennium-era memories back and it was fun to have her mock Minako's "old English" visualisation. Goddess didn't have as big of a role as I planned, but she seemed right at home continuing to reflect some of Minako's darker, more selfish impulses. Considering gambling, ignoring the inter-Senshi squabbling in favour of their idol future...Minako might have realised she needs her but it doesn't mean she's going to change completely.

Anyway, this was a difficult chapter to write - writing the Senshi REALLY fighting feels like it goes against their characters sometimes - but I feel like I got there in the end. I tried to show neither side here is truly right or wrong. Thanks so much for your continued readership, and for any reviews, favs or follows since last chapter. I'm pumped to get back to the Exalted Knight storyline and see what comes next for Rin, Mamoru and Grandpa - even I'm not 100% sure on everything until I write it! I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll be back with more soon.

Lisseas


	4. Trials of the Past

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Four: Trials of the Past**

 **Posted: 22/09/2016**

* * *

"Welcome, Rinjirou, to Caer Denerdhing." Hino's face remained sombre as his arms fell slowly back to his sides. "It seems your trial has begun."

Mamoru couldn't help but feel a little smug satisfaction. Putting up with Rinjirou's snide jabs hadn't been easy, so it was immensely gratifying to see him speechless for a change. He briefly considered an errant taunt of his own, but ultimately decided against it. _This isn't the time,_ he thought, taking a closer look at their newfound surroundings. _I_ am _trying to be the better man here, after all._

They stood in a large, stone hall with a high, vaulted ceiling. Simple, utilitarian sconces provided the room with some light, although the majority came from the impressive wood chandelier hanging overhead. Solitary in its ornamental nature, it was the only truly decorative thing in a thoroughly spartan room. Several plain wooden tables surrounded them, low benches running their length. _It almost looks like a…_

"It's a mess hall."

Mamoru exhaled sharply as Rinjirou stepped up beside him. "Found your tongue again, I see. That's disappointing." It wasn't quite as easy to hold back his own sarcasm as he'd hoped. _He has this way of really getting under my skin…_

"Oh, ha, ha."

In stark contrast to their wary stance Rei's grandfather seemed almost awestruck, drinking in their surroundings with a reverence Mamoru didn't understand. He ran a wrinkled hand over one of the tables as if worried its weathered surface might disappear at any moment. "Caer Denerdhing. I can scarcely believe it…"

"Don't be ridiculous, Hino-sama," Rinjirou said, with an impressive eye-roll. "Time travel isn't possible."

 _Chibiusa would beg to differ. A certain Guardian Knight of Justice, too._ _Still, he has a point…of a sort._ "Let's not jump to conclusions either way. Time travel _is_ possible, but it isn't the only explanation. It could be an illusion, or some sort of elaborate recreation." Memories of his time in Wrath's sanctum flashed through his mind, including an encounter with the Revenant Knight alongside Usagi. "It wouldn't be the first time I've encountered such magic."

Hino nodded slowly, clearly reigning himself in. "Sound logic. We should investigate further."

Rinjirou looked first to Mamoru, then Hino, and finally back again. His right hand was coiled in a tight, quivering fist, a clear sign of nerves. _He doesn't know what to think,_ Mamoru decided, _but his pride won't let him admit he's worried._

"Well, we're not going to find much in here," the former Black Paladin declared, finally gesturing to a door at the far end of the hall. "Let's see what we're dealing with."

"Just stay on guard," Mamoru reminded them, remembering Wrath once again. "If this _is_ an illusion, it could change at any time."

"Indeed," Hino said, gesturing for Rinjirou to go ahead. "After you, Knight-Commander."

"Oh, stop it."

Mamoru remained focused on their surroundings as they moved towards the door. A series of large tapestries hung across the nearest wall, not visible from their initial location. A man in plate armour knelt before the sky, the sun burning high above. Between them hung a sword, the blade red-hot. A rendition of the Exalted Knight's origins, perhaps?

"Time travel," Rinjirou muttered, as he reached for the door. "That's the most ridiculous-"

The door opened _outward_ before he could reach it, squealing on rusty hinges, followed by the sound of metal on metal. Mamoru recognised it immediately as a sword being drawn. Rinjirou was quick to respond, slapping the blade away and reaching for one of his own.

"Wait!" Mamoru cried, leaping for him. "Don't-"

A golden-tinted gauntlet appeared through the doorway, striking Rinjirou's jaw with a dull thwack. It was forceful enough to knock him on his rear, allowing a not-so-ethereal Exalted Knight entry. Quite stocky in build, his craggy features and piercing grey eyes combined to lend him an intimidating air. "Sound the alarm! Intruders inside the fortress!"

Thinking quickly, Mamoru triggered his transformation. Not into Tuxedo Mask, his typical form, but a far more useful one in Prince Endymion. Of course, that usefulness could vary greatly depending on exactly _when_ this was…

"How did you-" Hino's surprise quickly gave way to relaxed realisation. "Ah! Very good."

Heavy footsteps preceded the appearance of a second Exalted Knight, axe in hand. He had soft hazel eyes, neatly brushed brown hair that cascaded past his jawline and a trimmed, well-kept goatee. The armour he wore was notably less intricate than that of the Moon Kingdom's Guardian Knights, a sign of Earth's lesser technology, but the wide cuirass and harsher, squared-off pauldrons somehow lent its occupant a more menacing appearance. The stern expression on his face did little to compensate either.

"Who are you?" His voice was equally firm and commanding, clearly someone in authority. "How did you get in here?" A brief flicker of surprise flashed in his eyes as he glanced at Mamoru. "Hold a moment. You are-"

"Prince Endymion, yes." It wasn't a lie, when Mamoru thought about it. _I_ am _him,_ he reasoned, _just reborn into a new life._

Any confusion was fleeting. The Knight's hazel eyes narrowed again as he stepped _over_ Rinjirou, a marked sign of disrespect he was sure the man hated. "Paladin Smythe left no room for doubt that you had chosen to abandon us, same as your father. Why would you come here now, and unannounced?"

 _So it's after Smythe left Elysion,_ Mamoru realised, _but before they marched on Beryl._ He saw Rinjirou glance over his shoulder, wiping blood from his lip. He clearly wanted to hear his answer as much as the Knight, and it was easy enough to give. He just had to be honest. "I…I wronged Paladin Smythe, and your order. I did not do so out of spite, or cowardice, but through placing my trust in false friends…and perhaps some wilful ignorance as well."

"And you have come here to…what? Apologise?" The harsh edge to the Knight's tone reminded him all too well of his final encounter with Smythe in Elysion.

"No." This _was_ a lie, but the part of him that was Endymion made it very easy. "I know of guilt now, _true_ guilt…and I've come to make up for my mistakes." He exhaled sharply and stared right into the man's eyes. "I've come to fight at your side."

The Knight studied him silently, brow knitted in concentration. Finally, he gestured with his axe, first to Rinjirou and then Hino. "And these two?"

"My travelling companions," Mamoru replied quickly. "My servant, Rinjirou, is so devoted he simply refused to allow me to travel alone." Despite their tense situation, he couldn't help but flash a smirk at his downed associate. The meaning behind Rinjirou's glare was clear; _I hate you._ "And this is Priest Hino of the High Fane of Elysion. It was he who brought us here."

Hino's eyes sparkled with amusement, but he was quick to play along. "I regret any commotion our arrival has caused. I intended for us to appear outside the main gate, but it seems my familiarity with Caer Denerdhing's layout leaves much to be desired."

The axe dipped towards the floor almost immediately, matched by the Knight's bow. "You are most welcome here, Your Grace. All of you, of course."

"Your Grace?!" Rinjirou snickered quietly from the floor, rubbing his jaw gently.

Mamoru did what he could to suppress his own amusement at Hino's reaction. He remembered the Exalted Knights as a holy sort, whatever that meant, and it seemed it held true. His respect for Hino certainly seemed genuine though, and it couldn't hurt their chances of gaining an audience with their Knight-Commander.

The Knight gestured to his companion, and Rinjirou was allowed to stand. "I am Paladin Baldor, and I'm in command here. There are but forty-eight of us, the last to return from across the kingdom."

 _Forty-eight?_ That was bad news. _We've arrived later than I thought. If the bulk of the order is already marching on Beryl…_

Baldor hesitated a moment, clearly uncertain about something. "My apologies for your unorthodox welcome, Your Highness, but we make ready to join our fellows in the field. Tensions are running a touch high, and your companions' attire is…most strange."

"Says the walking garbage can," Rinjirou muttered, receiving a backhand from Hino for his troubles.

"Of course," Mamoru replied hastily. "Disguises to…aid in blending in. Camouflage. I fear the Witch grows ever bolder in her attacks." It was terrible logic – why wouldn't _he_ be wearing the same gear as well? – but it was all he could come up with in the moment.

Fortunately, Baldor seemed to accept the explanation. "She _is_ bold indeed." The sound of footsteps echoed in the hall behind him, signalling the arrival of more Knights. He clasped his hands together before him and smiled. "Well, we were just about to sit down for a final meal before our departure. Would you do us the honour of joining us?"

Mamoru shared a glance with Rinjirou and Hino, receiving surreptitious nods from both. "Paladin, the honour would be ours."

* * *

The dining hall soon filled with dozens of men and women. Many wore simple cloth garments in lieu of their more recognisable golden plate, the apparent casual wear of the time. Mamoru, or Endymion as Hino reminded him, found himself seated at one of the long tables with Paladin Baldor, the priest and Rinjirou at his sides.

"I don't get it," the former Black Paladin said, keeping his voice low. "Isn't this supposed to be some sort of combat trial? Those… _ghosts_ , they said we had to face those who came before."

"That they did," Mamoru agreed, carefully observing their hosts. They'd shown no signs of hostility after their initial suspicions, but that didn't mean he trusted them to stay so passive.

"So, what? Are we saying we accept this as reality now?"

"We can't afford not to," Hino answered firmly, without a trace of his familiar goofiness. "If this _is_ all some grand illusion, it will reveal itself in time. But if it isn't? We'll never have a better chance to find Solguard than now."

"I suppose so," Rinjirou said, somewhat grudgingly. "At least we know where it is in this time."

"Yes, though convincing the order's Knight-Commander to part with it will likely prove a challenge."

"Perhaps that's the trial by combat they hinted at?"

Mamoru stared down at his plate as he took in both arguments. _A game animal of some sort? Boar, perhaps?_ He couldn't fault either man's logic…but he was the tiebreaker. "We play along."

Rinjirou raised an eyebrow warily. "Uh-huh?"

"We can't pass up this opportunity. Travelling to the front with Baldor and his troops gets us close to the Knight-Commander _and_ Solguard. We can figure out the rest from there."

"Of course," Rinjirou scoffed. "I'm sure this has nothing to do with Endymion's guilt, right?"

Mamoru had no answer for him, choosing to remain silent as one of the Knights' few servants refilled his goblet. The wine was a departure from what he usually drank, odorous with a tart, almost bitter aftertaste, but it was a welcome distraction from his melancholy. _I'm doing this for the sword,_ he told himself, _and nothing else._

"There is talk that Hyperion has forsaken us." A tall, powerfully built woman with short, red hair and green eyes was evidently confiding in Rinjirou. "That he does not march with us into battle."

"What makes you say that?"

"The Knight-Commander all but admitted it," she answered, with a shake of her head. "The Undying Sun is silent, he said. He works in mysterious ways, or so they say, but I cannot help but doubt. Why would he ignore us? Is it a test of faith?" Her eyes flared as she noticed Mamoru listening in. "You're well placed to answer, my lord. Why has your father forsaken us? Why does the Golden Kingdom not send aid?"

"Yes, _Your Highness_ ," Rinjirou muttered, swigging the remaining contents of his mug, "Why does the King refuse to help our cause?"

Mamoru could have strangled him, but he steeled himself against the urge and considered it. _It's not like Endymion didn't know the answer,_ he admitted silently. "My father, the nobility…they're wrong. _I_ was wrong." There was a brief twinge of satisfaction again as Rinjirou paused, obviously caught off-guard by the answer. "Beryl is the single greatest threat to our world, and that's why I'm here. I may not have brought any additional support with me, but all that I _do_ have is yours."

"And we thank you for it, Your Highness." Baldor clapped a gauntlet-clad hand on his shoulder as he stood to address the room. "I know a lot of you have doubts. I know you're scared. So am I, truth be told. I heard the Knight-Commander, same as you. I heard the whispers, that Lord Hyperion remains silent yet…but I also have faith. I believe in his light, his love, his strength…and he will _not_ forsake us, his most Exalted Knights. He _will_ stand with us in our hour of need, and we _will_ stop the Witch in her tracks."

Mamoru couldn't help but be swept up in the Paladin's words, and he saw Rinjirou was in the same position. _He gives one heck of a speech; I'll give him that._

"We may well die," Baldor said, suddenly sombre, "But I know that we will defend our world to the very last, with our dying breaths if need be. Thatis our oath as Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun!"

A cheer went up across the room; even Rinjirou punched a fist into the air. His enthusiasm wasn't to last, however; he slumped almost immediately.

"What is it?" Mamoru asked, seeing Hino lean in from the opposite side.

"All this false cheer is for nothing. History doesn't lie; they'll be dead in a few days at best."

"Nothing can change that now," the priest reminded him quietly.

"It's just…" There was an honesty to Rinjirou's words that Mamoru hadn't heard before. "I expected to be disappointed, you know? I thought there was no way they could possibly live up to the hype."

 _There it is,_ Mamoru realised, with a pang of sympathy. _He's still looking at all of this as the beginning of the Order, expecting to see shades of_ them _in everything else._

"But I was wrong. They truly are as great and selfless as the Order says they were." His face dropped, falling into a deep frown. "It just makes it all worse, somehow. To think we fell so far…"

"Perhaps so," Hino countered, with an upbeat smile, "But that isn't the end of the story. That's why we're here, my boy, to retrieve Solguard and continue their legacy. The Exalted Knights can and will rise again under your leadership, and I know you'll bring a return to greatness such as this."

"I suppose." He didn't exactly sound convinced, but he forced a faint smile all the same. "I...I think I'll go get some air."

Mamoru drained his goblet as he watched him go, sorely tempted to slip away himself, but he knew Endymion's place was here. The pleasant warmth of the alcohol worked its way down his throat but faded all too quickly, leaving him with the cold pain of foresight. Rinjirou was right about one thing; like it or not, the Exalted Knights _were_ going to die, and they'd see it for themselves if they stuck around long enough. _And that,_ he thought sadly, _is something I have no desire to see at all._

* * *

They were on their way within a few short hours. Expecting a forced march, Mamoru was surprised to see several lightly-armoured Knights form up around the bulk of the army in a loose circle. It was a reminder of the Sailor Teleport he'd seen several times, and with good reason; the 'clerics' began a low, rhythmic chant reminiscent of Gregorian monks, and the air around them began to shimmer. After years of exposure to magic, and Endymion's memories, Mamoru recognised its familiar tingle on his skin. The loose dirt at their feet began to drift into the air, defying gravity as the chants grew louder and louder, finally reaching a crescendo in concert with the light. He squeezed his eyes shut against the almost painful flash, opening them again a moment later to find himself standing on an open, snow-littered plain. But something was wrong; it was stained red with blood!

"Great mother of madness," Rinjirou murmured, wiping the back of his hand over his mouth.

The ground around them was littered with corpses; corpses wearing golden plate. Mamoru recoiled instinctively but froze at a stomach-churning crack; an arm, mostly stripped of flesh, snapped under his boot.

"By the ancients…" Baldor tugged his axe free from his belt, a motion matched by several Knights in his vicinity. "This cannot be!"

There were hundreds of bodies sprawled before Mamoru's eyes. He _knew_ this had happened, but he had never expected to see it for himself. "I thought we had more time…" Endymion's guilt, relatively controlled to this point, flared at the sight. He remembered Kunzite's gentle enquiry, squeezing what information he could from him. _He sounds so smug in my memories now, but I couldn't hear it at the time. I was a fool…and it cost these men and women their lives. I did this, as much as Kunzite. Maybe even more…_

"The Great Massacre," Hino whispered sadly, with a shake of his head. "Just as the Order's archives described."

"We were too late." Rinjirou appeared legitimately sick at the sight, strange given his past as an Order of Black Paladin. Hadn't he killed many times? Rei had said as much.

The remaining Knights spread out under Paladin Baldor's direction, searching for survivors. Several hours passed in a blur as Mamoru and his companions helped in whatever ways they could. He was able to save several wounded Knights with his healing ability, his guilt mollified only slightly by that fact. Setsuna's warnings on time travel and interference _did_ enter his mind, but there were injured men and women before him; his training as a doctor kicked in without a second thought. It seemed unlikely the survival of a few Knights now could change much anyway.

A basic camp was established as night fell, bringing with it a numbing chill. Less than twenty Knights had survived Beryl's ambush, a pittance of the hundreds marching against her. They spoke of awful beasts with disjointed, horrific appearances, confirming an army of youma in Mamoru's mind. They had clearly teleported northeast to mainland Europe, towards D-Point; just another reminder of his own time.

"We are but seventy strong," Baldor murmured, crouching beside him. The flickering light from their campfire cast shadows over his face at random intervals, revealing deep furrows in his brow. "That's including the survivors plucked from this carnage, fighting at less than full strength. I would order an immediate retreat, but the clerics cannot teleport us again without rest…and even a forced march in this snow won't get us far."

"What of the Knight-Commander?" Rinjirou asked quietly.

"Dead. The survivors I questioned all confirm he was one of the first to fall…and many Paladins along with him."

Hino leaned in closer to the flames, eyebrow raised. "What of Solguard?"

"It fell with him, it seems, and presumably rests amongst the dead." A heavy sigh followed; he shook his head, distracted by an approaching Knight. "Unless the Witch claimed it as a trophy…"

The priest watched him go, idly stoking the flames with a nearby branch. "We'll have to conduct our own search in the morning."

Mamoru merely nodded in reply, still mired in guilt and regret. Their 'fetch quest' as Rinjirou dubbed it now seemed less important somehow. _There has to be a way to save the rest of these Knights. The future isn't set in stone, right? Setsuna said that once, I'm sure of it!_

"Nothing to add, _Your Highness_?" Rinjirou's snippy jibe was the surest sign yet of the foul mood he'd been in since their arrival here.

"No." Mamoru gave him little more than a blank stare in response, too focused on the day's events to really care.

"Well, maybe you could pull your head out of your arse and give it some thought?!"

Hino raised his hand quickly. "Rinjirou-"

"I'm sorry." Mamoru was speaking before he even realised it. "This is…" He took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to organise his thoughts. "You're right. Wallowing in guilt is hardly helpful. I…" A long, shuddering sigh slipped out as he arrived at a conclusion. "I have some foresight here, knowledge of what happens next and…"

"Spit it out," Rinjirou snapped impatiently.

"Just wait," he retorted, somewhat snappy himself as he waved Baldor over once again. "Might I ask, have you found any sign of Paladin Smythe?"

"No. He would have fought at the Knight-Commander's side, but we have yet to find his body." There was a brief hesitation. "One or two survivors suggested he may have survived the battle and struck east for aid, but…they're in a bad way. Fever clouds their minds."

Mamoru nodded slowly, finally piecing it all together. "Thank you."

Hino was quick to lean in as the Paladin departed again. "You have a thought?"

"I do." His memory drifted to another night, technically the future…but his past: Endymion's moonlit rendezvous with Serenity atop his favourite overlook, and a surprise encounter with an old friend. "I think Smythe could be this Progenitor the Order of Black holds… _held_ in such high esteem."

"What?!" Rinjirou was suddenly very interested again. "Why?"

"He's not here," he answered quietly, "Just as I knew he wouldn't be." The stars shone bright above, allowing for a rough estimate of east from their position. "Baldor believes he's dead, but those men are right. Smythe got out of here, headed east…and I'll bet he took Solguard with him."

Rinjirou and Hino simply stared back at him silently. They clearly needed more to go on.

"A few days from now, a thousand years ago for us, Paladin Smythe will stumble upon Endymion. He isn't alone, however."

"The Moon Princess," Rinjirou murmured, with a sliver of accusation in his voice.

Mamoru nodded sombrely. "He'll fly into a rage, accuse Endymion…me…of selling out Earth, and the Moon Kingdom of decadent inaction and arrogance. The…" He bowed his head a moment, lost in the memory. "Let's just say I could understand him founding a new Order of Black, dedicated to an Earth free from our influence."

"And he had Solguard with him?" Hino asked, head cocked slightly to one side.

"No, but he could have stashed it somewhere else."

Rinjirou made a rude noise. "That's a big leap, Mamoru, and a whole lot of assumptions to make."

"Well, what's the alternative?" he retorted, gesturing to the blood-stained fields around them. "The sword's still out there? Baldor and his Knights searched, Rinjirou, and they couldn't find it. Oh, wait, maybe Beryl took it as a trophy, or one of her youma, and we'll never find it?"

The other man stared back at him irritably, but didn't argue further.

"No," Mamoru said firmly, taking a deep breath in an effort to calm himself. "I refuse to believe that because it makes finding Solguard all but impossible. I choose to believe that Smythe, who loved this order more than life itself, had the wherewithal to pick it up and carry it to safety! He _had_ to do that because-" He trailed off abruptly as his anger faded, leaving him just…tired. "Because if he didn't, we may never find it."

A long, weary sighed slipped from Rinjirou's lips. "Fair enough. I guess it beats giving up." He glanced sidelong at Hino, then nodded slowly. "So, what's our next-"

"Alarm!"

Mamoru's head whipped around so fast he felt something pop. "No…"

"Youma! Youma in the camp!"

He drew his sword without a second thought, seeing Rinjirou do the same with his tantōs. Was this what the ghosts meant when they said they could die?

Baldor appeared out of the darkness, axe in hand, with a look of grim determination on his face. "It seems we will share the fate of our brothers after all."

Mamoru didn't know if it was Endymion's lingering guilt or his own innate sense of righteousness, but he was incensed. He strode to the Paladin's side without looking back, brandishing his weapon. "It's not over yet. We fight with you!"

"Damn right!" Rinjirou agreed, twirling his blades for a little extra flourish.

"Then let us ensure history remembers our names! I will rally my Knights!" Baldor vanished into the darkness again, headed towards the distant sounds of battle.

"Mamoru, Rinjirou…"

He felt a nudge from behind, and turned to find Hino staring up at him sombrely.

"Need I remind you both we have a mission of our own to complete?"

Mamoru exchanged a glance with Rinjirou and found no hint of his typical sarcasm, only a ready and willing ally. "No, but-"

"If we should die here…"

"Then we die," Rinjirou said quietly. "You've seen everything we have, Hino-sama. These Knights are selfless and honourable, the epitome of everything the Order of Black says they were. How can you ask us to just abandon them?"

"By reminding you that all of this has already happened!" the priest thundered, abandoning any and all pretence of calm. "By the ancestors, what's wrong with you?" He thrust a bony finger at Mamoru. "You wallow in guilt not your own while _he_ stands there lost in hero worship!"

Rinjirou's expression darkened immediately. "I'm not-"

"Rinjirou." The priest's voice softened, almost radiating calm. "They're not Black Paladins, and what happened to them isn't your fault. You can't save them. Not here, not now…but you _can_ bring them back."

Mamoru watched the other man deflate as the priest turned on him next, defences ready. _He's not going to talk me out of this so easily. I can't just let them die, not after I failed them. I can make up for my past mistakes. I can still save them!_

"I know the history of the order, Mamoru, at least as far as the Progenitor told it. I know Endymion's guilt is strong, but he died over a thousand years ago." Hino seized his forearm tightly, with a look of sympathy. "You need to let it go. Learn his lessons, yes, and learn them well, but don't allow yourself to be crippled by his guilt. You only risk _our_ world by doing so."

 _Usako_. It was a selfish thought, but one that led him to the truth. _We came here for Solguard, to help rebuild the Exalted Knights in_ our _time because…they're already dead. If we die alongside them, we'll only doom Usako and the others in the fight against Chaos._ He studied his blade in silence, reflecting on the priest's words, before finally nodding in understanding. "You're right, but we won't escape an entire horde of youma on foot. Not in this snow."

"There's another way." The priest was remarkably calm, all things considered. "Just keep them away for a few minutes."

Rinjirou turned immediately, ready to face the oncoming horde. "You've got it, Hino-sama!"

The first youma appeared out of the darkness, lunging for them with a hissing snarl. It resembled the monsters Mamoru had dealt with in his own time, a bizarre, even comical melding of man and beast, with a snake's head atop a humanoid, chainmail-wrapped body. Its sharp fangs glistened with poison and its elongated claws served as a reminder of just how deadly these creatures could be.

He took its first strike on his sword and parried, sweeping its arm aside before burying his blade right to the hilt in its chest. Another appeared in the firelight, screeching incessantly; he took its arm off in a single swing, and then its head. Blood splashed against his armour, a reminder of the many horrors of war and just how gruesome true hand-to-hand combat could be.

Rinjirou was a blur of motion, demonstrating a very different fighting style from Endymion's precise, almost deliberate methods. He bounced from body to body, knives slick with youma blood stabbing early and often, and they had little chance to respond. They expected larger opponents in slow and heavy plate; Rinjirou's speed and agility had taken them completely by surprise.

 _It's little wonder Rei had so much trouble with him,_ Mamoru observed, between opponents. _He never stops moving, attacking nonstop to make up for his own lack of defence._ He blocked another attack and shoved off, creating just enough separation to risk a look around. The battle raged and, while they were putting up a good fight, things did not look good. An immeasurable force of youma was match enough for hundreds of warriors, and the Exalted Knights had begun with just seventy. This was less a battle than a slaughter!

Paladin Baldor remained close by, axe and shield in hand, carving his own way through the mass of fur and flesh around him. He shouted orders to his soldiers between blows but, in all the confusion, Mamoru was uncertain how much of it was really getting through.

"We're being pushed back!" Rinjirou cried, through gritted teeth. He spun around and under a hit to sink both blades to their hilts in his opponent's soft flank. "They've got us surrounded!"

He was right. The youma were slowly but surely penning them in, herding them into a compact little sphere in the middle of their makeshift camp. _If we don't do something soon, we'll…_ Mamoru's heart skipped a beat, his thought abandoned as he heard it, heard _her_ ; a cruel, mocking cackle that drifted across the battlefield. He froze completely as it pierced his very soul, conjuring up old demons he'd tried desperately to forget…but he _couldn't_ forget her voice. It was burned into his mind forever. The thump of his own heart grew in his ears as he caught a glimpse of wild, red hair in the distance…

"Endymion!"

Baldor's warning pulled him back to reality without a second to spare. He snapped his sword up just in time, catching a set of claws intended for his head. They struggled a moment, claws against blade, gnashed teeth versus bared fangs. Caught in a stalemate, Mamoru risked taking one hand off his hilt and thrust it into the youma's chest. A blast of golden light burst from his palm, setting its fur on fire as it tore through the beast's flesh. A hollow, raspy whine emanated from its throat as its eyes rolled back in its head and it slumped, dead.

"Well, aren't you just full of surprises?" Rinjirou _almost_ sounded impressed, but Mamoru recognised his sarcasm too well by this point to buy it.

"Typical," he retorted, secretly very pleased to find _that_ particularly ability was back as well. "We're in the middle of a fight for our lives and you're _still_ trying to get under my skin?!"

"What can I say? I'm a big fan of continuity!" Rinjirou span around another youma, using a handful of its fur for leverage, and buried a knife in the back of its neck. "I'm cut off by all these hairy bastards! Can you see Hino-sama?!"

Mamoru swung around, avoiding conflict for a few seconds, and found the priest right where he was supposed to be. His eyes darted back and forth, watching for danger, but he hadn't moved an inch. A shimmering ball of magical energy was forming slowly between his fingertips; it seemed the old man had a few more tricks up his sleeve than he'd shared. "He's good!"

An agonising shriek rang out in the distance, cutting through the din with ease. A cleric had fallen, a demoralising moment for the remaining Knights. Their outer defences broke entirely and the trickle of youma they'd been facing became a surging torrent, their numbers greater than even Mamoru's estimates. Even they'd waited too long to strike; with Metalia's backing, Beryl was far too powerful for any single army to stop her now. Even the Moon Kingdom eventually fell to her might; this fight was never winnable for the Exalted Knights, with or without help.

Paladin Baldor immediately broke away from his opponent, axe held high. "To me! We must repel their advance now or all is lost!"

Several surviving Knights responded to his rallying cry, gathering to him like a beacon. They fought as one with renewed vigour, but it was truly hopeless. Another cleric had fallen, and they were well and truly encircled. This was their last stand, whether they knew it or not; the end of their order.

A chill ran down his spine as another cackle cut through the air, followed by the ominous, whip-like crack of dark energy. Men and women alike cried out in pain before falling silent. Beryl was making her presence known, and that had Mamoru worried. Hino was right; this had already happened. He wasn't supposed to be here. There was no telling what impact his presence would have on history if she was to discover him. _I know one thing for sure,_ he decided. _I will_ never _become her slave again. I would die first!_

Frustrated and angry, he dispatched yet another youma and whirled on Hino. "We're out of time! If you're going to do something, _do it_!"

The priest's eyes snapped open, staring _past_ Mamoru. "Behind you!"

The glowing orb in his hands vanished in a sudden, violent conflagration. Mamoru dove instinctively, feeling the heat of the fireball on his face as it flew overhead. It burned through the youma about to claw his unprotected back, filling the air with the stench of burning fur and flesh alike.

Rinjirou's jaw dropped. "Hino-sama?!"

A second fireball consumed a youma looking to take advantage of his distracted state, leaving ash in its wake. Hino exhaled, seemingly centring himself before settling into a scowl. "Be more mindful of your surroundings! Now I have to start over!"

"It doesn't matter," Mamoru said, feeling his heart sink as Beryl appeared in the midst of the chaos. "We're done." She tore through a Paladin's armour like paper, staff crackling with dark magic and ill intent alike. It was over. She'd spot him any moment now, ending their chances and perhaps even dooming the future he remembered. _Unless…_ He span his sword in his hand, studying the blade in a thoughtful silence. _Unless I take her out first. Can I do that? What would_ that _do to our time? What would that mean for everyone else? For Usagi?_

"Hold, Witch." Paladin Baldor provided a temporary reprieve, stepping before her. His armour was marred with blood and dirt, but his axe and shield remained high in defiance. "I may fall here, but I will do all in my power to take you with me!"

Beryl's lips stretched into a cruel, knowing smirk, a look that had haunted Mamoru's dreams in the years since his time spent in her unwilling service. "Brave words, Paladin, but fruitless. Your order is broken, and your brothers dead." She cackled briefly as she raised her staff. "Worry not, however; you'll join them in but a moment!"

Mamoru turned his head as Baldor was enveloped in crimson energy. It consumed him completely, leaving nothing but ash in its wake yet still somehow allowing his anguished scream to echo. _She's got to see me now. There's no-one else between us. She-_

A crack of thunder sounded overhead, and the battle suddenly seemed so very far away. The clash of steel, the cries of the injured and dying Knights, the victorious snarls of the youma; it all grew so very distant. A thick, eerie fog swelled up around Mamoru's feet, threatening to suffocate him. It reached out, encircling Rinjirou and Hino as well as a strange light flashed within its depths. Darkness fell, yet he felt no panic at the sudden loss of sight. Only a strange calm, a sense that everything was going to be alright. Somehow, he knew that this was no trick of Beryl's but something else entirely.

After an uncertain period of silence, another thunderclap boomed almost directly overhead. The fog fell away, revealing the now-familiar ruins of Caer Denerdhing. Rinjirou stood beside him, his clothes caked with dirt and blood; he turned to clap Hino across the shoulders.

"Way to go, Hino-sama! I don't know what you did or how you did it, but-"

"It wasn't me." The diminutive priest glanced about warily, almost uncomfortable. "I had to refocus to throw those fireballs."

"Yeah, about that…" Rinjirou's eyes narrowed immediately. "You said you were a librarian!"

"No," Hino retorted, with an irritated bellow, " _You_ said I was a librarian. _I_ told you-"

Mamoru raised a hand to silence them as the two ghostly Knights from earlier faded back into being, finally beginning to understand what all of this was about. "You brought us back, didn't you?"

"Your Trial is complete." There was no hint of animosity _or_ apology in the Knight's voice. There was little emotion at all, in fact. "You faced those who came before you, came to understand what it was to _be_ them. Then, when the time came, you chose to fight at their side with honour. What would be gained by your deaths?"

"A literal fight to the death _does_ seem at odds with the Exalted Knights I remember," he agreed. "It was a test of character, wasn't it? And a lesson at the same time. You showed us what it meant to _be_ an Exalted Knight…and what it will take to lead them now."

Rinjirou folded his arms across his chest, evidently less impressed. "Was any of it even real?"

"Does it matter?" The first Knight returned his stare evenly, removing his helmet to reveal the face of Paladin Baldor. His lips curled in the faintest hint of a smile as he tucked it underarm. "What _does_ is that you proved yourselves true friends of the order…and worthy in your quest for Solguard. You learned the truth of the Exalted Knights, our hearts, and witnessed where our blind faith in Hyperion led us." A touch of regret entered his voice now. "Where it led me."

That seemed to placate Rinjirou somewhat, and he nodded gently. "Yes. We did."

"I would caution you both not to trust him. 'Tis true he is an enigma to most, but one thing remains clear; Hyperion's goals are his own, and we are but playthings in his eyes. Take care that he does not discard _you_ someday."

Something told Mamoru that Rinjirou already knew that, but it was interesting to hear it from one as devout as Baldor had seemed in life.

"Now," the Paladin continued, with a glance at his silent companion, "To your quest. Solguard is not here."

"Of course not," Rinjirou muttered, with about as impressive an eye-roll as Mamoru had ever seen. "RPG fetch quest confirmed!"

"Quiet!" Hino hissed, leaping to swat him across the back of the head.

Mamoru resisted the _very_ powerful urge to snicker, focusing instead on the task at hand. "So where is it?"

"It never returned to Caer Denerdhing," Baldor said sorrowfully, as something like shame crossed his features. "Nor does it lie on that bloody plain."

 _Oh, no._ The truth hit Mamoru like a punch right to the stomach. _How did we miss it? It's so obvious!_

"It lies to the west, with the bones of those who would claim our heritage…in the heart of the Black."

"The Order has it." Rinjirou's shoulders slumped for but a moment before he slapped himself on the forehead. "Of _course_ they do! Why wouldn't they?!"

The familiar pang of guilt returned to Mamoru's heart. "Smythe. He really istheir Progenitor…and he took Solguard with him."

"Then it must rest in the Catacombs," Hino murmured, particularly sombre. "Deep below London, an unending warren of old buildings and tunnels filled with a thousand years of honoured dead."

"Right in the heart of Chaos' new empire," Rinjirou added bitterly. "London's burning just like Tokyo; getting into the city won't be easy."

"Leave that to me." The priest pressed his palms together tightly and closed his eyes. Once again, he was surrounded by a shimmering field of violet-white energy that grew stronger with every passing second.

Rinjirou opened his mouth as if to say something, but ultimately decided against it. Instead, he gave a stiff, formal nod to the Knights and brought a fist to his chest in some form of salute.

Mamoru nodded unconsciously as a strange calm took him. "You have my thanks, Paladin, both for your help and for the opportunity to right some past mistakes. This was very…cathartic."

"It was an honour to fight beside you, Your Highness." Baldor replaced his helmet and, together with his compatriot, offered a slight but formal bow. "For the little it's worth, may the Undying Sun watch over you as he once watched over us." Their final duty fulfilled, they faded slowly from existence and left the ruins quiet once more.

Rinjirou stared quietly after them, the soft chirp of crickets beneath him. "I'm not looking forward to seeing that monster, Chaos, again…but it occurs to me that this is actually something of a blessing in disguise."

Mamoru arched an eyebrow sharply. "How so?"

"London's the best place to start searching for any Black Paladins that survived its corruption. This'll save us an extra trip."

" _If_ any survived," he reminded him gently.

"Black Paladins are strong. Just as strong as any Exalted Knight, at least in body and spirit. I'm not giving up on them, Mamoru. Not until I've seen every last body with my own eyes."

"I understand and, for what it's worth? I'm with you. We have to see this through; it's the right thing to do."

"Earth deserves _true_ protectors," Rinjirou agreed solemnly, "And I intend to ensure it gets them. We _will_ forge the order anew…and we'll do it the right way. Their legacy must live on."

"Then let's get to it." Hino pulled his hands apart briefly only to slam them together again. The boom was deafening as a man-sized hole in reality opened before him. Within lay the burning cityscape of London, pillars of smoke and flame streaming into the sky.

Rinjirou stared at him incredulously. "Since when can you do _that_?!"

"I _told_ you I was no simple librarian, my boy." The old man chuckled as he adjusted his jacket, before gesturing into the portal. "Let's go. For Solguard, for your fellow Paladins; for the world."

Mamoru followed them through, closing his eyes against a sudden unrelenting light. In that all-too-brief moment, he thought of Tokyo…and the woman he loved. _I wish I could be there with you, but I have to see this through. It's more important than any one city, or even us. Forgive me, Usako…but I won't make Endymion's mistakes again._ _I can't._

* * *

 **AN:** Well, there it is. After close to two MONTHS of work I finally got this one done. I don't usually take such a long time to update and I apologise for it, but as I alluded to in my little "update chapter" I've had a real run of bad luck of late. Work's been ridiculously busy with a lot of unpaid overtime, I've had a lot of family stuff to deal with around it and, on top of that, the worst case of writers block I think I've ever had to handle. But it's finally done, after a complete rethink of where the story was going and how everything fits together.

I'm not going to toss in any of my normal "thought process" stuff like I usually do. I just hope you enjoyed this chapter after such a long wait. I'll do everything in my power to ensure I don't keep you all waiting another two months for the next one. Usagi will (finally) make her RotEK appearance and we'll start to see the Tokyo side of things gearing up towards open war with Chaos. I think. Thanks for reading, as always. If you enjoyed this, or especially if you DIDN'T, please consider letting me know with some feedback.

Cheers,

Lisseas


	5. Lost Faith and Harsh Truths

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Five - Lost Faith and Harsh Truths**

 **Posted: 25/10/2016**

* * *

Soft pinks, gentle yellows; stuffed animals and other girlish trappings; Usagi knew she should feel at ease here, in her room, but there was little solace to be found amongst her childhood possessions. _I made the decision to retreat here, literally abandoning my friends…but what other choice did I have?_

"…the others need you, Usagi! They aren't strong enough to face Chaos alone. They…"

Luna. The cat's prattle faded in and out with Usagi's interest, making little impact at all. It wasn't her first attempt to sway her, and she knew it wouldn't be the last. She'd heard it all before though, and she was well and truly sick of it.

"…your destiny! You can't turn you back on it now!"

Usagi leaned back against her headboard, knees drawn tight to her chest. Her chin dipped to rest on her forearms atop them, very much in the foetal position without even realising it. The speech was always the same; destiny this and responsibility that. She actually admired Luna's sheer, bloody-minded determination …but that didn't mean it would work.

"By Selene," the cat cursed, finally losing her temper. "Are you even listening to me?!"

"Same old Luna, same tired old argument." Even Usagi was surprised by her calm reply, free of scorn or rebuke. "Just leave me be."

"I would if I could, believe me!" The small black cat paced back and forth on the bed, tail twitching in sporadic fits. "Unfortunately, there's the small matter of the source of all evil to deal with!"

The back of Usagi's head thumped against the headboard, accompanied by an irritable sigh. It wasn't that she didn't care, not really. She just no longer believed she could do anything about it. _Any hope I had left died with Michiru._

A white-blue flash, the soft rustle of paws on fabric; Artemis. "We're worried, Usagi. You-"

"You should be." Her voice seemed distant even to her, as if listening to someone else speak. "I am."

A hiss escaped Luna's mouth as her eyes flashed with an anger rarely glimpsed. "What is wrong with you?! Chaos goes on a rampage through Tokyo, and you sit here feeling _sorry_ for yourself?!"

"Is that what you think?" Usagi asked, snorting with bitter amusement. "I feel sorry for myself?" She tucked her legs in tighter and stared out her window, right at Tokyo's blazing skyline. "I am _sorry_ for Michiru, Luna. For Haruka. For Rei, for Ami; for all of my friends." She slumped as the fire cooled, all but defeated at that moment. "They deserve better."

Artemis shuffled his feet uneasily. "Usagi…"

"I'm sorry I'm a fraud," she muttered, wiping absently at her eyes. "A failure."

"So, what?" Luna's tail swished back and forth rapidly in a clear mark of tension. "You're just going to turn your back on everyone? Bury your head in the sand? Hide away in your bedroom while the world burns down around you?"

"Yes," Usagi answered, with a stubborn growl. "That's the plan."

"And here I thought you'd grown up," the cat muttered. "I suppose I was wrong."

The blonde refused to meet her gaze. "I suppose you were."

"For the love of…" Artemis' heavy sigh made his exasperation clear. "The world _needs_ Sailor Moon!"

"Nobody needs _my_ help," Usagi murmured, burying her face in her forearms. "Find another hero."

"We've been over this!" He seemed to come _very_ close to saying a bad word. "There _is_ nobody else! You're the only-"

A brief rap at the door interrupted Usagi's fiery retort before it could begin. She raised her head with an irritable sigh. "Mama, I told you I'm not-"

"It's me."

Usagi froze in confusion. A male voice; American-flavoured Japanese. "…Corey?"

"Can I come in?"

Her curiosity faded quickly, swallowed up in a rising tide of guilt and shame. "Just go away. I don't want to talk."

The doorknob rattled but refused to turn, locked. "Oh, son of a…" Silence, broken only by the scrape of his feet on the carpet. "Come on, Usagi, open the door. I'm not leaving until we talk."

She shrugged unconsciously. "Better get comfortable then. You'll be waiting a long-" A near-blinding flash cut her off mid-retort, and the blonde sighed heavily as Corey appeared at the foot of her bed. "I forgot you could do that."

Seeing him now only intensified her shame, her disgrace; a swirling ball of pain that gnawed away at her insides. There was regret too, for the way she'd acted. _Fear dictated my actions that day. Pride as well._ The pain spiked as, for just a moment, an image of Titus flashed before her eyes, his burnt and broken body still smoking. _I regret all of it,_ she thought bitterly, _but I never told Corey that, did I?_

He stared at her, unspeaking. His chest and shoulders barely rose with each breath, every motion as sharp and uneven as the last. Were his injuries still bothering him that much? "I thought I'd find you here."

Usagi settled on irritation, though she feigned more than she actually felt. "Didn't anyone ever tell you it's impolite to enter someone else's room without permission? What if I was changing?"

"I, uh…I hadn't really…" His cheeks reddened slightly; same old Corey. "I'm glad you weren't?"

In spite of everything, she _almost_ giggled…but this was no time for that. "What do you want?"

He inhaled carefully, revealing just the barest hint of a wince in the process, and nodded towards the two cats. "Give us a minute, will you?"

Luna didn't even look at her. "Of course."

She was disappointed, that much was clear…and that, in turn, hurt Usagi. But it couldn't be helped. _I have no choice. I have to keep_ them _safe._

Artemis took the lead, guiding her through the open window. They disappeared into the night sky, as silent as ghosts. Corey waited exactly three seconds before he turned, arms folded across his chest. "What the hell are you doing?"

The same stubborn streak as before reared its ugly head. "I don't think I like your tone." Usagi knew exactly what she was doing, of course. What she'd convinced herself of. But would Corey believe her? _I'm not even sure I believe myself._

"Chaos is tearing Tokyo apart, and the Sailor Senshi are divided. They need your-"

"Oh, my god," she said, with a pained groan. "You too? Just…just _stop_!"

His emerald eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"I'm so sick of hearing it!" she cried, glaring at him over her forearms. "We need this, we need that. I think I've done more than enough damage already!"

"You can't be serious."

"I am deathly serious," Usagi retorted sadly, shaking her head as she repeated the painful truth. "I've let everyone down. They deserve better!"

Corey sank heavily onto the foot of the bed, running a weary hand across his face. "You're hurting, I get that, but Michiru's death was _not_ your fault. It was-"

"You were right, you know. About me." The words slipped out before she even noticed. "They all see me as some perfect, infallible… _goddess_ , and why wouldn't they? I've done nothing to dissuade them from it. Heck, I think even _I_ started to believe it over time." Usagi allowed her legs to unfurl, dangling them over the side of the bed. "I was never okay with anyone dying, Corey. _Never_. Not even after I knew I'd brought everyone back before. But something changed after we defeated the Revenant Knight. The fear faded. I _had_ brought everyone back. I'd brought all of Tokyo back! So why couldn't I just do it again? What was death to Sailor Moon?" She shook her head in bitter disappointment at her own hubris. "I was an idiot. We all saw how well that worked out for Michiru, didn't we?"

The muscles in Corey's jaw worked silently for several seconds. "Usagi, I-"

"Mother even warned me I should listen to your advice," she added, absently recalling their journey to the Moon, and the Chamber of Prayer. "She warned me, Corey, and I _still_ ignored you at the most critical moment, just like she did."

"Oh, hell…" A low sigh followed as he shuffled uncomfortably in place. "Look, I am _thrilled_ to it, but this is hardly the time. I mean, what do you think's going to happen to the world with you out of action?"

It was far easier to ignore such platitudes than it should have been. "It's better off without me."

A second sigh, far more irritated than the first. "No, it's _dead_ without you! Goddamn it, Usagi, you're focusing on the single person you couldn't save out of thousands!"

"Because she trusted me!" It tore from her throat with unexpected fury. "You all did! You all trusted me to keep you safe, to bring you back if you fell…and I failed. I let…her… _die_ , Corey!"

"And how many innocents have died while you've been sitting here moping?" His tone didn't shift, a flat, emotionless observation rather than overt accusation, but it was there nonetheless. "Hundreds? Thousands?"

"Stop it," she whimpered, as tears welled up in her eyes.

 _You knew,_ a voice whispered, in the back of her mind. Her voice. _You knew, and you didn't care. Luna was right, you were too busy feeling sorry for yourself. Mourning Michiru._

"Maybe even millions by this point," Corey muttered, this time with a clear hint of anger.

"Stop it!" Usagi pressed her hands to her ears, trying desperately to ignore him. _I can't fight it. I can't fight it. I_ can't _! I'll just lose everyone else. I'll_ fail _, and everyone will die anyway!_

"But I can't really talk, can I?" he added bitterly, clasping his hands together tightly. "I've been hiding in a glorified hole in the ground since we ran from the shrine, too beat up to even consider fighting. I couldn't even stand up after a tap to the chest."

Usagi felt disgust at his words, disgust for herself. _Corey would give anything to be out there, fighting to save people…and he's barely standing. What's wrong with me?_

His tongue darted across his lips, moistening their dry, cracked surface. "It's bad, Usagi. Without you, I mean." It was strange to see him so lifeless all of a sudden, after witnessing such fire only moments ago. "Chaos and its new army are destroying the city. Killing everyone. The rest of the Senshi haven't given up, not yet, but they're not exactly on the same page either." He studied his hands intently, his shoulders abruptly slumped…as if in guilt. "They're divided over everything that happened before we went to London. Over… _me_."

This wasn't news to her, not really, though she hadn't realised things had gotten even worse.

"Rei and Mako are mad at Minako, she's gotten bitter in return, and Ami? Ami is…I don't even know. I think she's afraid, afraid of what's going to happen. I tried to reason with everyone, get them all on side again, but…" He took an uneven, shuddering breath. "They're not listening to me. Not at all."

 _I had no idea things were so bad_ , she thought, as the shame rose up again. _I was so focused on how_ I _was feeling that I just didn't see it._

"You've always been the heart of this team," Corey continued. "The glue keeping everyone together, and everything's falling apart without you. They need you to rally them, to put an end to this stupid fight once and for all. They need you to lead them against the true enemy, Chaos!"

Still she clung to her final shred of justification. "I have to stay here. I have to keep my family safe."

"They're dead eventually, with or without you." He was blunt as ever, with no hint of sugar-coating whatsoever. "If Chaos comes for them, _when_ he comes for them? They'll die, and you along with them."

"I can protect them!" Usagi argued, very much clutching at figurative straws now. "I can make sure they don't die. I can-"

"And Chibiusa?" Again, there was no apology in Corey's eyes. They bored into her very soul. "She's still out there, Usagi. _She_ hasn't given up. She's right in the thick of things, doing everything she can to keep everyone together in your absence."

"Chibiusa…" Her voice was barely a whisper.

"Without your help, she _will_ die," he said flatly. "Along with everyone else…and countless millions of other innocents."

"He's right, Usagi."

The blonde's eyes snapped up, to her now-open door, and locked on those of her mother. "Mama? I, I don't…how long have you…?"

"Long enough." The older woman slipped inside, nodding slightly to Corey. "I need a minute with my daughter."

He nodded wordlessly and stepped out into the hall.

"I was so happy when you came home to me. To us." Her mother sat carefully on the bed beside her, reaching out to brush her cheek. "I wanted to wrap you in my arms and never let you go again. I was ready to throw that brooch of yours away so you could go back to being my little girl, my Usagi…but that was selfish."

A far more familiar guilt began fluttering within the blonde's heart. Her sorrowful expression plucked at her heartstrings, reminding the girl just how much pain Sailor Moon had brought to her home. _She must have been terrified when this began. I never truly considered just how hard it must be, knowing my secret._

"You're so much more than my daughter. You're Sailor Moon, a shining beacon of hope for all Japan, and perhaps even the entire world." The older woman turned, staring through the window in wide-eyed despair. "It breaks my heart to see Tokyo burn like this, knowing its saviour is sitting here, in my home, protecting us and us alone."

The tears began to flow in earnest now. "Mama…"

She leaned in, sobbing herself as she hugged her daughter tight. "I don't know what happened that drove you back here, but _please_ , Usagi, remember who you are. Remember that you're a hero. You can't let anyone else die, especially not for us. You have to get back out there, you have to save the city, the _world_ …just like I know you can."

With that, the last of Usagi's walls crumbled. She pressed her face to her mother's breast, weeping openly in a final deluge of grief, guilt and shame. Her chest heaved painfully, the same pain as before but for different reasons. She'd fallen so far, and she _saw_ it now, clear as day. She had to make it all right. An embarrassing sniffle was her first attempt at an answer as she wiped at her eyes. "Alright, Mama. I will. I'll try my best."

"That's all I can ask for." The older woman held her tight, rocking her gently until her shaking slowed and her tears dried. She relaxed her grip, pulling back enough to grip her shoulders. "I love you."

"I love you too." Usagi flashed a smile of her own, wiping her eyes a final time as she slipped off the bed and padded over to the door. "You win, Corey," she called, pulling it open. "Let's go get the rest of the team back together."

He stepped inside slowly, almost reluctantly, abruptly unwilling to meet her gaze. "I'm glad you're up and about, literally, but…I can't go with you. Not this time."

Usagi sank numbly back onto the bed, staring up at him in disbelief. "What? After all that stuff you just said about sticking together?"

Her mother cleared her throat, suddenly uncomfortable herself. "I'll…make some tea."

Usagi barely heard her, focused entirely on her friend and his bombshell. "Why not?"

"I already told you," he murmured uneasily, "I'm a big part of the problem. No-one's going to heal as long as I'm around, reminding you all what happened. The girls need time, Usagi…away from me."

"But we need you," she protested, pushing to her feet again. " _I_ need you!"

"No, you don't." His faint smile wasn't reassuring at all. "The Sailor Senshi were fine long before the Guardian Knight of Justice came to Tokyo…and you'll be fine after I leave. The only one they need here is _you_."

"You're running away," she said, matter-of-factly. It wasn't an accusation, despite how it sounded. "Just like I was."

"I need this." There was a near-plea to Corey's voice, one she hadn't noticed before now. "Titus was right. I'm not a Sailor Senshi, but I've been acting like one since I got here…and everything that went wrong can be traced back to that mistake." His head fell forward, as his eyes closed. "I promised him I'd become the Guardian Knight this world needs, and I need to figure out exactly what that means. The problem is...I can't do that here. Not with things the way they are. Not with…not with all of you."

"But we're friends!" Usagi cried imploringly, her face falling as she realised there was no convincing him. "And Minako! What about her?!"

"She'll understand. I hope." He squeezed her hand gently, with surprisingly little awkwardness. "This isn't a goodbye, Usagi. Not forever, at least. I just…I just need time."

She wavered, another argument on the tip of her tongue. Finally, though, she nodded, managing a faint smile of her own. "I wish I could convince you to stay, but…I understand. I think."

His relief was clear. "Thank you."

Usagi didn't even think about it; she embraced him. "Take care of yourself, Corey. Be safe."

"You too, Usagi." He returned the hug warmly and, in that moment, all the awkwardness and even animosity of days past evaporated. None of that mattered anymore; she was just glad to call him a friend again. "Give Chaos my regards."

Another giggle sprang up and this time she didn't even try to hold it in. "I will."

"What?!" An unmistakable voice echoed up from downstairs; her father, on the warpath. "That American boy is in Usagi's room, _alone_ with her?!"

Corey pulled back immediately, practically leaping into the centre of the room. "Well, I should really get going..."

Usagi smiled again, raising her hand in a brief wave. He brought two fingers to his forehead in mock salute, holding it a moment before vanishing in another flash of light. A second passed, and another, before she took a deep breath. "Well...I can't delay any longer."

The blonde moved quickly to her bedside table, fingers dipping into the lip of its drawer. It slid open to reveal her brooch, exactly where she'd discarded it when she'd arrived.

"I'm sorry, everyone," she whispered, pinning it to her blouse once more. "I lost sight of what's truly important, but I'm back now…and it's long past time I took the fight to Chaos." Her fingers brushed across its polished surface, feeling the power of the Silver Crystal within.

"Moon Eternal…Make UP!"

* * *

The journey into the city itself proved an unpleasant reminder of her folly. A trip she'd made so many times before was entirely different, the devastation even more widespread than she'd feared. Shattered buildings, cracked streets, sporadic clusters of bodies; Sailor Moon had abandoned the city for only a few hours…but this was the price.

"How could I let this happen?" she whispered, her guilt mounting again. "How many more people died because I ran away?"

"I fear many would have died regardless of your efforts," Artemis murmured, with a glance to Luna, "But this is an important lesson to learn, Usagi."

"Your actions have consequences," Luna agreed sombrely. "Good or bad."

Like Corey, they weren't pulling any verbal punches…and maybe that was a good thing? It reminded her exactly what could happen if she allowed herself to lose focus again. In her grief for Michiru, she had forgotten about the other lives she _had_ saved. Lives now lost because she ran away. _I can't ever make that mistake again. Chaos must be stopped, before it kills anyone else._

The skitter of falling debris stopped Sailor Moon in her tracks. Luna's ears pricked up as she scanned their surroundings, her eyes wide with fear. Heavy, ominous footsteps began to close on them, slow and deliberate. Their owner clearly wasn't worried about stealth. _And that's its first mistake!_

The black cat backed up cautiously. "Usagi?"

Artemis nodded towards a ruined storefront. "There! We can hide until it-"

"No." Moon summoned her Eternal Tiare, readying herself as whatever it was drew nearer. "I'm not hiding anymore."

"But-"

"Go, both of you." She managed a faint smile for their benefit. "Get to safety. I'll be fine."

The cats ran for cover, and not a moment too soon. The footsteps closed in, shaking the street under her boots. Broken glass rained down from shattered panes as larger chunks of concrete and steel hit the asphalt around her. Moon took a deep breath, held it, and exhaled, excising any lingering doubts and fears with it. _Here we go…_

The creature that emerged from the shattered ruins _had_ been an Order of Black Paladin, once upon a time. The poor wretch was now a twisted mockery of itself, barely recognisable as ever having been human. At more than seven feet tall, its flesh seemed melted into the remnants of its armour. Jet black, mangy feathers sprouted through the cracks, quivering gently in the wind. The sight gave her pause, despite her newfound resolve, but only for a moment. _This is just another victim,_ she realised, standing her ground. _Chaos has a lot to answer for._

"Princess…" Breathless anticipation, same as before, albeit with a different voice. Still undeniably female, but very different from its former identity, Megumi Shoto. "And here I thought you'd be huddled in some corner, weeping for your world." Cold, calculated mockery. This was no mere mindless puppet; this _was_ Chaos! "You should have stayed there. It isn't your time yet."

Sailor Moon's response was simple. She brought up the Eternal Tiare, feeling the warmth of its shine on her skin as she invoked its power. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Hundreds of pristine white feathers flew up around her, shimmering in time with the Tiare itself. The power of the Silver Crystal filled her as she swept her sceptre in a wide arc, gathering her strength. A moment passed in silence, the world seeming to hold its breath, before she levelled it at the Paladin. Blast upon blast of golden light burst forth, so bright that Moon was caught unaware and blinded. An agonised howl filled her ears as the beast was struck, followed by silence. Was it over? What that all it would take to stop these monstrous creatures?

"Impressive."

She opened her eyes, finding a pair of piercing ruby slits staring back at her. Smoke rose from black, bubbled skin and armour alike, curling into the air around burnt feathers. There was little doubt its body had taken a hit, but it remained standing.

"You're stronger than you were before…but it's still not enough."

The doubt returned, clutching at Usagi's heart so tightly she feared it would stop. _I gave it everything I have! How am I supposed to stop it?!_

Massive, jet-black hands rose before it, elongated fingers jutting towards her face like talons. "I am a thousand years of hate and fear, the darkest parts of man. I am _eternal_ …"

Somehow, that struck a chord. "No."

"No?" It chuckled quietly, clearly amused.

"No," she said again, surprised by her calm. "You are hate and fear, and I _was_ afraid. I was terrified I had failed, that you'd already won…but I see now how wrong I was."

Its ruby eyes narrowed further. "You _have_ failed."

"No, I haven't. I only thought I had. That was my mistake, running away from you when I should have been rallying my friends. We _will_ defeat you; that's a promise!"

Chaos lunged for her with a bestial growl, eyes flashing with rage. Moon hit the street hard, narrowly avoiding its strikes with none of her usual shrieks or buffoonery. Gone were the days where it was _all_ genuine, but she got the idea it wouldn't be fooled by her usual attempts at misdirection.

"Stay still!"

She ignored it and launched into a second series of evasive manoeuvres. It was big, but slow. All she had to do was wait for an opening and it didn't leave her waiting long, overextending on a swing intended for her head. The Senshi dove under it, landing a hard kick to its right knee as she slid right between its legs. The evil creature crashed to the ground behind her and she didn't hesitate, aiming her Tiare once again.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Chaos vanished in a swirl of shadow. Moon whirled about, reacting instinctively to its move, but just a fraction of a second too late. A solid backhand caught her across the cheek, sending her skidding a good fifteen feet across the asphalt. Dazed, she managed to roll under the follow-up swing, cringing as its arm passed just overhead. Gulping down a lungful of air, she lurched to her feet and into a run, diving through a shattered storefront window before it could turn.

Familiar, mocking laughter fluttered after her. "Oh, very good. I was hoping for a challenge." Step by step, its heavy frame drew nearer. "Hide and seek it is!"

 _Be patient,_ she told herself silently. _It's arrogant. It'll make another mistake sooner or later._

"You can still run away, _Usagi_. I don't really want to kill you. Not yet. Not until I've taken everything from you. Not until you've known my pain."

Moon held her breath as Chaos passed by, watching for any signs of detection. Its bloodied, obsidian skin glistened under the pale moonlight, belying its own injuries. A guttural snort sent steam into the air from the mask over its face…only it wasn't a mask. _No,_ she realised in horror, _that_ is _its face! That monster somehow merged it with its skin, turning it into a beak!_ Her stomach lurched, threatening to spill its contents, but she managed to hold on despite her revulsion.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are."

 _Be careful what you wish for,_ she thought angrily, as she readied her Tiare. _Three, two, one…_ "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The colossal pink heart descended from the sky, slamming into Chaos' unprotected back. It hit with the force of a car crashing through a concrete wall, driving the beast to its knees. Moon leapt out of cover, heart thumping in her chest as she darted right for it.

"Sailor Moon Kick!"

She leapt forward in a missile dropkick, aiming both boots right at its uninjured left knee. They made contact with a cringe-inducing snap, right above the joint itself. Chaos howled in pain, tumbling onto its hands again as its leg buckled beneath its weight. Pain shot up both her shins from her aching feet, but that didn't stop her from stepping around its prone form, looking for eye contact.

"I was…taking it easy on you," it muttered, with a mocking chortle. "I told you…it isn't your time. Not yet."

"Of course you'd say that," Moon countered, keeping her Tiare trained on its face. "I still beat you."

"You've beaten nothing, just delayed the inevitable. A shell, that's all this is. A shell…called Amanda." Chaos' voice took on a cruel note. "I will endure, but her? Destroy me, and you ensure she will _never_ live again."

It was almost enough to give Usagi pause…but she remembered Michiru, and her failed attempts to restore her life. There was no way this poor woman could be resurrected. Not in this state, she was sure of it.

"Have you truly become so cold, _Usagi_?" Its eyes flashed crimson as it tried again to stand. "Can you end her life so easily?"

"You ended it when you stole her body and turned her into… _this_." She raised her Tiare a final time, a sad motion indeed. _It's a kindness. A kindness._ "I only hope she finds peace now."

Any hint of mockery faded, replaced with rage. "I will _end_ you! You will never _-_ "

"Silver Moon Crystal Power…" The sceptre flared again, brighter than ever. "KISS!" The blast utterly obliterated it, scattering any remaining matter across the street as dust. Moon could only manage a tired but satisfied smile as she collapsed on her backside, momentarily drained by her efforts.

"Usagi!"

She glanced to her left to see Luna and Artemis bounding towards her and, with considerable effort, gestured to the former Paladin. "Not too bad for a solo effort, huh?"

"That was incredible!" The black cat leapt onto her shoulders, immediately nuzzling her cheek. "You made me very proud!"

"Weren't you already proud of me?"

Luna hesitated briefly. "Uh, yes, of course, but-"

"Relax, Luna," Usagi answered, with a smile. "I'm only teasing." _I have a lot of work to do to regain her trust. Her respect._

Artemis probed the dust carefully with a paw, nodding when he was satisfied it was truly dead. "You did quite a number on it indeed."

"It was big, slow and arrogant. Once I realised exactly _how_ arrogant, it was easy enough to act scared and draw it in."

His blue eyes bored into her own. "So you _let_ it punch you in the face?"

"Er…" Moon's reply was interrupted by the arrival of an orange-and-white blur from above; Venus. A wide smile spread across her lips as she recognised her friend. "Minako!"

Her fellow blonde surveyed the scene, eyes wide in surprise. "Well, I _was_ going to jump in and help, but you didn't really give me a chance."

Any further words were cut-off as Usagi tackled her into a tight embrace. Her pent-up guilt over her part in recent events weighed heavy on her heart; an apology came automatically. "I am so sorry!"

Venus resisted slightly, seemingly embarrassed. "I think that's my line…"

"No! _Never_ apologise for telling me when you think I'm wrong." She pulled her in even tighter, ready to make amends. "I want you to be honest with me, all of you; I'm just sorry it's caused you so much heartache."

"Yeah, well…" Venus remained a little distant as she tried to extricate herself from Usagi's arms. "It's not really you who's been giving me grief." A vexed sigh slipped from her lips between sentences. "It's not like I haven't made some mistakes of my own, but Rei and Mako don't exactly appear inclined to forgive or forget."

"Let me worry about them." Moon nudged her gently when she didn't respond. "I mean it, Minako, I _will_ handle it." She glanced down at Luna, no hint of levity in her voice. "This ridiculous infighting has to stop, and now. There are far worse things to worry about."

"That's right," the cat agreed. " _Far_ worse."

"Right." Venus turned her attention to the cats as well. "I'm so glad you two are safe!"

Artemis' eyes sparkled. "Likewise!"

She cradled him to her chest as he leapt into her arms. "I was worried you'd gotten caught out in the city somewhere, you silly old cat."

"Silly? Old?!"

The blonde shushed him with an over-tight hug. He almost turned blue. "We're reunited now, and that's all that matters!"

Moon just looked on, once again impressed with Minako's ability to flip between moods at the drop of a hat. _It must be nice to just cheer yourself up like that._

"So," Venus said conversationally, as Artemis clambered onto her shoulders, "Where have you been anyway?"

"I was…" She hesitated briefly, ashamed at the prospect of having to answer. _But I have to. I mustn't ever forget how far I fell._ "I was a little lost, and I…ran away."

Venus blinked slowly. "Oh."

"But I worked things out!" Moon assured her, glaring daggers at Artemis when he opened his mouth to interject. "With a little help from Luna and Artemis, Mama, and…" _Oh, no,_ she thought, with what could only be described as an internal shriek of frustration. "…your boyfriend."

"Corey?" Her friend perked up immediately. "Is he with you? When he disappeared from the store, I was-"

"No, he's not…" _Courage, Usagi,_ she told herself, "…and he's not coming back."

"…he's not?"

Moon stared back apologetically, momentarily cursing him for making her do this. Deciding how best to broach this particular subject hadn't been easy, but she'd settled on a little blunt trademark Corey honesty. Of course, now that the moment was here… "He just, he felt like with everything happening right now that it…it would be best if he wasn't around. For a little while."

Venus was silent. Usagi had long believed she kept a lot of her true feelings to herself, and this was a rare occasion where, for just a moment, Minako slipped up. Her eyes dulled with pain, lips pressed in a thin, bloodless line…before her familiar, cheery mask popped back into place. "Well, of course he did. Corey is just so...so _thoughtful_ like that."

Moon swallowed nervously as the Senshi of Love muttered something that sounded suspiciously like 'I'm going to kill him'. "He, uh…he did say he'd be back. Once he'd figured some things out."

Her friend sighed quietly. "Well, at least he's safe. Knowing that helps…a little." There was a second, barely-perceptible pause before she abruptly clapped her hands together. "So, I suppose you want to go see the others?"

The bitterness in her voice wasn't lost on Usagi. _This is going to be rough, isn't it?_ "Yes, I do."

"Well, come on." Venus took off at a run, Artemis balanced precariously atop her shoulders. "Let's get this over with."

Luna nudged Moon's cheek as they watched her go. "Corey wasn't exaggerating. Things really have gotten out of hand in your absence."

"Yeah. I just hope it's not too late to repair the damage. Otherwise this is going to be a seriously one-sided fight."

* * *

AN: Hey, I got this up just over a month after the last one. Progress!

In all seriousness, this chapter came together a lot easier than the last. It's been difficult deliberately keeping Usagi on the sidelines in her own story, but I'd never tried to write a Sailor Moon fic WITHOUT Sailor Moon in it. This fic has been about challenging myself - moreso than previous efforts - with the shift to single perspective chapters, and Usagi's absence was another way to push myself. Plus, seeing the team fall apart in her absence felt like it might be heightened if you didn't see her either. She's back now, though, and ready to focus on the real issue, Chaos and its army.

With her return, however, comes Corey's departure. I love him, I do, and it means a lot to know so many people received him so well upon reading Last Guardian Knight, but my decision to have him 'rebel' towards the end of Order of Black has led us here. I couldn't see a way to integrate him back into the group after openly criticising and acting against them, not easily, and as time went by I became less convinced that he'd even WANT to come back. For better or worse, he's off to rediscover himself and how he fits into the team dynamic as a Guardian Knight, not a Sailor Senshi in all but name. He WILL return eventually...once he's figured it all out (and maybe gotten a bit of an upgrade so he can contribute!).

I sincerely hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. I'll probably keep the Tokyo/London/Tokyo, etc, pattern going for now, returning to Rinjirou, Mamoru and Grandpa next time out. They've got their sights set on Order of Black HQ, and who knows; we may see a familiar face from Last Guardian Knight as well. Your continued readership, reviews and general feedback are greatly appreciated as always. I just hope the faster update means my writer's block woes are behind me. Thanks again for your support, everyone. Back with more soon!

Lisseas


	6. An Unexpected Reunion

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Five - An Unexpected Reunion**

 **Posted: 13/11/2016**

* * *

 _No. It can't be her!_ Mamoru stepped back cautiously, cane at the ready. _It isn't possible. She's dead!_ He knew that. He'd _seen_ it with his own eyes, and yet…here she was.

"Fury?!"

* * *

 _Half an hour earlier…_

"So you can't get through," Rinjirou noted, frustratingly calm. "That doesn't mean your girlfriend's dead. Not necessarily."

Mamoru shot him a silent glare as he dialled Usagi's number again. Sure enough, just a few seconds passed before a monotone female voice informed him the call could not be connected. He'd tried at least a dozen times since arriving in London, and each of the other girls at least twice. The calls just weren't getting through. It had to be the network itself, right? Surely they weren't all…

"Don't get me wrong," Rinjirou continued, almost conversational, "She could be. I mean, all of them _could_ be by now, but…"

"But?"

The other man responded with a nonchalant shrug. "They could be."

"Thanks. Very reassuring." Mamoru pocketed his phone and ran a hand over his face, focusing once again on the devastation around them. There was no other way to say it; London was in bad shape. The British Army was still offering sporadic bouts of resistance but it was clear Chaos had already won. They would fall or retreat sooner or late, that much was certain. _And the remaining population will be left to fend for themselves. Unless we do something._

Rei's grandfather harrumphed loudly, making his displeasure clear. "Must you two bicker so much?"

Rinjirou responded with a quiet chuckle. "It helps lighten the mood, Hino-sama."

"You're almost as bad as Rei and Usagi…"

Mamoru almost fired back, _almost_ , but the mention of his girlfriend silenced any irritation. Was she alive or dead? Hell, was anyone in Tokyo still alive at this point? Yes, their quest was important. The sheer size and strength of Chaos' armies wouldn't be overcome without allies, he _knew_ that, but an overwhelmingly vocal part of him insisted he should be with Usagi, protecting her.

That was the old Mamoru, though; practically Endymion. He'd learned the lessons of his past, and he'd learned them well. He couldn't allow his love for her to condemn other innocents to death. They had an entire planet to think about, billions of lives to save, and the Sailor Senshi couldn't do that on their own. _No,_ he reminded himself firmly, _my place is here, gathering new allies for the fight._

A firm tap on his shoulder broke him from his reverie; Rinjirou. "Wake up, idiot. We have company."

Mamoru recoiled involuntarily, his heartbeat rising. "What?" He turned, guiding Rei's grandfather to cover against the adjacent wall. "What is it?"

There was no mistaking the disgust in Rinjirou's voice. "Chaos has been busy."

The reincarnated Prince of Earth peered out from cover and saw… _it_. A twisted blend of man, armour and Chaos; a Paladin of the Order of Black, transformed into a hideous monster. Armour and skin alike were no longer distinguishable from the other; tattered black feathers jutted from the spaces in-between. He was no stranger to horrors after his time as Tuxedo Kamen and his career as a doctor, but that didn't stop his stomach from lurching at the sight of it. This creature was inherently wrong; it just shouldn't exist.

"Look," Hino whispered, pointing towards it. "Are those…?"

"Grunts," Rinjirou muttered coldly, slapping the priest's hand back behind cover.

"Grunts?" Mamoru squinted into the darkness and saw them; several human-like figures in modern body armour swarmed around the monster, rifles in hand. They were combing through the rubble in search of something. Survivors, perhaps?

"Soldiers of the Order not granted Chaos Slivers," the other man muttered sourly. "They formed the bulk of their forces, usually supporting a smaller team of Paladins." His right hand slowly clenched in a tight fist, quivering as he held it. "I don't see any signs of corruption here. They're working for that monster of their own free will!"

Hino closed his eyes in apparent prayer but said nothing.

"We don't know that for sure," Mamoru countered, trying to calm Rinjirou down. "Perhaps they're under some form of mind control, or possession? They-"

"Do you honestly believe that," the other man asked, "Or are you just trying to make me feel better? Because if it's the latter…"

"I…" Mamoru expelled a quick sigh of frustration. "It's possible. Chaos is an unquestioned master of temptation. Those soldiers could well have been influenced into serving it willingly."

Rinjirou shook his head emphatically. "Bullshit."

"Do not underestimate it again," Hino reminded him gently. "Chaos is eternal. It lives in the hearts of men and women everywhere, the foundation of everything cruel and evil within. That leaves a spark, a seed ripe for harvest. A weakness, my boy. A way inside."

The former Black Paladin turned away, visibly shaken. "You're right, of course."

Mamoru felt his brow furrow in confusion. _What did I miss? That was about as sudden a turnaround as I've ever seen._

"From the second I pushed that second Chaos Sliver into my skin there was this…this _whisper_ in my head. It promised me everything I'd ever wanted. The power to protect those I loved, to avenge the ones I'd lost…and punish those who deserved it." He hung his head, looking suddenly vulnerable. "I probably would have listened if not for Rei. I would have believed I was a force for good, for justice, when in truth I would have been nothing but a puppet."

"Good," Hino said with an approving nod. "I'm glad you recognise that. Hold onto the memory of that moment, Rinjirou. Those who call it master now were likely taken in by the same promises."

It was good advice, and Mamoru made sure to take note of it. _We have no idea what promises it used to lure them to its side._ He risked another look and, seeing no civilians at risk, motioned to Rinjirou and Hino. "There's nothing to gain from fighting them now. We need to get to the Order of Black's headquarters."

They turned left, creeping away from the enemy group. One of the city's iconic double-decker buses made for excellent cover; they slipped away, avoiding any potential conflict for the moment. Mamoru followed the other man's lead as London's streets narrowed and the architecture grew older and more elaborate. He slowed at a nondescript intersection as Rinjirou raised a clenched fist in the air.

"Whitechapel. Famous for Jack the Ripper...among other things."

"Stopping him remains one of the Order's prouder moments," Hino noted, almost casually.

Mamoru turned to face him slowly, seeing Rinjirou do the same. "You're kidding."

"Not at all." The priest offered a sly grin, waggling his fingers as if admonishing a child. "I would have led with that when asked what good the Order has done, my boy."

Rinjirou offered none of the sarcasm Mamoru was expecting. He just sighed to himself and motioned them forward. _Almost like he's tired of it,_ he noted, curious. _That's twice now that Hino's defended the Order or its soldiers, and Rinjirou just avoids the conversation. What's going on here?_

Similar suspicions continued to grow as they progressed. Rinjirou had avoided discussing the Senshi wherever possible, except when noting their possible demise. _He's hiding something. I thought I heard it in his voice before, when he mentioned Rei. Could he still…?_

The question almost asked itself. "Do you miss her?"

Rinjirou's response was curt, as expected. "Who?" A hint of pain crossed his features. "Megumi?"

"No," Mamoru answered gently, "I know you miss her." He hesitated a moment, unsure if he should press on. They'd settled into an understanding of sorts and, while not what he'd call friends, per se, the next words he spoke _could_ rock that proverbial boat. "I meant Rei."

The former Paladin said nothing in response but Mamoru noticed a subtle stiffening of his posture. It told him there was _something_ going on under all the snark and bluster.

"Earlier, when you said they could all be dead-"

"They could be."

A typically gruff response. Unfortunately for Rinjirou, Mamoru had figured out a few of his tells. "You _do_ miss her."

That stopped him in his tracks. Rinjirou dropped slowly into a crouch, surveying their surroundings a moment before turning with an irritated sigh. "I do. I _did_ , at least, but…" He paused again, a clear sign he was searching for the right words…and failing. "We just…we wouldn't work."

"Oh, I don't know about that," Mamoru countered, smiling faintly. "I hear you two actually have a lot in common."

"One hell of a temper for one thing," Hino muttered from behind them.

The muscles in Rinjirou's jaw worked silently, clenching tight. "Yes, well…things change."

"What changed?"

"She decided killing a bunch of people who didn't know any better was okay."

It was a good point. _I stand by Usagi's decision to rescue Chibiusa, but I can't exactly defend it as our finest hour._ He glanced up at a sudden distant skitter of falling debris but saw nothing and hunkered down again. "Look, I know that has to hurt. It was…" _A very difficult decision to make,_ he continued silently. "…a mistake, in hindsight, but one we had to make with the little information we had available. It was a decision born from love, not hatred."

Rinjirou let out a cynical snort. "Sure."

"Usagi cares for Chibiusa deeply, just as I do. We _love_ her, Rinjirou, and Rei? She cares for Usagi just as much. That's why she-"

"I'm feeling all warm and fuzzy inside."

"Love can be a powerful motivator," Mamoru continued, unfazed by his negativity. "It can allow you to accomplish almost anything, true, but it can also lead you down a very dark path. It can twist your good intentions and turn them evil, make a bad situation worse. It-"

"One more reason to forget about it then," Rinjirou grumbled, folding his arms across his chest.

"Well, that's your call but I think you're making a mist-"

A deafening boom ended the conversation as a building at the end of the street exploded, showering them with concrete chunks and shards of glass.

"Move!" Rinjirou hissed, snagging a startled Hino by the collar and dragging him behind a nearby car.

Mamoru felt a warm trickle dribbling down his cheek. One of the countless shards must have cut him on its way out of the conflagration. He dabbed at it idly, but froze on hearing a bone chilling roar. Yet another corrupted Black Paladin tore through what was left of the building, pausing to sniff at the air. Similarly animalistic to the one they had come across earlier; were they simple war machines of sorts?

Rinjirou wasn't silent for long. "What the hell?"

Three hooded figures in familiar robes followed the Paladin out of the ruined structure. Mamoru had seen them before: one of their number had attacked Usagi at the shrine. _Megumi._

"Hunters!" Rinjirou snarled, clearly not thrilled at the sight. "Of course those sons of bitches would sell their souls. Hell, they probably signed up willingly!"

It certainly seemed that way…but appearances could be deceiving. "Perhaps not." Mamoru couldn't help but remember Setsuna's sudden appearance in his apartment and her tale of Hunters that were anything but.

"Oh, come on," the former Paladin growled. "You're defending them too?"

"Not necessarily," he retorted, bringing his hands up. "But there's another answer. Sailor Pluto _was_ attacked at the Space-Time Door by Chaos as Thorn, and it had several Hunters with it. All but one of them turned out to be Constructs. The same creatures you went to Brussels to destroy."

Rinjirou peered at him suspiciously. "So you're saying they're probably not real?"

"Well…" Mamoru ducked as one of the hoods turned his way, offering a wry smile. "They _could_ be..."

Rinjirou actually chuckled. "You actually think we can take them?"

"I've fought Constructs before, but that Paladin worries me."

"As well it should," Hino agreed, peering around the side of their makeshift car-cover. "It may not be Chaos itself but it's been touched directly. It's likely far more powerful than-" He stumbled, landing on his rear in a most undignified fashion as a fireball exploded mere feet from his face. "…us!"

They'd been spotted. One of the Hunters waved a hand in their direction, three fingers up. The other two broke into a run, closing on them quickly as they drew swords from beneath their robes.

"Looks like we're fighting whether we want to or not," Rinjirou muttered, drawing his tantōs. "We're not outrunning them. I know that much from personal experience."

"Just keep an eye on that Paladin!" Mamoru summoned his cane, its weight almost comforting in his hands. Strength coursed through him as he straightened up, the familiar confines of Tuxedo Kamen's mask materialising over his eyes. Once, this persona had existed just to protect the Moon Princess; now he would use it to save his world.

The first Hunter was on him in moments, swinging a heavy, European broadsword at his head. Mamoru brought his cane up between them, warding off the blow. The impact vibrated throughout the makeshift weapon and into his arms, reminding him that their opponents were not to be taken lightly. The tuxedo-suited warrior retaliated with a swing of his own that was blocked immediately, followed by a furious exchange of blows from both combatants. It seemed, for now, they were evenly matched.

The second lunged for Rinjirou, driving him back with a serious of swift attacks. Mamoru cringed as Rinjirou ducked and weaved, reminded of his combat style; constant offence. _He isn't comfortable on the defensive and the Hunter knows it. He's going to need help._

A distant flare of light caught his eye, growing rapidly in size and intensity; a fireball! The Hunter he'd first spotted had thrown a magical attack! Mamoru snagged his current opponent's robe, giving it a hard pull. They staggered forward, caught off-guard, right into the fireball's path. His brief sense of victory faded quickly, however; they cut through the cloth with their sword before swinging at his flank. A hiss of pain escaped his lips as he pulled away, watching the fiery blast explode harmlessly several feet away.

"Come on, you creepy bastard!" Rinjirou called insult after insult as he continued to dodge. "You're nothing but a stupid, robe-wearing, Chaos-serving…tosser!"

Mamoru cringed despite their situation. _Not exactly his best work._ The taunts had little to no visible effect; the Hunter continued to advance with short, precise cuts, offering little opening for counterattack. There was no wasted energy from any of them so far. They appeared to be well-trained and patient warriors. _Or Constructs,_ he reminded himself sourly.

The answer to _that_ question would come just seconds later. Rinjirou made a mistake, overextending on an attack of his own. The Hunter read his movements easily and parried, cutting into his hip and sending him crashing to the ground.

 _Damn it_ , Mamoru thought, frantically trying to disengage from his own opponent. _I'm too far away!_

The masked warrior closed in, sword aimed at Rinjirou's throat. "I live to serve the Black."

He leapt to his feet without a trace of injury. "And you'll die for them too!" Trap sprung, he dove to one side. Sparks flew from his forearm as the Hunter's blade struck the bracer under his clothes. He took the hit and responded by driving a tanto into their gut. They tried to escape his reach but only left themselves open in the process; he thrust his second blade hilt-deep into their neck.

Blood sprayed onto the street as Rinjirou withdrew, glancing at Mamoru impassively. "Human after all."

Hino raised a warning hand. "Focus on your surround-"

Another fireball caught Rinjirou in the shoulder, sending him spinning to the ground. Mamoru used his enhanced agility to disengage and level his cane. It extended at his command, slamming into his opponent's stomach. They doubled over in pain and he broke away, running for the fallen Rinjirou. The corrupted Paladin remained distant, seemingly content to watch, but the 'flame thrower' at its side was readying another attack.

 _No time,_ he realised, heart sinking. _I won't make it to him!_

The ball of flame danced between the Hunter's fingertips, growing in size and strength. Time slowed to a crawl as their mask rose, its pallid surface aglow behind the dancing flames. The flickering ceased a moment, the flames condensing into a solid orb before erupting again in a brilliant conflagration as it left their gloved hand.

It was Hino who made the next move, sliding between Rinjirou and certain death. His hands rose up before him and the air began to shimmer. The diminutive priest had one more trick up his sleeve: a six-foot disc sprang into existence before him, the transparent magical energy sparkling like running water on a stone. The fireball struck his shield and exploded with enough force to press Hino back but he held on, leaving both he and Rinjirou untouched.

The same couldn't be said for Mamoru. The first tug on his cape signalled danger, but the second pulled him off his feet completely. His back protested painfully as it slammed into the street, broken shards of concrete digging into his flesh. A blur of shadow flew over his face, resolving into the Hunter he'd been fighting previously. They straddled his chest, driving a knife at his throat. Mamoru managed to extricate his left arm and bat it aside, biting down on his bottom lip as the blade dug into his right arm instead. The Hunter remained emotionless through it all. No taunts, no threats, no cries of victory; just the same blank state from behind their bird-like mask.

The ground began to shake beneath him; the Paladin. He managed to turn his head enough to watch it approach in all its hideous glory. The dull ruby eyes above its 'beak' flashed brighter a second, then lit up entirely. A booming male voice called out, impossibly familiar yet utterly foreign all at once. "The Prince and his Fool. What a surprise."

Mamoru struggled in the Hunter's grip but the knife in his arm made it difficult to move. He craned his neck, searching for Rinjirou or Hino, but it was an exercise in futility. There was nohing but his assailant's robes. _Damn it! If I could just get free!_

"I see you brought the old man too." There was no doubt about it; this was Chaos itself. "I can retire him, if you like. Just like I retired his pitiful old shrine." It disappeared behind the Hunter's robes, but Mamoru could still hear its footsteps. They were receding; it was moving away. "Poor Rinjirou. What a disappointment you turned out to be."

There was a faint exchange, too soft and distant to make out. It could have been the former Paladin, or perhaps Hino? Mamoru couldn't tell.

"A second-generation Black Paladin, exposed to the effects of my Slivers from _conception_. A perfect vessel." Its voice took on a cruel note. "I took your mother first, then your father. Nudged you down a darker path at every turn, grooming you so you would _accept_ my gift when it was offered. But still you clung to those pathetic morals she instilled in you...and the miko didn't help matters any either."

This time, Mamoru heard no reply. Was Rinjirou unconscious? Dead? Fleeing? He took a swing with his free hand, trying to knock the Hunter off him, and received a punch in the face for this troubles. The world went blurry around him, drifting in and out of focus.

"Oh, well." An ominous pause. "Megumi serves her purpose well enough. That it causes you pain is just a sweetener." A chuckle now, cold and arrogant. "I'm going to enjoy ending your existence, little man."

The Hunter pulled their knife free from Mamoru's arm as if responding to a silent command. They slammed their forearm into his throat, pinning him to the ground tighter still. He kicked with all his might, desperately struggling for any leverage at all but it was all in vain; they were just too strong. His already blurry vision grew darker, black spots now dancing before his eyes. The knife gleamed as the moon peeked out from behind the clouds, casting an unfitting, serene glow across the scene…

A feral shriek from his right preceded a sudden flash of steel over his face. A splash of warm crimson hit his skin as the Hunter's head tumbled backwards, hood, mask and all. Mamoru shoved the body off him and sat up, dabbing at his face in horrified confusion.

A female voice called out in English, already moving away from him. "Well don't just sit there, silly! Do something!"

He had no idea who his mysterious saviour was but he wasn't about to waste this chance. Mamoru broke into a run, snatching up the Hunter's discarded sword along the way. Chaos stood but twenty feet away, looming over Rinjirou and Hino. Remembering Endymion's training, he let the strength of the Golden Crystal build up within him, focusing it in his palm. As the evil monstrosity turned toward him he unleashed the blast with a wordless cry; right into its face. It howled in fury and stumbled into the nearest wall, clutching at a now-ruined eye.

Rinjirou shoved Hino aside and made a grab for his weapons. "Run!" He ducked under Chaos' clumsy attack, rolling across the asphalt to join Mamoru. "Who's the-"

"No time! We have to hit that monster now, while it's vulnerable!" He settled on leading by example and unleashed another blast as its hand pulled away, provoking an ear-piercing screech as it turned. Thick, black iichor streamed down its cheek; acrid smoke rose around its beak as it recoiled, a second screech echoing into the sky.

"Get it on the ground!" Rinjirou called, dancing around the perimeter of its reach.

Mamoru didn't give it a second thought. Acting entirely on adrenaline and instinct, he sprinted right at its unguarded back. Chaos reacted with admirable speed for its size but its burly arm passed just overhead. He dropped backwards into a slide, borrowed sword at the ready and, as he passed between its legs, buried it right to the hilt in one of its knees. The creature collapsed, nearly crushing him in the process, and Rinjirou made his move.

He was a blur of movement, avoiding a second ungainly counter strike from Chaos as he ran up one of its massive arms. One tanto lodged in its shoulder, serving as a handhold for a leaping swing that finished with him on its back. "Tell me again how you killed my mother, monster!"

Something was different, however; its once vibrant, ruby eyes were now dull and unfocused. It seemed less composed, even animalistic as it had upon first appearance.

"Chaos has abandoned it!" Hino called, helping Mamoru back to his feet. "All that's left now is a mindless beast."

That wasn't about to stop Rinjirou. He reached around its substantial neck and seized the Paladin's misshapen beak as leverage, yanking its head back. It fought back, nearly throwing him to the ground in the process, before he drew his remaining tanto across its throat. More thick, oily blood sprayed from the wound, staining the street below as it slowed, clutching at its new airway.

"That'll do," Rinjirou muttered darkly, as he leapt clear. "Now I-" He lurched as the Paladin snarled, snagging his ankle mid-leap and slamming him into the ground hard. It hacked and gurgled as its clawed hand rose up, intent on finishing him before its own inevitable demise.

"Vengeful Caress!"

A thin but vibrant beam of red light punched through its remaining eye. The back of its head all but exploded in a shower of gore, and all movement ceased. It swayed a moment as if considering its next move then toppled, slamming face-first into the street.

Rinjirou tugged his leg free from its limp fingers, scuttling back across the asphalt with wide eyes. A wise move whether he knew it or not, for Mamoru was already guiding Hino behind him and raising his newly summoned cane. _I know that voice,_ he thought direly. _That attack. It hasn't been_ that _long._

She turned from her vanquished foe, a shaft of moonlight catching her features perfectly. Flowing blonde hair and blue eyes; black, leather-like tunic; pleated skirt, edged shoulder guards and knee-high boots. The Sailor Marauder known as Fury crouched, wiping her katana clean on the Hunter's robes as a wide, beaming grin spread across her face. "Well, hello, Tux!"

"Fury?!"

Her smile fell into a deep pout immediately. "It's _Faye_ now, thank you very much!"

"Uh, right," he managed, eyeing her carefully. "Sorry. It's just we, uh…we thought you were…?"

"Dead?" The blonde nodded vigorously and sheathed her blade. "Mm, me too." A moment passed in silence as she dabbed at her skirt, scowling at a particularly stubborn bloodstain. "It's all a bit of a blur, really. I remember those last moments well enough, I suppose. Tearing out Crimson's eye is a personal favourite of mine!" An impromptu giggle followed before she sighed contentedly. "Oh, then I bled out on the floor. Metaphorically, of course, because I was technically already dead."

"Of course." Mamoru was surprised by his own calm acceptance of her babble.

"I remember slipping into this cold sort of…nothing, I guess…then Moonbeam did her thing and I was here. London; the same park I first met Sailor V in, in fact, all those years ago." Faye began to pace in a small but frenetic pattern, ever energetic. "I figured out pretty quickly that I still had my powers, so when all this nonsense kicked off I got out here and tried to help anyway I could."

"Just like that?"

She offered a supremely casual shrug. "It's not like I had much else going on."

Mamoru felt an eyebrow rise. "Really? You're back from the dead. I'd think you have plenty to do."

"You'd think that," she answered agreeably, "But everyone I ever knew thinks I'm dead. Well, there is…" The blonde trailed off, chewing absently on her bottom lip. "But she's on the other side of the planet, and that's probably for the best."

 _Minako_ , he realised, picking up on the note of genuine loneliness and regret in her voice. _She knew Fury was alive and she didn't tell anyone. Why?_

"Anyway…" The Sailor Marauder brightened up again, a reminder of just how much she resembled the Sailor Senshi of Love at times. "You seem to be missing a few colourful skirts. What brings you and Knifey McSourpuss all the way to London and where are the Sailor…Scouts? Guardians? What _are_ they calling themselves these days?"

"Senshi," he murmured without thinking about it. _Knifey McSourpuss? I'll bet he_ loved _that._

Rinjirou stepped forward and cleared his throat. "I'm Rinjirou Payne." He sheathed his tantōs slowly, not entirely comfortable with Faye's presence – or attire, likely – but apparently accepting Mamoru's judgement. If he was offended by his new nickname he wasn't letting on. "I'm sorry, you were going on about someone named Crimson? And their eye…?"

"Totally not important," she answered, waving him off quickly as she turned to Hino and flashed yet another brilliant smile. "It's lovely to meet you. Who's the geezer?"

"Katsuo Hino." Never before had Mamoru heard the priest so ice cold. "You and one of your friends cut my throat once."

Faye blinked a few times in rapid succession. "Really?"

"Really."

She stroked her chin in contemplation. "Are you sure? I feel like I'd remember something like that."

Hino practically growled. "I'm sure."

The blonde Marauder shrugged again and thrust out her hand. "Oh, well. Hi, I'm Faye!"

Mamoru was barely able to resist the urge to slap his own forehead. _At least she doesn't seem hostile._

"So," Faye continued, chipper as ever despite Hino's _very_ clear snub of her handshake, "I think you were about to tell me what brings you all the way here from Tokyo."

"That's our business." Rinjirou wasn't masking his own hostility anymore. Not since hearing about Hino's previous run-in with her.

"Oh, come on. I _did_ just save you from the scary guys in robes. Didn't I?" She seemed genuinely lost for a moment. "That _did_ happen, right?"

Rinjirou's eyes screamed 'is she for real?!' but Mamoru merely shrugged in return. This was old hat for him by now. "She has a point."

Faye clapped briefly in response. "Oh, yay!"

The other man was clearly questioning _his_ sanity now, but he did respond. "We're trying to reach the headquarters of a group known as the Order of Black."

"Oh, you mean these guys?" She kicked a limp Hunter for emphasis, giggling all the way.

"Wait…" Rinjirou studied her suspiciously. "How do _you_ know who they are?"

"Really?" Faye crossed her arms beneath her breasts. "Black robes, creepy masks; who else are they going to be? Greenpeace?" Her eyes glazed over contemplatively for just a moment. "Although..."

"…" He sighed long and hard, wiping a hand across his face for good measure. "Fair point."

Mamoru barely held back his laughter. _His cheeks are actually red!_ This wasn't the time or place for it, however; as entertaining as Rinjirou's discomfort was, they had a mission to complete.

Faye snapped her fingers. "I know. I'll help you!"

Hino was the first to speak, but his reaction said it all. "What?!"

"Yeah!" she cooed, functionally agreeing with herself. "I've been trying out this whole turning over a new leaf thing anyway, and I don't really have much else going on." Her lips widened in a grin of clear excitement. "Plus, this Order of Black _is_ working with the giant bird-faced things wrecking the city, so helping you means helping London. I'm in!"

Rinjirou exchanged an uncertain glance with Mamoru. "Well, she certainly seems… _excited_ to help."

 _You have no idea,_ he answered silently, studying Faye carefully. She _had_ saved them earlier, that was true…

"Well," the other man managed, clearing his throat again, "You know her better than I do."

"Not as well as you might think."

Faye made a rude noise and rolled her eyes. "Oh, come on, Tux, I'm not going to hurt. Probably…"

He folded his arms across his chest and caught her gaze, staring back blankly. _I'm definitely going to regret this._

A familiar giggle followed as she raised her hands peacefully. "I'm kidding!" Her smile faded quickly, though, an odd, piercing stare taking over. "Or am I?"

There it was; he understood her game now. "Cut it out," he groaned, rubbing his face again. Dealing with Fury – _Faye,_ he reminded himself – reminded him a great deal of his admittedly limited interactions with Minako. _If she took a decidedly menacing turn, that is._

"So?" Faye asked, swaying gently side to side.

"She helped us out back there," Mamoru said finally, with an apologetic glance to Hino, "And that's not the first time for me either." His gaze shifted, locking eyes with Rinjirou. "We _do_ want allies and she seems sincere enough, at least when it comes to helping London."

The former Paladin gave her a final look over and eventually nodded. "I'll defer to your judgement."

Hino uttered another uncharacteristic growl. "I don't like this." His eyes hadn't left her since she'd first appeared.

"I know." Mamoru took a deep breath and extended his hand. "Welcome aboard, Faye."

She let out a little cheer and seized his hand, shaking it enthusiastically. "I'm so glad to be here, go team, and all that. Let's go kill some bad guys!"

As she skipped off ahead humming to herself – with no idea where they were going! – he sighed in weary resignation. "I was _not_ expecting this."

* * *

AN: Woohoo, a two-and-a-half week turnaround! I don't remember the last time I got a chapter up so quickly! It helped that I had a lot of this - mainly the second half - plotted out thanks to writers block during the last chapter. Admittedly, I now need to figure out what's happening back in Tokyo with Team Senshi, but I feel like I may have actually turned a corner here.

Not much else to add here. I was able to squeeze in a little progress on Mamoru and Rinjirou's relationship, as well as another fun (at least I think so!) fight. My main concern was I may have made the Chaos Paladin a tad weak given their portrayal so far, but I think I covered my bases re: tactics and the surprise factor. The Senshi would have a much easier time with weapons...lol.

And finally, I got to bring back a favourite character of mine in Faye (Sailor Fury). I hope you all enjoyed seeing her again as much as I enjoyed writing her. Faye's always been fun but I enjoyed her more light-hearted persona in Act III of Last Guardian Knight and made plans then for a possible reintroduction. Rinjirou IS looking for recruits, you know. Does Faye have what it takes to become an Exalted Knight? Let me know what you think!

As always, thank you to my regular reviewers (metalgear, LadyRainFeather, V de V, Sailor Sapphire Wolf) and to my pair of regular (I think?) guests. I'm sorry I can't thank you with a PM but know that I really appreciate you taking the time to leave feedback regardless of your account status. Thank you all for your continued readership!

Lisseas


	7. Calming the Storm

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Seven - Calming the Storm**

 **Posted: 11/12/2016**

* * *

"I'm sorry." Each word caused Usagi physical pain, dragging itself past the unwelcome lump in her throat. It felt raw and dry, like sandpaper…but she knew she had to do this. "For not being stronger, for running away. Perhaps, if I'd stayed...things wouldn't have gone this far."

She studied the faces of her friends, bathed as they were in the dancing orange glow of their fire. An uneasy, sombre quiet hung over them, suffocating in its presence. She reached for Luna without thought, seeking the familiar comfort of her fur. The cat purred quietly, reassuring her without a word as she had so many times before.

"I'd change a lot if I could, some of my recent actions included…but that's all in the past. I can't." She injected a hint of grim finality into her voice, almost without thought; the product of her studies into oration. "All I can do is apologise once again for not being here for you all, and focus on the future. It hasn't been easy, I know, but every second we spend fighting one another is another innocent life llost." Usagi opened her hands and mustered what she hoped was an encouraging smile. "So, let's clear the air. Get it all off our chests and out in the open. What do you say?"

Silence was her answer. She caught several uneasy looks between her friends, but nobody spoke. Rei remained unusually impassive, and it was clear Makoto and Minako were more interested in staring each other down than anything else. Ami, Chibiusa and Setsuna appeared more engaged, but they were also waiting for someone else to speak first. That left just Luna and Artemis, and they'd agreed to leave the talking to Usagi.

"Alright," she muttered, attempting to hide her frustration, "I guess I'll go first." A moment passed in contemplation as she searched for the right words, finally settling on blunt honesty. "London was…a mistake. _I_ made a mistake." That still wasn't easy to admit, but Chibiusa's immediate smile bolstered her confidence. "I don't regret it, wanting to keep you safe I mean, but I rushed ahead without thinking."

The younger girl practically beamed. "It's good to have the Usagi I remember back."

"You were right, back at the shrine that day. Sailor Senshi only kill as a last resort, and never eagerly. Somehow, in my scramble to save you from the Order of Black, I forgot that…but never again." Now, her confession complete, she moved onto a less pleasant subject. "That does raise another problem, however. You all went along with my plans, no questions asked."

"We did," Ami agreed quietly, shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"Nobody spoke up but Corey. Not even you, Minako. You didn't tell me what you really thought until we got back from London."

"I know…"

"And what a shock that was to all of us," Makoto muttered over folded arms. "Not."

"Hey!" Artemis objected, his ears pricking up quickly. "That isn't-"

Luna swatted him across the back of the head. "We agreed to let Usagi handle this!"

He deflated immediately and hunkered down, ears flattening at her rebuke. "Right."

Usagi glanced first at Makoto, then Minako. Satisfied they were done, she cleared her throat. "I have _never_ wanted that. You're my friends first, protectors a distant second. I don't want a bunch of…yes men. Oh, er...girls?" She cringed at the terrible phrasing, hoping her meaning was clear. "I just want my friends, and your honest advice. Always."

More silence but, finally, Rei rose slowly to her seat. "I was so mad at Corey, at first, then Minako too. You're my best friend, Usagi, and I love you. I know you'd do anything for me, and I guess I just wanted to be there for you in the same way."

"Rei…"

"I didn't back you out of some fanatical devotion or misguided loyalty," the miko said firmly. "I just couldn't understand how anyone who knew you could _ever_ think you capable of wilful slaughter the way Corey did."

Usagi met her gaze reluctantly, feeling the shame bubbling up within her again. "That's just it, Rei. Even I'm not sure what I was capable of in that moment. If we _had_ gone after Chibiusa, if a Paladin _had_ gotten in my way…"

"I understand that now." Rei's disappointment hurt far worse than anything else. "And there I was, right beside you. Ready to do exactly the same thing in the name of friendship."

Guilt, regret; it all came flooding back, threatening to overwhelm Usagi completely. "I'm sorry I let you down, Rei. All of you. I know I messed up, but none of that matters anymore. Corey, London; it all pales in comparison to what's happening in Tokyo right now. We have to put this behind us and focus on the real threat. Chaos!"

Makoto spoke for the first time. "It just isn't that easy, Usagi."

"And why not?" Setsuna countered, cradling her staff warily under one arm. "It certainly seems easy to me."

"Why are we all so angry with each other?" Ami agreed, wringing her hands in her lap. "If Usagi isn't holding a grudge over what happened why should any of us? We're still friends, aren't we?"

"Because it isn't about Usagi anymore, or London." Makoto slowly turned her head focus to Minako. "Maybe that's where it started, but _she_ took it further."

"You're blaming this on me? I've done nothing but try and fix things!"

"Sure, if you consider implying you're a better Sailor Senshi than the rest of us fixing things! All while denying what's obvious to the rest of us: you only changed your mind to get Corey back!"

Minako narrowed her eyes. "No, I didn't."

"You're such a hypocrite, condemning us for following Usagi while selling her out for _him_." Makoto's nostrils flared in a brief snort of disdain. "At least Corey was standing up for what he believed in. You just freaked out at the prospect of losing him and caved, no matter what you say. Classic Minako!"

The blonde bit down on her bottom lip hard enough to draw blood. "After all the sacrifices I've made over the years, do you _really_ think I'd betray my principles, even for Corey? I did what I thought was right! Heck, I only went along with the rest of you in the first place because I was scared!"

"Scared," Makoto scoffed, with as sarcastic an eyeroll as Usagi had ever seen from her.

"Yes, _scared_ , of this exact scenario! I've been made a…a _messiah_ , just for disagreeing with Usagi! You jumped down my throat without so much as a second thought!"

"For goodness' sake, none of this is important!"

Usagi jumped, startled by Ami's sudden outburst. The typically reserved girl stamped her foot angrily as she stared down her friends.

"I can actually understand that, Minako…even if it's _pariah_ -"

Usagi winced. "Not now, Ami."

"-But we're beyond that now! Have neither of you heard a word Usagi has said? Right or wrong, who cares?! Chaos is tearing everything we love apart and you're bickering like children!"

"Hear, hear," Luna grumbled, with a flick of her tail.

A deafening, supernatural crack of energy echoed around them as Setsuna drove her staff into the floor. "Let us cut right to the chase. How do we resolve this? How do we put an end this nonsense and move forward?" She gestured irritably, almost impatiently. "Makoto?"

The brunette snorted again. "Kicking Little Miss Loopy to the curb would be a good start."

Usagi grabbed Minako's shoulder as she started to rise, gently guiding her back into her seat. _That's all we need,_ she thought frantically, _for this to escalate even further!_

Artemis actually growled. "We're not-"

"You'd dismiss Minako so easily?" Setsuna asked, cocking her head gently to one side. "The way you all tried to dismiss Titus?"

Usagi felt another pang of guilt at the mention of his name and saw it reflected in several of her friends' eyes. _Just another mistake I wish I could erase._

The Guardian of Time offered a bitter chuckle of her own. "Is that your solution then? Banish anyone who disagrees with Usagi?"

"That's not what I'm saying," Makoto retorted, gnashing her teeth angrily.

"Then what _are_ you saying? What's your solution?"

"I don't know!" she snapped, rising angrily from her seat. "Okay? I don't! All I _do_ know is she's clearly still holding a grudge for my _brief_ lapse in judgement over Corey, and I'm sick of it! I didn't mean it, I apologised, but I'm _still_ paying for it! Why does _she_ get a free pass? Why does everyone turn a blind eye to _her_ bad behaviour? What makes Minako so special?!"

Somehow, Usagi was actually found her tirade a relief. _There it is. That's what this is really all about. Rei and Ami were motivated by loyalty, at least I think so, but for Mako and Minako? It's personal._

Minako's face slackened into an expressionless mask, her lips compressing into a thin, bloodless line. "I'm not special, Makoto, and I've never claimed to be."

"So why does everyone else continue to condone your insanity? Why do they-"

Usagi found herself flung to the floor as Minako exploded from her seat with impossible speed, slapping Makoto hard across the face. "I am _not_ insane!"

Artemis stared up at her, his jaw hanging wide open. "Minako!"

"That's enough!" Usagi forced her way between them before Makoto could retaliate, propelling the other blonde back – a far more difficult task than expected. "Sit down, _now_!"

Minako stood her ground, visibly fuming. She'd deny it, of course, but Usagi knew she usually hid her inner feelings behind a cheery mask. That hadn't happened this time, and that was a serious cause for concern.

Makoto, meanwhile, seemed more shocked than hurt. She raised a trembling hand to her cheek, the crimson outline of a handprint clear as day. "You really have lost it, haven't you?!"

The blonde froze as if just realising something, eyes locked on her fist as it slowly unfurled. "Makoto, I…I'm sorry, I-"

"It's a good thing Corey already left," the brunette spat, sinking back into her chair. "After _that_ little display, he'd ditch you so fast your head would spin!"

Minako's eyes flared again and, for just a moment, Usagi legitimately feared she'd go through her to get at Makoto. Fortunately, barely a second passed before she turned and fled, disappearing into the veritable maze of coats and other clothing that surrounded them.

"Mina!" Artemis hurried after her, running as fast as his legs would carry him. "Wait!"

Once again, silence descended upon them. Usagi saw similar shock and disbelief as she felt reflected on her friends' faces, perhaps even worse.

Setsuna was the first to react, shaking her head in apparent disgust. "Marvellous."

That only sparked Chibiusa into action. "What is _wrong_ with all of you? Did everyone go loopy after my last visit? Makoto, you and Minako are supposed to be friends!"

The brunette didn't even look up. "She started it."

"And here I thought _I_ was the immature one…"

Rei cleared her throat. "To be fair, Mako, that line about Corey was a bit much, don't you think?"

She sighed, suddenly looking incredibly tired. "Yeah. Maybe. She just…she pushes my buttons almost _too_ well, you know? After that slap I just went into autopilot or something, said the first thing I came up with."

It took Usagi a moment to realise the half-groan, half-growl of frustration that followed was coming from _her_ throat. All this infighting was so foreign to her. They'd never been at each other's throats like this before. _Who do I side with? How do I fix this? How do I convince them to focus on Chaos and not each other?!_

Rei spoke again, as if reading her mind. "London doesn't matter anymore, Usagi, or Corey. It's grown into something all its own, and I'm not sure even you can repair it."

"I don't want to believe that."

"It doesn't matter what you want," the miko said, glancing sadly at Makoto. "You can't force them to be friends again."

Usagi pinched the bridge of her nose, a futile attempt to banish her growing headache. "This is all so stupid!" She heaved a deep sigh and tried to shake it off, focusing on the issue at hand. "Okay. I'll go after Minako and-"

"Be careful," Ami suggested quietly. "Makoto was right about one thing. She isn't herself right now."

"I agree," Setsuna added, albeit reluctantly. "I know Minako can be rather…exuberant, shall we say, but I don't recall her ever getting so angry with one of you, let alone striking anyone."

Chibiusa frowned, shaking her head repeatedly. "No, she's just upset after-"

"This goes beyond upset," Rei argued, careful to keep her voice calm. "She usually keeps everything bottled up behind that silly, over-the-top persona of hers, but she's stopped doing that. I'm not so sure she even can anymore."

"Am I the only one who finds that healthier than hiding everything?" Usagi countered. _This is nuts!_

Setsuna looked to Makoto, a slight frown on her face. "Not if it leads to more violent outbursts like this."

"Are you serious?" Usagi asked, incredulous. "Minako slaps Makoto once and you're all writing her off as a legitimate basket case? Sure, we've joked about it from time to time. Even I'm guilty of playing along, but-"

"No offense, Usagi, but you haven't been here." There was no hint of apology in Rei's voice. "You've barely seen her since we got back from London, and she was in focused Sailor Venus mode for most of that time." Her gruff edge slipped a little. "All this bickering, her strained relationship with Corey, the…the shrine…" A moment passed as she composed herself again, visibly saddened. "His leaving and this were just the final straw."

"She's very close to her breaking point, at least," Ami clarified, studying the floor intently. "I don't think anyone is suggesting Minako is _actually_ losing her grip on reality-"

"Except Makoto," Chibiusa interjected, with a healthy dose of sarcasm.

"-But she _is_ obviously stressed, and not thinking clearly." The blue-haired girl pressed her hands to her thighs tightly. "Just be careful dealing with her, Usagi. That's all we're trying to say."

Usagi considered their warnings. True, Minako's sudden outburst had shocked her, even frightened her, but was it really a sign of danger? Could she really hurt one of them? She allowed herself a sigh of exasperation and turned instead to Makoto. "How's your cheek?"

"I've taken worse…though that was harder than I might have expected."

She had to balance being a friend with being a leader, and that wasn't going to be easy. "I know it's no excuse for her behaviour, but did you really have to push her like that?"

Makoto's expression soured. "Minako gives as good as she gets, believe me."

"Be that as it may, this sort of thing isn't helping, and it ends _now_." Usagi immediately regretted her tone, coming across far terser than planned, and she moved quickly to soften her stance. "Please, Mako. I know she's hurt you, but it's going to take all of us to defeat Chaos. I need all of you on the same page and your constant bickering is an unneeded distraction. Please, for all our sakes, I'm asking you to be the bigger person and end it. At least until Tokyo is safe."

The brunette remained silent for several seconds before finally nodding. "Alright, Usagi. I'll try, but if Minako keeps pushing me, I'll-"

"She won't," Usagi assured her, with a gentle squeeze of her shoulder. "I'll make sure of it." Steeling herself, she turned to the others and clapped her hands together. "Right. I guess I'd better head after her, convince her to come back." _Again_ , she reminded herself.

Luna fell in beside her. "I'll come with you."

"No, stay here. Keep everyone focused on Chaos, maybe even start brainstorming a plan. I'll handle Minako."

The cat was reluctant, but she nodded all the same. "Alright. Hurry back."

* * *

Usagi pushed her through another rack of heavy winter coats. It was easy to imagine this as a forest and their makeshift base an isolated campsite. The light from their fire had faded quickly, leaving her in an eerie state of loneliness. Or so she thought.

"Usagi, wait!"

"Chibiusa?" She whirled about just in time to see the girl leap through a clothing rack. "What is it?"

"I have to talk to you!" The girl's vibrant red eyes were wide with fear and worry. "Do you really think we can fix this? Are Makoto and Minako going to hate each other forever?"

"No, Chibiusa, no. They just…" Usagi trailed off, abruptly realising she'd begun a lie without even a second thought. _I have no idea, if I'm honest…but I don't want her to worry._ "Those two have fought like this before. They just need a little more time to come around." _Sure_ , she added, silently angry with herself for the deception, _and Chaos will just stop its assault and disperse harmlessly into the ether again._

"Nobody ever talks about anything like this back home." Chibiusa's eyes glistened with tears as she grew more and more emotional. "Just like the Revenant Knight. Almost like it never…happened…?" She hugged her own elbows tight, sniffling repeatedly. "Is this _my_ fault? Did I cause all this when I first came back from Crystal Tokyo?!"

"Don't think like that, Small Lady."

Usagi recoiled automatically as Setsuna stepped out of the darkness, placing a hand on the younger girl's shoulder.

"Time is fluid, always in motion. While there _are_ fixed points, like the destruction of the first Moon Kingdom, most events ride its currents like the ebb and flow of the tide. A small amount of change is to be expected."

"Really?" The relief in Chibiusa's voice was palpable. "I thought maybe-"

"Don't give it another thought. Focus instead on what's to come."

Usagi flashed a smile of her own. "Head back to the others, Chibiusa. Keep an eye on them for me." As the girl slipped away, however, her false cheer faded quickly. "You're lying, Setsuna. I can hear it in your voice."

"There may be something to her concerns, but that knowledge will only cause her pain."

"I agree." She turned to the Guardian of Time, folding her arms across her chest. "How could such a small thing even have this kind of impact, though? You've never let her tell us anything of importance. I mean, we barely know anything about our futures anyway."

"Oh?" Setsuna regarded her with a sharply arched eyebrow. "Are you so sure Neo-Queen Serenity has had such little impact?"

"Er…"

"Knowledge of your future led you to take your responsibilities as Sailor Moon more seriously. You studied politics, leadership; more than anything else, it has shaped your growth as a person _and_ as a Sailor Senshi. Do you really consider that such a small thing?"

"No," she admitted, "I suppose not. It just seems so…unlikely."

The older woman sighed wearily, as if admonishing a child. "Corey once laughed about a beard that he may or may not grow, but it was a simplistic example. Even the smallest, most inconsequential of pebbles can effect great change upon a lake. The pebble itself is merely the catalyst, however; it is the ripples from its entry that bring about change to the lake itself."

Usagi stared past her, after Chibiusa. She wouldn't give up the chance to know her daughter for anything, but it was a sobering thought. One insignificant change for all the right reasons might have set in motion the events they now faced. _And she must never know. It would devastate her._

"You believe I'm holding back," Setsuna observed, "That I refuse to allow anything of importance to slip." She turned her back, vanishing into the coat forest after Chibiusa. "The truth is, Usagi, that the timeline has shifted to such an extent that even I know little more than you do."

* * *

Usagi slipped gingerly through the store's shattered doors and onto the street. Thankfully, her eyes had already adjusted to the darkness. Inside or outside, it didn't make much difference. This section of the city was completely without power., the only real light what little made it through the smoke and ash clouding the sky. It was a grim reminder of just how dire their situation really was.

"I lost her."

She nodded at Artemis' mournful statement, only a little startled by his sudden appearance. "How?"

"She pulled a…well, a Minako. Told me to leave her alone before disappearing over the store in a couple of leaps."

The familiar pang of frustration gnawed away at Usagi's heart. "We have to find her, convince her to come back and help."

"I wish I'd known how bad it was back here," the cat murmured, as if not hearing her. "Perhaps…no. Nobody listens to Luna and I anymore anyway. Not even you."

"I know…and I'm sorry. I guess I just needed some of that patented Corey McLeod bluntness to reach me, huh?"

"He certainly has a… _unique_ way with words." Artemis hung his head, his tail swishing slowly side to side. "I fear his abrupt departure was the final blow for Minako. I haven't seen her like this in a long time. Not since…"

"Not since…?"

"Just after you defeated Galaxia," he said softly. "Minako was really struggling with her return from death, trying desperately to find new purpose and direction in her life."

"She told me that once," Usagi murmured, recalling a similar conversation. "In Ruin's sanctum. It's when we really got back on the same page as friends."

"Yes, well, as she tells it she had a rather vivid dream and effectively pieced herself back together as the 'new' Minako she became afterwards. Dedicated to her studies, less hyperactive…"

Usagi's stomach fluttered uncomfortably. "Why does it suddenly sound like we're describing a breakdown followed by a recovery?"

"Maybe we are," he muttered, his fur bristling slightly. "Maybe I'm just a foolish old cat who didn't want to see the warning signs, but the notion of Minako really losing her mind is just…it's nuts!"

"I would have said the same thing," Usagi agreed uneasily, "Before recent events." She hesitated a moment, reflecting on Rei and Ami's warnings. "Are you so sure she _isn't_ losing it?"

"Yes," he said determinedly. "You've all joked about it at one point or another, but Minako is not and never has been crazy." A note of pain entered his voice now, subtle yet most assuredly there. "She's worried about it for a long time, if you must know, something not helped by all your constant digs, but I refuse to believe it. The truly insane don't worry that they might be ill; they deny it at every turn. Mina is far too aware of her idiosyncrasies to _really_ be on the brink. It's just…her. Minako as she always has been."

"But she _has_ gotten worse over the last six months. Regressed, even, if we look at her study habits."

"Perhaps," Artemis admitted, "But she's also been under a great strain. Terror hurt her badly, then she broke her back during the Marauder Crisis. Add in her third death against the Revenant Knight and Corey's little disappearing act, and I don't think it's so difficult to see why she might be a little stressed out."

"No, I suppose it isn't." She couldn't exactly argue with the facts. "But we're all stressed, Artemis. It can't be allowed to impact the rest of the team like this."

"Fair point," he conceded, as his tail puffed up, "But you can't blame Minako alone for that."

"And I'm not trying to. I'm just saying Minako is a part of this team and we need her help. Chaos is a far greater priority than one-upping Makoto. We have to find her, get her to see reason."

"Agreed." Artemis nodded down the street. "I'll head this way, circle around and see if she's hiding somewhere nearby. Perhaps you should check the roof, follow her directly?"

"Done. We'll meet back here."

Artemis vanished into the night as Usagi leapt to the roof of the store, scanning the shadows for her missing friend. It was odd how quickly they'd all begun using each other's names instead of official titles, despite wearing their Senshi uniforms. Perhaps it was just another coping mechanism? _That,_ she thought grimly, _and it just seems pointless to keep up the charade anymore. We_ are _the Sailor Senshi, and it doesn't really matter if anyone else knows it anymore._

A few minutes later, she heard a familiar voice coming from below. The street behind their makeshift base. "I know we could take her if we had to, Goddess. That doesn't mean I want to."

Usagi perked up. It was definitely Minako, but who was she talking to? She hurried to the ledge and peered down to see…Minako. Alone? Who was this 'Goddess'?

"You were a little trigger happy on that slap too, don't you think?" Her friend leaned back against the wall behind her, arms folded across her chest. "I know, she makes me mad too. Still…" A brief pause seemed to indicate she'd been interrupted by...someone? "Oh, don't be so naïve, Other Me. Sure, we _were_ friends but Makoto made her feelings pretty clear just now."

 _Other Me?_ A chill ran down Usagi's spine as she watched Minako talk to…herself? Rei, Ami and even Setsuna's warnings suddenly made a lot more sense. _They were right. I haven't been here. I haven't really spent any time with Minako at all since Corey left for the first time. Has she really fallen so far so fast?_

"I'm just so tired of this," the other girl muttered, blowing a loose strand of hair out of her face. "All of it." She followed up with a sad sigh, and her voice lost a little of its edge. "I wish Corey was here." No sooner had she finished did she push off the wall and begin pacing. "I know that, Princess, and I _am_ stronger than that. Does that mean I can't miss him? Is that really so strange?"

 _Goddess, Other Me and now Princess,_ Usagi mused. _Just how many different people has she got in her head right now?_

"Losing Michiru, then the shrine. My friends." Minako paused again, this time punctuated with a sniffle. "I mean, I can't even ask Rei how she's holding up because she doesn't want to talk to me." She wiped at her eyes with sudden anger, her voice quickly becoming a snarl. "Oh, shut it. This isn't your life and I'm _not_ Corval. I know my duty!"

Usagi slipped quietly down the wall towards her, debating how best to intervene. Did she interrupt? Allow her to finish her…whatever this was? How would Minako react? Would she even listen?

"Right. You're right, V…as always." The other girl sank slowly down the wall, drawing her knees tight against her chest and hugging them close. "Look at me. Maybe Corey and Artemis were wrong. Maybe I really am…" She glanced up, startled, as Usagi lost her footing and dropped heavily to the street. "Oh! Uh…" A blush quickly spread across her cheeks in response. "I, um…I was just…how much of that did you hear?"

"Enough to be a little concerned," Usagi answered, settling on honesty. "Minako…"

"I'm not crazy," she murmured, pushing herself back to her feet. "At least, I don't think I am. All that was just…" She began to fidget anxiously, a far more familiar sign of distress. "Look, I was just talking it all over with a few different versions of me. Getting advice, you know?"

Usagi just stared back at her with a raised eyebrow. "Uh-huh?"

Minako sighed in exasperation. "I know they're not real, okay? I just…haven't really had anyone else to talk to since we lost the shrine and…well." She hesitated a moment, jaw working silently. "How's Makoto?"

"Well enough. You left a nice handprint on her cheek, though."

"Yeah. I, er…I'm sorry about that. It's just…" She sighed again. "She's been pushing me pretty hard of late and I just sort of…snapped." Her fingertips pressed together repeatedly as she appeared to think things over. "I worry sometimes. About going crazy, for real. And I know you guys never meant much by it when you joked, but when Makoto said what she said it just hit a nerve and I…" She shook her head briefly, sending a cascading ripple through her long blonde hair. "Well. It isn't really a good excuse, I know, but that's what happened."

Usagi moved to stand beside her, leaning against the same wall. "You seem a little calmer now, at least."

"I'm channelling V-chan." Minako quickly coughed to cover her slip. "I mean Sailor V, of course. That calm, in control persona I try to slip into, you know?"

While she was still concerned, Usagi allowed herself to relax a little too. "Well if that's the case, do you think you might come back inside so we can figure out our next move?"

Minako cringed briefly before masking it. "I'm not so sure about that, Usagi."

"And why not?"

"You know why," she answered softly. "You saw what happened in there. I've tried to fix things. I've _tried_ to put it behind me, but Makoto doesn't want to let it go. She's just going to keep pushing me until I snap again…and I don't want that."

"Is she wrong?"

A hint of anger slipped past Minako's defences. "About?"

"She says you're still holding a grudge over Corey. Is she wrong?"

Her friend opened her mouth to retort, but nothing came out. Not at first. "…Maybe. I don't know."

"Minako."

A little more anger as she grew defensive. "Maybe I _am_ , but that doesn't give her the right to-"

"No," Usagi agreed, perhaps more tersely than she'd planned, "But maybe it explains why she's so ready to fight all the time?"

"I tried to forgive her," Minako muttered, chewing absently on her nails, "But every time I see her I just remember her getting all flirty with Corey and it makes me so mad. I don't know how to turn it off!"

"You can't," Usagi admitted, remembering her own brushes with jealousy. "Remember Mamoru's cute mechanic? I was utterly convinced she was trying to steal him from me…for a little while."

"How did you get over it?"

"By remembering that Mamoru loves me...the way Corey loves you." Usagi gingerly placed a hand on her shoulder. "The way _Makoto_ loves you. You're friends, Minako, you-"

"We were," she murmured, subtly moving away from her grip. "Now, though?"

"Minako-"

"I'll come back inside," the other girl declared, abruptly changing the subject, "On two conditions."

Usagi narrowed her eyes warily. "Yes?"

"Makoto keeps her comments to herself. I'll do my part to keep things civil but I'm not coming back to be taunted again."

"We've already had that conversation and she understands. The other condition?"

Minako nodded and locked eyes with her in a pointed stare. "Makoto and I are done. No meddling, Usagi, no trying to force us into some contrived reconciliation. I'll do my duty as Sailor Venus and fight beside her, but nothing more. No questions asked. Understand?"

Usagi hesitated briefly. "What about the others?"

"We'll be fine, I think, in time. It's Makoto I'm done with."

Usagi's heart ached at the enmity in her friend's voice, but she knew this was likely the best chance she had at settling their dispute. _There's still a chance of fixing things when all this is done. I hope._ As reluctant as she was, though, she managed a nod. "I understand, and I'm sorry you feel that way, but…I won't interfere. Just as long as you're able to work together for the greater good."

"I'll do my duty," Minako said, managing a faint smile. "I promise."

"Well, then," Usagi said, struggling to contain her bitterness, "I suppose we should head back inside. We have a counterattack to plan."

As they returned to front door, Minako bringing up the rear, Usagi couldn't help but reflect on her earlier discussion with Setsuna. Was this truly their new reality? Bitter, divided; a team for the sake of Earth rather than the group of best friends they'd once been? Was there truly no other way? Usagi forced those fears down, however, steeling herself with a final, regretful sigh. If that was the cost of saving Earth from Chaos…so be it.

 _I miss you, Mamo-chan. Come back to me soon._

* * *

AN: Well, I managed to stick to my self-imposed one month deadline. JUST! This is my fourth or fifth complete rewrite, making it a hodge-podge of multiple efforts. I hope the pacing flow is okay, given the circumstances; piecing it all together into a coherent narrative proved quite challenging, but I finally have a chapter that hits all the beats I wanted it to.

A lot of fine-tuning went into this one too, hopefully evening out everyone's arguments so no one side is completely 'right' in all this. Usagi's walking a fine line between optimistic friend and more pragmatic leader, doing (IMO) a much better job than she did in Order of Black. Writing her effectively saying "cut the crap and do your job" was a bit of a surreal experience given her character, but I hope her transition feels natural. Likewise with the other two major characters this chapter, Makoto and Minako. I wanted to ensure the argument felt real, starting out as a genuine disagreement over principle and then slowly degenerating over time as most do, dragging a whole bunch of personal stuff into it. My sincerest hope is people aren't hating on Minako OR Makoto, and you can instead see that both have a point while also sharing equal portions of blame. It was a difficult thing to not just resolve it all with a tidy bow this chapter, something I've struggled with before, but I felt that would be a disservice to the story AND the characters, not to mention entirely unrealistic.

Anyway, I've rambled long enough. I'm surprised to say I'm actually REALLY looking forward to heading back to London next time out. I started out really struggling with the Rinjirou/Mamoru/Grandpa half of the story but it's now flipped entirely the other way. Fury (Faye) promises to be fun to write and we're closing on some resolution of what is essentially "Act One". Thanks as always for reading, everyone. I'll be back sometime after Christmas with the next chapter! Happy Holidays, and a VERY Happy New Year in advance!

Lisseas


	8. Inside the Order of Black

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Eight - Inside the Order of Black**

 **Posted: 11/01/2017**

* * *

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends. Make it last forever…"

Sailor Fury - or Faye, as she preferred – was the least threatening psychopath Rinjirou had ever met. Not that he'd met many, of course, but it was still truly remarkable. Her uniform was similar to that of the Sailor Senshi he'd met before, a sleeveless tunic or leotard combined with a _ridiculously_ short skirt. Things took a decidedly menacing twist from there, however, with reinforced shoulder guards, elbow-length gloves, knee-high boots, and a thicker, pleated skirt, all in dark, near-black leather. She was clearly far more focused on combat than the 'traditional' Senshi like Sailor Mars.

 _And yet,_ he thought, shaking his head in confusion, _she comes across as completely nonthreatening at the same time._ The self-professed 'Sailor Marauder' – he was still unclear on how that differed in practice from a regular Sailor Senshi – trailed off into a series of awkward mumbles, clearly flubbing some of her lyrics, but he recognised the song all the same. It was well-ingrained in British pop culture, after all.

"Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really-"

"Hey!" Rinjirou hissed, glaring daggers at her. "We're trying to be stealthy here, remember?"

Fury pressed a hand to the back of her head and giggled. "Sorry. I guess I have this bad habit of singing when I'm bored."

"Well, cut it out." Oh, how she reminded him of another vapid blonde girl back in Tokyo. She had the same knack for pushing his buttons, too. "You'll give away our position!"

"Oh, lighten up, Sourpuss." She shot him an infuriating wink and skipped off ahead. "You only live once. Or twice, I guess, if you're me." That appeared to cause a moment of confusion. "Wait…"

Rinjirou remained in place, fighting the sudden urge to scream. _Here we are slinking through the Tube and she's skipping along, singing to herself. How did I wind up this mess?_ His eyes narrowed as Mamoru strolled by a moment later. _Oh, yeah._ _It's all his_ _fault._

The railway tunnel stretched off into darkness, foreboding in its silence. The track at their feet was both a comfort and a curse. A path to follow, but one that only led deeper into the impenetrable black. It was, he'd decided, an apt metaphor for their mission as a whole.

"We can't trust her," Hino murmured, rubbing his throat unconciously.

Rinjirou's eyes locked on Mamoru's barely-visible outline. "He believes we can, and he's earned my trust if not my respect." It was a surprise to him as well, but true regardless. Attempting to hide his sudden discomfort, he nudged the old man playfully and smirked. "Besides, weren't you the one who wanted me to keep a more open mind? You've been harping on about it for long enough."

"Sure," Hino grumbled, with a quiet harrumph, "Now you decide to start listening to me."

"Well…" There was no avoiding it; the priest would call him on it if he lied. "Maybe I'm beginning to see your point."

"Which is?" the priest asked curiously.

"I tried to kill Rei the first time we met." Rinjirou couldn't help but feel guilty at the memory of their fight. "If you hadn't intervened, Sailor Mars may well be dead right now. By my hand."

Suddenly... "I tried to kill her once."

He whirled about, startled, hands dropping to his tantōs. "Fury?!"

She stood right behind him, that same familiar, cheerful smile plastered across her face. "Yeah. Creepo-Miko, Lame Brain, Mini-Crimson, Moonbeam…"

Rinjirou began assigning faces to each name in turn. _Rei, Ami. Mini-Crimson_ must _be Makoto; she's the only one left it fits. Usagi is the only one whose nickname isn't inherently insulting..._ He ground his teeth without thinking, remembering his previous exchange with Fury. _I am_ not _a sourpuss!_

"I tried to kill 'em all," she remarked idly, "At least once."

He struggled with answer. "That, er...that's nice?"

Fury carried on like she hadn't heard him at all. "None more than Minako, though, but she's _way_ tougher than she looks. Even force fed me a clump of my own hair one time, and she looked amazing doing it." A sigh followed as she bit down on her bottom lip. " _Soooo_ amazing."

Rinjirou stared at her in a sort of horrified silence, instantly regretting everything he'd just told Hino. _What the hell did Mamoru get me into?_

She wilted under his gaze with an awkward laugh. "I just wanted to join the conversation, you know?" No sooner had she finished did her focus shift elsewhere. "I _love_ your cute little fatigues," she cooed, reaching for Hino's sleeve. "So fetching!"

The priest pulled away from her impulsive grasp, responding with an impressive glare before finally groaning in disgust and stomping off down the tunnel.

"What's the matter?" Fury skipped after him, apparently confused. "I think you're adorable!"

"Well." Despite his stoic demeanour, Mamoru wore a faint smile. "Looks like they're getting along."

"Really?" Rinjirou began massaging his temples; his headache was growing worse by the minute. "What the hell were you thinking, inviting her along with us? She's mad!"

"I never said she was sane," Mamoru pointed out, maddeningly calm, "But she _is_ good in a fight." He chuckled briefly, starting after the priest and the Marauder. "We're taking on Chaos itself in its own backyard, with who knows how many minions at its command. I think we're all a little mad, don't you?"

* * *

It wasn't long before Rinjirou found it; a nondescript metal door flanked by a red lamp on either side. The sign above indicated an electrical access point, but he knew it housed more than simple electronics. "This is it."

Mamoru sidled up close, holding a rose between his thumb and forefinger. "This leads into the Order's catacombs?"

Hino answered for him. "Not exactly."

Rinjirou dropped to one knee, examining the lock closely. It looked like a simple enough mechanism; anything else would seem out of place here. "This is one of many back doors into the main base," he explained, producing a lockpick from the pouch on his belt. "We'll have to enter the catacombs from there."

Disapproval flickered across Mamoru's face. "But I thought-"

"What's the matter?" Rinjirou asked, as the door opened with an understated but triumphant click. "We're all a little mad, right?"

A narrow corridor waited beyond it, bathed in dim red light. He passed by power conduits and exposed cabling, all likely functional. This was still the London Underground, and its maintenance workers would no doubt need access at some point or another. The Order of Black had a long history of using pre-existing construction to 'hide in plain sight'; this maintenance corridor was no exception. _Now,_ he thought, focusing on the task at hand, _I just have to find the sigil._

A 'sigil' was a tiny, easy-to-miss marker only Order operatives or highly observant individuals would spot. They typically indicated these so-called 'back doors' into Order facilities, as well as other places of import like arms caches and safe houses. He finally spotted it - after more time than he might have liked had passed - partially obcured behind a piece of copper pipe. An eye inside a shield; the seal of the Order of Black. His fingers brushed across its surface, lingering on the eye itself. A few seconds passed in silence before the wall beeped quietly and a single brick opened to reveal a keypad.

Fury leaned in, eyes wide. "Cool! It's like something out of a Bond movie!"

"You have a code?" Mamoru sounded tense. Suspicious, even.

"Of course I have a code," Rinjirou retorted, before clearing his throat. "If they haven't deleted it yet..."

Hino ran a hand down his face, only partially stifling his groan. "Rinjirou."

Mamoru sounded similarly fatigued. "I imagined something a little more substantial when you said you had a plan."

"Oh ye of little faith." He couldn't help getting a little defensive. It was second nature by now. "The Order's had a rough couple of weeks since I left. They've had far more important things to worry about than deleting my access codes."

"I agree," Fury said, chiming in pleasantly. "Lay off him, Tux. Don't be such a Negative Nancy."

"Negative Nancy...?"

Her smile shifted, becoming decidedly menacing. "Worst case, we can still kick in their fron door and kill anyone who gets in our way."

"Never agree with me again," Rinjirou declared, aghast. "I don't like it."

"Suit yourself, Sourpuss."

He bit back another retort of his own, determined not to let her get under his skin. Instead, he focused on the keypad. _Here goes._ His access code was a fifteen digit sequence, broken up by a star or hash. That was easy enough to remember, but it was only the first step. After a deep breath, he slipped off his glove and pressed his thumb to the reader below. A moment of agonising silence followed, and finally two brief electronic chirps. The keypad disappeared behind the brick again as the wall to their left split open, revealing a dull, white corridor; the entryway.

Fury poked her head in, wrinkling her nose in mild disdain. "It's so...white."

"Oh, be quiet," Hino muttered, stepping around her. "I never thought I'd see the day when I walked these halls again."

"Life's full of surprises," Rinjirou countered, guiding the old man in behind him. "I'll take point. Let's go."

* * *

The entryway itself was fairly short, just a bridge of sorts between the outside world and Order Headquarters proper. Roughly hexagonal in shape, taller than it was wide, it led up at a slight angle until it ended perhaps thirty meters along at another door. This one was far less impressive, mainly for its lack of camoflage, but there was no need for it now. All they needed was one more access code...

"My god..."

Mamoru pressed a hand to his mouth as the door opened, and Rinjirou was forced to agree with the sentiment. Normally a pristine white, the surfaces of Central Corridor B were practically drenched in blood. His boots navigated a maze of bodies and bullet casings, very nearly slipping in blood slicks several times. More viscera lay in either direction, scorch marks from grenades dotting the walls and floor sporadically. It was clear there had been an evacuation, at least an attempt at one...and the survivors had been caught here. A chaotic scene to say the least; one he'd been unprepared for.

"Looks like we missed all the fun," Fury murmured, nudging one mostly whole corpse with her boot.

"Fun?" Rinjirou demanded, turning on her angrily. "This was my home for years, Fury. The bodies on the floor may have been friends!" Rage, guilt, regret, even shame; he felt all of them in that moment. "Perhaps I'd lost faith in the Order itself, but this? I never wanted this."

"Oh, no, I didn't mean..." She appeared genuinely remorseful, if a little flustered. "Well, I suppose I did, but-"

"Just...shut up for a while, will you?" Try as he might, Rinjirou couldn't muster as much vitriol as he might have liked; the brutality around them had left him numb. This level of gore was unfamiliar to him, even after multiple operations. He felt ill. Disconnected, somehow, as if unable to process it all.

"By the ancestors..." Hino had made it in now. He closed his eyes, lips moving ever so slightly in a whispered prayer.

There was no telling how many lay here in actuality. Many weren't even whole, and more still were badly burned. One in particular stood out, a charred mess beyond all efforts of recognition. Only, that wasn't what stood out, was it? _No_ , he realised, gingerly picking his way through the carnage, _that's not it at all!_ A glimmer of hope sprang up in his heart, offsetting the despair somewhat. There was no doubt about it. Blackened and burned it may be, but this corpse wore the armour of a Black Paladin.

"Did you know them?"

He glanced up at Mamoru, shaking his head. "No. At least, I don't think so. It's hard to say, given the burns…but that doesn't matter."

"Then what does?"

"There's still hope, my boy," Hino declared, clapping him on the shoulder. "You may yet save some of them."

Mamoru stared back and forth between them, clearly annoyed. "Pretend for a moment that I have no idea what you're talking about."

"The Black Paladins were corrupted," Rinjirou said, springing back to his feet. "Turned into those monsters we encountered earlier, right?"

"Right...?"

He gestured to the body again. "So why not him? Why wasn't he transformed? Why is _he_ dead?"

"Because..." Recognition finally dawned in Mamoru's eyes. "Because Chaos couldn'tconvert them all. Some resisted the change..."

"And fought back when it showed up to take over!" Oh, yes, his sense of hope was alive and well again. "That means others may have survived as well. If we can find them, we can still save them!"

"Yay!" Fury offered a brief flurry of applause before freezing, eyebrow arched. "Right?"

"Yes, Fury," Rinjirou answered, too excited to be truly annoyed with her. "Yay indeed." Then, Mamoru brought him crashing back to Earth with three simple words.

"What is it?"

"This isn't good." The other man knelt to inspect the corpse for himself, lifting its arm carefully. "The burns are almost certainly the work of Chaos...but I don't remember it ever using bullets."

"Son of a..." Rinjirou knew a gunshot wound when he saw one, and there were several in the dead man's arm and shoulder. Right between the armoured plates. "Shit."

"Perhaps Hunters?" Hino offered, with a nervous glance in each direction.

"No, there's not enough damage. Hunters use a custom-made round designed to punch through our... _Paladin_ armour. One of those wouldn't taken his arm off at the shoulder." Rinjirou slumped a little, reluctantly accepting the facts. "These are regular bullets, fired by regular troops. There were a lot more fired, you can see the impacts against the rest of the armour." A cold ball of rage began to grow in the pit of his stomach. "Chaos has been recruiting, just as we suspected."

"Maybe..." Mamoru stiffened, his voice catching in his throat. "Maybe they didn't have any other choice?"

"I wish I could believe that, Mamoru, I really do." Rinjirou started down the corridor, putting the grisly scene quite literally behind him. "But I don't."

* * *

They navigated the facility's empty halls with relative ease. Central Corridor B led to Residential East, which diverged into Maintenance Alpha. Rinjirou led the way from memory, the layout well and truly ingrained in his mind after many years. The destruction was less widespread here, away from any easily accessable escape points, but they still saw the odd body or blackened corridor now and then. Most were Grunts or other support staff, but Rinjirou spotted the occasional Paladin or Cleric in their midst. He regretted the death of anyone who'd served the Order for innocent reasons, but the pragmatic side of him couldn't help focusing on his former comrades. They were the ones most useful against a malevolent creature like Chaos. They passed a burnt-out elevator and used the stairs beside it to descend to the next level.

Mamoru took umbrage with their easy path, clearly unsettled. "We haven't been called out or challenged in any way. In fact, there aren't even any bodies down here. Just a few bullet holes."

"The lower levels are pretty quiet to begin with, even on a regular day." Rinjirou was surprised to find his voice relatively calm, even sedate. "It's mainly power, water, storage; that sort of thing."

"What's down here?"

He scowled as Fury disappeared down an unmarked side passage. Her clueless, impulsive nature was growing annoying. "Hey! Don't wander off!" No response, as expected. _I suppose we'll see her again eventually. Unless she gets lost down here forever. That wouldn't be so bad._

Mamoru continued his own line of questioning. "So why build the catacombs down here? To keep them safe?"

Hino chortled quietly. "The Order has been in London for a long time, Mamoru. _Quite_ a long time. Watching, waiting; expanding even as the city was built up around them."

Mamoru paused in his tracks, taking in the minimalist modern walls around them. "Oh. _Ohhh._ "

"The catacombs weren't built to house the dead. They were built by the dead to house the Order." The priest chuckled in his usual manner. "A fitting bit of symmetry, don't you think?"

"Like I said," Rinjirou remarked dryly, "The Order has a long and proud tradition of reusing whatever construction is-"

"Halt!"

He froze, fingers mere inches from his knives. This was his fault. He'd grown complacent, taking the lack of opposition as concrete evidence none existed, and that was foolish. _A green recruit wouldn't make such a stupid mistake!_ His fingers flexed briefly as he calculated his chances. _If I can just draw my pistol…_

"Don't even think about it!" the apparent leader called, aiming openly at his head. "Put your hands up."

There were five of them, clad in Order of Black uniforms. They carried submachine guns, all currently trained on Rinjirou and his companions. _No Paladins,_ he noted warily. _I don't think they're survivors._

The same man turned his head slightly, using the radio on his right shoulder. "Patrol Three to Patrol Actual."

"Patrol Actual. Go ahead."

"Intel was right. We have three intruders on the lower level."

Their examination of the burned Paladin upstairs remained fresh in Rinjirou's mind. Were men like this responsible?

"Patrol Two is en route to your position."

Mamoru shot him a questioning glance, and Rinjirou shook his head in response. They'd be gunned down before getting off any attack of their own. Grunts weren't exactly elite like Paladins, but they still knew how to shoot.

"How did you survive?" the leader called, his tone shifting slightly into the realm of curiosity. He let the barrel of his weapon drift towards Hino, then Mamoru. "And who are these two?"

Not exactly inclined to cooperate after what he'd heard, Rinjirou asked a question of his own. "You aren't hiding. You're not survivors." His anger reignited easily, overcoming any tendency towards caution. "You're working for that _thing_ , aren't you? Why?"

"Ha!" the Grunt scoffed, lowering his weapon slightly, "You obviously weren't here for the purge."

"Just answer the damn question!" Rinjirou snapped, stiffening at the term.

"Well, aren't you all high and mighty? Just like the rest of your kind." The man spat on the floor in clear disgust. "Unbelievable. You Paladins strut around like kings and queens, lording it over the rest of us. Grunts, you call us, like some kind of dirty word. Like we're somehow less than you, unfit to even shine your boots! All because you're compatible with that _thing_ , as you call it. Able to take a sliver of it within your bodies." A few of his fellow soldiers nodded, even smirked, obviously enjoying this reversal in the usual power structure. "Well, Chaos came to collect after all these centuries, and you lot got exactly what was coming to you. Every last one of you. A fitting reward for all your years of arrogance."

Mamoru's features hinted at his own barely contained rage. "Becoming a willing lackey is better?"

"We were offered a choice. Die like the rest, or swear loyalty to her."

 _Her_ , Rinjirou repeated, his throat suddenly dry. _It's still…_

"We'd be rewarded, she said. Power, riches; anything we wanted, as long as we served." For the shortest time, the soldier hesitated…but the smug satisfaction returned to his face quickly. "It wasn't exactly a difficult choice, in the end. Save your own life _and_ take out a few entitled Paladins? Sold."

Rinjirou's fingers curled inwards, digging into his palms. _Never mind the Order of Black, these sons of bitches have betrayed their entire world!_

"Well, well, well…"

The blood in his veins turned to ice in an instant. He recognised the voice, but it was far colder than he was used to.

Sailor Fury emerged from the same side passage, katana in hand. "You boys have been rather naughty, haven't you?" she cooed, flashing another chilling smile. "Shall I teach you a lesson?"

The shift in the enemy's demeanour was easy to see. Gone was the smug confidence of seconds ago, replaced by obvious unease, even fear. Most Grunts were unlikely to ever go up against a Sailor Senshi, and they knew it. For these men, an unlikely scenario had just become reality…and they were completely and utterly unprepared for it.

"Stay back!" one shouted, stammering through his words.

"What's with her outfit?" another demanded. "That's not what they usually wear!"

"I thought the Paladins took care of them in Japan!"

Fury advanced slowly, the heels of her boots clicking ominously against the floor. Rinjirou, in a brief moment of selfishness, revelled in their fear. He didn't care about morals or righteousness. There, in that moment, his desire for justice, perhaps even vengeance, threatened to overcome all else...until he remembered his promise to Rei. He'd sworn to keep her grandfather alive and, in a round-about fashion, himself. A gunfight in a narrow corridor wasn't exactly conducive to those goals. _Breath,_ he told himself. _We'll find another way._ Moving carefully, nonthreateningly, he turned to Fury and held up his hand. "Hold up a-"

"Open fire!"

Rinjirou dove for the wall as all hell broke loose. The malevolent bark of gunfire filled the air, their would-be captors unleashing a torrent of bullets. One hit his chestplate, and another his right arm; he hit the floor, drawing his pistol as they advanced. Mamoru took at least one hit shielding Hino and hurled a rose in response. It tore right through a soldier's chestplate, sending him crashing to the floor. The rhythmic pound of boots on hard floor closed in behind them; the second patrol was coming.

Then…Fury moved. A blur of motion, she strafed from side to side, at one point literally running along a wall. Her gloved left hand rose, fingers splayed towards the enemy.

"Furious Reprisal!"

A scattering of red beams erupted from her digits, tearing through three of the Grunts with ease. At least one was dead before he hit the floor, and the other two were in no condition to continue fighting. The Marauder's katana gleamed as she closed on the final man; his screams were terrible but short-lived.

Rinjirou had no time to be horrified; they were in a fight for their lives, and his training took over. He rolled to his back, bringing his pistol around and sighting down the barrel. The first Grunt around the corner took a bullet through his eye and dropped, dead immediately.

Mamoru whirled around, thrusting his open hand towards the new threat. A blast of golden light hit another soldier, his chestplate smoking as he was flung into the far wall. Rinjirou pulled the trigger a second time, but this round struck a reinforced chestplate and lodged there. Bullets raked across the floor before him as he shifted aim and fired again. This time, his target dropped as blood spurted from his neck, gurgling on the floor as he expired.

"Vengeful Caress!"

A vibrant crimson blast tore through the final soldier like tissue paper, scorching the wall behind him in a cloud of red mist. His wide eyes locked on Fury as she advanced, finger trembling as he tried and failed to pull his weapon's trigger. A single sweep of her katana ended any further resistance.

That was it. They'd won, against all odds…or had they? This was certainly a victory in their favour, no doubt, but Rinjirou was already questioning that logic. _Were the odds really against us? No, I think the outcome was decided the moment_ she _entered the fray._

"Fury?"

Mamoru's hesitant call seemed to reach her. She turned, back to her familiar smiling self. "Well, that was a little hairy, wasn't it?"

"Hairy?" Rinjirou repeated, aghast. He'd heard the stories, of course, trained to fight Sailor Senshi, but he'd never imagined just how destructive they could truly be. His battle with Mars, if one could call it that by comparison, had been more a duel of agility and will. Fury, however? She'd just straight-up dismantled two squads of professional soldiers without injury or even breaking a sweat. In fact, she was _smiling_ like nothing had happened! Could Rei be this dangerous? Had she been holding back the entire time for fear of killing him? Is this what all Sailor Senshi were capable of against mere mortals?

She nodded, gesturing to a thin red line across her right thigh. "A little closer and I might actually be bleeding. Not that they-" Her face fell abruptly into another expressionless mask. "Oh. I missed one."

The lead soldier – the one who'd bragged of his disdain for Paladins – was still alive. Her initial attack had caught him in the abdomen, and he looked to be bleeding out. Wide, panicked eyes darted back and forth between them as Rinjirou closed in. Hearing the click of Fury's heels behind him, he held a hand up quickly. "Leave him be."

"Oh, fine. Spoilsport."

He ignored her, dropping into a crouch over the fallen Grunt. "Tell me what happened here. Now."

"Just kill me," came the pained response. "You're going to whether I talk or not." He hissed painfully as Fury kicked him in the shin.

"Spill it, Bleedy!"

"Fury?" Rinjirou gestured pointedly and she withdrew, pouting. "I've got this." He was angry again in the lull after combat. This 'man' had likely murdered many of his former comrades, making no bones about his contentment doing so. How many lives had he taken? "Patience has never been my strong suit, traitor. Start talking, or I start putting bullets in body parts."

Hino called out uncertainly behind him. "Perhaps-"

He barely heard the priest in his rage. No, he was focused on the Grunt's fearful eyes…and _they_ were focused on…ah-ha. "So, more scared of her than me, huh? Okay. New plan. Start talking, or she starts taking body parts _off_."

Fury flashed another cold smile. "Your choice, sweetie."

Words began tumbling from the Grunt's mouth in a panicked flood. "We didn't know it was Chaos at first. We didn't know what was happening! Elder Haim ordered an all-out assault on Tokyo, said this was the time to end the Senshi threat…and that was the last we saw or heard from him. The Paladins took off like they usually do, with a bunch of us in tow as support. Those of us left behind were kept on high alert, in case of a potential counter-strike." He hung his head, wincing in pain. "That's when it happened."

"Chaos," Rinjirou murmured, not actually asking a question.

"The few Paladins left behind started changing. Most of them, anyway, turned into those big beaked things you've probably seen." The Grunt grew less restrained as time went by, caught up in his own story. "That's when _she_ showed up. Chaos, only…it was Paladin Shoto. She wore some kind of mask, like an old European plague doctor, but I recognised her voice."

 _Megumi._ Fresh guilt and pain blossomed in Rinjirou's heart. _It's still using her body._ _Maybe the Paladins still can't contain it for long, even in their new forms?_

"She executed a few survivors, tore them apart with some sort of energy…then she made her offer." The Grunt winced again, blood dribbling from the corners of his mouth. "And you know the rest. It's all moot, isn't it? I'm not going to live long enough to regret my decisions."

A dozen conflicting thoughts and emotions flashed through Rinjirou's mind, all at once. Perhaps the Black Paladins _could_ be a little arrogant at times, entitled even, but it had always been that way. Did it excuse what this man had done, and others like him? No...but perhaps it explained it.

"I'd kill him," Fury chirped, wiping her blade clean on a fallen corpse.

"You would," Hino countered, with a reproachful glare.

The man was a traitor. He'd been involved in the death of who knew how many Paladins, whose only crime was defending their world. Worse still, he'd sold out that world, fought for Chaos, and why? A vague promise of power and riches from an entity that lied by its very nature? Why was this decision so difficult to make?

"I don't know about you, but I've seen enough death of late."

Rinjirou turned, staring at Mamoru silently. The other man had definitely taken a hit; he had one hand clasped protectively to his side. A dull, golden light shone out from behind it. Healing magic if he remembered correctly.

His dark blue eyes bored into Rinjirou's own. "We don't have to do this. _You_ don't have to do this."

He'd heard those words before. In a flash, it was Rei standing before him instead, face stained with the Huntress' blood. Just as it had been that night…

" _It's over," she called, reaching for him imploringly. "You don't have to do this!"_

There was fear in the fallen Grunt's eyes. For all his weary resignation, he didn't want to die.

" _You killed them…"_

Rei had been shocked by his killing of the Huntress, and even more so by his execution of the Hunter. She couldn't believe he'd gone through with it, how easy it had been for him.

" _Did it bother you at all?"_

No, he'd answered. It hadn't bothered him in the slightest. Not until she'd brought it up. It was then he'd realised the truth. Slowly but surely, through years of training and 'education', the Order had eroded his sense of guilt and regret at taking lives until it was gone completely. They'd turned him into the perfect killing machine, mechanical and remorseless. But when he thought of Rei now…

" _You don't have to do this!"_

"Get up." Rinjirou gestured to the distant stairwell. "Go. Get out of here. Before I change my mind." He watched the injured man stagger to his feet and flee, recoiling from Fury as she growled at him like some strange animal. "Fight for that monster again," he called, "And you're dead!"

Mamoru nodded approvingly but said nothing. For that, Rinjirou was immensely grateful.

Hino, however, patted him on the forearm – the highest spot he could reach given their difference in height. "I'm proud of you. Killing is easy. It takes far more effort to spare a life. To forgive."

"Perhaps," he replied absently, staring after the fleeing man. Had he spared him because it was the 'right' thing to do? Because it was what he wanted? _Or_ , he wondered, disliking the question, _was it because it's what Rei would have wanted?_

* * *

It turned out he wasn't the only one with questions. As they carried on, further into the facility's depths, Mamoru fell back beside Fury. "You're turning over a new leaf."

She beamed cheerfully. "Uh-huh!"

"But you killed those men back there," he protested incredulously. "Without hesitation, almost like you were looking forward to it!"

Rinjirou couldn't argue his point. The Marauder seemed to have taken a certain amount of glee in her… _dispatching_ of the enemy.

"They were bad guys," she replied, matter-of-factly.

"Well that's up for-"

For the first time, Rinjirou saw true annoyance on her face. "Oh, stop it. I don't want to hear any of your pretentious, holier-than-thou moralising." She turned, walking backwards as she pointed back the way they'd come. "They chose to side with Chaos, a choice they made willingly. That makes them the bad guys, and bad guys are fair game. The world's a better place without them."

 _I used to think like that,_ Rinjirou thought. _Maybe, on some level, I still do. It's how I justified executing that Hunter. He was a threat, he'd made his choice, and death was the consequence. It had to be done to save Rei and myself._

"What about you?" Mamoru countered, studying her carefully. "You used to be a _bad guy_. Were you fair game?"

Fury remained silent a long time, the first such instance he could remember since they'd met. Then, with a nonchalant shrug, she nodded. "The old me was about as bad as they come. She died just like those men did, and the world _was_ better for it." Her brow furrowed quickly. "Then, somehow, I got brought back…which muddies the comparison a little."

"Perhaps the universe thought you deserved a second chance? Perhaps everyone does?"

"I _needed_ to die," she said firmly. "I didn't know I'd come back. I didn't really want to." An almost sad sigh slipped from her lips. "But that's why I chose to team up with the two of you, and Wrinkles over there. I have to make up for all the evil I did when I was…confused." Her follow-up was barely a whisper. "Evil..."

Mamoru launched a final attempt at swaying her. "And killing again does that?"

"They made their choice," she repeated flatly, "And they paid for it. I know evil, Mamoru. It _must_ be stopped by any means necessary."

Stunned, he came to a complete stop even as she continued on. "That's the first time you've called me by my actual name."

"Don't get used to it, Tux."

Rinjirou just carried on following Hino…but he had a newfound respect for Sailor Fury. He still found her incredibly annoying, but she wasn't quite as nuts as he'd thought either.

* * *

"Here."

Hino stopped by a rather impressive door, one Rinjirou remembered passing only a handful of times. The catacombs weren't exactly open to everyone, you see. One had to be Elder, a member of the Council, or otherwise authorised by either party to open this door. He'd never been anyone of real importance before all this began. His initial meeting with Haim had come as quite a shock, given his relatively low rank. _Of course,_ he thought acidly, _n_ _ow I know events were manipulated by Chaos from the start. All to nudge me into its service. If I hadn't stopped to listen to Hino-sama that first day in Tokyo…well, I shudder to think what might have happened._

"Now we find out if Solguard is even inside," Mamoru remarked idly, pulling another rose out of his coat. This time, however, it flared with obvious magic. The effect surrounded him, almost blinding, finally coalescing into a refined tuxedo, top hat, and masquerade mask.

"That's still the absolute _worst_ combat attire I've ever seen," Rinjirou observed, shaking his head in a mix of disbelief and scorn. _Now he transforms?_ "No matter how many times I see you do that."

"It works." The other man gave his cane an idle twirl, as if testing its weight.

"Says you," he retorted, snorting derisively. "It's super conspicuous, has no ballistic protection, and don't even get my started on the cape."

"What's wrong with my cape?"

"Everything! The first thing I'd do in a fight is grab it and reel you in. Stab, stab, stab, you're dead."

"Well…" Mamoru cleared his throat awkwardly, his cheeks abruptly red. "The Hunters wear robes. Don't they have the same problem?"

"Sure, they do," Rinjirou agreed, with a smug little smirk, "And the ones we've fought are all dead. Thanks for making my point for me."

"Oh, this great." He glanced at Fury as she giggled, then uttered a contented sigh. "It reminds me of home, with the girls. Between all the murder and general evilness, of course."

Rinjirou had no idea who 'the girls' were, but he had a feeling he didn't want to know. "Let's just move on."

Getting by the door's defences wasn't all that difficult. Hino still knew all the right commands – old magic doors weren't exactly easy to upgrade, it seemed – and, in no time at all, they'd slipped into what was essentially the Order's previous London headquarters. The construction dated back more than a few centuries, that much was clear from what he could see of it in the dark; brick and mortar arranged in a semi-circular tunnel that stretched off into blackness. The air was thick with the smell of decay and damp earth; these halls had not been walked in some time.

"Just a moment." Hino extended his left hand, palm up. His fingers curled inwards and, after a softly spoken incantation, he summoned a glowing ball of blue-tinged light. It drifted just an inch above his skin and seemed content to stay there.

It didn't do as much to help visibility as Rinjirou might have hoped, but it was something. He now saw that the walls held small alcoves at regular intervals, carved much later than the stone itself. His footsteps echoed down the tunnel as he moved towards them, curiosity once again winning out over caution. He reasoned that they really had no idea where Solguard might be…if it was here at all. _Could be in one of these little...shelves? Oh._

Mamoru moved in stride with him. "I suppose these really are catacombs."

The alcove before them was perhaps two meters long and less than half that high. Laid out within, decayed but still recognisable, was a skeleton clad in dark, rusted plate; Rinjirou identified it as the armour his compatriots had discarded centuries earlier. It held a rusted broadsword in its hands, clutched tight to its chest. "We get cremated these days. It's considered safer, greener; a win all around."

"Very similar to what the Exalted Knights wore," Mamoru added, running a hand gently across the chestplate. "I'm not sure what I was expecting, really. It makes perfect sense."

Fury let out an exasperated sigh. "Come on, boys. I thought we were in a hurry?" She took several steps forward, but stopped immediately at an ominous click. "Uh…?"

"Don't move," Rinjirou warned her, inspecting the floor around them. Several bricks stood out upon closer examination. It was a wonder nobody else had triggered anything!

The Sailor Marauder failed to listen, of course. She leapt backwards with a panicked shriek, letting the brick under her boot spring back up. A string of high-pitched whistles followed as a flurry of darts burst from the walls and ceiling around her. Fury stumbled awkwardly upon landing and fell flat on her backside. "Ow…"

Mamoru made his way across the conspicuous bricks, recognising the danger after Rinjirou's warning. "Are you alright?"

She managed a brief, nervous laugh. "Of course. Not a scratch!"

"Oh, really?" Rinjirou reached for her sharpened shoulder guard and tugged a dart free with considerable effort. He pointed out another in her skirt, wedged between the thick leather and one of the rivets that held it together. "You're so sure?"

The blonde paled a little as she tugged it free, finally revealing a more vulnerable side. "Oh. Maybe we should, uh...be a little more careful?"

"Nonsense!" Hino declared boisterously. "Please, run off ahead to your heart's content. Set off _all_ the traps!" The priest strolled by almost casually, leading the way further into the crypt. "Don't let us stop you."

"You know," Fury said, stroking her chin thoughtfully, "I'm beginning to get the feeling he's not really all that fond of me."

Rinjirou exchanged a weary glance with Mamoru. "You don't say."

* * *

Time seemed to lose all meaning as they explored the sprawling old structure. They encountered an array of other traps and diversions, circling what felt like countless times before finally stumbling on a staircase to the next level down. A crystal set in the wall unleashed several energy blasts before a retaliatory strike from Mamoru destroyed it; an old construction of the Order's now lost to time. As they descended further, the traps seemed to intensify. Surely, they were growing close.

Closer than Rinjirou thought, as it turned out. Rounding a final corner, they encountered a set of iron double doors. They were covered in intricate engravings that detailed numerous points in Order history. One scene in particular resonated particularly strongly with Rinjirou: the fall of the Exalted Knights to an impressively evil-looking Beryl.

"This is it." Hino traced a finger along another panel. "See here? The Oath."

The panel in question depicted several men in armour; Exalted Knights. One stood taller than all the others, conversing with a mass of vaguely-humanoid smoke or ash; Chaos, no doubt. Rinjirou found his mouth inexplicably dry, swallowing painfully as he pressed his own hand to the door. "We found it. The Progenitor's Tomb."

Fury scrunched up her face in confusion. "The Progeni-what?"

"The founder of the Order of Black," Mamoru explained, gesturing to the door. When she continued staring at him blankly, he uttered a sigh and rubbed at his temples. "He has the sword we're looking for. His body, anyway. Probably."

"Ohhh. Why didn't you just say so in the first place?"

Again, Rinjirou barely heard them. For all that he was no longer on good terms with the Order, a part of him couldn't help but look upon all of this with wonder, perhaps even awe. He realised they'd been indoctrinating him for years, essentially conditioning him to treat Elders, Council members, and especially the Progenitor with near-reverence, but even knowing that did little to nullify the effect. This was history before him; how could he not feel a little awestruck?

"Come on," Mamoru said, with a firmer edge to his voice now. "Help me get this door open."

"Not to be a Negative Nancy myself," Fury interjected, "But of all the things in here that are likely to be trapped, don't you think the big, ominous door is most likely of all?"

"Nobody comes this far." Hino looked over its surface slowly, his brow furrowing. "And as strange as it may sound…I believe we are expected."

A chill ran down Rinjirou's spine. "Everyone in here has been dead for centuries."

"Yes," the priest agreed, "And yet everything in my being tells me otherwise." His eyes narrowed as he studied the door with newfound suspicion. "Be on your guard, all of you. We are not alone here."

"Well…" Mamoru swallowed visibly as he pressed his hands against its cold iron surface. "Everyone ready?"

Rinjirou took up position beside him, shoulder against the door. "Ready."

"Me too," Fury agreed, cracking her knuckles.

Hino gathered himself and nodded. "Ready."

"On three, then. One, two… _three_!"

The door groaned in protest as they pushed, reluctantly swinging open before them. What faint light managed to penetrate the darkness within revealed a mostly empty chamber. A low platform stood in the centre, a dais of sorts, with four brass statues arrayed at its corners; plate-armoured Paladins, swords at the ready. Between them, centred perfectly atop the dais, lay a simple stone sarcophagus.

"I was expecting something a little more…grand," Mamoru admitted, taking a step into the chamber.

With a faint hiss, the sconces along the walls ignited one by one with purple flame. Clearly magical in nature, it cast an ominous hue across the statues, granting the illusion of movement. A much smaller ring of candles around the edge of the dais followed suit, a more mundane orange flame.

"Pretty," Fury cooed, gripping her katana tightly despite her tone of admiration.

Rinjirou moved carefully across the chamber, towards the dais. "I don't like it, but if Solguard's really in here it's probably in the sarcophagus."

"Be careful," Mamoru whispered, cane in hand. "I sense… _something_. It's cold. Dark. Almost familiar, in a way…"

A second hiss echoed around them, louder than the first. More textured and nuanced, like a sigh...or even a breath. Like someone waking up. _Or something,_ Rinjirou added silently, drawing his tantōs.

"Hey, Sourpuss?" Fury gestured uneasily to the ceiling, backing away. "Is that supposed to happen?"

His eyes darted up, searching the darkness and finally locking on… _it_. A swirling mass of violet energy drifted across the stonework almost lazily, as if uncertain, finally descending to the sarcophagus. It disappeared within, passing through the stone with ease.

" _It's been a long time…"_ a voice whispered, coming from the very walls themselves, _"But I know that voice…"_

The great iron doors swung shut behind them with a thunderous clang, sealing them in. The lid of the sarcophagus opened with a low, tentative creak, gauntlet-clad fingers slipping through the crack.

"It can't be." Mamoru's face was almost as white as his mask. "He's been dead for centuries..."

"Who?!" Rinjirou demanded, feeling his own heart pound in his chest.

The sarcophagus' lid flew off, crashing into the chamber's rear wall. Pristine ebony plate glistened in the dim light as an armoured figure rose, stretching slowly to its full, imposing height. Beneath it lay bare, skeletal remains, peeking through the gaps in the armour; the same violet energy now shimmered around the bones themselves. Regarding them from beneath the helmet was a skull, empty eye sockets flashing with a dull ruby light.

"The Progenitor," Hino said faintly, as if in explanation.

The skull's bottom jaw opened, secured somehow despite its advanced decay. A gauntlet-clad finger rose slowly in accusation, pointed right at Mamoru. _"It_ is _you, isn't it…Endymion…?"_

The Prince's mouth opened and shut over and over again in several aborted attempts at speech. Finally, he managed just one, barely audible word. A name.

"…Smythe…"

* * *

AN: Well, creeping in just before my self-imposed one month deadline is Chapter Eight! Woohoo! I spent a LONGGGG time working on this one. I just hope you all enjoyed it. My own satisfaction is fairly high with this one, though there remain one or two doubts.

I did - and still do, I suppose - fear I made Fury look way too strong compared to Mamoru and Rinjirou, but I reasoned that a) Rinjirou's a regular guy, b) Mamoru was shielding Grandpa from harm, and c) she IS effectively a Sailor Senshi. We never really saw the girls take on 'regular' people in the anime but I always felt they'd utterly destroy anyone they went up against if not for the fact they're all good people heart and would never actually try. Sure, I showed them struggling against gunfire in Last Guardian Knight, but I figured they were doing what they could to not hurt anyone. Fury didn't have that problem. She was more than happy to take them apart, and take them apart she did. Maybe that made her look too strong, or too Mary Sue-ish, but I sincerely hope my logic makes sense. A Mary Sue at this stage is the LAST thing I want!

Aside from that was the reveal of the Progenitor's identity. I've hinted fairly heavily in the past, but this is the confirmation that it is good old Paladin Smythe. How is he still 'alive' a thousand years later? What does he have planned for 'Endymion'? You'll have to wait for the next chapter to find out.

As for the next chapter, I'm at a bit of an impasse. So, I'm putting up a poll on my profile to let YOU, my wonderful readers, decide. Do I return to Tokyo as has been the pattern and explore what's next for Usagi and the others, or do I stay in London and resolve this cliffhanger? Let me know what you think. Thanks for your continued feedback, some of the last chapter's reviews were incredibly detailed. You're all too kind! :-)

Happy New Year, everyone!

Lisseas


	9. A New Dawn Rises

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Nine - A New Dawn Rises**

 **Posted: 20/02/2017**

* * *

"…Smythe…"

A cold sliver of fear worked its way through Mamoru's guts. The man should have been dead a thousand years or more, but there was no mistaking that clipped, not-quite-noble voice. This _was_ the Paladin Smythe from Endymion's memories.

" _It's been so very long…"_ Muscle and sinew continued to form, coalescing over the skull. _"Yet here you are. Just as the creature said…"_

"The creature?" he asked, stomach fluttering at the term. "You mean Chaos?"

" _Yes_. _Chaos…"_

Smythe sounded distant. Confused. Like someone waking from a deep sleep. Mamoru tried to ignore his discomfort, willing his reeling mind to focus.

" _It's been a thousand years…yet you_ are _Endymion…"_

"I…" The words stuck painfully in his throat. He'd thought himself done with the guilt, the regret. He had accepted his past mistakes, hadn't he? Why, then, confronted with a literal ghost of that past, did he find himself scrambling to justify the opposite? "I'm not really Endymion. Not anymore. I was-"

" _Semantics."_ Smythe's interjection was frustratingly calm. Almost matter-of-fact. _"I'm dead, not stupid. You are Endymion, no matter what you choose to call yourself now."_

"I…" Mamoru froze again, momentarily caught off-guard. It was true, though, and he reconsidered with a submissive nod. "Yes. You're right."

" _Ahhh…"_ It came out as a long, protracted sigh. _"Progress, at last."_ His form wavered a moment, revealing the bones beneath the façade. _"And what is it you want from me? Why do you disturb my rest?"_

Rest. It sounded like a line from an old horror movie; clichéd yet strangely fitting. Mamoru cleared his throat, an attempt to jump-start his vocal chords that was only partially successful. "Despite what you may believe…we didn't come looking for a fight. We came to talk."

The spectre spread his hands wide. _"So, talk."_

Mamoru ran a hand across his mouth pensively, wrestling with his next words before finally gesturing to Rinjirou. There was plenty of tension already without him inadvertently stumbling over a touchy subject. Better for someone else to do the talking, and who better than the former Order of Black Paladin?

He stepped forward with a curt nod. This was his time to shine; Mamoru only prayed he didn't mess it up. "Earth is in peril, Progen...er, Knight-Commander. Under siege. Chaos has taken control of the Order of Black. Corrupted it for its own purposes."

" _Yes…"_ Bizarrely, Smythe sounded utterly disinterested. _"Everything I built lies in ruins."_

"So, you know what's going on up there?"

" _I am not entirely blind to the world, no."_

Rinjirou's confusion was readily apparent. "And…?"

Smythe's pauldrons rose and fell briefly in a shrug. _"The Order is lost, and Earth will soon follow. Chaos has already won."_

"Just like that?" Disbelief quickly gave way to burgeoning anger. "Don't you care?"

" _This world is not the one I left behind. N_ _or is the Order of Black."_

 _There it is._ Disappointment washed over Mamoru like a cold ocean wave. _This is the Smythe I first met atop that overlook. Bitter and angry; disenchanted. I knew the loss of his fellow Knights had changed him, but not to this degree._

Rinjirou was a little more direct in his response. "So, that's it? To hell with everything, just let the world burn? Don't you care?"

" _I care."_ The spectral Knight spoke with just the faintest hint of emotion.

"So, show it! Help us!"

" _I am dead,"_ Smythe said, impassive. _"I cannot help you now…even if I wanted to."_

"Yes, you can." Rinjirou's eyes fell upon the scabbard hanging from his hip. "Help me save this world. Help _us_!"

Gauntlet-clad fingers shifted, wrapping tighter around the golden hilt; almost caressing the large amber gem embedded in the pommel. " _I see_ _. You didn't come for me, did you? No...you came for Solguard."_ There was a subtle shift in Smythe's tone, that same weary resignation now masking something cold, hard, even dangerous.

"We didn't even know you were here," Hino offered, perhaps sensing the same hardening of his voice. "How could we?"

" _No_ _…"_ Smythe met his gaze head on, head cocked slightly to one side. _"How could you?"_

"So..." There was an audible gulp from Fury. "Take it from me, boys. Skeletor's a few sandwiches short of a picnic."

Regrettably, Mamoru was forced to concur. This whole encounter had been thoroughly unsettling, and it was only growing more so as time passed. Smythe's entire demeanour felt off, his tone too. He was a walking, talking contradiction, alternating between apathy and almost...malice.

Rinjirou was able to maintain his composure, impressing Mamoru beyond measure. He was confronting a very real historical figure, someone he'd been conditioned to treat with near religious reverence, and doing a damned fine job of it at that. "I want to reform the Order of the Undying Sun."

 _"You do."_ It wasn't a question.

He swallowed nervously. "Yes. With the Order's fall, Earth needs new guardians. Guardians that work solely for the protection and betterment of its people." A faint hesitation. "The guardians it deserves."

" _The guardians…it deserves?"_

Mamoru shivered unconciously. Had the room just gotten colder? "Rinjirou, maybe you shouldn't provo-"

He must have spoken more softly than he thought; Rinjirou didn't appear to hear him. "Yes. The Order failed in its mandate, Progenitor. It turned to secrecy and murder, more concerned with self-preservation than its mission. That _cannot_ be repeated. I won't allow it."

Smythe thew back his head and laughed, a cold, hollow sound devoid of any real humour. _"You won't allow it. You?!"_

"Yes, I-"

" _You are just as much a murderer as any of those you once called brother."_

Rinjirou looked as if he'd been slapped. "I am _not_ a murderer."

" _No? What of the pirates in Somalia?"_

"That was a legitimate operation to recover-"

" _Or something more recent, perhaps?"_ Smythe's eyes flashed with malicious intent. _"The Hunters in Tokyo. Your fellow Paladins."_

Rinjirou's voice was a low growl. "They weren't Paladins."

" _Did they not take the same Oath you did? Did they not carry a sliver of the Oathstone within them?"_ A hint of cruelty entered his voice, somehow familiar. _"You murdered two of your own in cold blood. Admit it."_

The former Paladin faltered despite his earlier confidence. "I…that was self-defence, it-"

" _Oh, come now…"_ Smythe's ebony plate gleamed under the torchlight as he moved closer. _"I can see it in your eyes. You enjoyed killing them, especially the woman. She was a special case. She'd hurt you, and a whole host of others. She killed that poor, innocent man in the hotel. She tried to kill the girl. Rei…"_

Uncertainty and fear were apparent on Rinjirou's face now. "How could you possibly know that?"

" _I know everything about you…Rinjirou Payne."_

The lingering fear in Mamoru's stomach hardened, forming into a cold ball of dread. How _could_ he know that? He'd been trapped here for more than a thousand years; how could he know what had happened a few weeks ago, half a world away?

"Tell me..." Smythe's voice was suddenly stronger, no longer so distant and muted. "Why should I believe that _you_ can lead the Exalted Knights anew? What makes you worthy of such an honour?"

"Because I…I…"

"Progenitor, with respect?" Hino moved to support his charge. "I have-"

"I asked him, not you!" The Knight-Commander skewered Rinjirou with a pointed glare. "Well, boy? What's the matter? Have you no words of your own?"

"I've been to Caer Denerdhing." He answered with a faint whisper, barely there at all. "I saw the destruction. I watched the order fall." His voice grew louder at Smythe's silence, his confidence returning. "I was there. I fought beside them against Beryl and her armies. We all did."

Fury raised an eyebrow. "I did?"

"Not you!" Rinjirou gathered himself, carefully locking eyes with Smythe once again. "Yes, Progenitor, I was once one with the Black. I killed in their name, in the belief I served Earth through my actions. Perhaps, if I could go back..." He trailed off, the genuine want and desire apparent in his voice. It lasted but a moment, however, as he took a breath. "But that isn't important. What matters is I saw something in that bloody field. Something I had seen before in my fellow Paladins." He smiled faintly. "Faith. Faith in something greater than individual glory. The desire to fight for what was right, with no expectation of reward."

Smythe didn't speak, but his fingers had loosened around Solguard's hilt.

"Even I judged the Order wholly evil, at first," Rinjirou confessed, "But I was wrong. That's on the Elders, the Council, and the senior commanders, like Harcourt. Many Paladins and Grunts, most even, they just wanted to serve the world they love. Be a part of something greater than themselves. Defend their world." He seemed to run out of words, an odd sight given his prior eloquence, but it had been an impressive speech nonetheless. "The Order of Black lost its way...and Earth deserves better."

Smythe studied him quietly for several seconds. "And better...is you?"

"I didn't say that," Rinjirou countered quietly. "The new Exalted Knights will-"

A bitter, almost sad chuckle emerged from the Knight's throat. "Do you really believe bringing them back will be that easy?"

"Not easy, no, but with Hyperion's help-"

Mamoru cringed, recognising the mistake as soon as Rinjirou uttered the god's name. "No, don't-"

"The Impotent One?!" Smythe's eyes blazed with an abrupt scarlet fury. "You're a fool to place your trust in _his_ guidance." A single finger stabbed out at them like a knife. "You claim to have witnessed the fall of the order? Then you saw the ruin his neglect, his _abandonment_ brought to us all! You would shackle a new order to his service so quickly?"

The odd speech patterns, the mood swings; Mamoru began to fear that Smythe was mad. There had been hints atop that overlook all those years ago, and they looked to have festered over the centuries that followed. Who knew how long he'd truly spent here in isolation?

"He's the only option I have." A hint of Rinjirou's usual stubbornness crept into his voice. "Maybe he _is_ playing me, but I don't need to trust _him_ ; just his desire to destroy Chaos."

"Ever the pragmatist, eh?" Smythe straightened up as he began stalking around the sarcophagus. "What can't you justify?"

"What can't _you_?" Rinjirou retorted, growing angrier himself. "You made a deal with _Chaos_ , Smythe, the ultimate source of all evil! Maybe I _am_ a pragmatist, but what choice do I have? Someone has to clean up your mess!"

"My mess?!" Smythe's thrust a finger at Mamoru, his unexpected roar catching him off-guard. "This is _his_ doing! He let us fall! He sold out Earth! First to the Moon, then Beryl!"

The accusation hit him like a punch to the gut. "What are you talking about?"

"I _know_ you met with the witch in Castle Terra. You surrendered, didn't you, and handed over power to her! Your friends, the Shittennou, _enforced_ the surrender! We received reports from many fleeing Elysion that night." His eyes burned with an unsettling crimson light. "Do you deny it?"

Rather than the usual guilt, Mamoru felt only pity for his former friend. The events he was describing _had_ technically occurred, but he was misinterpreting them through a haze of bitterness and paranoia. Endymion _had_ met with Beryl, but only because she'd corrupted his best friends and infiltrated his home. She _had_ gained control of Elysion, but not through a peaceful surrender. She'd murdered his father, the King, and taken the city by force.

 _But that's all meaningless to Smythe,_ he realised sadly. _He can't see the facts for what they are. He's blinded by thoughts of a man too caught up in his love for the Moon Princess...and_ _that_ is _true, at least to some degree._

"For the love of..." Rinjirou actually smacked a hand into his face. "Don't you see? That doesn't matter anymore! It's a thousand years in the past, Smythe! We can't change it! We have to focus on the here and now, on saving _this_ world before-"

The Knight-Commander dismissed him with a flippant wave. "This world is doomed. Save it from Chaos, and you only hand it to Endymion and that Lunarian whore."

Mamoru bristled at the insult, but held his tongue. A brief pang of loneliness followed at the mere thought of her name. _Usako..._

"No," the wraith muttered, abruptly sounding so very tired. "Better Earth burn free than limp on in chains."

Rinjirou did something next that surprised everyone; he snapped. "You're a damned hypocrite!"

"And what are you?" Smythe's wild eyes locked first on Hino, then Mamoru. "Look at those you would call allies. A washed up old Cleric who broke his Oath. The literal Prince of Lies in Endymion." He peered curiously at Fury, his nose slowly wrinkling in disgust. "And this one..."

"Hi..." She cleared her throat, considerably less cheerful than earlier. "I'm Faye...?"

"Such a broken creature. She's turned on everyone and everything she holds dear, twice over!"

Mamoru was surprised by Fury's response. She didn't laugh, or lash out, or insult him as he expected. No, she simply shied away, shrinking in on herself. Her eyes hinted at a deep-seated sorrow and, for the first time, Mamoru realised she wasn't quite as carefree about her past as she'd have them believe.

"You accuse me of hypocrisy," Smythe growled, with another step, "Yet stand with these wastrels and call them friends?" His image flickered again, revealing the grim, skeletal figure beneath. "How could I give up Solguard to _you_? How am I to believe you could reform the order?" His expression hardened, eyes narrowing to fine points. "You couldn't even save Megumi." Again, cruelty entered his voice. "Or your _mother_."

"Uh-oh," Hino murmured.

Rinjirou snapped bolt upright, grinding his teeth audibly. "Hand over Solguard, Smythe. Now."

"No." The ghostly Knight extended his arms, violet energy crackling around them. It flowed through his fingers and into the statues around him. "You will have to take it from me. If you can..."

* * *

It all happened so fast. There came a low, creaking groan...then another. They rose up, a slowly mounting symphony of tortured, shrieking metal. The cacophony reached its final, terrible cresendo, and the four brass knights lurched to life. One by one they tore themselves from their bases, bringing their swords to bear.

Mamoru studied them carefully, taking an uneasy step back. Just like their master, they were too clean, too polished. Too... _new_. There was little to no sign of wear or decay, no patina of any kind. That was all somehow familiar, too, but his mind was too frazzled to place it.

The tell-tale ring of steel on steel followed as Fury drew her katana. "This is somehow completely unsurprising."

"For once," Rinjirou said grimly, brandishing his tantos, "We're in agreement."

Hino spread his feet slightly apart, turning side-on as he gathered his hands before him. "I don't like it any more than you do, my boy."

The terrifying honour guard clomped towards them, fanning out in a loose wedge formation intended to surround them. They paired off as they neared, taking one target each in a classic display of divide and conquer. Mamoru readied himself, eyes darting to his own opponent…and that's when he saw it. Four pairs of feet working in unison. Perfect unison. Each knight had its own individual target, but they were moving as one to reach them. And then, the battle commenced.

Rinjirou moved with exceptional speed, bouncing off the nearest knight with a dull thud. He glanced down at the tantōs in his hands, offering a mild curse as he rolled. Immense by comparison, a huge broadsword cut through the air above his head with a heavy 'whoosh'. He barely had time to react before a second was upon him, slamming its own blade into the stone at his side. The lithe, smaller man swung around it and moved off, creating some much needed space.

Mamoru nodded approvingly. That was smart. He had no chance of deflecting attacks like those, not with his tantōs. They were just too heavy, too powerful. No, Rinjirou was far better suited using his speed and agility to his advantage. These brass knights appeared relatively slow so far.

The second took a threatening step in Hino's direction, perhaps sensing an easy kill, but Rinjirou was having none of it. He danced around a clumsy thrust and raked both knives across its flank, narrowly avoiding its retaliatory backhand. It was thoroughly ineffectual as an attack, but worked wonders as a distraction; both statues were now pursuing him.

A furious exchange rang out to their right. Fury had met her own opponent far more aggressively, driving its opening strike off with her katana and swinging at its legs. Sparks flew as she nicked the metal surface, but the knight was unfazed. It was a fine blade to be sure, but never intended to cut through solid brass. The Sailor Marauder was forced into retreat, hissing in pain as the knight cut into her reinforced shoulder guard _and_ the flesh beneath.

Mamoru blanched as a shadow fell over him. The remaining knight loomed above, torchlight gleaming off its sword as it swung for his head. He barely caught it in time, driven to one knee by the impact. His arms ached with the strain, completely unprepared for just how hard these automatons were hitting. It swung at him again immediately, and again, completely unwavering in its assault. He had no time to react or plan a counterattack; just holding it off was taking all his effort!

Rinjirou was caught in a similar position, falling back before two of them. They slashed at him over and over, working almost as a single entity...

 _That's it!_ Mamoru channeled what little strength he had left into his arms, pushing the knight off him for just an inch of separation. He needed a moment to think, to put it all together. His left hand came up to unleash a golden blast into its midsection, staggering it just enough to allow for withdrawal. _Unison. These statues move in perfect unison. I'm sure I've heard that before. Recently, in fact._ A sudden bolt of inspiration struck as he circled the recovering knight. _Setsuna! When she told me about Chaos' attack on the Space Time Door, she said it was accompanied by four Hunters. Only they weren't Hunters, they were Constructs. Chaos' imperfect attempts to replicate Constructs!_

He risked a glance in Smythe's direction. The Knight-Commander's eyes flashed with evil intent, darting about the room as if trying to take in everything humanly possible. His fingers wriggled like those of a puppeteer, manipulating strings only he could see. Smythe was controlling the brass knights directly and, moreover, Mamoru now knew exactly what he was.

Unfortunately, he was out of time. His left bicep burned with sudden pain as the knight came at him again, a smattering of crimson now staining its massive sword. He was more embarrassed than hurt, truth be told. He'd allowed himself to be distracted, and considered himself lucky it hadn't taken his head off instead. Grimacing, he risked one more blast of Golden Crystal energy. A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as it blew half the thing's face off. He was growing stronger, slowly getting the hang of it. All he needed to do now was handle... _it_.

Smythe was Chaos. It was the only explanation that made sense, but something nagged at his sense of logic. It didn't feel right. Mamoru had faced a multitude of aspects in the past, not to mention the creature itself, and they always exuded a certain unmistakable aura of evil. Awful, crushing, hopeless evil. So where was it? Why couldn't he feel it, and what did that make Smythe?

 _Maybe I'm wrong,_ he realised, as a new and especially unsettling possibility popped into his mind. _Maybe it_ is _Smythe, in a way? Maybe his bitterness and anger were so strong that they tapped into Chaos' power, anchoring him here in this place?_

That would explain his remarkable longevity, not to mention his Chaos-like powers and abilities. Setsuna had described the Hunter Constructs as independent, acting without a visible signal from 'Thorn', but these statues seemed more...robotic. They were clearly being controlled by Smythe, in real-time. So he wasn't anywhere near as strong as Chaos itself. He probably wasn't even as strong as most of the aspects they'd encountered in the past.

 _No,_ Mamoru decided wearily, _he really_ is _a ghost of sorts...and that gives me an idea of how to level the playing field._ He breathed out gently, trying to slow his racing heart. His thoughts turned to his own power, visualising a ball of strength within him. It flared, growing stronger, and he began to change. First, the mask. It melted away, followed by the rest of his outfit. Tuxedo Mask wasn't all that helpful here; there was someone else he needed to call upon.

"What are you doing?!"

He barely heard Rinjirou's cry, too focused on his own thoughts and emotions. For too long now, Endymion's guilt had weighed upon his shoulders. He'd felt shame, regret, even second-guessed his own decisions as Mamoru. Now, however, came an opportunity to change that. A chance to make things right.

There was an ominous groan above him as the brass knight positioned itself, bringing its sword down on his head. Its damaged face was calm, even peaceful, in unsettling contrast with its continued aggression. He took the hit on his cane, his fevered understanding driving him on with renewed vigour. Struggling, he managed to push off, driving the knight back a step. His cane extended with but a thought, pulverising what remained of its face with surprising ease. The entire head fell apart like brittle stone, chunks of brass crashing to the floor.

"No!" Smythe sounded surprised. "Impossible!"

The cane shimmered in Mamoru's hands. It flattened at first, then widened. Twin prongs sprouted from the shaft above his hands, forming a hilt. In seconds, he instead held a gleaming sword. _His_ sword.

"I failed you. I know that, and I'm sorry."

He spoke softly as the transformation took hold. Any remnants of his tuxedo faded completely, revealing the torn, dirty fatigues beneath. The very air itself began to shimmer around him, like a thousand tiny fireflies. They melded, joining to form larger shapes. Leather straps, metal plates; sleek, black armour, trimmed in silver. _His_ armour.

"I placed my trust in the wrong people. I wasn't there for you as I promised." Endymion lowered his sword with a slow, steady exhale. "I didn't want to see what was happening in Elysion. I didn't want to accept what I'd seen with my own eyes."

It was working. The remaining statues were slower, less focused in their movements. Their attacks lacked the same strength of before. He'd drawn Smythe's attention, just as he'd hoped. The question now was how to keep it...and what he was going to do with it.

"I chose to believe Kunzite's lies. I could have spoken with the nobles regardless, even believing you'd been recalled. I could have tried to convince them, rally them. I could have done something, _anything_...but instead, I ran." It felt good, almost cathartic to confront his past like this. He just had to hope he could reach what remained of the real Smythe. "I didn't mean for any of it to happen like it did, Smythe. _Please_ , believe that. Nobody else has to pay for my mistakes."

"Mistakes?!" His distraction appeared to be working; Smythe was furious! "You left us all to die! Not just my brothers and sisters, but everyone! The entire world!"

Endymion, as he truly considered himself at that moment, hadn't realised it until now...but he was angry too. He'd seen more than his share of death of late, and much of it could be laid squarely at the Order's feet. Indirectly or not, Smythe had to accept _his_ share of the blame as well. "And that justifies your deal with Chaos? You can't put that on me."

"Oh, but I can. After Hyperion's abandonment, your betrayal, and Beryl's slaughter, what was left? I had _nothing_ , Endymion! Earth was defenceless! There was no-one left to protect it, to ensure its survival! None brave enough or strong enough to stand against the Moon Kingdom." His anger faded and, for just a moment, there was a hint of who he'd once been. "When… _it_ came to me and showed me what the future held, I was…dismayed. A world in chains, vassal to those who'd promised protection and guidance…yet shunned us in our hour of need." His eyes dimmed, very human in that moment. "I knew then I couldn't let that happen. I wouldn't."

The remaining statues stood motionless, the battle ceased. Rinjirou, Hino and Fury looked on warily, encircled but still very much alive. Violet energy swirled in Smythe's palm, crackling around his fingers as he spoke. He'd been distracted, yes, but he could send his brass soldiers after them again in an instant. They had to keep him talking.

"It offered a deal. Power, strength; enough to ensure my order would survive, at least in some form. Enough to ensure Earth would be protected, kept safe from the scheming of the Moon Princess and any others who might threaten it."

"But at what cost?!" Rinjirou snapped, very much irreverent now. "How many needed to die for your Order, Smythe? How many innocents? How many Paladins were murdered by their brothers?"

"It was never supposed to be like this." The spectre faded slightly, shrinking before their challenge. "The price was to be mine to pay, and mine alone. Such was our accord. One life in exchange for the future of Earth. It seemed more than fair."

 _There it is,_ Mamoru realised. _The final piece of the puzzle. Smythe literally sold his soul to found the Order of Black. That's how he came to be here now! He_ belongs _to Chaos. It allowed him to live on, perhaps as a sick form of torture. Trapped in this place, forced to watch as it corrupted everything he'd built. That would drive anyone insane, given enough time._ It almost produced more guilt, but he was done accepting blame where there was none to be had.

"I'm sorry, Smythe, I truly am, but that was _your_ choice. All of it."

"Yes," the Knight-Commander agreed bitterly, "I suppose it was…" His eyes flashed crimson once more. "But it was _your_ choices that determined my path. Choices you'll only make again if I allow you to live."

"I'm not the same man," Endymion countered warily. "I've changed."

"No…" Smythe muttered, almost a growl. "No, how can I believe that? Look at Rinjirou, who despises you and those you care for." He gestured dismissively at Fury. "And this one! You've seen but a fraction of her true depravity, yet you trust her blindly, even forgive her!" Rinjirou met his challenge head on, staring back at him unflinchingly. Fury's response, however, was once again one of meek acceptance.

"I know exactly how Rinjirou feels about me." Endymion was calmer than even he expected. "But he's an honourable man. I trust him to make his intentions clear should we ever find ourselves in conflict." A faint nod from the former Paladin only bolstered his confidence. "And Faye has proven herself twice over, Smythe. I believe in her desire for redemption, and her right to a second chance." He gave her a gentle nod. "How could I not, knowing my own past?"

"Thank you," she said softly, with perhaps the first genuine smile he'd ever seen from her.

"Unacceptable!" The ebony-clad Knight stomped back and forth, never taking quite enough steps to be considered pacing. "The Order of Black is as much your legacy as mine, Endymion. Your hands are just as stained with blood!" He drew Solguard, but the rusty blade refused to shine, even under direct torchlight. "I may be damned, but you must share my fate. Let us both pay for our crimes!"

The statues snapped back into action, raising their weapons again. Hino grunted with exertion, balls of flame now gathering in his palms. Rinjirou and Fury exchanged a terse nod and moved to defend him. Endymion allowed himself a sigh, resigned to the fact there was no peaceful solution here. Smythe's long-gestating hatred simply wouldn't let him consider it.

"Very well."

* * *

The Knight-Commander lunged with a furious roar, thrusting at his chest with Solguard. The blade's tarnished appearance stood in stark contrast to the rest of him, his armour and bones remarkably well preserved beside its dull surface. Endymion had a theory and, remembering his old training, took the hit head on. Solguard skittered across his chest without doing any real damage, revealed as a thoroughly mundane weapon. Satisfied, he countered, taking a swing of his own that had just as little impact. Real sword weren't at all like their movie counterparts; they weren't particularly useful against plate armour.

A sudden blast of flame lit up the tomb, sending a wave of heat pulsing outwards. Fire streamed from Hino's hands, engulfing the hulking figures that threatened Rinjirou. They continued their advance, pushing through his assault, but the magical flames _were_ taking a toll. Rivulets of molten brass dribbled down their forms; their legs seemingly bowing under their own weight. The old man probably couldn't keep it up for long but, with luck, it would be enough.

Fury broke from her own opponent, dashing towards them with a shriek of pure, primal rage. Her katana began to shimmer, wrapped in the same scarlet energy of her attacks. It continued to expand, a crackling mass of, well, _fury_ that surrounded her form. She blew by the first knight without slowing, sparks flying in her wake. It wobbled in a moment of indecision then collapsed, sliced neatly in two at the waist.

She turned her gaze on Smythe, lips curled back in a vicious snarl. "You're next, Skellington!"

Endymion couldn't help but be intimidated. True, she _was_ on their side - and she wasn't exactly textbook 'insane' anymore - but her Fury persona was no less terrifying for it!

Whack! A sudden impact against his armour staggered him. Smythe had seized his moment of distraction like any seasoned fighter would, landing a solid blow to his chest. The blade hadn't cut into his flesh, but he was sure to be bruised later. If he survived. Cursing his lack of focus, Endymion ducked under the follow-up swing and launched an attack of his own. The clash of steel rang out in rapid succession as Smythe repulsed him with consistent ease. He had the clear advantage in a straight up fight. He'd always been the superior swordsman, and Endymion hadn't exactly kept up with his training since being reborn. _That does it. If we make it through this, I'm asking Corey for regular practices!_

He feigned a high cut, 'aiming' for the Knight-Commander's head. Smythe responded as expected, exposing his torso in the process, and Endymion struck. He drove a palm up into the spectre's armoured stomach and 'pulled the trigger', so to speak. Pure, golden light lanced out, the Golden Crystal making short work of the ebony cuirass and bone in its path. Smythe tore away with a feral snarl, clutching a protective hand over the smoking 'wound'. His armour's flawless finish was now tarnished around the damaged piece, as if it had aged a thousand years in seconds.

"So, I _can_ hurt you." His confidence was rising. All he needed were a few more good hits. If he could just keep Smythe off-balance...

It wasn't meant to be. Smythe batted his guard aside with a single swing and drove an armoured fist into his gut. Endymion retched as his armour collapsed inwards, pressing into his flesh. Another hit caught him in the chest, driving any remaining air from his lungs along with it. He managed to duck under the next hit, aimed for his neck, only to fall in a gasping heap on the floor. Instinct kept him going, his fingers searching blindly for his weapon, but a boot to the face ended that endeavour quickly. Stars danced before his eyes, a strange, high-pitched whine ringing in his ears.

"And so, it ends." Smythe's ghostly countenance stared down at him, impassive. "You are dead, and I am free to return to this world. Free to continue the good fight."

"The…good fight?"

A skeletal grin showed through his features; a literal death's head. "I have removed one threat to this world in you, but another remains. Your precious Moon Princess." His grin turned decidedly cold. "Or should I say... _Usagi_?"

Endymion flinched at the screech of tearing metal yet, strangely, he felt no pain. His eyes opened slowly to see a shimmering red blade protruding from Smythe's chest. Fury's grinning face popped out from behind him, decidedly murderous.

"I can't let you do that, sweetie."

Smythe responded with a wordless growl. He wrenched himself forward, tearing the sword from her grasp, and span to face her. She fired a thin red beam from her finger that went wide as he struck, backhanding her hard. Fury hit the far wall with a sickening crunch and fell, unmoving, to the floor.

"I don't recall asking your permission, _creature_." He tore her katana from his back, tossing it aside almost carelessly. "You are nothing to me! An ant beneath my boot!"

"An ant?" Endymion's burning lungs protested fiercely, but he carried on regardless. "Do you even hear yourself? This isn't you, Smythe. It never was!"

It was enough to give the Knight pause. His human features were fading now, revealing a skull far more decayed than he remembered. Empty, black eye sockets glowed with an unnatural red light.

"You were never high and mighty," he added, with another wheezing cough, "And certainly never cruel. That's not you, it's _Chaos_!"

Solguard's blade quivered slightly as Smythe's grip wavered. "That's not true."

"I finally understand what happened to you." Endymion struggled to sit up, his ribs aching painfully. "Chaos took your soul, as promised. It consumed you. _Ate_ you! And that's how you came to be here." He shook his head in disgust. "You're nothing but an afterthought. A memory! An insignificant little piece of Chaos that _thinks_ it's Paladin Smythe!"

Louder, now. Angrier. "That's _not_ true."

"Then where is Smythe's fire? His passion? It's not _gone_ ; you just never had it!" He had to keep him angry. Off-guard. That was their only chance. "You speak of the Order's failures, call them a lost cause, but the Smythe I remember would never give up so easily. He'd own his role in events and he'd _fight_!"

"Shut up..."

"But you just want to sit here feeling sorry for yourself." Endymion took as deep a breath as he could manage and unleashed his final blow. "You just want to watch the world burn. Just...like...Chaos!"

"Shut up!" Smythe's eyes blazed with crimson fury. "Shut up! Shut up! _Shut up_!" He landed a stiff kick to Endymion's face that left blood dribbling from his nose. "I'm through listening to your lies, Endymion. I should have killed you a long-"

He lurched as a familiar tantō was jammed into his unprotected neck. Its twin was thrust up and under Smythe's armpit, a classic and effective killing blow _if_ he were still alive. Rinjirou wasn't waiting, though, seizing upon Smythe's brief lull to dive for Solguard. He snatched the Knight's wrist in both hands and dropped, pulling his whole arm down on both knees. The bone gave way with a terrible snap, and Smythe's fingers relaxed...dropping their prize right into Rinjirou's waiting hand.

"No!" he howled, with a hint of desperation. "How?!"

"You took your eyes off the prize. Got a little distracted with Endymion here." Rinjirou nodded towards a pile of brass slag in the corner. Hino stood by it, breathing heavily but otherwise unharmed. "Forgot to move your toy soldiers."

"You insignificant _child_!" Smythe advanced on him, a crazed look on what remained of his features. "I'll tear you apart! I'll-"

Rinjirou raised Solguard before him in a guard position, and it flared to life. A blinding light rippled down the blade, burning away the tarnished surface to reveal pristine, golden metal beneath.

Smythe recoiled, arms shielding his face. His armour dulled in a reverse display, now looking every bit as old and worn as thousand-year-old metal should. "Solguard is _mine_!" Gone was the grim, authoritarian presence of the Progenitor; in its place, the petulance of an angry child. "It is-"

" _IN WORTHY HANDS ONCE MORE!"_

Endymion flinched in spite of himself. Doubly annoyed, he looked about for the source of the voice and finally saw it; an abnormally tall figure comprised entirely of fire. It's arm stretched out towards Smythe, abruptly burning even brighter.

" _BEGONE, DEMON. I'LL NOT SUFFER YOUR PERVERSE EXISTENCE A MOMENT LONGER!"_

Solguard's aura intensified and Smythe began to quite literally disintegrate. Armour, ghostly flesh, and bone alike flaked off, drifting into the air around him like ash in an updraft. He let out a horrible, gurgling cry as his lower jaw hit the floor, yet still managed to draw a small knife from his belt. _"I'll destroy you!"_

Rinjirou stumbled out of his way, barely avoiding the thrust. He lashed out with Solguard, a wild and clumsy swing that struck the stone at his side. Smythe laughed, now little more than a mass of ash inside his armour, and lunged again. Rinjirou grit his teeth, growling with effort as he got the blade up and drove it into Smythe's ebony chestplate. It was over in an instant; with nary a scream or anguished cry, Knight-Commander Smythe of the Order of Black exploded, leaving behind but a few faint wisps of smoke.

Endymion sagged, suddenly exhausted. It was over. Smythe, whatever small part of him might have remained, at least, was finally at rest.

Hyperion's flaming avatar studied them in silence, a brief moment of respite before the walls shook with his voice again. " _IT IS DONE. YOU HAVE RETRIEVED SOLGUARD FROM CHAOS' GRASP, AND PROVEN THE STRENGTH OF YOUR FAITH._ "

"...my what?" That was all Rinjirou managed before Hino whacked him across the arm. "What?!"

"Bow your head, idiot!"

 _"LIKEWISE, ENDYMION, YOU HAVE FOUGHT THE DEMONS OF YOUR PAST AND PREVAILED. YOU ARE NOW READY FOR WHAT IS TO COME."_

He didn't bother with a reply. He suspected it didn't matter what he said at this point.

" _I GRANT YOU THIS BOON, AS A REWARD AND A SYMBOL OF MY POWER."_

With a brief flash of light, Rinjirou was clad in the familiar armour of an old Exalted Knight. After getting used to seeing him in tight, form-fitting armour or fatigues, it looked almost comically large on him.

" _THE UNDYING SUN DAWNS ONCE MORE, AS IT SHOULD BE."_ The burning entity straightened, an act Endymion took as pride. _"NOW GO FORTH. REBUILD MY ORDER, AND RESTORE THEM TO GLORY. ACT ALWAYS WITH HONOUR AND VIRTUE,_ _RINJIROU PAYNE._ _I SHALL BE WATCHING."_

The flames died away until he faded from view, and Solguard finally dimmed. Rinjirou himself seemed dumbstruck, glancing down at his new armour in stunned silence before spreading his arms wide. "That's it?" He directed his cries to the ceiling, in the classic manner. "How the hell am I supposed to sneak around in this?!" His efforts to pace only produced several loud, clanking footsteps, prompting a fit of laughter from Hino.

It was amusing, no doubt, but Endymion had more important things on his mind. He struggled to his feet, fighting off a wave of dizzying nausea, and limped over to Fury. She lay on her back by the wall, conscious and even calm. Blood marred her forehead, pooling slightly between her left eye and the bridge of her surprisingly dainty, upturned nose. He'd never really seen her up close like this before, and she wasn't quite as... _rugged_ as he'd expected.

"Are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm fine." Her familiar London accent was almost a relief. "That Smythe guy hits like a girl." She sat up slowly, with some help, unable to mask the wince as she did so. "I hope that hit didn't knock me loopy again. I'd hate to have to gut you in a homicidal rage, especially after you were so nice to me before." She managed a brief, aborted giggle at his wary retreat. "That's a joke, Tux. I don't think it works like that."

He wasn't sure if it was his own concussion, or if he was just finally getting used to having her around, but he began to laugh with her. Fury smiled as he offered her a hand, her own laughter strangely subdued. Until she saw Rinjirou, that was, and burst into a fit of howling, manic laughter all over again.

"What?" he grumbled, caught somewhere between embarrassment and an angry scowl.

"No offence," she managed, wiping tears from her eyes, "But you look like a little kid playing dress-ups!"

"Oh, shut up." His attempt to sheathe Solguard met with near disaster as it caught on the scabbard and nearly cut into his leg. The man was _obviously_ not experienced in the use and care of swords. "It's not like I asked for this!"

Fury finally quietened down, wincing as she dabbed at her forehead with the back of her hand. "I _said_ no offence, Cranky Pants. Geez!"

Endymion only managed a tired smirk as he finally let his transformation fade, reverting back to plain, old Mamoru. A wave of pain followed, no longer held in check by magic, but he didn't care. Even knowing the truth behind Smythe's appearance, he didn't feel much like being his former self right now.

"I have to get out of this." Rinjirou began fiddling with his pauldrons, but he clearly had just as much experience with full plate as he did with swords. As in, not much. "Uh..." He shot Fury another dirty look as she brayed like a hyena, but left it at that.

"Where to now?"

The words slipped from Mamoru's lips before he could stop himself. Worse still, he knew where _he_ wanted to go, but he could hardly say so. Smythe had been right about one thing: his alliance with Rinjirou was tenuous at best, founded on convenience and circumstance over any true camaraderie. It was true they shared a mutual respect for one another, and their abilities, but the other man was still very much wary of him _and_ his motives.

 _And I can't blame him,_ he admitted silently. _All I want after this ordeal is to see Usagi's face. To hold her in my arms and pretend, for just a little while, that the world isn't going to hell. I want that more than anything right now…and that_ is _dangerous._

He'd done the same thing before, during his first life as Endymion, and it had cost the world dearly. Maybe it was egotistical to believe his presence would have made all the difference, but he could have _tried_. Instead, he'd taken the first chance he got to abscond for a night with Serenity; Smythe hadn't been wrong there.

 _I can't afford to fall into old habits again,_ he told himself. _Falling to pieces over Usagi isn't helpful, no matter how much I miss her._ And so he decided to stay quiet.

Rinjirou shrugged, his expression darkening briefly at the comical clank that followed. "We regroup." He glanced at Hino as he took a deep breath, nodding faintly at some silent exchange. "I expect you might like to check in on your girlfriend, and I wouldn't mind seeing if…" He bit down on his bottom lip, trailing off again. "That is to say, a bunch of powerful allies sound pretty good right about now. Although I _would_ like to take another look around the city for any surviving Paladins..."

"You are in need of recruits," Hino agreed, with a weary smile. "And they're certainly qualified."

"And if we smash a few more of those Paladin monsters while we're at it," Fury quipped, "Then all the better!"

"Alright, then. There must be some safehouses and arms caches left. Any survivors would likely head there. I would, anyway." Rinjirou gestured to the tomb's large, iron doors, rolling his eyes at another metallic clank. "For god's sake, how does the Guardian Knight manage?!"

"Maybe he's just better than you?" Fury offered slyly.

"I will murder you."

She grinned cheerfully. "No, you won't."

"…No," he admitted tiredly. "I suppose I won't."

"I knew it. You're warming up to me."

"Oh, god, just shut up."

Mamoru followed wordlessly, smiling at their exchange but truthfully bleak on the inside. Corey was the last person he was thinking about. Instead, he saw the smiling faces of Usagi and Chibiusa. He'd been away too long already…but they knew how to look after themselves. Didn't they? Yes, and they had everyone else there to protect them. He _had_ to believe that, because the alternative was…well. It just wasn't pleasant.

 _Hold tight, everyone. We're coming. It may not be today, or even tomorrow…but we're coming, and we're bringing help._

* * *

 **AN:** And, after much delay, so ends Act 1 for Rinjrou, Mamoru, Grandpa and Fury. God, I wanted to get this out earlier SO BADLY but real life decided to kick me in the face and leave me for dead. It isn't worth going into here, though. Suffice to say, I finally got the time and headspace I needed to polish this chapter off, and I _think_ I'm happy with it.

I'm a little drained - call it twelve or so hours straight of working on this today! - so I'm not going to go into my motivation and thought process like I usually do. You probably don't care anyway, right? ;-) I just appreciate you all so much. Those who read, who review, who have favourited or followed; all of you! Thanks so much for your continued readership, even after huge breaks like this one; you keep me motivated when I get all frustrated and wonder if I should even finish this ridiculous epic!

Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait. I look forward to your feedback, critical or not, and I'm going to do my absolute level best to avoid another lengthy delay like this one. I'm trying, guys, I really am! Until next time!

Lisseas


	10. Wins and Losses

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Ten - Wins and Losses**

 **Posted: 18/03/2017**

* * *

The rifle butt passed just over Sailor Mars' head. She ducked, feeling it brush across her hair, and grabbed the barrel. Using it as leverage, she swung up and around the armoured man, driving a fist into his solar plexus. The interlocking plates gave way beneath the blow and he fell to his knees, gasping for breath. A hard elbow to the back of the neck sent him into dreamland, taking him out of the fight for good.

Mars exhaled wearily. Fights like this were becoming far too frequent for her liking, and things didn't look like changing any time soon. _At least we're still winning more than we lose,_ she told herself. The final enemy fell moments later to a Sailor Moon bicycle kick, signalling the end of the fight.

This was the second hostile squad the Senshi had encountered tonight. They were almost used to battling humans after the past week, but this felt different. Chaos' recruits usually fled or surrendered quite quickly, lacking the dedication of a group like the Order of Black, but these troops had fought with a strange sense of desperation.

 _Perhaps,_ Mars mused, _Chaos is cracking down on failure._ The thought should have provoked some sympathy, but there was little left within her. _And_ _I'll save that for all the innocents these so-called_ people _have killed._

She tensed at the bark of a rifle behind her, but there was no pain. Infuriated by her own lack of focus, she span about to see a tall woman in police riot gear. She wasn't holding a gun, though. It was sailing through the air, wrapped in a golden chain; straight at her head. There was a dull thud as it connected, and she collapsed immediately. Sailor Venus continued to swing the weapon, using it like an overlong mace to take out another soldier at the knees. She pounced on him, landing two quick punches to his jaw, and met the miko's gaze as she stood. A moment of silence passed before she dispersed her chain and offered a brief nod.

The miko returned it, trying to will her heartrate down. Their relationship had thawed somewhat, probably a given after a week of fighting side-by-side. Venus had let some of her anger go, and Mars was a little chagrined by her own role in recent events. Just a little, mind you. She still didn't agree with Minako's way of thinking.

 _In fact,_ she thought firmly, _she's downright delusional if she can't see how she was swayed by Corey. But…that doesn't excuse my own behaviour. I took things way too far. We all did._

"Are they all…alive?" Chibi Moon asked, fidgeting nervously as she inspected a fallen soldier.

"Mine are," Venus declared proudly, _a_ _lmost_ sounding like her old self. "They'll be sore, though."

"Serves them right for siding with Chaos," Mars muttered, folding her arms across her chest. "I can't believe how many of these bastards fell in with that…thing! I mean, the Order of Black? Sure, they're jerks, but army? Police? Why?!"

"Fear." Sailor Moon joined them in studying their unconscious opponents. Her lips dipped slightly in a frown. "You saw the same reports we did, Mars."

Reports. They could hardly be called that, really. Mercury had somehow gained internet access, using methods Mars didn't really understand. What she'd found had been deeply unsettling. The major news sites were offline or out of date but, ever resourceful, Mercury had accessed third parties like social media and something called 'forums'. There, the lucky few to have access spoke of abductions, murders; roaming gangs of former protectors now following Chaos' orders. People were losing everything, just like she'd lost...the shrine.

Her heart ached at the thought of her home, now a smoldering ruin. _How am I supposed to tell Grandpa I let that happen? How am I supposed to protect anything if I couldn't even save my home?_

"Chaos is recruiting the world over," Moon reminded her, as she dismissed the Eternal Tiare. "Sure, maybe it _does_ come down to power and riches for some, but I'm sure many others who serve it were just trying to survive. They believe they'll be safe on its side."

"Safe." Mars could practically _taste_ her own bitterness. "And to hell with everyone else, right?"

"It's easy to judge others," Chibi Moon countered, hinting at disapproval, "But until you've been in their position, you-"

"Don't try and lecture me, Chibi Moon." Mars snapped at her a little more harshly than intended, but she wasn't backing down on this. "I _have_ been in their position, and I said _no_. Just like they should have!"

The younger girl chose to keep quiet, retreating meekly to check on another unconscious enemy. Mars _almost_ apologised, abruptly guilty, but her stubborn streak prevented it. Just as it had so many other apologies over the years. Sure, this was distasteful...but what other choice was there? They hadn't declared these people their enemy; it was _their_ choice!

 _Chibi Moon wasn't here for most of the Revenant Knight's attacks,_ she reasoned. _She doesn't know how rough things have been. We're not naïve kids anymore. We understand the way the world really works. Right...?_ She found herself nodding at her own conclusions. _Besides, it's not like we're killing them. A beating is the least these…these_ turncoats _deserve!_

"Go easy on her," Venus suggested quietly, glancing over her shoulder at the younger Senshi. "She's not used to this sort of thing, and who can blame her?" A sigh slipped from her lips. "I'm still not used to it myself."

"Well, you'd better _get_ used to it," Mars retorted, still annoyed.

"Never." Venus' light blue eyes met hers in an open challenge. "We can't stay lucky forever, Rei. We _will_ kill someone sooner or later. Are you so sure you're ready for that?"

Despite her resolve, a sliver of doubt remained. For just a moment, Mars was back at the shrine; the final battle with the Order of Black. She fired her Flame Sniper at a Black Paladin, hoping to distract him. He brought his arm up to take the hit as so many others had before him…but, for some reason, it just didn't work. Whether he was tired or he misjudged the angle, the arrow struck his chest and burst into flame, consuming him…

"Rei?"

She opened her eyes again and found Venus studying her, concern on her face. A chill ran down her spine as the Paladin's screams echoed in her memory. "I…I hear you."

"Are you…?" Her friend trailed off, perhaps still uncomfortable speaking so closely after everything that had happened. She hugged her elbows and took a step back. "We, uh...we should probably get moving. The others must be getting close by now."

"Agreed." If Sailor Moon had picked up on their conversation, she gave no hints to it. "Let's go."

* * *

They climbed to the rooftops and resumed their run to the Kokkai-Gijido; the National Diet Building. The heart of Japan's government, it was an important symbol for Tokyo _and_ its people. It had been occupied by Chaos' forces in the early days following its corruption of the Order of Black. Turned into a glorified garrison. As such, it was quite high on the Senshi Liberation List – an unofficial document that didn't exist. It certainly hadn't been scrawled on a scrounged Hello Kitty notepad! That was their target tonight, first mission of their renewed push to drive Chaos from their city. Inspiring Tokyo's cowed populace was something they'd struggled with since Moon had first returned. A win here would go a long way towards proving there was still hope...and hopefully disrupt Chaos' plans at the same time.

Moon's communicator beeped just a few minutes from their destination. Mercury's calm voice followed. "We're in position."

The Senshi were divided into two teams for the assault. Mars and Chibi Moon had flat-out refused to let Moon out of their sight, all but ensuring she had to take them along. As for Venus, she'd been brought along to keep her and Jupiter separated, though Mars couldn't shake the feeling there was more going on than Usagi was saying.

 _She knows something,_ she decided. _Something she isn't telling anyone else. Something that has her worried. I just hope she knows better than to let it endanger our mission._ Renewing her faith in Usagi, she focused more intently on the conversation with Mercury.

"Good," Moon was saying. "We're not far off ourselves. Any trouble?"

"A couple of patrols. Nothing Uranus and Jupiter couldn't handle."

Mars was surprised by Mercury's near-casual tone. 'Couldn't handle' translated clearly into 'they were pummelled senseless' where Uranus and Jupiter were concerned. Both women had a _lot_ of anger and frustration to work out. In fact, 'pummelled senseless' probably wasn't strong enough a term.

"Good." Moon didn't seem bothered by the phrase herself. That both pleased _and_ saddened Mars, all at the same time. "Hold tight. We're closing in."

"Will do."

The plan was simple enough. Team Two, made up of Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus, Pluto and Saturn, would hit the rear of the Diet Building, drawing off most of the defenders. Then, Team One would blow by whatever was left, storm the front entrance, and meet up with them inside, catching the enemy between both groups. In line with that, Team Two's members were undoubtedly the heavy hitters, with Mercury along to provide intelligence, distraction and, nominally, leadership. Really, Mars was just impressed that Sailor Moon had engineered it all.

 _She's come a long way since the old days of 'Crybaby Usagi'_ , she thought. The faint smile she'd allowed herself fell away quickly, however, when she considered the alternate viewpoint. _I pushed her to be stronger for so long but, now that it's happened, I find I want the old, idealistic Usagi back...and I fear she may be gone for good._ A second glance back at Venus only compounded her doubts. _Silly, carefree Minako, too. They're both casualties of this mess as much as anyone._

"Do you actually believe we can do this?"

Moon's barely whispered question caught Mars off-guard, barely able to hear her over the sound of rushing wind and their heavy footfalls. "What?"

The moon chose that moment to peek out from behind the clouds, casting a soft white glow over the rooftop. Sailor Moon looked so vulnerable, so torn. For just a second, she was the old Usagi. The one who doubted herself, who would never have been able to do any of this. "We've fought off one Chaos Paladin at a time so far, beaten isolated patrols. But this? What if we fail?" A shadow fell over her face as she ran, the moon retreating into darkness once more. "What if we kill someone?"

"We'll know we tried not to," Mars answered, after some thought. She flashed a faint smile, adding a hint of her old snark to her voice. "Come on, Odango. Now is _not_ the time for second thoughts."

"But what if-"

"Hey." Shifting course, Mars closed the gap between them mid-run. "Just believe in yourself, okay? We all do."

The old Usagi managed a smile of her own before she disappeared, hidden behind Sailor Moon's now-familiar mask of calm once more. "Thank you, Rei."

Mars simply gestured ahead. "Game face on. We're almost there."

* * *

They made one last multi-rooftop climb, arriving atop the final tall building before the Diet itself. It housed the Coast Guard and some other government departments, or so Mars thought. She wasn't as familiar with it as she could have been, preferring instead to focus on her spiritual studies. There was little doubt this was the right place, though. The Kokkai-Gijido lay before them, main gate and iconic, hedge-flanked driveway waiting beyond an open park filled with trees. The pyramid-shaped dome was cracked, even misshapen, but it still stood.

"There's a lot of open ground to cover…" Chibi Moon noted, peering up over the makeshift cover of the building's parapet.

Moon nodded thoughtfully. "That's why the others are going in first, to pull away at least one of the patrols in the driveway."

Mars began having second thoughts herself. At least two distinct groups of figures occupied the long stretch of asphalt, one accompanied by a Chaos Paladin. The hulking brute stomped along behind its human guard, just waiting for them to appear. That in itself was one big issue with their plan. Chaos could possess its form at any moment, making things _far_ more difficult for the Senshi. And their path _was_ quite long, over a lot of open ground. They'd have to drop to ground level, dash across the park, leap the gate, hit the troops before they could organise…

 _Things were so much simpler in the old days,_ she thought acerbically, with a glance to Venus. "What I wouldn't give for a goofy looking hairdresser youma right about now."

The blonde snorted. "How about a buzzcut? That seems like such a long time ago..."

Sailor Moon flicked open her communicator. "We're ready to go."

There was no reply, at least nothing verbal. A few seconds passed before a brilliant lightning blast hit the rear of the Diet Building. The crack of thunder was deafening this close, far louder than anything Jupiter usually produced. She really was mad…and it was effective! One of the patrols began running around the grounds, right for it, and they took the Chaos Paladin with them.

"Just one patrol left," Chibi Moon murmured, sounding relieved. "But how many more inside?"

Venus nudged her by way of reassurance. "Don't worry about them. Just focus on what's in front of you."

"Right."

The younger Senshi still sounded a little nervous. Mars, a little guilty over her earlier snap, took hold of her shoulder and squeezed. "You'll be fine, Chibi Moon. We all will, okay?"

"Okay," she agreed, with a determined nod. "I'm ready."

Sailor Moon rose from her crouch, snapping her communicator shut. "Spread out and keep moving. Don't give them any easy targets. We meet at the front doors."

Mars was about to compliment her tactical smarts when she leapt off the roof, leading by example. The raven-haired Senshi followed without hesitation, Venus right beside her. She landed hard in the carpark below and broke into a run, clearing the street quickly and entering the wooded park. Her eyes darted back to see Chibi Moon on her other flank, close but not too close. Trees flew by as they neared the Diet's main gates, foreboding in the darkness. Sailor Moon broke from the trees, running halfway across the parallel street before pushing off and into the air. She cleared the gates with ease as she summoned the Eternal Tiare, pink light coalescing around the weapon.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

The colossal heart crashed through the patrol as she landed, scattering the startled troops. A woman in black armour raised her rifle, eyes narrowing above her half-mask. The blonde Senshi dove into an acrobatic roll as it spat flame, dust kicking up in a trail behind her as the bullets impacted.

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

The woman staggered as it struck her across the face, whipping back a moment later to wrap around and trap her arms against her body. The rifle now hung uselessly in her grasp as she struggled to free herself, but it was no use. Venus made one, hard yank on the chain, pulling her right into a forearm.

Mars was left feeling a little frustrated. Venus' chain, the Moons oversized, concrete-like hearts; she had no 'nonlethal' attacks of her own. Instead, she was forced to rely on her superior speed and agility to get in close and simply pummel them, same as Jupiter and Uranus. That was the case now as she faced off with a once-member of the Defence Force. Perhaps realising he wasn't going to hit her, he tossed his gun aside and drew a knife. Mars simply waited, letting him close. He'd just given up his one advantage over her. If he wanted to fight hand-to-hand, that was fine with her.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

A loud crash sounded behind her, followed by several panicked cries. Her opponent lunged, trying to seize on the 'distraction', but Mars was ready. She batted the knife aside with ease and snagged his wrist, using his own momentum to flip him to the ground. A stomp to the gut drove the air from his lungs. Then, as he tried to sit up, a kick to the face took him out of the fight. Mars gave a little nod of approval and, satisfied things were under control, made a beeline for the Diet's main doors.

Venus joined her a few seconds later, ushering Chibi Moon along with her. Sailor Moon appeared a few seconds after them, driving her Tiare down onto a soldier's head as he tried to rise.

Mars shook her head good-humouredly. "If Queen Serenity could only see you now, using your Tiare as a glorified club. How scandalous!"

"It works, doesn't it?" Moon retorted, blushing regardless.

Mars raised her hands. "Hey, I wasn't questioning its effectiveness."

"Oh. Well…good?" Clearing her throat awkwardly, Moon backed up to the door. "Ready?"

Everyone nodded, Mars included. She _was_ ready. Ready to finally take the fight to Chaos. Ready for a little payback, even if there was a part of her that said it wasn't right. Just…ready.

Moon gripped one of the ornate door handles, preparing to pull…and immediately backed up, eyes going wide in horror. "Get back!"

Mars reacted quickly, pulling a startled Chibi Moon along behind her. The door burst open, flying off its hinges and nearly hitting a retreating Venus. The monstrous form of a Chaos Paladin tore through in its wake, issuing a bestial roar. Large, clawed fingers tore at the stonework as it pulled through the doorway, narrowly missing Sailor Moon as she dove down the steps.

"Burning Mandala!"

The Senshi of Fire dug deep into her repertoire, using the eight flaming rings as a barrier rather than a weapon. A wall of flames rose up between the monster and her friend, giving her several precious seconds to recover her footing. The Paladin growled irritably, then leapt through the fire. Dozens of its mangy black feathers evaporated, smoke curling into the air as it began to stalk them. Its curved beak flashed in the moonlight as it roared again, masking another, more distant sound; gunfire and familiar voices.

"…Scream!"

"Spark…Pressure!"

Sailor Moon set her feet determinedly, levelling her Tiare at the beast. "We have to get inside, help the others!" Her eyes narrowed, pristine, white feathers swirling around her as the weapon lit up brilliantly. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Mars was surprised to see her go straight to _that_ , but she wasn't about to wait for the outcome. Her arm rose before her, summoning a familiar, fiery bow. "Mars…" She aimed instinctively, aware it was hard to miss something that big, and fired. "Flame Sniper!" A bolt of pure, broiling flame shot out, burying itself in the Paladin's chest before exploding.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Chibi Moon's colossal pink heart dropped from the sky, shattering around its birdlike face. The blow wasn't quite enough to knock it down, but it _was_ staggered; they had a few more seconds. Its beady ruby eyes flashed with ill intent as it reared back, readying a swing...

"Venus Love Me Chain!"

Those same eyes widened in surprise as the golden links flew up over its shoulder and snapped tight around its neck. A howl of confusion and rage tore from its throat, abruptly stifled as Venus pulled back with all her might.

"What are you waiting for," she cried, "A written invitation?! Take it out already!"

Reacting quickly, Mars fired off a second round of Burning Mandala, fencing it in and setting its legs aflame. Chibi Moon dropped a second heart on its head, sending it reeling to one knee.

Mars turned to their leader. "Now, Sailor Moon!"

The winged Senshi drifted slightly to one side, bringing Venus out of her line of fire, and levelled the Tiare again. "Silver Moon Crystal Power…KISS!"

It was brighter this time, sending enough residual magic into the air to tingle Mars' skin. Wave after wave of light tore into the Paladin, opening its tough, leathery hide and burning away the evil within. A final roar echoed in the night as it collapsed, falling into a pile of dust and ash.

"Great work, Venus," Moon said, noticeably winded.

Mars raised a concerned eyebrow. "You okay?"

"Fine," her friend assured her, studying her intently in return. "What about you? You don't look very happy."

 _Perceptive as always,_ the miko thought sourly. "It's just…is anyone else concerned that Chaos _didn't_ show up?"

"No." Chibi Moon high-fived Moon jubilantly, shaking her head. "That's a _good_ thing, Mars."

"Not when it can show up whenever and wherever it wants." Venus kicked the dust pile, scattering it across the Diet's driveway. "Mars is right. Why not now?"

Mars wondered that herself. They _had_ taken it down quickly. Maybe quicker than Chaos could react? Before she could say so, however, a fresh round of gunfire rang out from inside. Moon bolted up the steps anxiously, waving them forward.

"Come on! We have to help the others!"

They lurched into action after her, Mars a close second behind Venus. Agree with her recent actions or not, the blonde was certainly proving her dedication tonight! They slipped through the doorway, the few working lights bathing the main hall in soft yellows broken up by vast stretches of shadow. More gunfire sounded, followed by familiar voices.

"Bastards!" Sailor Uranus cried. "Let's see you drop those guns and fight me for real!"

Sailor Pluto's calmer, almost-whispered tones followed. "Dead Scream..."

A rumble ran through the floor as her attack detonated, lighting the walls in flashes of dull purple. Mars peered into the darkness and saw it, a loose rectangle of purple light; Saturn's Silence Wall. It flashed with every bullet impact, sheltering Sailors Mercury, Jupiter, Uranus and Pluto. They'd been pinned down maybe a third of the way inside by at least two squads' worth of enemies. Police, Order of Black, Defence Force, even some uniforms she didn't recognise; Chaos had certainly been busy!

"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

It was readily apparent to Mars that everyone was using their weaker attacks, and firing _around_ the enemy. All but Uranus, that was. The red, scythe-like bolts from her sword tore into a woman's side, her armour providing little resistance before giving way to expose the flesh beneath. She hit the floor at once, squirming in pain, and Mars couldn't help but feel ill. This wasn't their way, no matter how angry she might be.

"That's another one down!" Uranus crowed, practically snarling. "Who's next?!"

 _I wished this on them earlier,_ she told herself. _Snapped at Chibi Moon over it. But now that I've seen it…_

"Venus Crescent Beam!" The Senshi of Love loosed a blast into the floor, right between the soldiers and their friends. Several span about quickly and opened fire.

"Nice distraction, Venus!" Moon called, diving for cover behind a pillar.

"A little _too_ nice!" Chibi Moon clarified, nowhere near as pleased. "Now they're shooting at _us_!"

Mars snorted derisively. "I'll give them something to shoot at." She pulled a ward from her subspace pocket and held it up, focusing on it intently. Her eyes closed as she murmured an ancient chant, the paper straightening in her fingers, standing bolt upright.

Chibi Moon's voice cut through her thoughts, incredulous. "You're _praying_?!"

"Fire…" Just a little annoyed, she span out of cover and hurled the paper slip towards the enemy. Then, hands tightly clasped, forefingers pressed together, she completed her attack. "…Soul Bird!"

It blazed out as normal, a spiralling ball of flame. As it struck the ward, however, it burst to form a huge, phoenix-like spectre that glided right at the assembled troops. Several panicked, opening fire on the bird instead of the newly-arrived Senshi.

"Go!" she cried, rushing forward. "Hit them hard!"

The bird arced up towards the ceiling as it neared them, responding to her will. Just as she'd hoped, a few tracked it and continued to fire as their training dictated. Seizing the moment, Mars broke into a run and headed for the nearest enemy, an older man in riot armour. He saw her coming, eyes wide with fear, and managed to get off a shot. Hot, burning pain erupted in her left bicep but she kept on going, planting both feet in the centre of his chest. He hit the floor hard, Mars landing in a seated position between his legs. He sat up just in time to take another kick to the face.

There was no time to celebrate, however. Her adrenaline spiked hard as several bullets tore into the floor at her side, peppering her with stinging fragments of tile. An Order of Black trooper advanced, bringing his submachine gun to bear.

"I'm sure to be rewarded for bringing the master your head."

Mars caught a dark blue/white blur out of the corner of her eye and winced. "I don't think so."

Sailor Uranus crashed into him hard. He staggered, but recovered quickly and drove a fist into her ribs. Another hit followed, then another, driving Uranus back...but his rally was short-lived. He made the mistake of pulling back, going for the knife on his belt, and that opened up some space between them. Uranus roared like a Chaos Paladin and launched herself at him, landing a brutal knee to his face. Mars cringed as his neck snapped back, nose practically spraying blood as it gave way. The tall blonde hit him with a second knee, then a third, finally tossing his limp form aside in disgust.

"Careful, Uranus!" Mercury shouted, over the din. "We don't want to kill anyone!"

"You might not," she muttered, almost to herself. She offered Mars a curt nod before stomping off, presumably to brutalise someone else.

The miko was left stunned by the viciousness of her attack. She couldn't even begin to imagine how Haruka felt, of course. There had to be a lot of rage and pain in her heart after losing Michiru...but that didn't mean she understood or even condoned the assault she'd just witnessed. There was putting someone down hard, and there was making every effort to truly _hurt_ someone. Her earlier self-doubt reared up again, stronger than ever. Had she sounded even half as furious when rebuking Chibi Moon? Somehow, the thought was genuinely upsetting. Yes, she was hurting. She was _angry_ after losing the shrine. She even wanted some measure of revenge, right or wrong...but she was sure she'd never try to _kill_ anyone.

 _No_ , she decided, setting her jaw. _Uranus and I are worlds apart…but maybe I_ am _carrying a little too much hate in my heart to be healthy._

Shaking it off, she realised the battle seemed to be going their way. Saturn had dropped her Silence Wall and joined the fight, quickly flooring a Defence Force soldier with two sweeps of her Glaive. The magical blade sliced through another assault rifle, the butt following with a hit so hard it knocked its owner's helmet off. This opened a path for Pluto, who entered the fray swinging the Garnet Rod with equal efficiency. While their staves were little defence against bullets, they certainly enjoyed a considerable advantage in a melee like this.

"On your right, Sailor Moon!"

Mars could only be impressed by Mercury. Visor down, she was providing analysis and strategy mid-battle without compromising her own defence. Freezing the floor beneath the enemy's feet, landing overhead kicks; the blue-haired Senshi was doing it all, and doing it well. She'd come a long way herself over the years, and was certainly not a liability in any way.

As for Jupiter, she was a force to be reckoned with as always. Judo throws, punches and kicks were her bread and butter, and she was free to dole them out as she saw fit here. Never hesitating to get in the thick of things, she took on two, sometimes even three opponents at once. The tall brunette wasn't bothered in the least, seemingly relishing the chance to work off some steam. Another Order of Black soldier was sent flying into a wall, followed by a woman in police gear. Hard right, spinning heel kick; the blue-shirted woman wouldn't be getting up any time soon.

Then, Mars saw him: a smirking man in unmarked fatigues stepping out of a doorway, submachine gun raised. Jupiter hadn't seen him; there was no time! She readied herself, willing her flaming bow into existence…

… _the Paladin raised his forearm as she'd seen before, a dark swirl springing up to block her attack. A moment passed as her arrow flew, right at him...and passed right through the attempted shield. He flew backwards as it struck and burst into flames, screaming terribly as it consumed him…_

The miko blinked, back to reality. Her bow had faded again; she was too late. "Jupiter! Look out!"

Just as all seemed lost, a familiar golden chain lashed out and looped around the weapon's barrel. It snapped taut, pulling him off-target as he fired and sending the bullets into the wall behind Jupiter. The unfamiliar man frowned and pulled hard against the chain, trying to free his weapon. Venus pulled right back, however, fighting him all the way. Not long after, he figured out he couldn't free himself and swiveled to target _her_...before lurching forward with a shriek of pain.

Mars was initially confused, until she saw that his right arm now hung limp at his side. His efforts to free himself had backfired and, inadvertent or not, Venus had wrenched his arm from its socket. Still, he was _furious_ , and drew a pistol...but found the Senshi of Love already right on top of him.

"Sailor V Kick!"

Her foot made contact with his chin, lifting him a full foot off the ground. He flipped head over heels and landed in a crumpled heap, unconscious. Probably a mercy, considering the state of his arm and likely broken jaw. Venus straightened up and found Jupiter staring at her silently. They stayed like that for several long seconds, neither saying a word, before the blonde tipped her head back in an almost haughty sniff and walked away. Jupiter glared after her before doing the same, with gusto! Mars' heart sank at their display. Everything had looked so hopeful at first...but now it seemed the two of them would never reconcile.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Chibi Moon dropped yet another heart on the enemy, a man and woman in Defence Force fatigues. Mars had seen the elder Sailor Moon do so many times before, of course, but she knew how hard to hit…and it _still_ looked like it could kill someone. Chibi Moon wasn't as experienced, however. It was easy to-

 _Oh_. Mars was forced to eat her non-verbal words as she watched the younger Senshi check on them. She leapt back as the woman lashed out with a knife, and promptly bopped her over the head with the Spiral Moon Rod. _Like mother, like daughter, I guess._

An odd, metallic clang and skitter marked a grenade landing at her feet! Strangely calm, even disinterested, Mars kicked it into an unoccupied corner. It exploded, taking most of the nearby wall with it in a hail of shrapnel. "This is _your_ Diet Building too, you jerks! Why are you trying to blow it up?!"

Her frustration growing, she went after a fleeing Order of Black trooper, blocking his weak counterattack with ease and grabbing his shoulders. She buckled his knee with a stiff kick and tucked her legs up, pulling him down face-first onto her knees. Satisfied he was out, she rolled back to her feet and went looking for Sailor Moon. She found her friend busy with an ex-police officer...and a riot squad member closing on her from behind.

"Fire Soul!"

The fireball flew right into his path. Startled, he backpedalled; right into Mercury's waiting kick. She proceeded to tackle him to the ground and take him out with a flurry of quick punches.

Mars raised an eyebrow. "Learn that one in a book?"

Mercury's blush was adorable. "An anime, actually. Ryo got me into a fascinating series a little while back that-"

The miko uttered a gasp of mock horror. "Sailor Mercury, watching some brain-rotting anime?! Whoever would have guessed?"

"It's actually far more intellectual than…" The blue-haired Senshi trailed off with a surprising little shrug and smile. "It's a lot of fun."

Sure enough, things really were winding down. Despite a few close calls on the Senshi's side, most of their human opponents were unconscious or in retreat. Mars wasn't sure if they'd made it through without killing anyone, but she _did_ know they'd tried their utmost to avoid it.

 _Well,_ she thought, correcting herself, _maybe not Uranus_ _._ Even now, the tall, powerful blonde's expression spoke of a deep-seated rage. She stalked the room, looking for anyone else to smash. _It couldn't hurt to keep a closer eye on her..._

"Odd," Sailor Pluto mused, stepping up with Saturn at her side. "Mercury suggested there would be at least two of the large-"

The dividing wall between the main hall and the left wing exploded in a shower of wood and plaster. Not one, but _two_ of Chaos' corrupted Paladins tore their way through, roaring in unison. They flexed their powerful muscles and wicked talons as they surveyed the room, likely deciding on targets.

"Oh, good," Uranus said, almost gleefully. "I was hoping for more."

Sailor Moon raised a hand in silence, urging restraint. One of the Paladins began to shudder, eyes flashing with far greater intensity than usual. It offered a quiet, almost strained growl before snapping upright, growing calmer. More collected. More…human.

 _Or something masquerading as human,_ Mars thought darkly.

"Bravo." It was a different voice than their last encounter, deep and booming over Megumi Shoto's dulcet tones. The cadence was the same, however, as was the arrogance and contempt. "I didn't believe you had it in you to battle your own with such…vigour." The beaked head turned slowly, taking in what remained of its forces. "Pity. Barely any deaths at all."

"You _wanted_ your own guys to die?!" Chibi Moon's hands flew to mouth, as if surprised by her own outburst.

"I wanted _you_ to kill them," Chaos growled, eyes gleaming cruelly. "A black stain on your consciences, and a tiny little doorway opened…for me."

"We're not like them," Saturn said quietly, meeting its gaze with just a hint of hesitation. Whatever mental scars remained from its assault on her were still present, it seemed. "You have no power over us."

"That remains to be seen." The bird-head tilted, eyes finally locking on Sailor Moon. "All this effort, Princess, and for what?" Arms spread wide, it turned slowly on the spot. "A broken-down building? Your Prime Minister and Diet are quite dead, I assure you. They have no further use for it."

Mars held her tongue, seeing Moon do the same. It was just trying to get in their heads, same as always. Engaging it wasn't helpful.

"You could say the same of this city, though, couldn't you?" Chaos continued to pace back and forth, the second Paladin lingering behind it. "How many have died? How many lives have you failed to save?" Its eyes flashed as it stared down Uranus. "How many more like Michiru?"

"Don't you _dare_ say her name!" The Senshi of the Sky lunged forward, barely held back by her allies. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

A cold, humourless chuckle rattled from its throat. "You're welcome to try, Senshi. I'll send you to the arms of your dead lover."

Uranus continued to struggle, but she looked like she'd been shot. A tear rolled down her cheek, born of anger as much as sorrow, then another. She didn't speak out again.

The inhuman creature shrugged, apparently disinterested. "Why, Princess? Why even fight me at all? Your city is dead. Your _world_ is dead. They just don't know it yet." One more evil chuckle, as unsettling a sound as ever. "Accept your fate. Let go. Let it all burn."

"Never." There was no hesitation on Moon's part. None at all.

It lunged forward, closing the gap between them in an instant. Venus and Jupiter closed ranks without a moment's hesitation, shielding her with their own bodies, but Chaos pulled back before making contact.

"I could snuff out your life right now," it growled, "...but where's the fun in that?" Straightening slowly, it backed up further still. "Where's...the suffering I promised?" It nodded to the second Paladin and the bestial creature withdrew the way they'd come. "I told you when this all started, Princess, that you would watch this world die before you did."

"You'll lose." There was no boast, no arrogance in Moon's voice. Just calm, quiet confidence. "Not today. Maybe not even tomorrow…but you _will_ lose."

It stared back at her in silence, visibly annoyed. Then, however, came a hint of realisation to its inhuman eyes. "Ah...that's it. You seek to play the long game." It began looking around at the building itself, an ominous note to its voice. "You want a symbol, don't you?"

A ball of dread settled in Mars' stomach. She caught Moon's subtle twitch, too. _Oh, no…_

" _That's_ what this was. That's why you came here, of all places." Chaos traced a clawed finger along one of the adjacent walls, gouging a thin line in the plaster. "It's not about you, or me. It's about this building. You think taking it back will somehow rally your people. Prove to them there's still hope."

The destruction of the shrine flashed through Mars' memory yet again. This all sounded terrifyingly familiar…

"Well…" Chaos' eyes flashed with raw, unfettered power, narrowing into cold, mocking slits. "I think, Princess, that today...you lose after all."

Mars and her fellow Senshi hit the deck as it extended its hands, firing beams of negative energy into the wall behind them. They carved through the plaster with ease, the wood, even the steel supports beneath. They continued upwards, crisscrossing the hall until it was scarred, ruined mess. An ominous rumble sounded above as cracks began spreading through the ceiling like a spider's web.

Chaos laughed one final time as it faded from view. The remaining Paladin wavered, almost uncertain, before disappearing into the left wing. The remains of the wall collapsed behind it, blocking any pursuit, and there was no doubt about it; the National Diet Building was coming down, and coming down fast.

"Go!" Mercury cried, pointing to the gaping main doors.

Mars grabbed hold of Sailor Moon's arm and tugged her towards the exit, practically dragging her stunned friend behind her. Portions of the ceiling fell in their path, furniture from the floor above. The air was thick with smoke and dust, but Mars pushed through and emerged in the cool night air, coughing uncontrollably. One by one, the rest of her friends followed, uniforms torn and dirty.

"Damn it..."

She turned, finding Moon staring blankly at the collapsing building. An ever-expanding cloud of dust spread out towards them, but she seemed oblivious.

"Damn that monster," the blonde repeated, in a near-whisper.

Uncertain what to say, Mars wordlessly placed a hand on her friend's shoulder. Feeling the gaze of her fellow Senshi, she shook her head. Mercifully, nobody said a word. Nobody tried to cheer her up. They just watched, offering simple reassurance and support by their very presence.

Finally, no longer able to be called a building, the _ruins_ settled. Then, and only then, did Moon allow herself to walk away, leading the way home in silence. Mars was the first to follow, feeling the same determination she'd glimpsed in Moon's eyes. Chaos had won this battle, true, but the war was far from over. The Sailor Senshi would fight on, and Tokyo would be free again. Then, they'd take back the rest of the world…and the hunter would become the hunted.

* * *

AN: Well, progress was a little improved this month, and I think I have a pretty good handle on where things will go with the Tokyo plot. I know we'd just had a large action scene with Rinjirou and Mamoru, but it felt like AGES since we'd seen the Senshi go to work and I decided to indulge myself. Hopefully, the little sprinkles of plot development throughout will satisfy those of you who maybe wanted more, and I can assure you that we'll likely have a couple of confrontations next chapter.

A shout-out goes to metalgear for suggesting popping back into Tokyo through Mars' eyes. It was tough at first, but I finally got into a groove and found a way to use her as a bit of a surrogate for you guys. She hasn't been in Sailor Moon's head, she doesn't know everything that's going on, so it was a nice way to reintroduce some of the core issues and plotlines without it feeling like a whole bunch of exposition (I hope!). Plus, I feel like I'm getting better at writing her, which always helps.

Anyway, that's ten chapters. If this turns out as long as my previous fics, that means we're about a third of the way there. I've noticed the word counts of each chapter creeping up, though, so we may see a 'shorter' story even if the total words is about the same. Either way, it's refreshing to feel like I'm actually making progress. Thanks so much for all your reviews last time, it was a big confidence boost that people were still reading after a lengthy delay in updates. I promise I'm doing my best to keep to my planned four week schedule!

We'll stay with the Senshi for next time, too, so for anyone who lamented the double London chapter, this is my way of making it up to you. See you next time!

Lisseas


	11. Losing the High Ground

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Eleven - Losing the High Ground**

 **Posted: 09/04/2017**

* * *

Usagi had never felt safer than now, nestled in the warmth and comfort of her mothers' arms. Peace, security, the knowledge everything would be okay; not even Mamoru could offer that. _And after last night,_ she thought, with an involuntary shiver, _it's exactly what I need._

"It wasn't your fault."

Luna. She was a distant annoyance, albeit a necessary one. This _was_ but a fleeting moment of peace, after all. Freedom from the burden of Sailor Moon for just a few short minutes. A chance to recover, maybe even recharge her batteries before getting back to saving the world. _Or trying to, at least,_ she admitted ruefully. _We haven't done a very good job of it so far._

Sailor Mercury called it a 'pyrrhic victory', a term Usagi had learned from history. Victory at far too high a cost to make it worthwhile for the victor. Twenty-plus people likely dead, and the Diet Building destroyed; not exactly a rousing success. No, it was a draw at best…but, in her heart, Usagi knew it was the loss Chaos had declared.

"You do know that, don't you?"

An exasperated sigh slipped from her lips as she withdrew, albeit reluctantly, from her mother's embrace. "Yes, Luna, I know that."

"And yet you continue to dwell on it," the cat retorted, persevering in her familiar, annoying manner. "You fought as hard as you could to keep them alive, despite their best efforts to kill you." Her paws flexed slowly, a reasonable facsimile of a human clenching their fist. "You couldn't have known that Chaos would bring the building down around you."

"We should have." A seed of anger sprouted in Usagi's heart, fighting through her melancholic state. "It always finds a way to change the rules, to _cheat_ , and here we are right back where we started." A moment passed in silence as she shook her head. "Chaos lost one of its Paladins, and a base. We lost the moral high ground."

"You haven't lost anything," her mother said, with a smile that did wonders for her mood. "You're still the same person, Usagi. You didn't kill those people, that monster did."

"That doesn't-"

"Look forward, not back. Stop focusing on things beyond your control. They'll only drag you down."

Usagi swung her legs off the couch and sat up, grimacing as something popped in her neck. It wasn't much of a surprise, given how little rest they'd all had since Chaos' invasion. She wasn't the only one nursing a few niggling aches and pains, she was sure of that.

"Do you understand me, Usagi?"

Just like that, she was fourteen-years-old again, facing the terrifying woman who'd scolded her more times than she could count. Even more bizarrely, it actually worked, too! "Yes, Mama. I understand."

"Good." Abruptly all smiles again, her mother stood and gestured towards the kitchen. "Are you sure you can't stay a little longer? Your father and Shingo will be back soon. They won't admit it, but they worry about you. Especially after-"

"You learned I'm Sailor Moon. I remember." Usagi remembered a lot more than that, including a trip to the hot springs that resulted in her father staring down a youma. _I can't afford to stay too long. If Chaos ever learns much more than my name…_

Her mother carried on regardless. "I hope they bring something back with them. There isn't much left in the cupboards, but I'm sure I could whip up some-"

"I can't." It hurt to have to say no, but Usagi knew better. "I'm sorry, Mama, but I-"

"You have to get back out there." A curious smile born of both regret and pride tugged at her lips. "I know. You're too good a person to just sit here while others are in danger."

"Maybe, once we drive Chaos out of Tokyo…" The words caught in Usagi's throat as she realised that was really only the first step. "Well. Maybe." She flashed a similar, barely-there smile and managed a second brief hug. "My love to Papa and Shingo, yeah?"

"Of course." Her mother's lips grazed her temple before she withdrew, her smile now decidedly sad. "Be careful, Usagi. Don't stay away too long."

It was almost enough to break her heart, but Usagi knew she had to leave while she still could. "Let's go, Luna. We have work to do."

* * *

"Maybe we should consider a regular patrol through the area?" Usagi suggested, as she meandered through her small front yard. "It sounds selfish, I know, but there are still a lot of families living here. Chaos hasn't hit it yet, but that doesn't mean it won't."

"It's not a terrible idea," Luna agreed, padding along beside her. "Ami and Minako's home aren't far, either, and it certainly wouldn't hurt to establish a safe zone we can send rescued civilians to."

"Good point. We need to start taking back Tokyo for real, and we might as well begin with-" Usagi's voice failed her again as she spied a familiar blonde. "Minako? Artemis?"

"Hey, Usagi." Her friend was sitting on the curb, right where she'd left her, faithful companion by her side. "How is everyone?"

"They, uh…they're fine." Rei and Minako had simply refused to let her out of their sight, insisting on escorting her home. But the miko was nowhere to be seen, and Minako… "I thought you were going home to see your parents?"

She shrugged nonchalantly. "I did."

"And…?"

"Mother started freaking out about how dangerous all this is, so I left a little early. Couldn't take it."

"Oh." Usagi had always found Minako's home situation a little…strange. _I can't tell if she gets along with her parents or not._ "You're not worried?"

"She'll be fine." Another shrug, followed by an off-hand wave. "Dad will take care of her, just like he always does. Not that she'd ever admit it."

 _Yep. Minako's mother certainly is odd._ Clearing her throat, Usagi gestured about. "And Rei?"

"She said she'd be back soon." Minako covered her mouth politely as she yawned. "I didn't think it'd be smart to push her on where she was going."

"Mm." Artemis stirred, locking his bright blue eyes on Usagi. "A wise decision, I thought."

"Absolutely." Usagi took his meaning and agreed wholeheartedly. The last thing anyone needed was another round of inter-Senshi conflict. Minako seemed to have made some progress with Rei of late; no sense in pressing her luck. "We'd better wait, then."

She joined Minako on the curb, surprised to hear a bird chirping in the trees above. It was strange to be back. So far, Juuban remained virtually untouched by Chaos' siege. In fact, one could almost forget there had been an attack at all, if not for the plumes of smoke that stretched above the distant skyline, an ever-present reminder of the scourge still tearing through Tokyo.

"How are _you_ doing, Minako?" Luna's ears pricked up as she spoke. "Any more…issues?"

The blonde raised an eyebrow. "Issues, huh? I knew Usagi would blab."

"Yeah…" She pressed a hand to the back of her head and laughed awkwardly. "But only to Luna."

"I'm just concerned," Luna said reassuringly. "We all are."

"Not all of you," Minako muttered, in an obvious reference to the tall brunette of their group. "I'm fine, Luna. No more talking to myself. Not since the last time, and that _was_ just the stress catching up to me."

The cat nodded, conciliatory. "Of course."

"Things have been…better," she continued cautiously. "Ami opened up to me again pretty quickly, and Rei's been friendlier of late. We even shared a joke before we raided the Diet, and…" Minako's jaw clenched as she trailed off. "Darn. I was trying not to think about that."

Artemis tapped her thigh gently. "It wasn't your-"

"Don't start that again, Artemis. I know."

Usagi fidgeted awkwardly, put off by the suddenly dour mood. It was normally Minako who'd cheer everyone else up, but she hadn't been very good at that lately, what with recent events. "So, that's great news about Rei. Any, uh…any progress with Ma-"

Minako's shift to a defensive demeanour was alarmingly quick. "No."

 _It's still too early to pry, I guess,_ Usagi decided, shifting focus in response. "What about Corey? Any word from him?"

"Oh, we spoke."

"What?" It seemed that was news to Artemis as well, considering how quickly he perked up. "Well, what did he-"

"We shouted, really. That's probably more accurate." Minako hesitated briefly, chewing gently on her bottom lip. "I got mad at him, told him what I thought of him just up and leaving on me…and hung up. He, uh…he hasn't tried calling again." She hung her head with a bitter sigh. "It figures I'd screw everything up. I always do."

 _Right,_ Usagi decided, psyching herself up. _It's time to fix this!_ She cleared her throat and reached for her friend's hand. "Minako-"

Minako recoiled like she'd been shocked. "Look, Usagi, I know what you're going to say, but don't, okay? Just…don't." She brushed a loose strand of hair from her eyes with a frown. "I get enough in the way of pep talks from Artemis. I don't need another one from you."

Reeling, unused to being rebuffed like that, Usagi found herself lost. She'd always been able to help her friends through difficult times. It was just what she did. "I'm sorry, I just…I want to fix this. All of it."

"You can't fix everything, Usagi," Minako retorted, drawing her knees in tight to her chest, "And it's not always your responsibility to do so." A long, drawn out sigh followed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so aggressive. It's just…this is something I need to deal with myself."

They lapsed into silence, evidently comfortable for Minako but markedly opposite for Usagi. She was utterly blindsided by Minako's complete rejection of her help. It had never really happened before, a remarkable achievement when she thought about it but still distressing. Would Makoto respond in a similar way? What about Rei? Haruka? What was happening to their friendships?

"Hey, you're good here, right?"

She snapped back to the present, somewhat confused. "Huh? Oh, uh…yes?"

"I'm going to head back. Clear my head a little." Minako was clearly trying to put on a cheery face, but she just wasn't as good at pretending anymore. "Talk to you later."

 _I pushed too hard, too fast,_ Usagi thought, regretting it already, _and she pushed back._ "Look, Minako, I'm sorry if I-"

"Don't worry about it." Minako hurried off before she could say more, hugging her own elbows tight.

Artemis followed, hot on her heels. "I'll keep an eye on her. Make sure she gets home."

And just like that, they were gone. Usagi groaned loudly, resisting the urge to get down on all fours and smack her forehead into the street. It would probably accomplish just as much! "That could've gone better."

Luna simply nodded. "Mm-hmm."

"I made a complete mess of things. _Again_."

A familiar snort was her answer. "I'll say."

"Rei?!" Usagi leapt to her feet, scrambling to compose herself. _How long has she been here? How much did she hear?_ She cleared her throat and crossed her arms, making every effort to look and sound casual. "Hey."

"Talking to herself, Usagi?" The miko wore a familiar, icy scowl of disapproval. "Really?"

"Oh. I was hoping you hadn't heard that part."

"Uh-huh." Rei was mad. That much was obvious. "You didn't think the rest of us should know about that?"

Somehow, her accusatory tone triggered Usagi's own defensiveness. "I happen to believe Minako when she says she was just venting."

"You should have told us. We warned you she wasn't quite right, and you _still_ chose to keep us in the dark." Rei's frown grew even deeper. "We're supposed to be a team. More than that, we're _friends_. I can't believe you'd pull something like this!"

"It's because we're friends that I didn't tell you!" Usagi argued. "I made a promise to Minako, okay, and I didn't want to worry anyone." Surprisingly, she didn't even feel all that guilty. "Can you really blame me after the way you were all acting a week ago?"

Rei folded her arms across her chest, looking more disappointed than anything. "That's low, Usagi."

She threw her hands up in exasperation. "Minako's been fighting beside us for more than a week at this point. Does she look nuts to you?"

Finally, a crack appeared in Rei's angry façade. Her lips parted, like she was preparing to speak, but no words emerged. Instead, she sighed and rubbed her face wearily. "No. I suppose she doesn't." The miko trudged over and sank slowly down onto the curb. "She seems a little saner than usual, if anything, and _that_ is what concerns me."

"You and me both," Luna murmured.

"I know the feeling." Surprised by her friend's unexpected concession, Usagi sat back down and let herself lean into Rei gently. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I am. I just didn't want to kick off another fight."

Another sigh, this one more pensive. "I can understand that. We weren't exactly in a good place last week."

The blonde nodded thoughtfully. "Where were you?"

"I just needed some time to myself after last night," Rei said quietly. "Time to process it all, you know? New 'Sane Minako' is a bit of a downer in that regard, so I slipped away."

Usagi founded herself abruptly sorrowful again. "I miss the zany, over-the-top Minako of old. The one who never let anything get her down. Not for long." She couldn't keep a hint of bitterness from her voice as she reflected on her own journey to this point. "Almost as much as I miss the old me."

"Me too," Rei said softly, leaning back into her in return. "Both of you. Are you sure they're gone for good?"

She shrugged, flashing a faint smile for good measure. "I'm not sure…but I hope not." She got back to her feet slowly, the nagging pain in her back serving as another unwanted reminder of the battle of last night. "I can't speak for Minako, but maybe, once all of this is over…our old selves can come back."

"I'd like that."

"Really?" Usagi couldn't help poking her best friend just a little. " _You_ want the silly old Usagi back? Cranky you?"

"Cut it out, Odango." Shaking her head, the miko shoved her playfully…then snared her in an abrupt hug. "I anxiously await her return."

* * *

They were about halfway back to their looking-less-and-less-temporary base when they encountered a familiar, blue-haired young woman.

"Ami!" Usagi raised a hand in greeting as they came up behind her.

"Oh, Usagi." She smiled gently as they fell in beside her, acknowledging Rei as well. "I assumed you'd be staying home a little longer."

"Who has time?" The blonde's smile fell a little, unsure how to feel about the insinuation. "Anyway, how's your mother?"

"As well as can be expected, under the circumstances. She's thrown herself into her work, as always. Set up a clinic of sorts with a few other doctors who live in the area." Ami paused briefly, uncertain. "I was hoping we might be able to organise a regular patrol to keep an eye on things, at least when we're not on the offensive."

Usagi resisted the urge to punch the air triumphantly. "I was going to bring that up myself, actually. We've got family here, Minako too, and your mother's clinic only seems to make protecting the area more important."

"I don't see an issue with it," Rei declared, glancing back over her shoulder, "And I doubt anyone else will either."

"There are some logistical questions, of course," Luna added, "But nothing we can't solve with some consideration."

The miko's sigh was _almost_ a chuckle. "It pains me to say so, but a certain Guardian Knight would be perfect for this. It's pretty much his job description." She glanced sidelong at Usagi. "Is Minako sure she can't get him to come back?"

Minako's earlier rebuff was still very much a sore point. "She's sure."

"Right. I'm sorry I brought it up."

Seeking some deflection of her own, Usagi flashed a smile Ami's way. "And Ryo? He's okay?"

"He's fine." Ami couldn't quite hide her smile at the mention of his name. Talk about cute! "Actually, he's been helping at the clinic. He wasn't really sure what else he could do, and as much as I might like him to stay with us at the store, I-"

"He could, you know," Rei reminded her. "Nobody would object and, even if they did, who cares?"

"I care," she whispered, abruptly turning away. "It wouldn't feel right. Not with…" Ami didn't finish her thought, but it was pretty clear to Usagi.

 _Not with Mamoru and Corey gone._ She wasn't sure if she should be grateful or angry. Of course, she missed Mamoru. As much as she knew he wasn't dead, not hearing from him hurt. She missed him, but she'd worked hard not to let that cripple her. Ami's implication, that Ryo's presence might harm or otherwise hinder that progress, was a little insulting. _Except she didn't mean it that way, did she? Don't overreact, Usagi. Take it as the thoughtful gesture it was._

"Well, he's always welcome," she said, settling on listening to herself. "Even if you decide it's only temporary. We could all use a reminder that there's still hope." Her communicator beeped urgently, precluding any further conversation. She flipped the device open and was surprised to see Setsuna's face waiting. "Setsuna? What's-"

"I apologise for the intrusion, Usagi, but there's a… _situation_ here that requires your attention."

Another pair of voices filtered through the channel behind her; Haruka and Chibiusa.

"…bullshit! Don't try to put that…harder stance with these…"

"…you! Thought you were better…always been…from murder!"

Usagi stiffened at the exchange. Neither of them sounded particularly pleased. She quickened her pace, motioning for Rei and Ami to do the same. "We're on our way. Just…try to keep them calm."

"That's precisely what we're endeavouring to do," Setsuna replied, with just a hint of frustration. "I suggest you hurry, all the same."

Chibiusa's voice came through again, clearer than before. "…liar! You weren't…avoid hurting…night, were you?"

The connection was severed at Setsuna's end, leaving Usagi concerned. Something had happened to provoke the two, and the last thing they needed was another interpersonal conflict. Minako's war of words with Makoto was more than enough!

"Come on," Usagi called, breaking into a run. "We'll use the rooftops. Let's go!"

* * *

The store was dark and quiet from the outside, nary a whisper to be heard. Usagi found no comfort in such silence, however. Only more concern. _Chibiusa was absolutely livid_ , she told herself. _I've never heard her so angry before._ Rei and Ami followed close behind as she led the way through homewares. The narrow, half-looted shelves eventually gave way to a virtual forest of coat racks, hastily assembled as a shield from any prying eyes. It had also provided an unexpected benefit, absorbing sound from inside. Two familiar voices grew louder as they approached their makeshift base, echoing around them; Chibiusa and Haruka.

"You've always taken the easy way out!"

"And you've always been a naïve little _kid_!"

Usagi pushed through the final layer of coats just in time to witness Chibiusa lunge forward and land a hard punch to Haruka's jaw. The other Senshi lurched into action quickly, Makoto getting between them as Setsuna corralled the furious pink-haired teen. Minako moved to help her and, between the two of them, they managed to keep her contained.

"What…?" Usagi couldn't believe her eyes. After all their progress of the last week, her friends were fighting amongst themselves, _again_ …and she was suddenly furious herself. "What is going on here?! I leave you alone for a couple of hours and _this_ happens?!"

Seemingly unfazed, Haruka dabbed at her lip. She chuckled quietly as her fingertips came away red. "Colour me impressed. You throw a pretty good right hook…for a _kid_."

Chibiusa tensed in Setsuna's grip, practically snarling as she tried to free herself.

Usagi glared at the tall blonde woman harder than she ever had in her life, positively fuming. "That's enough, Haruka!" Sensing a shift, she turned quickly and found Chibiusa smirking. "And _you_! What's the matter with you?!"

Her daughter's red eyes flashed with anger, meeting her challenge. "She called me a kid, and-"

"And you decided to prove her right by acting like one?!" Usagi crossed her arms and glowered. "Sit down, both of you." Recognising the stares she was getting, she let that same glare roam the room. " _All_ of you. Now!"

A few tense moments passed as everyone found a seat, some more reluctantly than others. Rather predictably, Minako opted to sit about as far from Makoto as possible – and vice versa. It just made Usagi even madder! Finally, with everyone gathered, she exhaled and attempted to collect herself.

"Alright. I was hoping we were done with these sorts of conversations after last week, but it seems you're a little more stubborn than I'd hoped." She couldn't help sounding just a little passive-aggressive and, as it turned out, she really didn't care. "Tokyo is burning, it's people are dying, and you're _still_ more interested in fighting each other?!"

At least some of her friends looked ashamed. Minako wouldn't meet her gaze, nor Makoto for that matter. Even Rei looked a little guilty. No such luck with Haruka or Chibiusa, though; the teen even stared back at her, utterly nonplussed.

That only drew Usagi's ire. "Maybe you can tell me what happened this time, Chibiusa?" Somewhat surprisingly, her future daughter simply crossed her arms and shrugged. "Well?"

"Philosophical differences," Haruka muttered, just a little irritably. "Regarding our approach moving forward."

"Alright. Explain."

"I was making the case to Setsuna that your whole _non-lethal_ approach is getting too risky." Haruka was curt but respectful, interestingly enough. "Chibiusa here overheard us and waded in, taking the opposing view. Things escalated, words were said, and…well, you were here for the conclusion."

It was a simple explanation, probably too simple, yet strangely reserved. Not at all the rage-fuelled explosion Usagi had expected. It seemed at odds with her previous actions, especially her at times brutal approach in battle. In fact, it was a wonder she hadn't killed anyone already.

"I know what you're thinking," Haruka offered, with a knowing look. "You think I'm angry over losing Michiru and, if I'm honest, I am…but that's not what this is about" She took a shuddering breath and shook her head. "She's gone. I can't bring her back. _Nobody_ can, but…" She lost her composure for a moment, her sigh a heaving near-sob. "But I can damn sure do my best to keep the rest of you alive. She cared about you, all of you. It's what she'd want me to do."

Ami dabbed idly at her eyes. "Haruka…"

"The biggest threat you're facing right now isn't some Chaos-loving jerk with a gun. It's yourselves."

Chibiusa opened her mouth to retort, but Usagi silenced her with a raised hand. Haruka hadn't been much for words since losing Michiru. It was best to let her finish. To get if off her chest. _And,_ she told herself silently, _I find I can't exactly disagree._

"You're all so worried about not killing anyone that you're losing focus on the battlefield, and that's far more dangerous than any Chaos Paladin." Haruka gestured to Rei, any trace of animosity gone. "I had to tackle a guy last night before he shot you in the back."

The miko was perturbed. "Don't remind me."

"And that's been a common occurrence over the last week." Haruka glanced around the room, face somber. "I know we haven't always seen eye-to-eye. You thought we were reckless, too eager to go down those 'dark roads', but we were just being realistic." She shook her head once again, gentler this time. "I don't want to see any of you die, but if you keep on going the way you have been there'll be no Sailor Senshi left to stop Chaos. That monster will win…and Michiru will have died for nothing. Nothing at all."

"And the answer is to start killing people?" Chibiusa's voice was calmer, quieter, but still very much in disagreement. "Become the very monster we're fighting against?"

"You're still not listening to me." If anything, Haruka seemed saddened by her response. "I'm just saying we need to stop holding back. We can't keep placing their lives above our own. There's too much at stake."

"It's the same thing." The younger Usagi was resolute. "We're the Sailor Senshi. We _don't_ kill unless it's unavoidable." Her anger had faded somewhat. Now, she simply looked…disappointed. "I learned that from all of you."

Usagi herself felt sick. It was something that had been on all their minds after the loss at the Diet, of course…but to actually be confronted with it like this made her supremely uncomfortable. "Chibiusa, I hear you, and-"

"Maybe things are nice and peaceful where _she_ comes from, but we're at war! That means making a few hard choices, because we don't have the luxury of playing it safe." Haruka wasn't done, meeting their gazes one by one with a grim expression. "Who else has to die to get through to you, huh? Was Michiru not enough? Who's going out next?"

"Enough, Haruka." Usagi was sure she was about to vomit. All she could manage was a faint whisper, even a plea. "You've made your point."

Silence. Even Luna and Artemis appeared uneasy, tails twitching back and forth in unison. She looked about the room and saw in her friends' eyes the same painful realisation she was experiencing. Not a single one of them managed to say anything, though...and that silence was damning.

"You're not going to yell at her?" Chibiusa sputtered, utterly flabbergasted. "Where's your speech? Your impassioned plea? This is where you're supposed to fire up and inspire the rest of us to be better!"

Usagi couldn't meet her challenge, unable to look her in the eyes. She hated it with every fibre of her being, but she couldn't condemn Haruka for speaking from her heart. Worse still, she couldn't bring herself to disagree with her admittedly frank assessment of their situation. Chaos was winning…and losing more of their own wouldn't help their chances.

Finally, Artemis spoke up. "It seems pragmatism had its place after all."

"And we finally begin to see it," Luna agreed sadly. "Too late, I fear, for Titus."

Hotaru looked up, eyes wet with tears. It nearly broke Usagi's heart. "But I don't want to kill anyone else…"

"I'm not sure you have a choice anymore," Makoto offered quietly. "None of us do."

"Oh, there's a choice," Rei countered bitterly. "Keep fighting, this time at full strength, or give up and sit on the sidelines as Chaos destroys our world. Holding back is no better than the latter."

"Mako, Rei. No!" Chibiusa's voice cracked just a little.

"Chibiusa…" Minako wrung her hands in her lap, sounding every bit as upset as she was. "I'm sorry, but-"

"Not you too!"

The blonde sighed heavily. "Nobody _wants_ to kill anyone, but-"

Makoto interrupted her with a disbelieving snort. "You're flipping sides on us again?"

"No, you unbelievable bitc-" Minako's fiery taunt died abruptly with a brief glance at Usagi. She shut her eyes tight, took a deep breath, and visibly composed herself. "No, _Makoto_ , I'm not _flipping sides_ again." Her finger quotation marks were at definite odds with her serious tone.

It felt like the entire room sighed with palpable relief. Makoto obviously hadn't missed her cut-off insult, but she hadn't taken the bait either. Usagi wasn't sure if that was for her benefit or not, but she was past the point of caring. She was just happy that another costly argument had been averted, at least for the moment.

"This isn't the same argument anymore. That was about putting _ourselves_ in a position of having to potentially kill someone, and that ship has failed."

Usagi noticed the incorrect idiom immediately but, like everyone else, let it slide.

"That was _our_ choice to make," Minako continued. "A choice, admittedly, that Corey made for us." A noticeable quiver entered her voice at his name, but she corrected for it quickly. "This, though? This is different. Like it or not, we're already _in_ that position." She made a face like she'd bitten into a lemon. "We _are_ going to kill someone eventually, whether we're trying to or not. I think we have to focus on keeping ourselves alive so we can defend Earth from Chaos. It's our duty."

Makoto seemed primed to speak out against her again...but that didn't happen. Instead, she offered a faint nod of agreement and backed down. Progress, at last...of a sort.

"Damn it, Haruka's right," Rei said firmly. "I could have died _twice_ last night, and all because I'm just too tired to keep track of everything. You knock these guys down, and they stand right back up to shoot you in the back." Her tone softened again as she met Usagi's stare. "I hate to admit it, but we can't keep this up forever. Survival and counterattack has to be our focus."

"I don't believe this…" Chibiusa stared back at her, aghast. "Can you even hear yourselves? This isn't you!"

"It's…logical," Ami answered, literally squirming in her seat. "Nobody wants this, Chibiusa, but it was forced on us. We can't allow ourselves to be killed. The rest of the world would die with us."

"And I intend to save my sympathy for the innocent people living in it." Despite Makoto's bravado, a hint of uncertainty revealed itself in her voice. "They're the ones who deserve it. Not these…killers. I'm not advocating murder, but if they choose to fight us they'll have to deal with the consequences. No more pulling our punches."

It sounded very much to Usagi like she was trying to justify a colder approach to herself. The blonde found herself attempting to do the same thing…but it wasn't easy. _No matter how necessary it might be._

Still reeling, Chibiusa turned her desperate eyes on Setsuna. "You'll talk some sense into them, won't you, Puu? Please!"

The tall, green-haired woman stared back at her impassively. Finally, her stoic façade began to show signs of crumbling, her lips turning downwards in a frown. "I'm sorry, Small Lady…but I don't see any other way. If we are to win this, we _must_ start fighting more effectively. Our current methods just aren't working."

The younger girl looked as if she'd been shot. She stumbled to her feet, wrenching herself free from Usagi's grasp as she retreated towards the coats. "No…"

Hotaru looked absolutely miserable as she rose in kind. "I hate the idea of taking another life, Chibiusa, more than anything…but I will _not_ let Silence fall over Earth. No matter what."

Something akin to horror showed in Chibiusa's eyes now. "How did this happen? How can you all be so different from the people I remember?"

Setsuna also stood, eyes narrowed in concern. "Small Lady?"

A sudden realisation seemed to hit the girl, almost physically, and she staggered. "It…it's _me_ , isn't it? I did this."

The Guardian of Time stepped toward her. "I told you already that-"

"I changed things when I came back, the first time. I changed… _everything_. It's my fault!" She jumped as her back brushed the coats, reacting as if she'd been stabbed. "The whole world. Thousands, even millions of people… _dead_. Because of me…" Tears began to stream down her cheeks. "And you're all willing to kill more." She turned and fled, disappearing into the darkness.

"Chibiusa?" Usagi leapt to her feet and bolted after her without thought, panic gripping her heart like a vice. "Chibiusa!"

* * *

AN: Woohoo! Three week turnaround, I'm getting into a nice groove! Not quite the chapter I envisioned, but the one that was necessary. Sort of a transition between that first act and the second. The Senshi are beginning to realise just how bad their situation really is. Chaos really has the deck stacked against them, and you could argue that if they start killing their enemies, even unintentionally, they STILL lose in a way. Damn, wish I'd put that in the chapter as a line for someone. Oh, well!

Not a lot of action, I know, but it's been a while since we had a friendship/drama/angst chapter and I feel like I managed to get all three out, condensed into one, WHILE moving the plot along enough to trigger... _something_ (mwahahaha!) I hope you found it entertaining regardless. Thank you to my reviewers, your feedback was great to read and it's a terrific source of motivation on those days where I'm struggling to get the words from my brain to the keyboard. I'm sitting on a half-written draft for one major scene, which should help with the writing time, and I've been doing pretty well on staying focused in my down time. Here's hoping I can keep the consistency going!

Thank you all for reading,

Lisseas


	12. The Black Death Comes! Chibiusa's Lesson

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Twelve - The Black Death Comes! Chibiusa's Lesson in Time Travel!**

 **Posted: 23/04/2017**

* * *

"Chibiusa?!" Usagi called for her daughter again, stubbornly refusing to admit there'd be no answer. She knew the girl too well to believe she'd just pop out of hiding and shrug it all off, but a persistent fear kept her going regardless. Tokyo wasn't safe anymore and, while Chibiusa wasn't the pushover she'd once been, she couldn't exactly take on a Chaos Paladin herself.

 _Even I struggled with that,_ she reminded herself, _and I'm supposed to be the strongest Sailor Senshi on the planet._

Not that she felt like it right now. The bitter debate she'd left behind weighed heavy on her heart. It was bad enough to be forced into this situation in the first place, but it was slowly tearing their team apart. Day by day, little by little, her friends were turning on one another, and she was powerless to stop it.

 _That hurts most of all,_ she conceded. _I can't reach anyone. I couldn't even convince my own daughter to stay. When did I get so good at ignoring my own conscience, let alone expecting others to do the same?_ A humourless, bitter chuckle slipped from her lips. _I'm almost horrified that I'm_ not _horrified._

She stopped dead in her tracks at the distant skitter of falling debris. Was it some poor survivor just trying to find some food, or an enemy sniper getting ready to blow her head off? Tokyo wasn't what she remembered, and it was beginning to look like it never would be again.

 _But that doesn't matter,_ she decided firmly. _I have to press on. F_ _ocus on finding Chibiusa, and bringing her home. Think, Usagi. Think! Where would she go?_

Weighing up the options didn't leave her with much. Chibiusa hadn't gone home - she'd checked with her mother - and she didn't have many other hangouts. The Crown Arcade had never been a favourite of hers, and the school she'd attended when here was a smoking ruin.

"So where would she go?" she wondered aloud, as frustration set in. "The only other place is…" Eyes widening with realisation, she turned abruptly on her heel and retraced her steps, heading back out of the city itself. "I only hope I'm right!"

* * *

Usagi and her friends knew it simply as 'the Park', and it remained largely untouched amidst Chaos' assault. There was little of value here to target, and such a wide, open area made a poor hiding spot for Tokyo's frightened populace. There were few signs of disturbance, either; a branch out of place here, some cracked paving there. Such damage faded quickly, however, as she wandered further in.

An odd metallic 'clink' drew her attention towards the centre, finally proving her hunch correct. Chibiusa sat alone on a swing, swaying back and forth gently. The chain was old and worn, snagging constantly to produce the strangely annoying 'clink', but she didn't seem to notice. Her arms hung limp beside her bowed head, fingers wrapped loosely around the rusted metal links. A moment passed in silence as Usagi watched her, the girl either unaware of her presence or unfazed by it.

"I thought I might find you here. It's as close to home as you can get without actually being there. Sort of."

Chibiusa didn't respond, or even turn her head. She just sat there, swinging back and forth, staring at the ground.

It was then that Usagi reconsidered, remembering her earlier failure at reaching Minako. Doubt crept in as she closed the gap, leaving her second-guessing herself. She needed a different approach, but what? Eventually closing the gap between them, she found herself leaning against the swing's metal frame, arms folded anxiously across her chest. "I'm sorry. I know we hurt you earlier, with our discussion, but we-"

"You're different," the girl muttered. "Wrong...and it's all my fault. I never should've come here. It was a mistake. A stupid, selfish mistake."

Usagi's heart ached for her. "You were just scared. Searching for a way to save your mother. You-"

" _You're_ my mother!" Chibiusa snapped, her sudden outburst coming as a surprise. "Sure, we dance around it and make the occasional joke, but she's _you_...and it's getting harder and harder to ignore that."

"Why would you-"

"I brought you to Crystal Tokyo to save _yourself_ …and destroyed your Tokyo in the process." She shook her head slowly, uncharacteristically bitter. "Then again, considering it's all connected, I've probably destroyed _my_ home as well."

"Well, you…" Usagi was dismayed to realise she had no idea how to respond. "You still exist, right, so...it must as well?"

"Not necessarily."

She just about jumped out of her skin, startled by the unannounced appearance of Sailor Pluto. _Now I know how Minako feels_ , she thought irritably. _Setsuna really does do it on purpose, doesn't she?_

The Guardian of Time made her way around a crooked spinning wheel, eventually joining them by the swing. "It's true. This world was not meant to be as it is, but the situation is _far_ more complex than either of you realise. It is no one individual's fault."

"Come on, Puu," Chibiusa said miserably. "I know I screwed everything up. You don't have to coddle me anymore."

"That's not what she's saying," Usagi assured her, glaring daggers at the new arrival. "This is no time for your typical enigmatic nonsense, Setsuna. Upsetting Chibiusa isn't any help at all!"

"Neither is lying to her," Pluto retorted coolly. "She's not a child anymore, Usagi. Stop treating her like one."

The rebuke hit her like a slap across the face. "I...you're right."

Chibiusa was less impressed. "Can you both just leave me alone? I'm sick of talking about this!"

"You prefer to sulk, then?" Pluto asked, cocking her head to one side.

The younger girl turned on her quickly, eyes blazing angrily. "I am _not_ sulking."

"Then you're willing to listen. Good."

Relief flooded through Usagi as Chibiusa backed down. Setsuna had always a certain way with her, and she was glad to have her help here now.

"Time is fluid, Small Lady. Always in motion." Pluto waved the Garnet Rod in a small circle to aid her point. "Any knowledge of your own future can be dangerous, yes...but let us look at Usagi, your mother, as an example."

"Me?" the blonde squeaked.

"Your _did_ come to this time, Chibiusa, which eventually resulted in a visit to her future. _Your_ present. You then encountered my younger self at the Space Time Door and, as I saw no alternative means to save Neo-Queen Serenity's life, I decided to allow you safe passage."

"I'm not seeing an issue," Usagi interjected, idly folding her arms once again across her chest. "Everything worked out for the best."

"Indeed, it did," Pluto agreed. "For Crystal Tokyo. But what about here and now? We still don't know, do we?" With a brief sweep of her staff, she gouged a line in the dirt at her feet, then a second that split off to run parallel above it. "Let us recap. You visited your own future, and met your future self."

Suspicious of her motives, the blonde stared back warily. "But none of that changed anything."

"Didn't it?" Pluto jabbed her staff into the ground, right at the intersection of the two lines. "You returned to your time with the knowledge you would one day reign over a new Moon Kingdom as Neo-Queen Serenity. Suddenly, you had a goal. A purpose. Something to work towards beyond simply existing. You focused yourself, began working harder at school…eventually…"

Usagi felt her cheeks beginning to burn. "Fair assessment."

"You developed an interest in world affairs, and decided to study political science after finishing high school. Consciously or not, you began preparing yourself to lead a nation. An entire _world_ , in fact." Pluto met her gaze with a look of curiosity. "You're still adamant your visit to Crystal Tokyo changed nothing?"

"Are you saying...that I wasn't supposed to do any of that?"

"I'm saying," Pluto answered, scrubbing the original line away with her boot, "That it doesn't matter anymore. As soon as you returned from Crystal Tokyo, that future ceased to exist. A new one took its place, one where Neo-Queen Serenity was arguably a more effective leader in her early reign due to having studied politics and leadership."

"So...wait, arguably?!"

"Focus, please, Usagi."

"I..." Her head was beginning to hurt. "I get it. At least, I think I do? You're saying that knowing what's coming _must_ change the future in some way because, conscious or not, we're going to make different decisions when we know where we're going?"

"Which means I _am_ the cause of all this pain and suffering!" Chibiusa cried, looking more distraught than ever.

Pluto shook her head gently. "You're jumping to conclusions, Small Lady. That isn't the point I was trying to make." She sighed quietly, apparently gathering her thoughts. "This _is_ a mess, true, but not one entirely of your making."

"I'm not following, Puu. You _just_ said-"

"Your decision to travel back here all those years ago played a part, yes, but this reality was _always_ a possibility...and it's one that _I_ allowed to happen."

Usagi began to see it. All their suspicions about Pluto's level of future knowledge... "Because you're the Guardian of Time."

"I am. As such, the fault ultimately lies with me." For the first time since they'd begun this conversation, she seemed...sad. "As does any guilt."

"But you were just trying to help me save my moth-" Chibiusa stopped abruptly, staring wide-eyed at Pluto's knowing smile. "Oh."

"If you would excuse _my_ transgression is allowing you all passage to Crystal Tokyo in the first place, you must also excuse any of your own." Pluto's smile faded slightly. "It's only logical."

Chibiusa slipped off the swing and began to pace, back and forth. "Even if I accept that, Puu, how can we all just accept death as unavoidable, even necessary? It goes against everything everyone ever taught me!" Her eyes met Usagi's own, imploring silently. "It's what _you_ taught me."

Just like that, any relief she'd felt faded, replaced with the same guilt as before. "Chibiusa..."

"Everyone's changed so much! Just look at Mako and Minako, and how they're fighting. Look at Haruka, or Rei. They're just... _angry_ , at everyone! At everything!"

"Grief wears many faces, Small Lady." Pluto let go of the Garnet Rod, and it remained stationary, drifting in the air beside her. "When confronted by such brutality as this, is it really so surprising we might drift from the idealism you remember?"

The girl stared back at her blankly. "...huh?"

Just a _hint_ of irritation flashed in Pluto's eyes. "A more pragmatic approach doesn't mean we don't care. Nor does it have to make us bloodthirsty murderers."

Chibiusa recoiled a little. "I never said-"

"The friends you remember are still here, Small Lady. They've just grown as people. They're less naive, perhaps even more understanding of the evil this world is capable of. We don't _want_ anyone else to die...but we accept that it's a possibility. Perhaps," she said, with a sad glance at Usagi, "Even unavoidable."

"I refuse to accept that!" the girl snapped, stamping her foot for emphasis. "It's unavoidable only if we allow it to be. If we all stop holding back-"

"We give ourselves a chance. A chance we don't have currently." Pluto's voice grew firmer somehow. More authoritative. "If we carry on as we have been, we _will_ die. Maybe not today, and maybe not tomorrow, but it _will_ happen. Of that, I have no doubts."

Usagi wondered silently how much of that was intuition, and how much Setsuna had actually _seen_.

"Nobody _wants_ this, Small Lady," the Guardian of Time continued, her voice softening slightly, "But as Minako said...it was forced upon us regardless, and we must do what we must to save this world."

"So, we change the rules!" Chibiusa stubbornly refused to give up any ground at all. "That's what we do! That's what I learned from all of you!"

The Garnet Rod was abruptly back in Pluto's grasp, lending her a more formal appearance from a moment ago. "What is the first duty of a Sailor Senshi?"

The younger girl was caught off-guard by the question. "I...what?"

"It's a simple enough question, one I'm sure you learned during your early training. What is the first duty of a Sailor Senshi?"

Chibiusa looked decidedly uncomfortable now. "...to protect her Queen."

"And?" Pluto arched an eyebrow. "In the absence of a Queen?"

"...her Princess."

Usagi saw where Pluto was going with this and joined in. "And then? A Sailor Senshi's second duty?"

"To..." Something akin to weary resignation flashed across the girl's face. "To her Kingdom. Her world."

Pluto nodded sagely, apparently pleased. "The preservation of life is a noble goal, Small Lady, one we should all strive towards...but there are times where it is simply impossible." She gestured skyward, to the faint reflection of the distant moon. "The Sailor Senshi have killed before, at the Fall of the Moon Kingdom a thousand years ago. They fought for their Queen, their Princess, and the very future of their Kingdom...and they slayed many on that day. Not for lack of caring, nor for amusement or pleasure, but because giving any less than their all meant certain death...and _that_ meant they had failed in their duty."

Chibiusa remained silent, but any trace of defiance was gone from her face.

"That is the choice your friends now face. Do not condemn them for making it; _grieve_ with them for the lives they may be forced to take." The older woman placed a hand on Chibiusa's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Never lose sight of your optimism, Small Lady...but don't allow it to blind you to reality, either."

"Everything's going to work out in the end, right?"

Pluto smiled sadly. "Time is fluid, remember? Even my knowledge has limits."

"At least tell me Mako and Minako will be okay. This can't be it for their friendship."

Her smiled slackened, just a little. "This is far from their first fight, and barely the most... _vocal_."

Chibiusa fidgeted nervously. "But they've always made up before."

"In the past, perhaps...but the precedent for such conflict is there." Pluto's shrug was far too casual for Usagi's liking. "Who's to say they wouldn't have found something else to fight about, that it wouldn't have been the final straw regardless?"

For reasons she didn't quite understand, despite the depressing conversation, Usagi couldn't help but giggle. "You are, in theory. You're the Guardian of Time, after all." She was relieved to see Chibiusa laugh as well, relieved that some of the tension was finally melting away.

"Well..." Even Pluto seemed amused. "In the absence of such... _confirmation_...we are left to consider all possibilities, aren't we?" She gave Chibiusa's shoulder another squeeze. "You _are_ a part of this, Small Lady, I won't deny it...but a _small_ part, and just as vital for the good moments as the bad."

"That's true," Usagi agreed, with a faint smile of her own. "Just look at Hotaru. It was your friendship that let Sailor Saturn awaken. If not for you, she may have been lost to Mistress 9 forever."

The girl still seemed uncertain. "Even so…"

"Our lives would have been darker without you. I know mine would have!" Usagi gently nudged Pluto aside and seized both of Chibiusa's shoulders. "Even if this _is_ some parallel timeline, I don't regret a moment of it. I'm able to carry on _because_ of you, even through all the terrible moments. If I didn't have that to keep me going…well, this world would be even worse off than it is now." She pulled the girl in and held her tight, in a reverse of her earlier moment with her own mother. "Look forwards, not back. Don't focus on the things you can't control, because they'll only drag you down."

Chibiusa relaxed into her embrace, resting a cheek against her chest…before abruptly pulling back. "Wait a minute. You stole that from Ikuko-mama, didn't you?!"

Flustered, Usagi felt her cheeks heating up once again. "No! I just… _borrowed_ part of-"

"You totally stole it!" the girl argued, albeit with a wide grin. "Admit it!"

Pluto just sighed. "The more things change…"

A moment passed, and Chibiusa lost a little of her newfound cheer. "I hear you, I guess, but I still don't like this. There must be a better way than-"

All three of their communicators went mad, cutting her off with a series of urgent chirps; Ami's pre-programmed general alert. A chill ran down Usagi's spine as she read the coordinates. "The store!"

* * *

They dashed down deserted streets, darting over abandoned cars and other obstacles. Worry began to set in as they neared their home away from home, fresh smoke billowing into the sky above. There'd been no response from their friends despite repeated attempts at contact, receiving nothing on their communicators beyond the initial alert. It left Sailor Moon on edge, fearful of what they might find.

 _Chaos told me I'd be the last to die,_ she recalled, almost sick with worry, _but it said nothing about my friends…_

"Still no answer," Chibi Moon muttered, sprinting along beside her. "Why aren't they answering?"

"The signal isn't getting through," Pluto observed grimly. "There's some sort of magical interference in the air. I can feel it on my skin, growing stronger the closer we get."

Moon couldn't feel any such 'interference', but she wasn't quite as old or experienced as Pluto was. It was a safe bet that Chaos had something to do with it, though; Mercury had tracked a 'dampening field' with her computer several times. Some sort of negative energy that moved as the creature did.

"Look!"

Her heart sank further as they rounded the final corner. The store's entrance had collapsed, broken concrete and shattered glass scattered around it. Thick, black smoke curled out from beneath it, a flickering orange glow hinting at more flames deeper within.

"No enemies." Pluto raised the Garnet Rod cautiously, eyes scanning the exterior. "No visible ones, at any rate."

Sailor Moon opened her communicator again, but got only static. Even the alert was silent now. She managed a sharp sigh of frustration and began moving along the storefront. "We have to get inside and find the others!" The heat began to subside a little ways down, hinting at a safer entry point. "Here! Come on!"

One by one, they slipped inside…into what was essentially a hellscape. Their so-called 'coat forest' was ablaze, leaving a hazardous, barely-there path to their makeshift base. As they pushed through with reckless abandon, it was impossible not to flinch at sporadic flare-ups that sent waves of searing heat washing over them. Moon cringed as several of her right wing's feathers evaporated, and pulled her trailing ponytails closer for fear they'd catch alight next.

"Hello?" she called, with a growing sense of urgency. "Can anybody hear me?!"

There was no answer, only the roar of the flames and a distant crash as something heavy collapsed. Several more harrowing seconds passed before they emerged in their central campsite to find…nothing. The improvised chairs were empty, several toppled, with no sign of their former occupants; their friends were gone.

Moon couldn't help feeling strangely relieved. "Maybe they made it out?"

"Or they were taken," Chibi Moon countered uncertainly.

"Regardless," Pluto added, with a hint of warning, "We can't stay here much longer. The whole building could come down on our heads at any moment."

"No!" Moon snapped, surprised to hear more anger in her voice than intended. "We can't just leave. Not without finding some sign of the others first! We have to spread out and-"

"They're not here, Sailor Moon. That much is certain. We cannot-"

"Uh…" Chibi Moon's panicked cry cut her off. "What are those?!"

Following her finger, Moon saw them first; four dark figures, unaffected as they stepped through the flames. She peered at them warily, struggling to see through the smoke and ash, and finally shivered as their faces came into focus; blank, white masks with elongated, beak-like protrusions. "Hunters!"

"I thought they were just extra creepy Paladins?!" Chibi Moon said, with a nervous gulp. "Shouldn't they be rampaging monsters like the rest of their buddies?"

"The faithful need not be converted, child."

The hairs on the back of Sailor Moon's neck stood on end at the sound of his voice. It was unfamiliar, undeniably male with a hint of gravel beneath its almost melodic tones, clear above the din around them. There was no obvious anger or threat behind it, either…which somehow made it all the more ominous.

"We are her flock, her…chosen few. We accepted her gift freely, without hesitation, and she has rewarded our faith with her love and protection."

Bizarrely, Chibi Moon's eyebrow twitched. "Did he just call me _child_?"

Pluto nudged her gently with the Garnet Rod. "Now is not the time, Small Lady."

Despite the heat, Moon shivered again as the Hunters parted to reveal a fifth silhouette behind them, _within_ the flames; their mysterious conversationalist. She swallowed past the sudden, painful lump in her throat to speak. "What have you done with our friends?"

A moment passed in silence as the inferno wavered, the figure stepping through to reveal a tall, lean man clad in Order of Black armour. The chestplate seemed thicker, though, heavier in its protection, with a large, elliptical pauldron ensconcing his right shoulder. Like his compatriots, he wore a Hunter mask…with one key difference; a ragged crimson smear that ran from the left cheek to the right eye. She thought it looked suspiciously like blood.

"They fled before the might of our faith, fearing our Lady Chaos' justice."

"Justice?!" Moon sputtered, unable to believe her ears. "There's nothing _just_ about that monster!"

"You're missing the point." Pluto's piercing red eyes narrowed as she stared the masked man down. "They're not even trying to gloat. That means the others are still alive."

"For a time," he agreed, almost amicably. "But we will find them soon. _She_ has foreseen it." Arms spread wide, he stepped slowly towards them. "Do not fear death, Senshi, for it is only another beginning. The first step down the path...to true salvation."

"Salvation?!" Moon found herself retreating, unconsciously keeping the distance between them the same. "I don't even…who _are_ you?!"

"What good are names here at this, the end of days?" His head tilted slowly to one side, mask betraying no hints as to his true state of mind. "What good would my name do you? Clarification of purpose? Intent? What if I was a John? Matthew? Paul? What would that mean? What would that tell you about me? Would that ease the chill on the back of your necks? Perhaps I am a Shinsuke, or an Akira?" The blank eyes of the mask locked on Sailor Moon once again. "Maybe even…a Mamoru?"

Her stomach lurched at his use of that name. _Does he know something about Mamoru? Is something wrong?!_

"No," he continued, chuckling coldly. "I am none of those. You may call me, simply…the Black Death. A fitting enough title for this dying world, don't you think?"

Chibi Moon blanched visibly, her defiance wavering. "Okay, so that was creepy."

She wasn't the only one. Sailor Moon wanted desperately to stay and fight, to find her friends…but it would be foolish. The Hunters outnumbered them five to three, and their ability to cancel out Senshi magic only worsened those odds. Not that their attacks were especially useful in such a confined space anyway.

 _And the Hunters can throw attacks of their own,_ she remembered. _All while nullifying ours. Fighting them here is a bad idea._ She began a subtle attempt at backing away. "You don't have to do this. Chaos may have destroyed your Order, but there's still a chance to defeat it. Together."

There was nothing ambiguous about the masked man's snort. " _My_ Order? Those fools used her gifts for their own selfish purposes, with no love for her in their hearts. They got what they deserved…as you will, in time."

Chibi Moon got the idea and began backing up with her. "Sailor Moon…?"

"No, _Princess_ , we will never forsake our Lady Chaos." The Hunters' gauntlets burst into flame, wispy tendrils slowly growing in strength as they advanced. "There will be no Crystal Tokyo. You will never reign over this world. It will fall, as it must, to make way for the next. A new world. A _stronger_ world. A world free of the Order of Black…" The venom practically dripped from his words. "…and of _you_."

They attacked in unison, hurling several fiery orbs at Moon and her friends. She dove to the ground, cringing as she very nearly set her own hair ablaze in the act. There was just no room to manoeuvre between the Hunters and the flames; a perfect trap.

"Kill the Time Guardian and the girl, but leave the Princess to her sorrow. Such is the word of our Lady!"

"Just…shut up!" Moon snapped back, summoning her Tiare. "Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" Non-lethal by default, as always, her clumsy counterattack shimmered into being above the Hunters and began its descent. Two of them closed ranks, raising their forearms in a familiar fashion, and a field of black energy sprang into existence before them. The heart struck it and stopped, caught in place as it shrank away into nothingness. Like it had been absorbed…or eaten.

"They're the real deal, alright," she murmured, regrouping with Pluto and Chibi Moon. "Any ideas?"

"Run!" The Guardian of Time lunged at the robed figures, her staff a whirling blur of motion. She hit the first across the face, staggering him, before twirling and sweeping another's legs out from under him. The third caught her weapon, though, and drove it into the ground at his feet. Pluto froze as he buried a fist in her stomach, leaving her open to another punch to the jaw that knocked her down.

"Puu!" Chibi Moon rushed towards her but was cut off by another round of fireballs. She shrieked in panic but kept going, hair singed in the process, eventually landing a dropkick to a Hunter's knee.

Pluto used the distraction to retreat, joining them on the very edge of the 'clearing'. Their camp was all that remained, the 'coat forest' now an impassable, raging inferno. Grasping at straws, Moon saw a single door on the far wall; the small office they'd used as a hospital and dormitory.

 _That could be our way out,_ she thought, eyeing it warily, _but this 'Black Death' and his Hunters are in our way._

"They can't be regular Hunters," Pluto said, gasping for breath. "Even the Paladins we fought back at the shrine weren't this fast."

The Black Death himself drew a large broadsword from his hip. "Our faith empowers us, Guardian. A boon from our Lady Chaos so we might better destroy her enemies."

"Really, shut up!" Moon snapped irritably, tired of his almost proselytising mannerisms. She set her feet as their advance began again, the other Hunters now drawing weapons as well. "Pluto, Chibi Moon? Get ready, both of you. Head for the office at my signal."

Chibi Moon glanced up at her. "What's the signal?"

With the Hunters closing in, Sailor Moon let her actions speak for her…and started herself down a road she knew she could never come back from. "Silver Moon Crystal Power…KISS!"

A brilliant golden blast erupted from the sceptre, blinding in its intensity. It swept across the Hunters like wildfire, driving them back as they tried to shield themselves. It was no use, though; she was just too powerful. Robes began to tear and masks blackened as their defences failed them…and that was the opening the Senshi needed.

"Go!" Moon cried, as the light from her attack began to fade.

They dashed by the Hunters, making a beeline for the door. First to arrive, Pluto threw it open, staff at the ready to cover their escape. Chibi Moon was next, stopping just on the threshold itself. Moon span around a Hunter blade, dismayed to see them already recovering. She nearly lost her footing as another reached for her, fingers wreathed in flames…

"Dead Scream!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

He never saw it coming, so focused was he on her. Pluto's attack tore into his body, prompting a cry of utter anguish, before Chibi Moon's heart dropped on him from above. Moon tore her gaze away; she didn't want to know if they'd just killed their first opponent or not. Pushing off, she leapt for the safety of her friends…only to hit the floor hard as something snagged her ankle.

"Going somewhere?"

Rolling onto her back slowly, painfully, she stared up into empty, black eye sockets; the Black Death himself loomed over her.

"You've lost." He produced a small, black disc from a pouch on his belt, turning it slowly in his grasp. "You're tired. I can see it in your eyes. Nobody would blame you if you simply…gave up. Accept your fate, I implore you. Let my Lady do what _must_ be done. Fall...and allow the birth of the new world."

"Never," she growled, shaking her foot free of his grasp.

"I expected as much." His sigh was one of weary resignation. "So be it. Lady Chaos will put an end to your reign, _and_ to the evil of the Sailor Senshi." She flinched as he leaned down, closing the distance between them. "She doesn't wish you dead just yet…but I can make you wish you were." He pulled back and tossed the disc into the ceiling, right above the door itself. "Tick tock, Sailor Moon. Tick…tock."

The unknown device began emitting a high-pitched whine like something spooling up, steadily rising in intensity. Eyes widening in horror at realising its intended purpose, she scrambled to her feet and lunged for Chibi Moon, tackling her _through_ the open doorway… just as the world exploded around her. Blinded, ears ringing, skin burning, Usagi put everything she had into shielding the girl in her arms as they fell, tumbling into sudden darkness…

* * *

"Sailor Moon?"

The voice was…familiar. Pluto? Sailor Pluto? Yes, it was her…but she seemed so very far away. Impossibly so. She blinked, or so she thought…but there was nothing. Was she blind? Why couldn't she see? Why did she hurt so much? Where was she? What had happened?

"Thank Selene," the other woman murmured. "I think she's coming to."

"Sailor Moon? Usagi?"

The second voice was also familiar; Chibiusa. She sounded so worried. About who? Her? The stifling darkness began to withdraw, a thin, horizontal slit of light splitting it in two. Now aware of a searing pain in her side, she tried to sit up.

"Easy." A hand accompanied Pluto's soothing voice, gently guiding her back down again. "Lie still a moment. Get your bearings."

Usagi finally managed to open her eyes. She was lying in a corridor or tunnel, lit by the dull, red glow of Pluto's Garnet Orb. Chibi Moon knelt over her, clearly relieved to see her awake.

"Are you okay?"

"I…I think so." She pressed a hand gently to her aching side and was perturbed at the sight of blood on her glove. The pain stretched from her hip to the top of her rib cage. "What happened?"

Pluto's jaw clenched ever so slightly. "Our new foe brought the store down on top of us. Fortunately, the floor gave way or we'd have been crushed." Her tone softened quickly. "You tried to shield Chibi Moon, but took the worst of it in the process."

"One of those jerks hit you with another fireball as you went down," the girl explained, stern glower not quite able to mask her concern. "It's a pretty nasty burn. You got lucky it just sort of glanced off."

"That explains the pain." Usagi let out a sharp hiss as she moved too quickly. "What about you? Both of you."

Pluto's skirt and rear bow were frayed at the edges, showing signs of burns, but any signs of damage ended there. "I was able to get a barrier up around us as we fell. It softened our landing enough that Chibi Moon and I avoided more serious injury. I regret I wasn't fast enough to prevent your-"

"Please, don't." Usagi accepted her hand, stifling another cry of pain as her burnt skin stretched taut. A brief look around revealed only dull, grey walls and a plain, concrete floor littered with debris. Some sort of maintenance area, perhaps? A door at the far end of the corridor was marked with an electrical hazard sign. "Where did we end up?"

"Service tunnels beneath the building, I believe. Janitorial, gas, electricity; that sort of thing."

The blonde nodded thoughtfully, chewing absently on her bottom lip. "So, how do we get out?" She followed Pluto's gesture, turning around to see a wall of rubble. The ceiling had indeed collapsed as they'd fallen, completely blocking any exit. "Oh."

"Escape, for the moment, seems unlikely."

Chibi Moon was a little less reserved in her assessment of their situation. "What Puu means to say is...we're trapped!"

* * *

 **AN:** Well, a two week turnaround is a lot better than I've managed for a while. Consider me super stoked to get this up for you guys! I'm not sure it'll last, but I seem to be in a bit of a groove right now and I hope I can ride it a little while longer yet. Oh, and the Japanese episode titles make a triumphant return, maybe for the first time in this fic?

So, this was pretty much a direct follow-on from the last chapter. I didn't feel right leaving things where they were - I know, some of you will likely think this wasn't really any better! - and I do want to check in with someone else from here - chronologically, it makes the most sense to revisit this character - but I wanted to at least leave our heroines in not QUITE as pressing a situation as the *BOOM* everything goes dark *CLIFFHANGER* scenario I originally wrote. So, we got that little extra bit at the end. Not much else to add, really, except I hope I nailed everyone's characters, even as I've taken them places they may not have gone in the original anime. Likewise, I hope you're continuing to enjoy this fic. If you have the time, let me know how I'm doing. I love me some constructive criticism, as most of you know by now!

Thanks for your readership, as always.

Lisseas


	13. Reflections on Justice

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Thirteen - Reflections on Justice**

 **Posted: 01/05/2017**

* * *

 _A few days earlier…_

She swung at him again and again, shrieking wildly with every blow. Justice focused on his shield, the translucent, golden disc popping in and out of existence with every strike. A new technique, of sorts; one he hoped would help against multiple opponents. Not that his opponent now was really capable of hurting him...

 _In fact,_ he decided, readying himself for the next series of attacks, _she's slacking off._ "Is that all you've got?!"

She shot him an indignant glare but sped up regardless, and Justice soon found himself struggling just to keep pace. Beads of sweat dribbled down his forehead, and his shield began to falter. Despite many days of practice, this was still as hard as ever. He did what he could to stay in sync, but even his past self hadn't tried such a technique…and with good reason.

 _It's too hard,_ he thought irritably. _I just don't have enough in the tank to keep this up in a real fight, and…shit!_ A fraction too late getting his shield up again, he missed her final swing. It glanced off and slammed into his right shoulder with a dull, metallic 'clang'.

"Sorry!" Jess cringed and dropped the pipe wrench immediately. "I didn't-"

"Son of a bitch!" Justice wasn't angry at her, but rather himself. He turned and, without thinking, put his armoured fist through the nearest wall. "Why the hell can't I do this?"

"Oh, boy," his sister observed, deadpan. "Mom's gonna _love_ that."

Corey tore his helmet off and tossed it aside, taking a moment to brush a mass of sweat-soaked hair from his eyes. "Sorry. I'm just-"

"Frustrated? You're telling me." She sat on a convenient cardboard box marked 'Goodwill', frowning as it sank ever so slightly beneath her slight frame. There were plenty such boxes in the basement. Their _mother's_ basement. He couldn't really think of it as home anymore. It felt foreign, somehow, even unfamiliar. Home was his apartment in Tokyo now. With...

"Why don't you just call her?"

Corey glanced over irritably. There was no need to ask which _her_ she meant. "No."

"Okay, okay," she muttered, raising her hands in mock surrender. "Geez. Broody much?"

She had a point. He liked to consider himself reasonably self-aware, and he'd definitely been quote-unquote 'broody' since returning from Tokyo. Feeling guilty, he managed a smile and injected a touch of 'teasing brother' into his voice. "Does the shrieking really help you get into character?"

"Not really," Jess admitted, with a dismissive snort. "I'm sorry I don't enjoy hitting my favourite brother with a pipe wrench."

"I'm your only brother," Corey pointed out, "And I'd train with Dawkins, or Titus, but..."

"Mm." Mood suddenly sombre, she deflated a little. "That monster from the news. It's coming here eventually, isn't it?"

"Not if I have anything to say about it." Whatever confidence he tried to muster wavered as he remembered his last encounter with Chaos...and the hole it put in his chest. "Of course, getting my shield working properly _would_ help…"

Jess slipped off the box with a weary sigh. "Okay. Again?"

"Again." He retrieved his helmet and slipped it over his head. "Thanks, Jess. Really. You're doing great...for a five-two, hundred-ten-pound shrimp."

She gasped in faux-outrage. "Thank me again after I've hit you a bunch more times. Seriously, it's like you aren't even trying anymore!"

"Am I supposed to be worried?"

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered, emerald eyes sparkling with mischief. "You can laugh it up all you want, but now I'm mad."

"Mad enough to go all out?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"You'd better believe it." She tucked a loose strand of auburn hair behind her ear, and bent to retrieve her improvised weapon. "Defend yourself, _Sir Justice_."

"…please don't call me that."

* * *

The days went by quickly and, before he knew it, a week had passed since his departure from Tokyo. Corey continued his improvised training with Jess, but grew increasingly frustrated with his utter lack of progress. It seemed to be an issue of stamina. His shield took far more energy to manifest than to maintain, and he inevitably ran out of gas. Sure, he'd improved, but it wasn't enough…and that left him in a sour mood.

 _I should be out there,_ he thought miserably, staring out the living room window. _Chaos is working its way across the world, and I'm sitting on my mom's couch…but what good does it do to get myself killed?_ _I need to be stronger, faster…but it feels like I've plateaued again._

His eyes lingered on the watch-like communicator strapped to his wrist. He'd caved, just once, and called Minako. He had to explain himself, make her understand...but it had ended in a shouting match…and her hanging up on him. _Am I wrong? Was it a mistake to stand against Usagi and the others? Am I just running away, same as her?_

 _No._ Corey leapt off the couch and moved to the window, folding his arms across his chest. _How can I accept that? I was just feeding everyone's anger back there, making things worse. I had to leave...didn't I?_ Completely failing to convince himself, his focus began to shift to other matters. _Minako doesn't feel that way, though. Even Usagi wasn't really sure. Did I just make things worse? Did I ruin things with Minako in the process?_

"For god's sake, Corey. Would you stop brooding and just call the poor girl already?"

His lips constricted in a deep scowl. "Aw, come on, Mom…"

"Don't _'Mom'_ me, young man." His mother, Samantha McCleod, still utterly terrified him at times, but she seemed more concerned than anything right now. "Talk to her. Clear all this up."

Corey directed a glare at the stairs. "Jess blabbed."

"Of course, she did! I used my special mom voice. You know the one."

That _almost_ got a smile out of him. Almost. "That's unfair. And I'm not brooding."

"Really," she said, raising an eyebrow. "Explain the fist-sized hole in my basement wall, then."

"Oh…" Corey couldn't quite hide a cringe, now envisioning some dry-wall repair in his near-future. "It was an…accident?"

"Try again."

There was no point. "I'm sorry, Mom, I just…got mad and didn't think." He ran his fingers through his dark, unkempt brown hair and sighed. "I thought I was past all this, but I'm right back to where I first started three years ago. Weak and useless."

"Come on, now. You know that isn't true."

"Yeah, well, it sure as hell feels like it."

She nudged him from behind. "I can't pretend to understand how you feel with all… _that_ , but I know I didn't raise you to run away from your problems."

"And you think that's what I did?" Corey countered, meeting her challenge. "You think I ran away?"

Samantha shrugged. "What I think really doesn't matter, son. This one's on you." Her expression and voice both softened. "Why don't you just call her?"

"I did," he admitted quietly, turning to face the window again. "She got mad and hung up on me."

"Well, of course, she did. You left Tokyo without telling her. I'd be mad too if I was her!" She flashed a wry smile. "Trust me, son. She wants you to call her back."

"After she hung up on _me_?" Corey wasn't exactly thrilled by the idea. "No. Let her apologise first for a change. I'm sick of all her bullshit and-"

"Language…"

"Games," he finished, nowhere near as angry as he'd made out. "Why can't she just say exactly what she means, and why should _I_ be the first one to call?"

"Because you love her." A simple enough answer, but then his mother had always had a certain way with him. She sank onto the couch and patted a cushion beside her, waiting for him to sit. "Minako can be a bit strange, I'll give you that, but she's not playing games, Corey. She just wants you to show her you're still invested, that you still care enough to make an effort. You left _her_ , no matter your reasons."

"But I did it _for_ her!"

"That's all I wanted from your father." It was like she hadn't heard him at all. "After I left, for the last time. Just one, simple gesture. Something to prove he cared enough to try and work things out. If he could've given me that…I would have gone back to try again." He'd never really heard her talk about his father so openly before. "But he chose to see what you're seeing now. He took my ultimatum as some sort of mind game or manipulation…and decided his pride was worth than me."

Corey was troubled by her story. _Is that what this is about? Pride?_

"I guess that was his answer, in the end." She brushed a hand over his cheek and smiled sadly. "Just don't let it be _your_ answer. Call her."

* * *

Training was pointless; Corey just couldn't focus on the drills. His shield seemed less responsive than ever, failing to catch Jess' attacks time and time again. He tried meditating between bouts. No good. Focusing on the evil and injustice of Chaos itself? No help at all. If anything, he got even worse! That left him in a terrible mood, feeling like his own powers were fighting against him.

"Seriously, Corey, are you even trying?" Jess was trying to be more assertive, at his own request. "It feels like you're even worse than you were when we first started!"

He let his armour fade and sank to the floor cross-legged. "I don't know! Something's wrong, but...I'm not sure what."

"Well…" She flashed a mischievous smile. "You _could_ try calling-"

"Enough!" he snapped, surprising even himself with his outburst. "Minako is the _last_ thing I want to think about right now, so shut it!" The guilt kicked in immediately, but he stuck to his guns. "Just-"

Jess' eyes flashed with anger, the damage done. "You know, you can be a real idiot sometimes!" She tossed the wrench and stormed out. "Come find me when you've pulled your head out of your ass!"

Her heavy footsteps faded up the stairs, leaving the basement silent. Corey ran both hands over his face, ending the motion with a frustrated sigh. "I can't do anything right anymore, can I?" He let his head hit the cold concrete floor as he fell backwards, almost welcoming the pain. "I miss you, Titus. You'd have a snide comment prepared for this very situation, ready to nudge me back on track."

 _Titus, Dawkins…even Dad, I guess. I lost them all along the way._ He stared at his communicator for a moment, reflecting again on his mother's earlier warning. _Am I going to lose Minako the same way? Have I already lost her? What about Usagi? Rei? Mako? Even Ami? I had friends for the first time in years, and now…I don't know what I have, if anything._

The basement began to feel very large and empty. Corey was alone, and he didn't like that feeling at all. Not one little bit. "To hell with this. I need some air."

* * *

The streets of Des Moines were quieter than he remembered. Chaos' attacks were all over the news, of course; people were understandably cautious, perhaps believing it was only a matter of days until it showed up on their doorsteps. Fortunately, as he'd once told Chibiusa, nothing of real importance ever happened here, or so it felt growing up in Iowa. _It seems,_ he thought idly, _Chaos believes so too._

As he roamed, it struck him how truly little attachment he felt to his hometown. His high school, the local youth centre, even a former friend's house; it prompted little more than apathy. Finally, he got to the park where he'd fought his first youma. Awkward, sixteen-year-old him, barely able to wield a sword, against a blade-armed monster calling itself Garagus.

 _Also the sight of my first_ and _last speech as Justice,_ he thought idly. _At least the showy, pre-combat style. I've made a few more over the years, especially after arriving in Tokyo, but never like the Senshi do._

Finally, perhaps even inevitably, he found himself outside the Forge. Weathered signage declared it 'the premier school of swordsmanship in Iowa', but it hadn't operated since the death of its original owner. _And even then,_ he recalled fondly, _it was just Dawkins talking out of his ass. He did that a lot._

It didn't take long to fish the keys out of his pocket and open the rusty security door. Corey paused a moment on the threshold before stepping into the dark, musty interior. 'Reception' was a generous, even misleading term for the battered desk taking up most of the tiny entryway, covered in flyers he knew were out-of-date even a year ago. Grimy, black-and-white 'chessboard' tiles led the way down, into the heart of the Forge itself. He passed through a familiar, weathered archway, in reality just an old doorway without a door; a pair of hinges still hung precariously from the frame.

Still, he couldn't help but feel right at home. _I spent a good chunk of my teen years in here. God, we had plans. Once the Dark Kingdom was dusted, we were gonna get this place back on its feet. None of that Mechanical Engineering bullshit; just a real, honest-to-god job with a good friend._ Any good cheer faded quickly as he neared the sparring circle. The paint marking its boundaries was worn to the point of near-invisibility, but he knew it well enough to stay outside. _It never happened, though. That bastard Surpatore murdered John, and Titus decided it was time we met up with the Senshi. Dream over._

At long last, he reached the back wall; the bar. Cheesy neon signs hung from the ceiling, long dark and covered in a thick layer of dust. Several aged posters hung behind them, depicting scantily-clad women from what he tentatively placed as the late-eighties. Settling against the adjacent wall, Corey stared at the bar's dented façade with a sigh; it was Dawkins' final resting place, in a way. The surrounding floorboards were darker than the rest, stained forever by his blood. His friend would always be a part of this place…and he found a certain comfort in that.

"What would you have to say, old man?" he wondered aloud. "Am I just being stubborn for the sake of pride?" Question unanswered, he let his head fall back against the wall behind him. "Who am I kidding? You'd just tell me to shut up and get back to my training." A long, drawn-out sigh followed. "I miss you, ya gruff old bastard."

Time passed – Corey wasn't sure how much – as he mulled over everything once again. His mom, his sister, Titus, Dawkins…even his father. _I still can't stand the bastard,_ he thought irritably. _Even if Mom_ was _the one to actually leave, it's not like he fought very hard to us all together._ His fists clenched unconsciously at the thought, but that led him to something of a realisation. _He decided his pride was more important than Mom, and I can't help wondering; will Minako come to resent me like that? It never really crossed my mind before, but I don't want that. I'm_ not _Dad, and my pride's worth shit next to her._

Mind made up, he put in a call to her private channel. _What I've got to say is for her ears only. No sense in giving the others any more ammunition._ A gentle beep indicated the call being made, and a second confirmed the connection was complete. A gentle click sounded as their mics switched on…followed by silence. Not so much as a hello, or even an angry 'what'.

"Minako?" Still nothing. "Listen, I know you're mad…and I know I deserve it, but…" He paused, sure he could hear gentle breathing. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." It seemed inadequate, but this was fairly new to him; what else could he really add? "That's all, I guess. Thanks for listening. I...again, I'm sorry, and…I love you."

The silence persisted, at first. Finally, though, there was something that sounded suspiciously like a sharp intake of breath, and… "I know."

Just hearing her voice made him feel so much better, just as he'd known it would. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I was just worried that if I told you before I left, you'd-"

"You thought I'd try to stop you." Minako spoke so matter-of-factly, with no hint of the fury he was expecting. "Do you really think so little of me?"

"I…" Corey was genuinely unsure how to respond. _Do I? I don't think so._ "I'm not-"

"You made me promise to stop making decisions for the both of us, but _you_ made the biggest of all, to _leave_ me…all by yourself." Her accusations hurt all the more because they were true. "That wasn't fair, Corey. It was hypocritical, and…" She trailed off into a short, irritated sigh. "I don't want to fight again."

 _Are you telling me,_ he wondered meekly, _or yourself?_

"Listen…" Minako hesitated, but only for a moment. "I love you too. None of this changes that…even if it made it _really_ hard for a little while. This is all just a…a lump in the street."

Corey couldn't help but smile at yet another of her confused idioms. _God help me, I've missed those._

"Just sort yourself out, okay, and come back to me…because I miss you, and I need you." She slipped into more of a whisper, her voice abruptly strained. "Everything's so messed up right now. The team is coming apart, and we-" An odd crackle drowned out her next words. "…Usagi tries to keep…only one person, and-" More static now, consistent in level. "…hear me? A…distortion…wrong with the-"

"Minako?" Concern began gnawing away at his gut. Their communicators were Moon Kingdom tech; there wasn't much on Earth that could interfere with them this way. "Can you hear me?"

"…hell is that?!" A different voice answered him. Distant, as if further from the microphone; Rei. "…a moment…warn Usagi! We're under…Black…" His communicator issued a painful squeal before dying for good.

"Damn it," he muttered, fiddling with its settings. "What's happening back there?" His head smacked against the wall behind him again in frustration. "Calm down, Corey. Minako's a big girl. She can take care of herself. They all can." A snarl of irritation burst from his throat as he punched the floor. "Pep-talks work a hell of a lot better coming from someone else, though!"

"Is that so?"

His eyes snapped open to see a flowing white gown and impossible long, silver ponytails. They led up to a familiar, twin-bun hairstyle…and sad, cobalt eyes.

"Perhaps I might offer some guidance?"

Corey ran a hand slowly over his face, considering several responses before ultimately settling on an incredulous, "You decide to show up _now_?!"

The Goddess Selene stared back at him in silence, a delicate, silver eyebrow slowly arching curiously.

Committed now, he went for broke. "I mean, I could've used your input a while back now. Were you busy while Chaos was kicking my ass?"

He'd never really unloaded on a _goddess_ before. All things considered, she didn't seem particularly offended. "You were not ready to listen then. Now you are."

"Oh, right, of course," he grumbled, rolling his eyes. "I forgot who I was talking to. Enigmatic chats are your forte, after all."

"Much has changed since last we spoke," she replied, apparently ignoring his sarcastic jibe. "You are a man apart, torn between duty to your Princess and the tenets you have sworn to uphold."

"Yeah…" Corey deflated, realising he wouldn't get a rise out of her so easily…and really shouldn't be trying. _She's always done right by me. I think._ "Do _you_ think I was right to act against Usagi?"

"You believe it was right. That is all that matters."

He fought the sudden urge to groan. "Were you this frustrating as a living, breathing Queen?"

"Perhaps…" A faint, wry smile crept onto her features. "Though my subjects never had to heart to tell me so." She even threw in a wink. "Until you came along, of course. I confess, I find your utter lack of restraint most entertaining."

"Uh, yeah. Sorry. I can't seem to help acting like a dick lately." He cleared his throat nervously, the gravity of the situation sinking in again. "It's not fair of me to criticise you for being enigmatic. You have your reasons, I'm sure. Pluto talks the same way. Must be a side-effect of gaining cosmic-level power."

Selene offered a distinctly casual shrug. "I frustrate even her, I assure you."

"The two of you in a battle of the enigmatic? Now, _that_ I'd like to…" His mention of Setsuna was a reminder of what he'd just heard over the communicator, and he cut that tangent short. "Are they okay? Everyone back in Tokyo, I mean."

"Does it matter?" she asked, with a healthy dose of implied scepticism. "Would you return to their side so quickly?"

Corey felt like he'd been slapped across the face. "Of course, I would. They're my friends!"

"Yet you abandoned them once already, despite first-hand knowledge of the evil they face."

"I had to," he stammered, protests weakening as his stomach itself in knots. "They were all torn by what I'd done. Angry! They made Minako a pariah for even _appearing_ to support me! Hell, even Usagi left for a while. Staying would've been pointless! I was in no shape to fight anyway, and they didn't need a reminder of everything that had happened."

"Who are you trying to convince, Corey?"

"Nobody!" he argued, feeling his entire argument unravelling. "I left them because-"

"Because you fear responsibility." She never raised her voice. Not once. "Being held accountable for your actions."

"No! Because it was…" It was then that Corey realised he was no longer sure of himself. _I never was. All this time, I was just lying to make myself feel better, wasn't I?_ He swallowed uncomfortably, unable to meet her gaze. "It was the right thing to do…?"

Selene offered a sad smile, one that held only pity. "The right thing for whom?"

After Jess, his mother, and now Minako…he knew the answer. He knew why he'd really left Tokyo, and why he'd gotten so angry at his sister earlier. "...for me."

"Are you sure?"

He managed a slight nod, overcome with shame. "I'm still not all that different from Corval, am I? I ran, just like he did…only he ran from duty, and I'm running from its consequences."

The goddess remained mercifully silent, but indulged him with a reassuring nod.

"Doing the right thing isn't always easy," Corey murmured, remembering one of Titus' final lessons. "Taking a stand against Usagi and the others was the most difficult decision of my life…but it was the right thing to do. If I'm going to make more of those judgement calls, I need to be prepared to face the consequences." His heart ached as he recalled Minako's calm dissection of his actions. "I told myself I had to leave to protect Minako, but she's not some precious snowflake. She's tougher than me! She doesn't want _or_ need my protection, just my love. I wasn't helping her by leaving, I was _hurting_ her; the one thing I swore I'd never do."

Selene smiled once more, somehow more radiant now than at her first appearance.

"My place is with my friends." There was no hesitation per se, but he _was_ aware of his…limitations. "I'm just not much good to them like this. Chaos took me apart the last time we fought. I need...I need help." An unpleasant but perhaps necessary question popped into his head. "Maybe, if there were three Guardian Knights…"

Usually so unreadable, he was sure the goddess perked up. "Yes…?"

"I…" Corey dismissed the notion immediately, knowing it was ridiculous. "No. We don't have time to train a new Honour and Faith and, if I'm honest, I'm not ready for that yet. I may never be ready for that again." A heavy sigh of frustration followed, and he began tapping his head against the wall rhythmically. "I've tried training, even meditation. Sure, I progressed, to a point…but eventually I just run of juice. Is there some way you could give me a little more strength, perhaps? More stamina? Like a loan?"

She drifted down towards him, and he was reminded he still sat on the floor. Up close like this, there was a certain impossible beauty to her. Of indeterminate age, the goddess seemed older than Usagi, yet not quite as old as her mother, Queen Serenity. Hers was a timeless, ageless beauty…but one Corey found paled in comparison to his memories of Minako.

Her angelic smile faltered now, revealing genuine concern. "Chaos is the embodiment of all evil. Its source, its will; its very essence."

A chill ran down his spine at her description of the creature…but he couldn't let it shake him. "We'll find a way to stop it. Sailor Moon and-"

"Do you recall the tales of the first Guardian Knights?" Selene remained at his level, almost kneeling before him.

"Vaguely," he confessed, recalling an afternoon with Lucius in his previous life. "You wanted to give the Moon Kingdom a gift, right?"

"Of a sort," she agreed, bowing her head. "The first Guardian Knights came at my call; champions of my people, and living embodiments of the virtues they were named for. True guardians of the Moon Kingdom I adored. A defence against _all_ evil, great and small...and a voice for _all_ my people."

Puzzled, he nodded slowly. "Right…?"

"In time, however, I developed…regrets. Fears that I had granted them too much power, too soon." She turned her head, as if unable to look at him. "You now know of Varelus, and his crimes." Anger of unfamiliar intensity seethed in her voice but a moment before giving way to a subtle sadness beneath. "After his imprisonment, the new Queen came to me in prayer. She begged me for days, even weeks, to prevent such a tragedy from ever occurring again, and…in my grief, I agreed."

Corey inhaled sharply as he realised what she was saying. "Oh."

"My surviving Knights knew nothing of Varelus' plans. They were innocent, distraught as I was, yet...I stripped them of so much power. Tore it from them without explanation or warning...and Corval saw the results for himself. The Guardian Knights became little more than ceremonial in nature, reorganised by subsequent Queens, made more dependent on the Crown for decisions."

"I don't believe it," he whispered, drawn back to his previous life in the Silver Millennium. "A leash. They put us on a leash…because they were _afraid_ of us."

"And ultimately, it was my people who suffered most for it," Selene finished, bowing her head in an obvious show of sorrow. "Such was my folly. A folly that led to the collapse of everything I loved."

"Well," Corey said, shifting uncomfortably, "To be fair-"

"But no more! Let that which was taken…" She leaned down with a hopeful smile and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead. "…be returned."

Power. Raw, unfettered power. It surged through his body, frightening in its intensity…and yet, there was a certain familiarity as well. Somehow, inexplicably, he _knew_ he could do more. _Be_ more. He had always known the link to Selene was there, within, but it now burned brighter. Hotter. _S_ _tronger_ than ever before. In a way, he felt…reborn.

"I grant you my strength, Corey McLeod; as much as your mortal form can take." She drifted back to her full height, pleased but also stern. "Dwell no longer on your fears, nor your doubts. Worry not of criticism or consequence. Focus only on the love within your heart for justice, for your friends, for this world. Use that fire to burn away Chaos' evil wherever you find it, once and for all." She softened, becoming almost angelic again. "Most importantly of all, never again lose sight of who you are… _Sir Justice_."

With practically no effort at all, he summoned Justiciar to his hand. The sword pulsed with her power, its golden finish gleaming even in the dull light of the Forge. Flames swirled within the pommel-set gem, sporadically licking their way along the blade. Corey rose to his feet, closed his eyes, and breathed.

"For justice," he agreed. "For my friends, _and_ for this world." His armour appeared around him, now almost weightless. As his helmet appeared over his eyes, he caught a brief glimpse of something pure and white at his back. _Feathers? Wings?_ Turning quickly, he found nothing…and dismissed the notion with a snort. _I don't think so. That'd be nuts!_

"You approve." Selene wasn't asking; she already knew his answer.

"I do." Justice dropped to one knee, fully aware of the scope of her gift. "Thank you, my lady. For everything, pep-talk included."

"You are most welcome." She nodded graciously…and began to fade. "Go now, with my blessing renewed. Go to your friends, your love, and live your life…but never forget who you are."

"Never," he vowed quietly. Glancing around, he smiled sadly under his helmet. "Well. I don't expect I'll be back for a while. Goodbye, old friend. Look after the place for me while I'm gone." As he prepared to blink away, however, a concerning thought occurred to him…and he shook his head. "No. I can't leave again without saying goodbye."

* * *

Jess lay on her bed, nose buried in a book as always. She was so engrossed, in fact, that she failed to notice the flash of his teleport. Shaking his head in disbelief, Justice rapped gently on the closest wall with his gauntlet-clad knuckles.

She jumped a good foot off the bed with a shriek and hurled the book in fright. "Jesus, Corey!"

He caught it with ease as it bounced harmlessly off his chestplate. "Hey."

"You scared me half to death! Why are you dressed like that up here, anyway?!"

Crossing the distance between them in four long strides, he handed her the book and removed his helmet. "I'm sorry."

Jess' glare eased a little. "For?"

"For yelling at you before. You were just trying to help me; you didn't deserve that." Swallowing his pride, he managed an awkward shrug. "And, as it turns out, you may have been right, so..."

"Well, duh." Her glare lessened again, drooping now into a wary frown. "Apology accepted and all that. Now, seriously. Why the armour?"

Corey dropped to one knee and enfolded her in a _very_ gentle hug. "I've been gone too long already. I need to head back to Tokyo and tag in again."

"But your training!" she protested, stiffening in his arms. "You said you weren't ready! You-"

"I had an interesting chat with…well, _who_ doesn't really matter." He withdrew slowly, flashing a little smirk. "The point is, someone got an upgrade."

She returned it with one of her own. "Oh, boy, I hope they're tougher than you."

"Brat," he muttered, giving her hair a good-natured mussing.

"Cut it out!" she cried, with a playful giggle. It only lasted a moment, though, before her smile slackened. "Mom's gonna worry."

"Not you?"

"Oh, I will, but…" Jess slipped off the bed and flung herself into another hug. "I know my big brother can take care of himself."

"Look after her, okay?" he whispered, reluctantly pulling away. "And stay safe."

She sank back onto the bed and mustered a very obviously forced smile. "You too."

* * *

He found his mother downstairs, snuggled up on the couch with a book of her own. Somehow, he'd never really picked up the bookworm bug, despite being surrounded by it growing up. She stirred as he clomped over, raising an eyebrow at his appearance.

"You called her."

Corey blinked, caught off-guard. "What? How do you know?"

"Your eyes," she answered, with a gentle smile. "A mother knows."

"Ha. Yeah, I guess you do." Steeling himself for her inevitable protests, he struggled to find the right words. "Look, Mom, I…I have to-"

"You're going back to Japan."

"How…?" He just laughed quietly as the stress melted away. "A mother knows, of course." Unsure what else to say, he settled on making amends. "Thanks. For making me pull my head in, for making me see sense, and...well, for just being an all-round awesome mom."

"What can I say? It's a gift." She placed her book down and slipped off the couch, embracing him as best she could around his armour. "You be careful now, you hear? No going off and getting yourself killed. I expect you home again after all this is over, and you'd better bring Minako with you."

Corey brought his arms up around her and nodded faintly. "It's a promise."

"Good." She stepped away as Jess entered the room, holding her gently as they watched him draw his sword. "Give 'em hell, son."

"I will."

Goodbyes done, he turned his thoughts to his friends. Usagi. Ami, Rei, and Mako. Chibiusa. Hotaru. Setsuna, and even Haruka. Luna and Artemis. Mamoru. Even those no longer with them…like Titus and Michiru. Lastly, he pictured her; Minako… _and_ her radiant smile. They'd all been through a lot. Good times and bad. Laughs, tears, fights; even a death or two. He reflected on all of it, and an image began forming in his mind. A run-down department store, and a hastily-assembled camp in its depths...

Focus complete, and his mission clear, the Guardian Knight of Justice took a deep breath, raised his sword, and simply… _blinked_.

* * *

 **AN:** Well, somehow I got this one done in even LESS time than the last chapter! I still don't understand where this sudden burst of productivity is coming from, but I am doing everything I can to keep it alive as long as possible.

With this chapter, Corey returns to the story and gets what I hope is a plausible power-up to help keep him in the fight. Special thanks to metalgear for letting me bounce some ideas off him, especially around the 'retcon' of the Guardian Knights being de-powered after the whole Revenant Knight debacle. I know this was a largely talky chapter, but I'm hopeful my attempts to sprinkle a little humour throughout weren't a complete fail, and I assure you there'll be a little more action next time out. Thank you for continuing to read my work, as always; I only hope it continues to entertain. Stay tuned for the follow-up. We'll be heading back to Tokyo to see how the Senshi are doing. If there's time, we might even see how Usagi, Chibiusa and Setsuna get out of their predicament!

Lisseas


	14. Back from the Brink

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Fourteen - Back from the Brink**

 **Posted: 30/05/2017**

* * *

"We finally…lost them."

"Maybe." Sailor Jupiter watched Mercury double over, gasping for breath. It was hard not to do the same. Her left side ached, a painful reminder of what Hunters were capable of, but they had to stay on guard. The street behind them _seemed_ clear enough, but the Order's masked assassins had fooled them before. "We'll see."

"Could be they just gave up?" Uranus suggested unconvincingly.

Mars shook her head quickly. "No, they'll be back. Hunters don't give up. You can trust me on that."

Jupiter loved a good fight, but even she wasn't thrilled by the notion. _They chased us halfway across Tokyo, and Mars is bleeding just as bad as I am. Regular humans or not, these Hunters are tough._

"I guess we should consider ourselves lucky they didn't herd us right into one of those big Paladins," Uranus muttered, with a look of utter disgust. "Damn it, I _hate_ having to run like this!"

Mercury finally straightened up, somewhat recovered. "What other choice was there? We barely got out as it is."

A gentle breeze sprang up, setting their tattered skirts aflutter. Jupiter stiffened at a distant crash – a falling window, perhaps? - but nothing leapt out to follow it. In fact, the street felt almost peaceful...if you could look past the scattered debris.

Venus' voice broke her illusion of tranquillity. "I still can't get through." She looked up from her open communicator, concern in her eyes. "Sailor Moon, Chibi Moon…even Pluto. Nothing."

Saturn was the first to react, driving her Glaive into the asphalt. "We have to go back."

Jupiter raised a quizzical eyebrow, surprised by the younger girl's out-of-character assertiveness. _She rarely speaks up first, or even at all._

"I mean, when you think about it…" A more familiar hesitance followed, Saturn's shy nature showing through. "Sailor Moon has no idea what happened at the store. If our alert _did_ get through, she's not going to sit back and wait. She'll lead Chibi Moon and Pluto right back there-"

"And straight into a Hunter ambush," Mars finished, her face going pale. "You're right, we have to-"

"No." Mercury produced her medical kit and set it down. "We aren't going anywhere until I treat some of these wounds."

"There's no time!" The miko grimaced as she folded her arms across her chest, inadvertently putting too much pressure on a ragged, bleeding cut. "Usagi needs our help. They all do! They're-"

"They're likely in better shape than we are right now," Venus said soothingly. "Ami's right, Rei. You'll be no help to anyone if you bleed out mid-battle." She softened further, bringing her arms up to hug her own elbows. "Let her take a look, okay? We can spare a few minutes to heal up."

"It won't take long," Mercury added, as she began rifling through the kit. "Not with Saturn's help."

Mars turned her gaze on the younger girl and, after receiving a curt nod, sighed reluctantly. "Fine."

* * *

"Do you think Usagi found Chibiusa?" Rei settled down gingerly beside Jupiter, her bleeding ribs now cleaned and bandaged. Up close like this, free of Senshi transformation magic, she just looked…tired.

 _We all do,_ she brunette thought sombrely. _Still…a fresh uniform couldn't hurt. Thankfully, they come with a magical reset._ She followed suit, stiffening as her civilian clothes reappeared. Their magic also dulled a little of the pain they felt; helped keep them going in a fight. _I underestimated just how much it's been helping me._

"Nobody knows her better," Mercury said, crouching beside them. "If anyone can find her, it's Usagi. Or Setsuna. Luckily, they're both on the case." She lifted Makoto's blouse carefully and cringed, immediately reaching for some gauze. "Are you even trying to dodge anymore, Mako?"

"Gee, Ami, I guess not."

Rei carried on as if not having heard them. "She was really upset. I know we can't keep holding back, not forever, and I know something had to be said, but…" Her head dipped as she sighed; it just made her look even more exhausted. "I wish there was another way. A _better_ way."

"We all do. It…ow!" Makoto glared daggers at Mercury as she prodded her again, rather indelicately. Her friend met it with a steely gaze of her own. "It can't be helped, though. Chibiusa means well, but she's naïve. She'll come around in time."

"I hope so." The blue-haired Senshi produced a needle and thread from her medical kit and frowned. "Now, I'm all out of the skin-numbing gel, so this _will_ hurt."

The brunette drew in a hissed breath as the needle pierced her skin. "You could try to sound at least a _little_ apologetic."

"Mm-hmm." Utterly noncommittal, Mercury continued her ministrations. "I hope you're right about Chibiusa. I hate seeing her like this, and we'll have to keep a close eye on her condition. Mental health is always important, but even more so in a high-stress environment like this."

Makoto frowned as Rei stiffened suddenly. "Something wrong?"

"Oh, uh…no. No, it's nothing."

 _She glanced at Venus,_ the brunette decided. _I'm sure of it._ "Rei…?"

"It's just…" Her friend was clearly uncomfortable, but resigned to answering all the same. "Look, it's probably nothing, and Usagi wouldn't want me to blab, but I just think…" She let out a long, drawn out sigh. "Just…keep an eye on Minako."

"Why?" Makoto asked irritably. "What's she done now?"

Rei definitely seemed conflicted. "Usagi caught her in the middle of a conversation with…herself."

Mercury raised an eyebrow. "She's sure?"

"She was adamant it was nothing to worry about, that she has complete faith in Minako and all that, but I just…" The miko offered a helpless shrug. "I guess it's only fair that you know too. We're placing our lives in each other's' hands everyday now. We can't afford to keep secrets."

"Well…" The doctor-in-training cut off the excess thread and patted Makoto's leg. The brunette took a quick look at her handiwork, impressed by the nice, tidy rows of stitches holding the cut closed. "It's not entirely unheard of. Was this… _conversation_ a once-off, or have there been others?"

"Once-off, at least as far as I know," Rei answered tentatively.

Mercury remained silent a moment, mulling things over. "I suppose, if I put myself in her shoes, I can understand why Minako may have felt uncomfortable speaking with us about her feelings. And it isn't all that uncommon to talk to yourself, especially when stressed like-"

"Just _stop_ , Ami!" Makoto wasn't really angry, just…tired. Hurt. Maybe even a little disappointed. "It's the same thing every time! Minako says or does something crazy and you just shrug it off like it's nothing! When are you all going to start holding her accountable?"

Rei actually had the gall to roll her eyes. "Come on, Mako."

"No, I won't _come on_! I'm sick and tired of this…double standard! I'm always walking on eggshells, so worried about sparing her feelings to avoid some sort of meltdown. The fact is, _Rei_ , if she isn't stable we need to take that seriously, not just laugh it off as 'crazy old Minako' like always!" She deflated at once, abruptly tired and just a little bitter. "What else is new, though? God, if you'd given me just an ounce of the same attention when Wrath died…"

Mercury's disapproval was clear immediately. "Wrath?"

She had nothing on Rei, though. "Really? You're _really_ going there?!"

"Thanks for making my point for me," Makoto muttered, folding her arms across her chest. " _She_ can talk to herself all she wants, and Ami's ready to explain it away as some innocent misunderstanding. I bring up my feelings for Garrett just one time and I'm nuts!"

"Because it _is_ nuts!" the miko sputtered, eyes wide in disbelief. "Garrett wasn't real, Mako! His real name was Wrath, and he tried to _kill_ us. All of us. Repeatedly!"

She stared at Venus ruefully, almost revelling in her newfound bitterness. "Minako's gotten away with nuts for years. When is it my turn? Where's my free pass?" An irritable snort punctuated her point. "Oh, right. I'm the strong one. I'm supposed to just dust myself off and get on with life, right?"

At least Mercury looked a little guilty. "Mako…"

"I really did have feelings for him, you know," she confessed quietly. "Maybe I still do, in some way. I know it doesn't make a lot of sense, but what's that old saying? The heart wants what it wants?" As she spoke, she caught Venus watching. The blonde turned away immediately, but it was obvious she _had_ heard everything…and Makoto honestly didn't care anymore. "How's that for nuts?"

Rei responded with a snort of her own, a reaction that wasn't all that surprising…in hindsight. "Oh, I get it. You want sympathy, Mako, is that it?" She turned around and pointed right at Venus. "Do you want to know why we just roll our eyes at Minako's crazy antics? Because she _is_ crazy!"

"Hey!" the blonde protested. "That's not-"

"Not in a 'needs-to-be-committed' way," the miko continued, "But she _is_ nuts! After all these years, we actually _expect_ it. We wait for it, Mako. We laugh at it! Hell, we even _tease_ her about it."

"Don't you see?" Mercury asked gently. "You don't get a 'free pass' because we don't expect the same behaviour from you. We expect you to be strong. Well-adjusted. Stable."

"And that's fair?" Makoto retorted quietly.

Rei answered with a shrug. "No, it's not…but that's the way it is." She crossed her arms, appearing to consider her next words carefully. "Feel sorry for yourself all you want, but don't you dare try and tell us we don't care. We _all_ tried to check up on you after what happened with Wrath, and you shut us out."

A sliver of guilt made it through Makoto's wall of self-pity. She remembered a moment at the shrine, before it was destroyed. Before the Revenant Knight had even arrived. Just her, Ami, Rei, and Minako, talking like the old days. Before things were so weird, so… _strained_. Before all this misery and infighting.

"All things considered," the miko continued, "It was probably Minako who tried hardest of all to get through to you, in case you've forgotten."

More memories followed. Minako asking how she was doing. For just a moment, Makoto had let her in…and it _had_ helped. The blonde went on to make a surprisingly relatable speech about the illogical nature of love…and demonstrated understanding about how much time she'd spent with Corey. _She wasn't jealous. Not at first. It was only after I gave her a reason to be that she got all mental about it, and it's not like she would have enjoyed that…right?_

"Well?"

As Makoto returned to reality, she found Rei waiting with a raised eyebrow. A flash of shame hit her hard as she remembered the good times with Minako…and some of the terrible things she'd said in anger.

"Mako?"

"You're right," she admitted, hanging her head. "I guess, in a way, I wanted someone else to _see_ that I wasn't okay. Someone other than-"

Rei finished her thought with a note of sympathy. "Corey?"

Makoto nodded meekly. "And even that went wrong. He was the only one of you who understood I was hurting, because _he_ was hurting too. But, somehow, my wires got crossed…and that hurt turned into vulnerability, and I guess I mistook his kindness for…well, you all seemed to notice." The shame welled up again and she avoided her friends' gaze, her cheeks burning. "Everyone did but me."

"You weren't exactly subtle about it," Mercury noted quietly.

"I know I let myself get too close, but I backed off as soon as Minako…well, as soon as she was _kind enough_ to let me know."

Rei grimaced. "Yeah, that's one way of putting it."

"I think that's the moment our friendship started falling apart. She said she forgave me, but it never really felt like it. Even now, days before Chaos turned up, she was kicking down my door in another jealous rant. I just…" Makoto shot another look Venus' way and found the other girl staring intently at her feet. "What else could I do but say I was sorry? How many times do I have to say it? Haven't I paid for that one, stupid mistake by now?"

"Have you ever asked her that?"

 _No,_ she answered silently, staring again at her former friend. _Because while we still see one another, and we speak…we don't actually_ talk _anymore. We haven't for more than six months…and I'm no longer so sure who deserves the blame for that._

Mercury patted her forearm. "Mako?"

The brunette produced her wand and held it aloft. "Jupiter Crystal Power, Make Up!" With a flash of light, Sailor Jupiter sat in her place. She pushed to her feet, stretching and twisting experimentally to test Mercury's stitches. Satisfied all was well, she turned and gestured down the street. "Come on. We said we'd take a fifteen-minute break, and it's easily been twenty. It's time to find Usagi."

Rei's disappointment was clear. "This isn't exactly a productive end to our conversation."

"But it _is_ the end," she said firmly. "For now, at least." A final glance Venus' way revealed no trace of vulnerability; the blonde was back behind her own mask of professionalism now. "Come on. Let's go."

* * *

"Anything?" Sailor Moon dabbed at her brow with a sweaty, bloodstained glove as she waited for an answer from Pluto. They'd been trapped beneath the department store for perhaps fifteen minutes, and the heat was nearly unbearable. It wouldn't be long before the fire consumed what little oxygen remained; they _had_ to escape, and soon!

"Nothing." The Guardian of Time paused in her work, the Garnet Rod lodged in the wall of rubble like a makeshift lever. "It's too heavy to move by hand, and the heat only makes things more difficult."

"Can't you just magic us out of here?" Chibi Moon asked, pacing back and forth beside her. "I know! You could use one of those little magic doorways you love so much!"

"My link to the Space-Time Door was severed during Chaos' assault," Pluto answered, with a grunt, "And reaching it is no small feat. Especially in our current predicament."

"But-"

"The current timeline is being rewritten as we speak, Small Lady. As such, it is extremely unstable. If I interfere, even indirectly, I risk causing further… _changes_."

Moon could read between the lines. _She's worried about damaging things further...though it's hard to imagine how things could_ get _worse right now!_

"We'll just have to get out of here ourselves." Pluto gestured to her Rod impatiently. "Now, perhaps you might try actually helping me instead of asking pointless questions?"

Chibi Moon remained reluctant. "What if we fired an attack into it?"

Moon decided to field that one; even Setsuna's patience wasn't infinite. "It's too great a risk, Chibi Moon. We might bring the rest of the ceiling down on top of us."

"Well, we can't just stand around doing nothing. What about that door over there?"

Pluto glanced down the narrow corridor and shook her head. "Nothing but a backup generator and a dead-end."

"But _that_ ceiling hasn't collapsed, right? What if we broke through the wall inside and..."

They continued arguing back and forth, leaving Moon alone to try her communicator again. _Nothing but static,_ she thought miserably, _same as…wait!_ There was something there, for just a second, that _could_ have been a voice…but it was gone again almost immediately. "Quiet, both of you!" She made several adjustments to the signal, but was finally forced to give up in frustration. "I was sure I heard a voice!"

"Maybe it's Venus and the others?" Chibi Moon suggested, her optimism shining through. "The Boss Hunter said they got away. They could be-" She was silenced by an ominous rumble from above. The cracked ceiling began to shift, dust falling around them as the collapse Moon had feared began.

"Get back!" Pluto snagged the girl's arm and pulled hard, yanking her to safety.

A cloud of smoke and dust billowed along the corridor, blinding them. Coughing wildly, Moon waved a hand before her face in a vain effort to clear the air. "Chibiusa? Pluto?!" As her vision finally cleared, she was relieved to see them alive and well, huddled against the wall several feet away.

"We're alright," Pluto assured her sombrely. "However, I fear our situation has only worsened."

She was right. While the ceiling overhead remained largely intact, the other end of the corridor had collapsed entirely. The single door Chibi Moon had hoped to use was now obscured behind another pile of rubble.

"Great," Moon wheezed, squeezing out another cough. "We're even more trapped than before, and the smoke's really pouring in." Somewhat out of desperation, she peered up at their new obstacle, a radical idea forming in her mind. "Hmm. Could we climb up?"

"I doubt it." Pluto joined her investigation, staring into the inferno above. "I don't see many gaps large enough for you or I. Chibi Moon _may_ fit, but the debris is far too hot to touch...not to mention the issue of the blaze itself."

"I could try," the teen offered. "We could make wraps for my hands and knees. Our skirts aren't any use right now anyway, and-"

"No, Pluto's right." Moon backed away carefully, literally coated in sweat. "It's way too hot up there. You can feel it from here." Wiping her brow a second time, she took a more frantic look around their surroundings. "Let's start over. There has to be something we can use to-"

"Hello?"

She froze, her ears immediately straining to listen. It was distant, but undeniably another voice.

"Is there anybody here?" A male voice, in fact, and relatively deep. Japanese, but with a heavy American accent. "Minako? Usagi? Anybody?!"

She leapt as high as she could, calling out as she reached the zenith. "Corey?! We're-" She hissed as she landed, pain lancing through her burnt side. Chibi Moon was quick to catch her, concern on her face. "We're…down here!"

"Usagi?!" His voice seemed a little closer. "Where are you?!"

"The back office! Under it, I mean!" Moon very nearly slapped her own forehead in frustration. "The Hunters! They collapsed the store on top of us. We're trapped!"

"Who's us?" he asked, with a noticeable air of hopefulness.

Moon's elation at his presence faded as she was reminded of their missing friends. "Chibiusa and Setsuna! We're not sure where the others are!"

A short pause. Then… "Alright." Sure enough, Corey's voice seemed closer still. "We have a problem. I can't reach you. The entire area's buried under what used to be the next floor up." Another pause. "What can you see? Where are you, exactly?"

"Uh…" Her mind began to work, struggling to remember their hideout's original layout. "A tunnel, or corridor…whatever. Underneath the little office we were sleeping in. The stairs must have been near the back wall, maybe…fifteen feet behind us?" A quick look to Pluto for confirmation was met with a nod. "I think you're to our right, but it's hard to tell from down here!"

"The corridor is approximately six feet wide, and nine high!" the Guardian of Time added. "What are you planning?"

"Shit…" His curse was muffled, hard to hear above the roar of the flames, but it didn't exactly inspire confidence.

"Corey?" Moon called, anxious. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all!" He sounded calm enough, she supposed. "Move to the middle of the room, wherever you're trapped. Stand as straight as you can, and stay still!"

She frowned, but did as he'd asked. "Okay, but-"

"Chibiusa, Setsuna? Clear out. Make some room around Usagi!"

Moon was definitely concerned now. More so than she had been, anyway. Swallowing anxiously, she wet her dry lips and cleared her throat. "Okay, they're clear. What now? Why did you-" She shrieked in surprise as he suddenly appeared in front of her, armour gleaming beneath the flames.

His gauntlet-clad fingers wrapped gently around her arm. "Hold on tight!"

The ponytailed Senshi was torn away, the narrow, smoke-filled corridor shrinking into nothingness in an instant. Her stomach lurched, abruptly uncertain which way was up, before another flash of light revealed a quiet, late-afternoon Tokyo street. Their hideout burned perhaps a block away, pouring thick, black smoke into the sky. Moon fell to her knees as a secondary wave of nausea hit, a typical response to one of Justice's 'blinks'. A fit of harsh, choking coughs followed as her lungs tried to expel whatever smoke they'd inhaled, eventually breaking down into a series of undignified dry heaves.

 _I guess I should be doubly grateful I declined Mama's offer of lunch,_ she thought idly, wiping a glove across her mouth. It stank of smoke and sweat, however, and she nearly starting retching again. Her struggles continued as Justice reappeared, first with Chibi Moon, then finally Pluto.

"My thanks," the typically reserved Guardian murmured, with a dainty cough of her own.

"Ditto." Moon was able to muster a faint smile between coughs. "You really saved our bacon." Much to her chagrin, her stomach rumbled loudly at the mere mention of the word. _Come on, Usagi. Really?_

Infinitely less restrained, Chibi Moon flung her arms around his waist. "You're back!" Mere moments passed before she broke the hug, however, staring up at him suspiciously. "You _are_ back, right?"

The Knight's helmet dipped slightly, something Moon had come to recognise as a nod. "I am."

Pluto studied him curiously, eyes narrowing. "Something has changed, hasn't it?"

His pauldrons rose in a similar, low-key fashion; a shrug. "Something. It's not important right now." He jerked a thumb towards the store and cleared his throat. "What the hell happened here? You said something about Hunters?"

"Yeah." Moon straightened up with another wince. She pressed two fingers to her side and groaned; she was bleeding again. "Not just the regular type, either. They were led by a sort of…um…"

"Super Hunter!" Chibi Moon blurted out, shrugging helplessly at Pluto's look of disbelief.

Justice stared back at her, impassive behind his helmet. "Super Hunter?"

"He calls himself the Black Death," Pluto noted, eyeing Moon's wound with concern, "And he's quite fanatical in his devotion to Chaos."

"She means he's _nuts_!" Chibi Moon added, with a scowl. "He kept raving on and on about salvation, and the 'evil of the Sailor Senshi'." She performed the obligatory finger quotations, likely for the Guardian Knight's sake. "Like some kind of deranged preacher!"

The Guardian of Time sighed wearily. "It would seem our troubles have only just begun. Another sect of Hunters _within_ their ranks. One that worships Chaos as a god…or perhaps a goddess, as seems appropriate now."

"So, it's still using Rinjirou's friend as a vessel." Justice's fist clenched slowly. "That poor woman."

It was a terrible fate; Moon couldn't argue with him there. "There's more, Corey. They actually _want_ to destroy the Earth, so a new world can rise in its place."

"Damn," he muttered, shaking his head. "I'm gone for a week and the whole world goes to hell…" A moment passed as he studied the distant skyline, a hand resting cautiously on the hilt of his sword. It was eerily quiet once again. "Well, that can't be helped right now. Let's get you off the street; that wound needs treatment."

"I'm fine," she protested, too focused on her friends to cave so easily. "We still need to find-"

"I can find them." He sounded sterner than she remembered hearing in a long time. "That's a nasty burn, Usagi. I know from experience how rough they can be, so trust me when I say you need to rest and heal up."

Pluto turned to stand beside him, matching his stern tone perfectly. "I concur. Chibi Moon and I will aid in the search."

" _After_ we get you somewhere safe," the girl concluded, folding her arms across her chest. "This is a fight you can't win, Sailor Moon. Give it up."

She considered pushing back, stubbornly clinging to the notion they needed her…but in the end, she relented. _I hate to admit it, but I could_ really _use an ice pack right about now._ With a heavy sigh, she motioned forward and nodded. "Looks like I'll be visiting Mama again sooner than I expected." With just a moment's hesitation, she fell in behind the Guardian Knight. His presence was more of a comfort than she'd realised, and she couldn't stop a faint smile spreading across her lips. "Lead on, Justice. Things haven't been the same without you."

* * *

Sailor Venus was having a bad day, to say the least. _We all are, I suppose,_ she corrected herself, with a sad little sigh. They were looping around, returning to the department store from the opposite direction. Hopefully, that would be enough to throw off any lingering Hunters. There was no sense in risking another confrontation so soon after the last. _At least everything_ seems _quiet. I've had my fill of masked jerks for the day!_

In truth, she wasn't even all that upset with the assassins. Yes, they'd tried to kill her friends and fellow Senshi, but that was just Tokyo these days. An occupational hazard, if you would. No, she was far more bothered by the conversation she'd overheard between Mars, Mercury, and Jupiter. Admittedly, she was a _little_ hurt by the 'crazy' comments…though not as much as she might have been in the past. She wasn't even that fussed that they knew about her little 'self-help' conversation. _I know it wasn't a real breakdown, and that's what matters._

No, the crux of the matter was…well, the matter of being right. Specifically, _her_ being right. _I was so sure they were wrong, that_ Makoto _was wrong...but now? I just don't know anymore. I haven't exactly had a lot of time for self-reflection, or even much inclination to consider Mako's feelings, but after hearing that? Maybe I'm-_

"So…" Mars' long, drawn-out interjection was annoying enough on its own. "How much of _that_ did you hear?"

There was no need to ask what _that_ referred to. "Enough."

"And? Thoughts?"

By this point, Venus had been almost conditioned to tense up at anything Jupiter said. More than a week of constant, bitter arguing would do that to a person. _And yet,_ she admitted curiously, _I'm feeling guilty more than anything._

Mars raised an eyebrow. "Nothing to say?"

She almost responded with an irritated sigh, but that was hardly helpful. _I'm so tired of being angry,_ she decided, _and I'm beginning to see that I may not be as innocent in all this as I'd like to think._ Brushing a stray lock of hair from her eyes – immediately dismayed by its grimy texture – she gave a brief, uncertain shrug. "It's the second time she's brought it up since all this started…and yeah, I can see where she's coming from. Though I wouldn't agree I'm _crazy_."

The miko rolled her eyes. "You may not be a raving lunatic, but even you can't deny you're at least a little nutty."

"I prefer excitable. Maybe over-enthusiastic?"

"Nope. Nutty."

"Fine," Venus muttered, bringing her arms up again in a loose self-hug. "Looking back on things now, I was so focused on all the drama around Corey and London that I didn't really consider how Makoto might see things…or why."

"None of us did." Mars glanced ahead; Jupiter walked beside Uranus, leading the way. "She did such a good job of pretending she was fine that we were all fooled. And, look, to be fair, you _can_ be a little…er…"

"Jealous?" She nodded reluctantly. "Yeah, I guess I can be." Hesitating a moment, she made another confession. "I honestly believed I'd forgiven her, you know…but every time I so much as pictured her and Corey together I just explode!" Her eyes widened in an abrupt realisation. "Oh, no. I'm the bad guy here, aren't I?!"

"I'm not sure I'd go that far. Mako gave as good as she got, at least most of the time." Mars pressed her lips together, seemingly considering something. "Maybe it helps you see things from her perspective, though?"

"Maybe."

"I was mad about your little 'change of heart' too, at first," her friend confessed. "I even took it more than a little personally…but that didn't last. It all seems so petty, even _pointless_ now. Especially after what that monster did to the…"

Venus felt another pang of guilt, albeit for different reasons this time. _After what Chaos did to Rei's home._ Without much thought at all, she gave the miko a gentle, one-armed hug. "I'm sorry. I got so caught up in this nonsense that I didn't even stop to consider how you must be feeling." She flashed a faint smile, the first genuine one she'd managed in some time. "Is there anything I can do? To help, I mean?"

As someone who'd spent years forcing such smiles, she saw right through Mars' attempt…but, to her credit, the miko kept at it anyway. "Just fix things with Mako, okay? Usagi was right. We can't afford to be divided anymore. Stopping Chaos is going to take _all_ of us working together…and you two can't do that right now. Not like this."

"I dunno, Rei, that…that's a big ask." Even with her newfound remorse to help things along, she was uncertain she could just put it all behind her so easily. _Even if I_ was _overly jealous…and if I'm honest, I was…Makoto said some pretty hurtful things. Things she_ clearly _meant. How am I supposed to forget that, especially when I was just standing up for love and justice? For what was right! Right…?_

With everything else now out in the open, she decided to take a moment to _really_ think things over. _Was I really being sincere…or was that just a way to rationalise choosing Corey? I was terrified I'd lose him. Was I actually just looking for his approval? Am I really_ that _insecure?_

Their recent time apart had given her plenty of time to reflect on the state of their relationship, and she knew the answer immediately. _I guess I am. I still think I did the right thing, for the right reasons, but it was also the convenient thing. Maybe I got there a little quicker than I might have on my own?_ That led to a rather depressing conclusion in its own right. _Maybe I'm just as insecure and clingy as Corval was back in the Silver Millennium? Ouch._

Immediately, she imagined another voice. Not a real one, of course. She knew it was her own mind, but it was conjured up from memory. Measured delivery, a somewhat regal bearing…at least by way of comparison to her own speech. _You already know what I'd have to say about that. The real question is what you intend to do with this realisation._

 _Thanks,_ she retorted sourly. _You sure are annoying for a figment of my imagination._

 _I'm here whenever you need me,_ her smug, alternate self replied. _Now, pay attention. Rei's starting to look concerned._

Sure enough, the miko was staring at her quizzically. "Hey. Still with me?"

Venus stirred, her cheeks already starting to burn. "Yeah. I, uh…listen, I'll give it some thought. Okay?"

"That's all I ask." Mars slipped an arm around her shoulders, returning her hug from earlier. "We'll get there. It may take time, and it may be difficult, but-"

"Help!"

Venus' eyes snapped forward, immediately searching for the source of the familiar cry. "Usagi?"

"Everyone, help!"

Squinting against the setting sun, she saw…something? Twin ponytails, feathery wings; a silhouette slowly faded into view, revealing the familiar features of her best friend. Relief began spreading throughout her chest as something _finally_ went right…even as the look of sheer, unbridled fear on Moon's face threatened to end it all.

"You're alright!" Jupiter was much closer, perhaps fifty feet away at most. Her voice hinted at relief as well, a strangely foreign sound from the tall brunette. "What's wrong? Where are Chibi Moon and Pluto?"

"The Hunters!" Moon cried, gesturing frantically as she backpedalled. "They ambushed us! Pluto's hurt, and they have Chibiusa!"

Uranus stiffened immediately. "Where?"

"This way!" She darted off before Venus or Mars could get any closer. Her fear was plain to see, and all too familiar after the whole London debacle.

 _We have to catch her,_ Venus decided, _before she gets herself into trouble again!_ Breaking into a run herself, she followed Uranus and Jupiter after their friend, waving the others on behind her. "Come on! Usagi needs us!"

It seemed there were more Hunters left in their day than she'd hoped. _Jerks!_

* * *

 **AN:** Well, I _just_ crept in under my one-month deadline, but I'll take it as a win regardless. I really hoped to have this up a week ago, but I've been really sick and when I _was_ conscious my brain wasn't exactly in a great state for writing - high fevers suck!

More of a transitional chapter this time around. I revised my outline and realised I needed to do some setting up. So, while it appears that nothing of great import happened, I assure you this leads into a couple of pretty big plot-points. Namely, a possible resolution (or at least thawing) of Makoto and Minako's troubles; Usagi, Chibiusa and Setsuna are out of immediate danger (they were, at least!); and finally, Justice is back in Tokyo. I know some of you may grumble about ANOTHER cliffhanger, but I assure you this is much better than my original ending. I wound up chopping off about a thousand words to leave us with a slightly less rage-inducing dilemma for our heroines. Consequently, I already have about fifteen-hundred words written for Chapter Fifteen, plus a decent chunk of the rest outlined. I'm hoping that will make for a quicker turnaround next time!

Thanks as always for your kind reviews and words of encouragement. I hope to return to my previous levels of productivity now that this illness is behind me. Fingers crossed, anyway!

Lisseas


	15. The Sky is Falling

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Fifteen - The Sky is Falling**

 **Posted: 09/07/2017**

* * *

"It wouldn't…hurt them…to slow…down!" Venus huffed, as the streets of Tokyo flew by in a blur. It was all she could do to just keep up with Uranus and Jupiter at their current pace. "Maybe…let the rest of us…catch up?"

Ahead of them, silhouetted against the setting sun, was Sailor Moon. Her friend was a barely-visible blur, more a collection of characteristics than anything, but Venus saw a pair of wings and ponytails. _Sure looks like her…and it's not like we haven't seen her this worried over Chibiusa before. Heck, I'm just as worried. Chaos' self-proclaimed purpose is causing Usagi pain. There's nothing it wouldn't do!_

"I don't like this."

She glanced left and found Sailor Mars keeping stride, her face tight with unease. "What?"

"This," the miko repeated, breaking her grim countenance just long enough to roll her eyes. "Do me a favour, will you?" She gestured to the communicator on Venus' wrist. "Try reaching Usagi."

Distracted, the blonde very nearly tripped on a downed powerline. Her cheeks burned, even as she somehow recovered and avoided the fall, but Mars didn't even seem to notice. That in itself was of concern to Venus, and it convinced her to play along. Careful to keep one eye on the street ahead, she opened the device and brought it to her lips. "Sailor Moon?"

There was no response. Looking ahead, the silhouette gave no indication she'd even heard her; Moon just kept right on running, Uranus and Jupiter hot on her heels.

"You _are_ broadcasting," Mars assured her, with an odd little grimace.

Venus confirmed it for herself, feeling a frown of her own coming on. "She must be receiving, so why isn't she answering?" A hint of dread fluttered into being, twisting her stomach into knots. _Just stop and talk to us, Usagi. Please._

Without a concrete reason not to, however, they followed regardless. Around the next corner, down another deserted street, and deeper into Tokyo. One of the city's many malls lay ahead, six stories of shopping nirvana looming ever nearer. Venus had never been to this complex in particular, but it was just the sort of place she might spend a lazy Sunday afternoon mourning her lack of disposable income and all the great bargains she was missing out on.

 _Before this nightmare unfolded,_ she thought bitterly. _Maybe never again._

Her stomach lurched again as the main entrance came into view, now clearly their destination. The large, steel security door was down…but a ragged hole had been torn right through its centre. It would take a monstrous beast indeed to accomplish such a feat, and there was only one denizen of Tokyo that came to mind. The Senshi of Love began to slow immediately, anticipating some planning, but Sailor Moon continued on without hesitation, Uranus and Jupiter close behind her.

"Wait!" she cried urgently. "Hold up, Sailor Moon! We can't just run in there without a plan!"

Mars and Mercury joined her in putting on the brakes, but Saturn flew by unabated. Whether out of friendship with Chibi Moon or loyalty to her Princess, she followed the others in heading straight for the waiting hole.

"What are they doing?" Venus wondered anxiously. "I'm usually the one who runs in without a plan, but even I think this a bad idea."

A series of urgent beeps emerged from Mercury's computer. Her head snapped up, eyes widening in alarm behind her visor. "Wait! There's nothing there!"

Mars' tone matched the blue-haired Senshi's expression. "What do you mean _nothing_?!"

"I mean nothing! That's _not_ Sailor Moon!"

The miko cursed under her breath. "By the ancestors, I _knew_ something was off about this!"

Venus was somewhat more restrained. "Uranus? Jupiter?" Receiving no answer, she found herself taking a step forward without realising…then another. "Saturn? Can you hear me?" Not just silence, but a now-familiar static. "It's not Sailor Moon!" The interference only grew stronger; a troubling indicator of nearby Chaos energy. "Are you listening? I say again, that's _not_ Sailor Moon!"

Mercury uttered a dejected sigh. "It's no use, Venus. They can't hear you."

The blonde snapped her communicator shut with a frustrated snarl. _It's been nothing but challenge of late,_ she thought acidly. _I've been called out on a supposed lack of dedication. Not only to Usagi, but to my friends as well. They think I've neglected my duty as leader._

"Venus?"

She was already moving as Mars spoke up, breaking into a sprint and beelining it for the mall. There was little to no conscious thought behind her decision; she was just reacting as she had so many times before. "Come on! We have to warn them before it's too late!"

The conviction she heard in her voice felt right, despite everything that had happened of late. _Uranus and Jupiter may not be my favourite people right now,_ especially _Jupiter, but they_ are _Sailor Senshi, and we_ were _friends_. _It's my duty to keep them safe, just like Usagi!_

A faint distortion in the air ahead announced the arrival of a Hunter. Sure enough, he appeared out of thin air, an oversized revolver in hand. It fired, spitting a gout of flame towards her. Venus fell back into a baseball slide and the bullet whizzed overhead, mere inches from her face. She crashed into the assassin's legs, bringing him down to the ground as she flipped up and over him, landing an elbow in his ribs for good measure. A quick roll got her back to her feet, with barely any lost momentum at all.

"Burning Mandala!"

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Her friends engaged the Hunter as she pressed on, doing what they could to keep him off her back. As another shot rang out, she _almost_ turned…but the part of her that was Venus took over and kept her going. One foot in front of the other; Usagi _had_ to come first, on that they all agreed. Being the leader meant trusting her fellow Senshi to take care of themselves. Minako was still learning, but of that she was certain. Even when she tripped, when she stumbled, Venus knew better. _Venus_ carried on, just like Artemis had taught her.

Rushing through the jagged, gaping hole in the door, she found herself in darkness. Chaos had made infrastructure an early target of its assault on Tokyo, power and water among others. It made sense that the mall would be without electricity. The foyer stretched up above, an open plan extending all the way up to the tower's ceiling. Now, to find her friends...

"Just a little further now." Sailor Moon's voice drifted out of the darkness ahead. "I'm sure of it."

Jupiter's followed, noticeably warier now. "We should wait a minute. Give the others a chance to catch up."

"No!"

Venus could hear it now that she was closer and, admittedly, probably because she _knew_ it wasn't her Usagi. The panic, the grief; she'd heard the real thing before, when the Order of Black first kidnapped Chibiusa from Crystal Tokyo, and this Sailor Moon wasn't it.

"Please, Jupiter!" The imposter seemed to pull back a little, like an actor rolling back their performance from melodrama. "There's no time. Chibi Moon isn't-"

"She isn't here." Venus slowed to a jog beside Saturn, gripping the girl's arm gently. "Stop. She's not real. Mercury ran a scan and got nothing. No reading at all."

Uranus and Jupiter stopped immediately, quickly shifting to defensive stances. Only seconds later, a brief but potent explosion went off behind them. The entrance they'd used collapsed beneath it, the four Senshi now trapped inside. Venus stiffened as a chilling giggle fluttered back from 'Usagi'.

"Oh, silly Venus…" She turned slowly, revealing a face that certainly resembled their friend…but with no life in her eyes, like a doll. A series of small cracks opened up in her skin, working their way across its surface like an ever-growing spider's web. " _Of course_ , I'm not real!"

Jupiter recoiled as the façade shattered completely, revealing a featureless black void beneath. They had seen such creatures before. "Construct!"

'Sailor Moon' began to laugh in a familiar voice. Female still, but deeper. Less melodic. Venus tensed again as she finally placed it: the current voice of Chaos, Order of Black Paladin Megumi Shoto. More cracks appeared in the Construct's form, an ominous crimson light shining through. They spread at a rapid pace, the glow from within growing in strength with each passing second.

"Get back! It's-" Jupiter let out an abrupt, startled shriek as the floor itself split open beneath her, a pair of clawed, ebony hands breaking through to grab her ankles.

Uranus moved to help, but found herself restrained by another pair. "What the hell is this?!"

More of the ghoulish hands erupted through the tiles, sprouting like a sick form of flower. Venus was able to avoid most of them with a quick leap. She stumbled upon landing, though, falling to one knee as a set of claws dug into her calf. There was a fierce cry from her right as Saturn whirled in, swinging her Glaive in a downward arc. Several fingers sailed into the air, trailing negative energy like blood as they dispersed into nothingness.

'Construct Moon' continued laughing in Chaos' voice, the 'cracks' now the remaining black between blinding crimson light. The laughter reached an unsettling crescendo before it stopped…and 'Moon' exploded. Not your ordinary, everyday explosion either. It was utterly silent, yet no less intense. The light was reminiscent of Hikawa Shrine's destruction, the same crimson shade and devastating force. It obliterated the grasping hands and picked up Uranus and Jupiter, tossing them effortlessly. Saturn was next in its path, slammed to the floor despite bracing against it…and then the blast hit Venus.

She followed Saturn's example, setting her feet and crossing her forearms before her face. The heat was intense, bringing an immediate burning sensation as it washed over her exposed skin. Resisting was impossible; she was sent sailing through the air by the impact, slamming hard into one of the foyer's many pillars with enough force to crack its outer shell.

Plaster fragments rained down around her as she hit the floor, biting back a pained cry as her lower back locked up tight. The pain was overwhelming, sharp and agonising and familiar. Hoping against hope that she hadn't just broken another vertebra, Venus dragged herself across the floor towards Saturn. The younger Senshi was already up, using her Glaive like a crutch. Her fuku was tattered or burned, her skirt in a similar condition; the blonde began to realise her own uniform was probably just as bad.

 _We should all be screaming in pain,_ she thought idly, finally noticing the bright red burns across her forearms as she crawled. It was a strange observation, but one that came to mind nonetheless. _It's shock, I guess, and adrenaline. That's what Ami would say, right?_

Uranus and Jupiter lay perhaps twenty feet away, just as banged up as Saturn if not more so. Venus struggled to her feet, her taut skin and back protesting fiercely…and immediately took a knee at the sound of a more conventional explosion. Another followed, and another; a ring of them from above, taking out the ceiling. Another series of blasts followed, decimating the support pillars around them. She nearly toppled to the floor all over again as she was peppered with shrapnel, her left shoulder and thigh stinging with the bite of several hits...but they were nothing compared to the burns.

"…on!" Someone was speaking. "…have…move!"

It was only then that Venus realised her ears were ringing. _The explosions,_ she realised. Saturn took hold of her shoulder and yanked her to her feet. The younger girl's left eyebrow was bloodied, with soot and burn marks to match, but she was _screaming_ with grim determination.

"We have to get out of here!"

The Senshi of Love nodded her understanding, wishing irritably the ringing would fade already. "We have to get the others!"

They staggered towards their fallen allies, navigating around a steady trickle of falling debris. Saturn abruptly shoved her, sending her sprawling to the floor as a huge, rebar-studded mass of concrete landed right where she'd been standing. Venus gulped and managed a whispered "thanks", picking herself up again. _They're trying to bring the whole building down on top of us!_

Somehow, they made it to Uranus. The ceiling itself appeared to be holding together, but a constant stream of debris was falling around them like rain. Saturn took a deep breath, clutching her ribs, and raised her Glaive high.

"Silence Wall!"

The violet barrier sprang into existence, spreading out around the Glaive like a shimmering umbrella. A few seconds passed in peaceful silence as it deflected much of the smaller debris…before the place went to hell all over again. A second round of explosions went off above, signalling the completion of Chaos' trap. The trickle of rubble became a torrent; Saturn stayed on her feet, but her arms quivered worse with each passing second. There was no way she could keep it up for long.

Venus lunged from cover and grabbed an unconscious Jupiter by her wrist. She cringed at the state of her uniform, blackened and torn to expose blistered red skin beneath. There was no doubt about it; she'd taken the worst of it alongside Uranus and, no matter their recent troubles, the blonde felt nothing but sympathy. _I wouldn't wish this sort of pain on anyone._

"I can't…hold out…much longer!"

Saturn's frightened cry was drowned out by an almighty crack and a persistent, ominous rumble. The mall's foyer stretched six stories up, surrounded by walkways and escalators in a grand, open design; the ceiling, seemingly so high above, was now well and truly collapsing. A massive piece of steel and concrete struck her shield, driving the girl to one knee.

"What can we do?!" Venus wasn't even sure who she was asking at this point. She just knew she was scared, desperately looking for a way out. For an all-too-brief moment, she pictured Corey's face and decided she was never going to see him again. _We'll be buried in here, and Usagi won't be able to wish us back._ Her gaze fell on Uranus' barely conscious face and her heart sank. _Just like Michiru. We're all going to die here._

"There!"

Her head snapped up at Saturn's call. The girl nodded frantically towards a distant doorway. Nearby signage showed a familiar, stylised train carriage.

"The subway!"Venus cried, a spark of hope cutting through her fear. "Can we make it?"

"We can try!" Saturn reached down and seized Uranus' wrist, keeping her Glaive aloft in one hand. "Come on!"

Venus began dragging Jupiter along, doing her best to ignore the searing, stabbing pain in her back. "Just hold on, Saturn!"

"I'm…trying!"

Another impossibly loud crack sounded as the supporting pillars ahead gave way. The first floor in all its entirety began to come down, sliding towards them with like a deadly avalanche of glass, concrete and steel. Venus pulled Jupiter in closer, trying to squeeze the two of them under Saturn's diminished shield. Her eyes closed as she exhaled, her thoughts turning one final time to Corey…

A sudden rattling inhale from Uranus pulled her back to reality, the Sky Senshi's eyes fluttering open. "Hold on…to your asses…girls. One subway exit…coming right up!" Amber magic swirled around her fist as she drove it into the ground at their feet. "World…SHAKING!"

The tiles gave way with ease, then the concrete beneath. Her roiling orb of destruction tore open a wide, gaping maw under them, continuing ever downwards, and the Senshi began to fall. Venus flailed wildly as her stomach leapt into her throat; she'd feared long falls ever since her plummet from the top of Tokyo Tower.

Saturn's shield began to shift as she tried to form a sphere around them. It was not to be, though, flickering as it struck the edges of their makeshift tunnel. Her wide eyes revealed her fear as the barrier flickered again...before giving out completely.

Jupiter began drifting away as they fell. Venus grit her teeth and held on with all her might, but still found herself pulled away from the others. Another burst of stabbing pain erupted in her back as it struck an outcropping, and she began to spin. Nausea rose in her stomach now, only adding to what was already a problematic situation. The rumble above sounded like the roar of some terrible beast, pursuing them into the darkness. All at once, with no warning at all, there was a sharp blow to the back of her head and it all went mercifully silent.

* * *

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

Mercury felt her attack coalesce, swirling in her palms. She held it a moment, letting it build to full strength before unleashing it at the Hunter's legs. Luck wasn't on her side, however; he dodged to one side and whirled about, bringing his oversized revolver to bear. The report was like thunder, a sharp crack that split the air itself. She dove into cover behind an abandoned police car, flinching as the bullet tore a fist-sized hole through its door.

"You must have _some_ weaknesses," she muttered, lowering her visor and producing her computer. "I just need more scans."

"Fire Soul!"

Mars' attack streaked towards him, burning brighter and brighter with each passing moment. There was little sign of concern from the Hunter, though; he simply raised his left arm before him…and let it hit him.

 _No,_ Mercury noted, as her computer chirped softly. _That's right. They can shield themselves from our attacks. It absorbs our magic, or perhaps cancels it out. Just like we've seen before._

Another thunder-like shot shook her from her thoughts, sending a shiver down her spine. Hopefully, Mars was alright. Peering out from cover with a hint of trepidation, she was relieved to see the red-skirted Senshi moving freely…and the Hunter's back exposed. This was their chance. She couldn't be squeamish now.

 _I have to try something stronger,_ she decided, squeezing her right hand into a fist. _That shield of his might just have an upper threshold._

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The image of a watery harp appeared but for a moment as she loosed the attack. Across the street, as if anticipating her actions, Mars reappeared and fired off one of her own.

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

It was a perfect coming together of ideas. Their opponent was caught between them with nowhere to go…or so they thought. Without a moment to spare, he leapt straight up, far more agile than any regular human should be. Mercury's watery blast swallowed up Mars' arrow as it detonated, a massive cloud of steam expanding in their wake.

"How the hell did he do that?" Mars sputtered, furious.

"I'm not…" Mercury's visor registered a hint of movement as a shadow appeared within the steam, followed by a sudden spike in negative energy. "Mars! Get out of-"

"Reaper's Grasp!"

There was scarcely time for her mind to decipher the English phrase before Mars collapsed. She was suddenly, frightfully pale, her body wracked by a series of convulsions. Mercury's computer began beeping in alarm, registering a dramatic drop in the miko's vital signs. _Like something is stealing her very life force!_

The Hunter emerged from the now-dispersing cloud, hand outstretched towards the fallen Senshi. A cold ball of dread formed in Mercury's stomach as a flash of orange-red energy collected in his palm. She lurched into action without a second thought, heading straight for him in a desperate effort save her friend.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!"

His arm came up to block her attack, as expected, but that didn't matter. Mars settled immediately, his hold over her broken. The Hunter shifted focus, advancing on Mercury with the customary quiet of his fellows. She stepped into his initial punch and blocked it, reciprocating with one of her own. It was brushed aside almost effortlessly, and he launched a veritable onslaught. The blue-haired Senshi found herself forced back, her defence clumsy by comparison as she took blow after blow across her forearms.

An opening finally presented itself. Able to create just a little space, Mercury stepped forward, aiming a high kick at his jaw...but he simply snatched her leg out of the air. Cold, metal gauntlets closed tight around her ankle, picking her up and swinging her over his shoulder. She landed hard on the street, the air rushing from her lungs as her vision blurred. Still, she kept on fighting; Mars needed her. A leg sweep took him down and she dropped a boot heel across his face, resulting in an audible grunt of pain.

A sudden crimson light flared within the mall, followed by a series of devastating explosions. Mercury struggled to rise, staring up at the building in dismay as it began to collapse. "Jupiter?" she called into her communicator. "Venus? Anyone?!"

Something crashed down on the base of her skull, sending her sprawling forward to her knees. Slow, methodical footsteps moved around her, finally coming to rest before her. The scrunch of leather was followed by a quiet, mechanical click, and Mercury found herself staring up into the barrel of his gun.

The Hunter's voice was surprisingly soft, even subdued. "For the Black."

Mercury slapped the gun aside as he pulled the trigger, his little bit of ceremony leaving just enough of a window to act. The blast was deafening so close, leaving her ears ringing, but she was still alive; that was all that mattered. She willed herself up to her feet, driving an elbow into the softer armour over his stomach. As he bent forward in response, she smashed a forearm into his mask, then another. A small trickle of blood dribbled out from under it, trailing down his throat.

 _You can do this,_ she told herself, swaying woozily. _You can win. You just have to-_

The Hunter struck her hard in the ribs, moving with abrupt and impossible speed. Mercury fell to one knee as all the air was driven from her lungs again. Just breathing was an effort, and she quickly diagnosed a broken rib or two. The tell-tale ring of metal on metal followed as he drew a small knife from his belt.

"Now, Senshi, you die."

 _I have nothing left,_ she confessed silently. _This is it. This is where it ends._ Her eyes fell on the ruins of the mall behind him, and a small note of satisfaction sprang up within. _At least I'll be with my friends again._

She flinched at the gunshot, despite belatedly remembering he no longer held it. The knife fell from his grasp as his hand rose, fingers probing a gaping hole in his chest. He turned slowly, gaze falling on a kneeling Sailor Mars…and the large revolver in her trembling hands, faint wisps of smoke rising from its barrel. He gurgled in a failed attempt at speech and toppled backwards, motionless.

Mercury took a deep, shuddering breath, trying to calm herself. She stumbled, cradling her aching ribs as she barely made it back to her feet. Her thoughts weren't for herself in that moment, however; she was focused only on her friend. "Mars? Rei…?"

"I had nothing else." It was a faint whisper, perhaps not even directed towards her. "I was drained. It landed right beside me…" The gun fell from her hands as she continued to speak, clattering against the asphalt. "We were fools, Ami. Naïve fools."

"Shhh." Mercury placed a hand gently on Mars' shoulder, noting some muscular tremors beneath her skin. "You're in shock. Whatever he used on you, it-"

"We were never coming out of this clean. They'll never stop coming." The miko met her gaze at last, her eyes remarkably calm. "Not until we're all dead…or they are."

"Just hold still," Mercury persisted, doing her best to tune out. "Let me take a look at you."

A more familiar stubbornness returned now. "No, I'm fine, I'm just…I'm tired. Drained." Mars shook off some of her initial morbid candour, concern now replacing it on her face. "Gods, Ami, you're in way worse shape than I am. He _pummelled_ you!"

The doctor-in-training wasn't exactly pleased with that assessment. "You make it sound utterly one-sided."

"No, no, I guess you got your licks in, but you…" Her friend trailed off, actually managing a brief little laugh. "Have a listen to me. I _shot_ someone dead, and here I am arguing with you like nothing happened." Her head dipped forward, her brow furrowing. "I'm such a hypocrite. I tore shreds off of Rinjirou when he killed that Hunter to protect me, when he admitted he felt nothing, but now that I'm in his place...I don't think I feel sorry at all." A hint of desperation entered her voice. "I don't…I don't feel _anything_ , Ami. I just pulled the trigger and…nothing."

"You're just in shock," Mercury assured her, taking a surreptitious scan with her visor. "Emotionally numb. It's completely normal in situations like this. You'll feel it later, trust me."

The miko seemed to shrink away a little, withdrawing into herself. "At least one of us is sure."

The sudden skitter of falling concrete and other debris had Mercury whirling about faster than her ribs could handle. She dropped to her knees with a pained groan, hand clasped protectively over them. It was telling that Mars was also slow to react, obviously more drained than she was letting on.

Thankfully, no black robes or other uniforms appeared; just a flash of white and pink, followed by an ornate, key-shaped staff and what they knew as the Garnet Orb. Relief bubbled up from beneath the pain, and Mercury couldn't help but smile. "Chibi Moon. Pluto."

The pink-skirted Senshi rushed to her side, her concern apparent. "Mercury! What happened?!"

Pluto, true to character, was far more reserved. She strode calmly to the Hunter's body and prodded it with her staff. "That seems obvious, Small Lady."

"As dispassionate as ever, I see," Mars observed, with a weak smile. It faded quickly, however, as her own concern took over. "Wait, where's Sailor Moon?"

"We were ambushed by the Black Death and several Hunters," the Guardian of Time answered, with a hint of anger. "Sailor Moon was injured in the fight, but she's safe. We were saved by-"

A familiar golden flash interrupted her, resolving into a tall, armour-clad man. Gleaming silver plate, golden wings extending from the helmet, and a long, trailing black, gold-trimmed cloak hanging from his pauldrons.

"Corey!" the miko exclaimed, finishing Pluto's sentence for her. She quickly caught herself, though, dampening her enthusiasm. "You, uh…you came back."

"We're friends," he said quietly, evidently taking the high road. "Despite everything that's happened between us, I'll always be here when you need me. That hasn't changed."

"Quite," Pluto agreed, with a faint smile. "Now, at the risk of sounding impatient, we must find the others."

Chibi Moon nodded her agreement. "Yeah. We need to regroup and plan for our next fight with this Super Hunter jerk!"

Silence was their answer. Mercury shared a grief-stricken glance with Mars. She'd almost forgotten about their friends in the aftermath of the fight, and it seemed she wasn't alone there. _How are we supposed to tell them?_

"They're…in there," Mars said, taking the lead as she gestured dejectedly to the collapsed mall. "By the ancestors, they're in there. _Under_ there. Hotaru, Haruka, Mako, and…" She finally turned to the Guardian Knight, almost reluctantly. "…and Minako. They're all in there."

He turned to face the ruined structure. His helmet made reading his face impossible, but the faint, barely-there slump in his body language was plain to see. "Aw, shit."

 _There's not really any other way to put it,_ Mercury agreed, with a heavy heart. _Shit indeed._

* * *

 **AN:** So, there was a death in the family a few weeks ago and I will freely admit to struggling with this chapter. I just had no inspiration or motivation for the longest time following it. I don't say this as an excuse, per se, but I hope you all can at least understand why this was so delayed. This is almost completely different from the draft I had beforehand, and I cut a lot out just so I could post SOMETHING, but I hope it's at least enough to tide everyone over while I'm getting back into something of a groove with my writing.

Of course, the good news about cutting a lot of content is that I have a decent outline in place for my next chapter. That's something positive. I get I left things on a pseudo-cliffhanger with four Senshi unaccounted for, but I hope you can look past that in favour of me just getting the chapter posted. Thanks so much for your continued readership and support. I hate knowing I'm not updating at the speed I want to, that I'm keeping you all waiting...but that's been life for me of late. Bear with me, though. I'm doing my best to push through it all and get back to where I was with Last Guardian Knight, or even Order of Black.

Thanks again.

Lisseas


	16. Descending Into Darkness

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Sixteen - Descending Into Darkness**

 **Posted: 04/09/2017**

* * *

"This seems foolish."

It was Pluto's second such observation, one Sailor Mars just couldn't ignore. Her face tightened in a brief scowl directed solely at the Guardian of Time. "The enemy drops a mall on our friends, and you want to just leave them under it?!"

"That's not what I said."

"Well, it sure sounded like it to me." The miko knew she was just taking her bad mood out on Pluto, at least on some level, but that wasn't enough to make her stop. "How about you do something else instead? You could, oh, I don't know, use that foresight of yours to actually help us find everyone?"

A sigh of pure exasperation hissed from Pluto's lips. "You _know_ I can't-"

"Yeah, yeah. Excuses, excuses." Mars turned her attention to the darkened subway entrance. It was a long way down, the escalators stationary after a spate of city-wide power outages, but it was their only real option if they wanted in to the mall.

"That's not fair, Mars."

 _Chibi Moon,_ she thought wearily. _That girl never was afraid to speak her mind._ The urge to snap back at her flared up for just a moment, but faded quickly as she reconsidered. _This isn't about Pluto, or Chibi Moon. It's about what happened earlier, with that Hunter…and how I'm feeling about it._ With a brief, conciliatory nod, she let it go. "You're right. I'm sorry, Pluto."

The older Senshi offered a gracious nod of her own. "We're all under a great deal of stress. Consider it forgotten."

Another voice called up from the darkness below; a clearly impatient Guardian Knight of Justice. "If you're finished with your little love-in or whatever the hell you want to call it, maybe we could get a move on?"

Somewhat embarrassed – and entirely unaware she'd stopped moving – Mars motioned the rest of the Senshi downward. "Come on, girls. Let's go."

The darkness was palpable, broken up every ten meters or so by red emergency lamps. The Senshi's stomach lurched, an unexplained feeling of dread rising with every step, until it finally clicked. While the lighting was far less intense and all-encompassing, it was a sufficient reminder of Chaos' assault on her home, Hikawa Shrine. The crimson glow, the stifling darkness beyond; it left her shaken all over again.

 _Another reason I've been so short-tempered of late,_ she confessed to herself. _These bastards have a lot to answer for after choosing to serve Chaos._ Her hand curled slowly into a tight, quivering fist, as a renewed anger pulsed through her veins. _It would be so much easier if I could just feel_ something _after killing them. Anything! Nothing is…it's just frustrating. I was disgusted by Rinjirou's apathy, but now that I'm in the very same position…_

As she stepped onto the station concourse, she pushed such thoughts from her mind and focused on the here and now. Justice was already moving again, vaulting over the turnstiles. Mercury came right up behind her, her computer chirping quietly.

"I've got something. Senshi communicators."

Mars flipped her own device open and brought it to her lips. "Jupiter? Venus? Can you hear me?" As the seconds passed, the same infuriating static from earlier only grew in strength. "Damn it!"

"There's too much interference," Mercury said dejectedly. "That blast was incredibly powerful, more so than any conventional explosion. We're practically swimming in its after effects, even down here."

The group continued in, finally stepping onto one of the platforms. Justice refused to slow down, his armoured form already more than halfway down its length. Mars followed his gaze to the ceiling and stifled a gasp. An immense crack snaked its way across the concrete surface, a testament to the level of destruction wrought by Chaos' ambush of their friends. The dust was still settling, leaving the air a hazy, otherworldly mess in its wake.

"That leads up to the mall." Mercury pointed to a partially collapsed doorway across the tracks. "It's collapsed, though. Must have given way after the explosion."

Chibi Moon's eyes widened with concern. "If the others tried to escape down here…"

Mercury shook her head. "The interference is growing worse, but I'm sure their communicator signals are coming from the tunnels." She gestured to the circular opening at the far end of the platform, where the train tracks disappeared into darkness. "My best guess? They're about a hundred meters down the line."

"That _would_ match up with the mall's main entrance," Mars murmured, her arms coming up around her elbows in a loose self-hug. "Right?"

"Right. I doubt they had time to reach the station entrance." Her computer began beeping more steadily with every step Mercury took down the platform. "Everything here seems to be intact, but there _was_ a collapse…" She inhaled sharply as the beeping intensified. "About one hundred meters in."

Justice joined her, his helmet staring blankly towards the tunnel. "So, they could've fallen through?"

"There's not enough evidence to say one way or another, but…" The blue-skirted Senshi settled on a tentative shrug. "It's possible."

Pluto responded with a dismissive snort. "More assumptions. The simple truth is that we don't know _what_ happened!"

"Oh, you're just worried like the rest of us," Chibi Moon said, winking right at Mars as she ignored the older Senshi's glare. "She's always snarky when she's worried."

"Small Lady!"

The miko was forced to concede Chibi Moon's point. _Setsuna's usually cool, calm and collected, but I think she's been more emotional than ever this past week or so. Nice to see even she's not above the stress of the situation._

"Screw it." Justice dropped off the platform with a heavy metallic clang, striding towards the tunnel with purpose. "I'm going in."

"Oh, by the ancients…" She followed after him with an irritated sigh. "Wait, Justice! We need to stick together!"

The dim light of the station faded quickly as they headed further into the tunnel. The darkness was a tangible, ominous presence, the only sound the light tap of their shoes against the rails and concrete beneath them.

"You always bring me to the most interesting places when I visit."

Not even Chibi Moon's light-hearted quip was enough to quell Mars' nerves. _She's nervous too. All of us are. Setsuna was right about one thing, at least: this_ is _foolish. We have no idea what's down here with us…or who._

Sure enough, a little over a hundred meters in, the tracks disappeared beneath a misshapen heap of concrete and other debris. The tunnel's ceiling had caved in, just as Mercury had reported.

Justice let out a snarl of frustration as he kicked the obstruction. "Well, that's just great. I'm guessing those communicator signals are coming from behind all this?"

Clearly upset herself, Mercury offered a look of pure helplessness. "The interference is even stronger down here. I…I just can't tell!"

Mars patted her on the shoulder reassuringly. "Give yourself a break, Ami. You've gotten us this far."

The Guardian Knight's pauldrons lowered slightly as he sagged. "Right. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's fine," Mercury said quickly, gathering herself. "We must be standing right underneath the epicentre of the initial blast. The whole area's flooded with residual negative energy."

Mars ran a hand across the rubble. It was packed in tight, leaving very few noticeable holes…if any at all. Getting through it would be a nightmare, especially with their two strongest Senshi on the other side.

"Haruka would make short work of this mess," Pluto murmured, echoing her thoughts out loud.

"Well, if they're on the other side…?" Chibi Moon leaned in close and cupped both hands around her mouth. "Uranus? Saturn? Jupiter? Venus?" Gulping down another lungful of hair, she managed to be even louder the second time around. "Can anybody hear me?!"

The miko listened intently as her voice echoed around them before finally fading. Just like her hopes. "Nothing."

"Is there another way around?" Pluto asked, turning to Mercury. "Another tunnel, perhaps?"

"I'm not sure. Let me try to scan-"

A heavy, metallic clang rang out in the dark. Mars just about jumped out of her skin, whirling around to find Justice mid-kick. His armoured boot slammed into a nondescript door, recessed into the side of the tunnel, springing it open on the second attempt. More red light shone through, illuminating a smaller, narrower passage beyond.

"Maintenance tunnel," he grunted, motioning them forward. "Looks like it runs parallel to this one. Might be our way past the collapse." He ducked under the doorframe and disappeared through, his heavy footfalls fading slowly after him.

Chibi Moon sighed long and hard. "He's really not great at the whole stealth thing, is he?"

Mars matched her with a sigh of her own. "To be fair, Chibi Moon, none of us really are." She made for the doorway, waving her friends after her. "Come on. Let's see where this goes."

* * *

Consciousness returned to Sailor Jupiter slowly. A pained groan followed as she opened her eyes and tried to sit up. Everything hurt. Every inch of skin, every muscle; everything.

"You're awake?"

She blinked rapidly, confused by the total darkness around her. The voice was familiar. Unpleasantly so, in fact. As her vision began to clarify, she offered a silent curse to the universe for her bad luck.

" _Are_ you awake?"

"Oh, great," Jupiter muttered sourly. "It's _you_."

Sailor Venus responded with a derisive snort. "Some gratitude. Maybe I should have left you behind in the collapsing mall?"

That gave the brunette pause. She didn't remember how she'd gotten here, wherever they were. "I didn't mean…" Unsure how to finish, she finally settled on a helpless shrug. "Thanks. For not leaving me behind, I mean."

"Yeah, well…" Venus finally came into view as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, no more than a few meters away. "It's not like I could actually do it. Not really."

They settled into an awkward silence, giving Jupiter an opportunity to study their surroundings. They were in some sort of cave or tunnel. Rising carefully to her feet, she took a few tentative steps and was surprised when her boots tapped against a long, thin piece of metal. _Rails? Why would there be…?_

"We're in the subway under the mall," Venus said, guessing at her thought process. "Uranus threw a World Shaking into the floor, and we fell. I woke up maybe ten minutes ago."

"That Construct. The one that looked like Usagi…" The explosion must have knocked her out, rending her useless in the escape. That little factoid hurt most of all; Jupiter _hated_ feeling useless.

"Mm-hmm."

She studied Venus carefully. There was something there. A brief, hissed inhale before speaking, even the beginnings of a grimace. _Hell, her body language screams 'I'm in pain', and she's leaning like…oh._ "How's your back?"

Venus straightened quickly, a scowl rising on her face. "I'm fine."

"I just…" Jupiter gave up, her own sense of irritation growing. _She just can't resist making everything difficult, can she?_ It was a familiar anger, one she'd kept to herself for months before it would finally erupt at Minako's hypocrisy. _Or perceived hypocrisy, at least…like Rei said._

She took another look around, deciding they were effectively standing in a literal hole. _It's almost a metaphor for the state of our friendship, isn't it?_ While she did resent Minako's inane jealousy and apparent 'free pass' from their friends, it wasn't exactly wrong of Rei to suggest she'd taken things too far herself. _Minako did get me down here safely, after all…and I can't really blame her for snapping back at me. Not entirely. She's probably just waiting for the next war of words, same as me…but one of us has to take the first step._

With a deep breath, she swallowed as much of her anger and frustration as she could…and took that step. "I guess we've gotten used to fighting each other, huh?"

Venus met her olive branch with folded arms and a fiery glare. "Is that a rhetorical question?"

"Oh, come on, Minako!" The brunette's temper flared right up again. "I know we haven't exactly had a great relationship of late, but I am _trying_ here. Is it really so hard to give me _something_ in return? Is it?!"

She expected more ice, or even outright anger…but Venus surprised her. After a moment of thought, she unfurled her arms and shook her head. "No. You're right, Makoto, it isn't." She considered again, her jaw working silently for seconds before she spoke. "Thank you…for asking about my back."

Jupiter was surprised, to say the least. _But I can hardly be smug after I just called her out on_ her _bad attitude._

"What about you? You took the brunt of Phoney Moon's blast."

She was briefly tempted to put on a brave front herself…but she was in too much pain for that. "I'm hurt, but alive. Thanks to you. Er, and the others!" The brunette cringed inwardly at her abrupt little addition but, surprisingly, Venus didn't press the issue. Instead, another uncomfortable silence was brokered, interrupted only by the occasional rumble from the ruined mall above; an unpleasant and timely reminder that Jupiter knew little about their situation. "So, uh…how are we looking?"

It seemed Venus was just as eager for a distraction from their…difficulties. She perked back to life in an instant. "Well, we know where we are…vaguely…but we're trapped on both sides." A brief wince followed as she gestured upwards. "We got lucky, though. _That_ could've landed on us."

Peering into the darkness, eyes narrowed in an intense squint, Jupiter saw it; an immense girder that had wedged across the tunnel's broken ceiling. _It acted like an umbrella,_ she realised, _spreading the debris to either side of us._ She swallowed past the sudden, painful lump in her throat as she reflected on how differently things _could_ have gone. "Uh-huh. Things could be worse."

"I _think_ the station is that way," Venus continued, turning to the nearer of the two 'walls', "But with these burns...and my back...I'm not sure I'm thinking clearly." She hesitated before tentatively offering an olive branch of her own. "What do you think?"

Her effort was not unnoticed, and entirely appreciated. Jupiter managed a painful shrug and took a closer look at the tunnel's actual walls. "I think I'm in the same position." She brushed a finger over some worn signage, struggling to make it out in the darkness. "This mentions the station itself, but I can't read all of it." Straightening up, and doing her best to ignore the painful tightening of her skin, she made an equally painful decision. "I'd say…you're right." It hurt so much, but she steeled herself regardless and committed entirely. "The station's that way."

Venus nodded slowly. If she appreciated the validation, she was giving no outward sign of it. "Well, I guess we'd better make a start on this rubble, then."

Jupiter didn't bother answering. Instead, she crouched carefully at the debris and began clearing the smaller pieces, a simple acknowledgement her only thought on the matter.

 _Well…that went better than I expected._

* * *

Justice had never really liked cramped spaces. At six-foot-five barefoot, he already felt a little big for Japan, and his armour only compounded the problem. The maintenance tunnel was a tight squeeze, with his pauldrons and the small swings on his helmet regularly striking any combination of the walls and ceiling. Coupled with heavy, metallic footsteps, he was precisely the opposite of sneaky...and he knew it.

Mercury seemed just as sick of their surroundings as he was. "We must have passed the collapse by now. I fear we'll have to backtrack."

"Beats digging through that mess back there," Chibi Moon pointed out. She came up beside him and nudged him gently, dropping her voice to a near-whisper. "So, I haven't had much of a chance to talk to you since you got back, but…well, how are you doing? With all this, I mean."

"I'm worried about them," he admitted quietly. "About Minako."

"She'll be fine. They all will. They're tough."

"Yeah…" He didn't bother to correct her assumption. _I believe that. It's the conversations afterwards that concern me. How will everyone react to me just popping back up in Tokyo? How will_ Minako _react?_

"Look!" Mercury's relief was palpable. "Finally, a door!"

Justice gently guided Chibi Moon back as he approached it and gave an experimental push. Nothing. He grabbed the handle and pulled. Same result. "Well…"

Mars cleared her throat. "So, let's do this-" She was drowned out by the crash of steel-on-steel as he shouldered the door open, stumbling just a bit into the _much_ larger rail tunnel. "…quietly." The miko sighed and followed him through, shaking her head in what could almost be taken for disgust. "Ancestors, grant me strength..."

"This isn't a video game," he retorted, not sorry at all. "Plate armour's no good for sneaking around, and your _voice_ is carrying just as badly!" He paused as an odd skittering sound drifted out of the dark around them, impossibly omnipresent.

Mercury tensed, and Chibi Moon was quick to notice. "I've never seen you all like this before. You're jumping at Shadows."

"What?" Mars shot a perplexed look her way. "Why are you saying it like that?"

The younger girl frowned. "Like what?"

"Jumping at _Shadows_ ," the miko repeated, emphasising the first syllable of the word. "It's weird."

"I'm just not hearing it…"

Justice motioned for silence, reminded of just how _crazy_ the Sailor Senshi could be. _And they were worried about me making noise!_

"It's just the debris settling above," Mercury murmured, clearly not at all sure of herself.

A slight, barely-there twinge in his gut left Justice doubting that. "Be ready." He exhaled slowly and allowed just a touch of Selene's power into Justiciar. The blade began to glow, the silver-white light illuminating the tunnel around them…and revealing a writhing mass of jet-black bodies on the ceiling above.

Mars' fear was obvious. "Spider Constructs?!"

Justice had little time to respond as eight razor-edged legs crashed down beside him. Sparks flew as they scraped against the rails, the bulbous, obsidian body atop them whipping about to face him. A humanoid torso stretched up from it, knife-edged arms and a blank, mannequin-like face completing the nightmarish image.

"How does Chaos have-"

"It absorbed a piece of the Revenant Knight, remember?!" He swung at the nearest creature, taking off an arm as it tried to parry. "Chaos has all his knowledge, including how to make these things!" A second Construct lunged at him, and he slapped it aside with a brief flash of his shield. Left open to counterattack, he stabbed Justiciar deep into its abdomen. The blade flared with radiant light, quite literally tearing the beast apart from the inside. Justice stepped back as its body collapsed into dust, marvelling at Selene's upgrade. Everything felt effortless!

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

He drove another shield into the Construct harassing Mars as Mercury and Chibi Moon stepped into the fray. One Construct lost a pair of legs, frozen and snapped off at its body, while another was crushed beneath the teen's massive pink heart. Free of her attacker now, Mars span about and unleashed hell.

"Burning Mandala!"

Three more of the creatures ignited in the wake of her blazing rings, their featureless black flesh now wreathed in flames. One dove for Chibi Moon despite its condition, and Justice removed its head in a single cut. The remaining two skittered about, letting out hideous shrieks before crumbling to ash. Pluto, bringing up the rear, finally stepped through the open doorway and levelled her staff.

"Dead Scream!"

The violet orb lit up the tunnel, tearing across its width to obliterate two more Constructs. They crumbled too, leaving little more than a scorch mark on the floor in their place.

"I detest spiders," she murmured, carefully brushing a loose strand of hair from her eyes. "Our prior encounter with these things was more than enough for one lifetime."

One Construct remained, turning tail to flee. Justice considered a blast from his sword to finish it but, as it vanished into the darkness, Chibi Moon beat him to it.

"Celestial Tide!"

A blast of brilliant white light left her open palms, washing over the floor like its namesake. It quickly overtook the fleeing monster and enveloped it, smashing it to pieces against the unyielding concrete floor.

"That was refreshingly easy," Pluto noted quietly, with narrowed eyes. "Disturbingly so, in fact."

"On that," Justice answered, "We agree."

They began to regroup, gathering amidst the various scattered dust-piles of the Constructs, when a soft, gentle beeping became audible; Mercury's computer. The blue-haired Senshi produced it from her subspace pocket and beamed. "Communicators, back the way we came!"

They followed the tracks about a hundred meters back before the blockage came into view and, with it, two familiar figures; Sailor Saturn and Sailor Uranus. The tall blonde woman leaned heavily on her companion's shoulder, uniform torn and the exposed skin beneath red, but they were moving. That was all that mattered.

Despite his relief, however, Justice couldn't help but feel a pang of concern. _But where are_ _Minako and Makoto?_

Chibi Moon showed no such hesitation, rushing towards them immediately. "Hotaru! You're-"

"And lo…"

Justice tensed as she ground to a halt, instantly on guard. The unfamiliar voice seemed to flutter at them from all angles, both everywhere and nowhere at once. Deep and dark, yet strangely melodic.

"...the wicked Senshi were punished. Entombed in concrete and glass and steel, and it…was… _good_."

With a tell-tale shimmer, a pair of Hunters appeared at the Senshi's side. They knocked Saturn down with a well-placed strike and seized the barely-conscious Uranus with ease.

Justice drew his sword and started towards them, ready to defend his friends, when another blur of air appeared in his path. Three more Hunters popped into view, standing motionless between them.

"But they sought to escape this just and fitting punishment. So then did Her Faithful seize them...and make ready to dispense Her divine justice."

The Guardian Knight wasn't quite sure what he was hearing. It was clearly the centre Hunter talking, that much was obvious from the movement of his hood, but the manner of that speech was strange. It was Japanese, and yet he was clearly not a native speaker of the language. _And the way he speaks,_ he noted. _It reminds me of a preacher from back home when I was a kid. Hellfire and brimstone and all that other bullshit…assuming I'm hearing it right._

There was little time for such thoughts, though. He stepped forward, Justiciar raised before him, and made an open challenge. "You get one warning. Release our friends and stand aside."

The apparent leader made no move at all. "Or?"

Neither did Justice. "We'll move you and free them ourselves."

A low, throaty chuckle emanated from under the hood. "Such arrogance. If you wish to have them, you will have to smite us first."

The two Hunters at his sides drew swords from beneath their robes, and that was enough for Justice. His conscience was now clear, and he unconsciously slipped into English. "If that's the way you want it, pal."

His sword descended towards the Hunter on his left, ready to disarm him…until the leader snatched it out of the air, seizing the blade in his hand. "Oh," he responded, in English as well, "It _is_."

"That…" Justice's earlier confidence wavered in the face of such an impossibility. "How did you…?"

" _All_ things are possible through Her." The Hunter reached up with his free hand and pushed back his hood, revealing the usual porcelain mask with one very key difference: a bloody smear running diagonally across it from cheek to brow

Mars and Mercury stiffened. "Careful, Justice," the miko called. "That's no ordinary Hunter!"

"Hunter..." The masked man released Justiciar with a derisive snort. "We were once Vigilant; those of the Watchful Eye. We guarded the Order of Black against exposure, corruption, and decadence…but it was a flawed institution, and it died as it had to so that She might be reborn." He straightened abruptly, revealing a man far more physically imposing than Justice had first thought. "We are now Her Faithful. We serve our Lady Chaos without question. I am the Black Death, _Justice_ , and perhaps we _are_ Hunters after all…for you are our _prey_!"

At his words, the Hunters holding Saturn and Uranus began dragging them further down the tunnel. The two Senshi offered only meagre resistance, too drained after their ordeal to fight back properly. Justice prepared for another strike…only for Mars to force her way past him.

"Burning Mandala!"

A wall of flame sprang up beneath the Hunter's feet, but they were already in motion. One shrugged out of her robes as they ignited, revealing familiar black armour beneath. The other hurled a fireball of his own, but Mars slapped it out of the air and responded with a Fire Soul.

"Dead Scream!"

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!"

Justice moved for this 'Black Death' as all hell broke loose. He was surprised by the Senshi's apparent willingness to go all-out so quickly, but they _had_ been through two weeks of near-constant fighting; he couldn't really criticise them when he hadn't been here with them.

The Hunter to his left took Pluto's attack head-on, raising his forearm and blocking it against the very shield he'd absorbed Mars' Fire Soul with seconds prior. He made no effort to stand against the large concrete-like heart descending on him, though, diving to the side as it slammed into the ground where he'd been standing. The Guardian Knight caught him mid-move, shouldering him into the wall and breaking his mask with a hard right hand.

 _Dawkins would be proud of that punch,_ he noted silently. _I could really use your guidance right now, old man._

Turning, he barely avoided a hit to his helmet. The Black Death stood before him, pulling back into a high guard with a coal-black broadsword in hand. The bloody-masked Hunter regarded him in a silent stare-down, making no effort to close again…and Justice took the challenge as it was intended. He settled into a defensive stance of his own, shifting his feet slightly apart as Justiciar rose between them.

The man he'd punched was already back in the fight despite his missing mask. A pale man with high, haughty features and jet-black hair, he whirled through the fray, harassing the Senshi with his sword. These Hunters were clearly different from the ones they'd fought before, stronger and faster. Maybe even more perplexing were their tactics, fighting to hold their ground over pursuing actual victory. It jumped out to Justice immediately; they were stalling the Senshi, but why?

"Let us dance." The Black Death moved in with surprising grace and speed, slashing with precision for Justice's left side.

He decided to test Selene's upgrades a little more, and let his shield take the hit. Without waiting for the result, he launched a simultaneous counterattack, swinging Justiciar at the Hunter's stomach. In less time than humanly possible, the Hunter drew a knife from his belt and deflected the strike.

 _Justiciar should've cut through that thing with ease,_ he thought, actually annoyed. _Ah, well. Guess I have to do this the old-fashioned way and actually_ beat _him in a fight. You've gotten lazy, McLeod!_

It was at that point that the battle changed unexpectedly. Two swirling black portals opened up, right behind the distant Saturn and Uranus. They were immediately familiar; Terror and Wrath had used similar portals to move their Constructs around Tokyo. Now, it seemed, the Hunters were using them to abduct their friends!

Pluto jammed her staff into her opponent's chest with an unusual level of anger. "They shouldn't be able to do that!"

"Well, they are!" Mars snapped back, narrowing avoiding a knife thrust from his companion. "We have to reach them _now_!"

That was the plan but, no matter how hard they fought, they just couldn't get by the assassins. They operated as a singular opponent, reinforcing one another and willingly taking hits if it meant keeping the tunnel closed off. At one point, Chibi Moon actually knocked the female Hunter down, but Black Death broke away from Justice and shored up her position personally, holding even against three of the Senshi at once.

It hit Justice hard, a bolt of realisation. _I have a clear path._ He summoned Selene's strength, readying himself to blink right to their friends. The world vanished in a brief, familiar flash of golden light…and he was forced to defend himself as he reappeared, the Black Death _blinking_ into existence in front of him!

"You may have your Lady, Justice, but I have _mine_ …and She will not be denied! These Senshi are _Hers_ now."

They began a furious exchange of blows as the Guardian Knight struggled in vain to get by. It was all for nought, however, as Saturn and Uranus were dragged kicking and screaming into the portals.

"Damn you!" Mars swore, as they closed behind them. "Bring them back right now or-"

"Or what?" The Black Death retreated from Justice once again, his bloody mask whipping about to face her. "You bark like a frightened dog, shrine maiden, but I do not fear your bite." His words hung in the air, a mocking whisper, as he faded from view…his mask the last thing to disappear. "Come and find them…if you dare."

"Son of a bitch!" Justice's anger finally boiled over and he slammed an armoured fist into the nearest wall, cracking the concrete finish. _I thought I was strong enough now. I thought..._ "Mercury?"

Her computer chirped faintly, followed by complete silence. She looked up, meeting their gazes one-by-one as a heavy sigh left her lips. "Nothing. No readings at all. They're gone…and so are Saturn and Uranus."

"They shouldn't be this strong," Pluto growled, "This _powerful._ It's all wrong!"

"But they are," Mars muttered, slamming a fist into her palm. "It looks like Chaos has rewarded its _Faithful_ with a few upgrades of their own."

Another chirp filled the silence, different from the first. "Wait…" Mercury turned, back towards the station and the other side of the collapsed tunnel. "Now that all that negative energy is clearing, I'm picking up…" Her face lit up as the chirps grew stronger. "Venus and Jupiter's communicators! They must be behind here! Perhaps two obstructions with them in the middle?"

Justice was quick to her side. "Life signs?"

"I can't…" The blue-haired Senshi let out a frustrated hiss. "There's too much residual interference. I just can't tell."

"But you said it yourself!" Chibi Moon said excitedly. "A two-sided collapse, with our friends trapped between them!"

"They certainly _could_ be." The Guardian of Time hefted her staff, returning now to a more familiar state of calm and restraint. "But we don't know that for certain, and we must focus on Saturn and Uranus. They're in great danger, we _know_ that for a fact!"

Mars lost some of her own enthusiasm. "Right. We can't leave them in that monster's hands."

"We should inform Sailor Moon at once." Pluto looked about, offering Justice a sympathetic glance. "They are more at risk than anyone else right now."

"Are you serious?" The Guardian Knight had heard enough. "You don't know that. Minako and Mako could be hurt! They could be running out of air! We don't-"

"We don't _know_ that." She met his stare with a pointed one of her own. "This 'Black Death' has two of our friends, and he-"

"He _told_ us to come find them!" He shook his head in disbelief, spreading his arms wide. "Christ, my head actually _hurts_ from all the stupid! It's a _trap_ , Setsuna, plain and simple! He isn't going to just kill them without us making a rescue attempt, but Minako and-"

Pluto cut him off with a dismissive snort. "You're letting your emotions get the better of you."

"And you're not? I know you're worried about Hotaru and Haruka, I get that." He thrust a finger towards the collapsed tunnel for emphasis. "Just like I'm worried about them."

"Is it really _them_ you're worried about?" she wondered pointedly, "Or _her_?"

Justice couldn't help but scowl behind his helmet. He'd hoped this kind of debate was behind him by now, but it seemed not. "The two aren't mutually exclusive, _Pluto_." At that, he turned his back and began yanking pieces of broken ceiling out of the pile. "Go on, then. Take everyone. Go tell Usagi all about it and rescue the others. I'll be here, digging our other friends out of the ground."

Her angry exterior seemed to crack a little. "Look..."

"We don't have time for this!" Mars yelled, with a frustrated sigh. "Now is not the time to split up, Justice!"

"No, he's right." Chibi Moon backed up and joined him by the rubble, lifting a smaller piece. "We'll stay and work on freeing Venus and Jupiter. The rest of you go warn Sailor Moon, and plan a rescue for Saturn and Uranus. Divide and conquer and all that."

Again, Pluto wavered. "Small Lady…"

"Just go," Justice muttered, through gritted teeth. "I'll keep her safe."

"Excuse me?" The pink-haired teen kicked him hard in the shin, though it barely registered through his armour. "I'll keep _myself_ safe, thank you very much!"

"…right. My mistake."

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, so Exalted Knights isn't abandoned! Seriously though, I know it's been a while since my last update but I finally found some inspiration and motivation again and ended up with a chapter I was happy with. This is probably the third full revision of my first draft, but I feel it was worth the wait. Better still, I now have a better idea how everything fits together to get my back on track with my overall outline, so...yeah. I'm hoping that combined with being in a better place mentally will translate to progress like the old days!

Thank you for all the reviews and kind words and wishes last chapter. It meant a lot to hear from so many people who are reading, and the general "no pressure, take your time" message really helped me to chill out, take the time to reflect on everything that's happened of late, and refocus. Admittedly a little later than I was hoping for, but I appreciate it nonetheless. I'm hopeful the wait was worth it, and I look forward to your continued feedback and support.

Lisseas


	17. The Black Death

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Seventeen - The Black Death**

 **Posted: 18/09/2017**

* * *

"We can't just leave them down there!"

Usagi couldn't help but agree with Artemis' protest. _Unfortunately,_ she thought, sinking back against the couch behind her, _things aren't quite that simple. I have to decide who's more important, who's more deserving of being saved…but how am I supposed to do that?_

"We won't," Luna assured him, "But we can't leave Hotaru and Haruka to this 'Black Death' either."

The living room went quiet. Her Mama and Shingo had retreated upstairs, giving them space so they could talk things through. Usagi had barely had a chance to rest herself, but such was the situation they found themselves in. _We're all tired,_ she thought, cradling the aching burn on her back. _We're all sore. I just have to tough my way through like everyone else._

Exhaling slowly, she turned to Rei. "Is there any chance Justice can be convinced to help us first? Any chance at all?"

The miko shook her head slowly. "He's not leaving until he gets Minako out of there."

"And Mako," Ami added quickly. "He was very clear on that."

"Was he?" Setsuna leaned forward in her seat, hands clasped before her. "Regardless, this is not the time to be divided. These Hunters are much stronger than before, and it will take all of us working together to stop them."

Usagi slipped off the couch and padded over to the window, her discomfort momentarily eased by a welcome sight: her Papa hurrying down the street towards home, a full duffel over his shoulder. _We need to start pushing back, and soon. Supplies are growing scarce, and people are going to start starving soon...if they aren't already…_

"Usagi?" Luna joined her, tail swishing slowly from side to side. "I know this must be difficult for you, but we need a decision."

Lost in thought, silence was the only answer she could muster. _Corey and Chibiusa are already at the mall, and I'm not about to start another battle with them. They'll get to Mako and Minako...which leaves us the task of saving Hotaru and Haruka._

The familiar old doubts of her younger years began to creep back in. _What if I'm not strong enough? What if I fail? What if I lose someone else?_ A moment passed as she inhaled deeply, gathering up all those fears before expelling them in a single breath. _No. That's not who I am anymore._

"Usagi?"

"I can't disagree with Corey or Chibiusa," she murmured, folding her arms across her chest. "I don't want to leave Mako and Minako in some dark hole any more than they do…but Hotaru and Haruka are in trouble too. We'll just have to save them on our own."

Setsuna stirred again. "Usagi, with respect…"

"We'll get them back, Setsuna. That's a promise." She stared out at the city, bathed in the scorched orange and red glow of the setting sun. "I refuse to lose anyone else to Chaos, or its servants."

"That's all well and good," Rei said, shuffling uncomfortably, "But you need to understand that these guys won't just stop because we knock them down a few times. They'll keep coming, time and time again, unless we…"

"I know." Usagi found the whole notion horrifying, but she _knew_ she meant it. _I will_ not _lose anyone else._ "I hope it won't come to that, Rei, but if it does? Our lives, and the lives of our friends, come first."

Luna shared a forlorn glance with Artemis. "That's our hope as well."

Setsuna rose from her chair, visibly calmer now that they had a plan. "Then there's no sense in waiting any longer."

"Agreed." Conscious of her heart pounding in her chest, Usagi turned to Ami. "Any sign of Hunters, or our missing Senshi?"

"I'll start scanning again now, but there's no telling how long…" The blue-haired girl trailed off as her computer began beeping almost immediately. "That's…"

Artemis leaned in closer, his ears flattening quickly. "What is it?"

"They're close. Far too close to be a coincidence."

"Where's close?" Rei asked, with a frown.

"Juuban." Ami's next words sent a chill down Usagi's spine. "The shrine."

* * *

Venus slumped against the tunnel wall, another jolt of pain rippling through her spine. She was now reasonably confident it wasn't actually broken. Not that it helped much with the pain, of course, but she was working on that too. _We're both hurting,_ she told herself, by way of motivation. _Makoto caught the worst of that explosion. She's burned pretty badly. Not that she'd admit it._

The brunette dumped another chunk of debris on their 'cleared' pile and paused. "You alright?"

After fighting for so long, Venus' first instinct was a snippy retort…but she quickly covered it with a tight smile. "I just need a sec."

"Well, don't slack off too long. There's no telling how long that girder will hold."

 _Tell me something I don't know,_ she thought sullenly. _Heck, for all we know, those masked jerks are already on their way to finish us off! But that sort of thinking isn't helpful right now, is it?_ She pushed off the wall, steeled herself, and got back to work.

The compacted remains of the tunnel's ceiling – and the mall above it – seemed never-ending. There was a steadily growing mound of displaced rubble between them, yet they were no closer to getting out than when they'd started...and _that_ was contributing to a renewed increase in tension.

Then, she heard it. An odd sound from behind. Distant and muffled as it was, it _almost_ sounded like...voices? Venus dropped the piece of concrete in her hands and listened carefully. "Did you hear that?"

"No. Are you sure _you_ really heard it?"

"What?!" Her defences sprang back up quicker than she'd thought possible, manifesting as fear and anger. "Did Usagi tell you about that?! She promised!"

"Whoa, whoa! Usagi didn't say anything. I heard about your little episode from Rei-"

"She told _Rei_?!" Venus began pacing furiously as, like so many times before, fear and self-doubt took control. "I don't believe this! Who _doesn't_ know?! God, you have _one_ little imaginary chat with yourself and everyone assumes you're-"

"Just _stop_!" Jupiter's angry shout snapped her right out of it again, bringing her to a sudden halt. "I swear, this is what gets me so damned mad about you, Minako. This…immature _insanity_! You freak out over the stupidest, most inconsequential things, obsessing over every little detail when the truth is it just…doesn't… _matter_! Just like…" She finished with a brief snort. "Just like you did with me over Corey."

Venus was reminded again of the conversation she'd overheard between Makoto and Rei. _Just how many times_ did _I make her pay for that? I don't honestly know…but it was a lot. All those snide little comments I made, the possessive displays with him to rub her nose in my happiness..._

"Is it any wonder I can't pretend we're okay anymore?"

 _It's really not_ , she realised silently. _Sure, Makoto's been a terrible friend these past few weeks, more of an enemy really, but…have I been any better?_ Her anger faded as guilt welled up instead. _I swore to Corey that I'd do better, try harder to be more mature, but I behaved like a jealous fourteen-year-old over the whole thing._

With that in mind, Venus took a deep breath…and nodded. "You're right."

"You're just a-" Jupiter locked up, eyes wide in confusion. "Come again?"

"I said…you're right." It emerged a little stronger this time, more decisive. "I wasn't a good friend to you." Venus shrugged as she considered her next words, at somewhat of a loss to explain herself. "I was mad, but…well, you apologised, and that should've been the end of it. So, I'm saying…I'm sorry."

"Huh." Jupiter stroked her chin a moment, clearly surprised. "Well. Thank you for saying so. I appreciate it."

Several seconds passed in silence before Venus cleared her throat. "You know, if there was anything _you_ maybe wanted to apologise for…?"

Silence was her only answer. And a blank stare. Make that a glare.

"Right." With a meek nod – and a brief, disappointed sigh – she gestured to the rubble. "Well, back to it, huh?"

"Yeah. Let's…" Jupiter trailed off, her gaze drifting to the gaping hole above them. "Oh, god. We're a couple of idiots!"

"Speak for yourself," Venus grumbled, still a _little_ miffed at being stiffed on an apology of her own.

"No, just…just look. Light!"

She glanced up, following the brunette's finger, and saw it. Beyond the girder, beyond the collapsed mall atop it, was a distant, barely-visible patch of sky. "The sun must be setting."

"And we can see it," Jupiter added excitably. "Which means the mall's open to the air, at least partly. We might be able to climb out!"

Venus wasn't quite as confident. "Climb up there?"

"Your Love-Me Chain, you ditz! You sling it up and over that beam, and we use it to winch ourselves out of here."

After a brief consideration of the logistics – she really _wasn't_ an idiot! – Venus nodded slowly. "That's not actually a terrible idea."

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

Ignoring Jupiter's angry retort, she called her chain and, after two attempts, successfully looped the golden links over the girder and back down to them. She wrapped one end around her waist by way of support, stopping to admire the effect. "Hey, this almost makes me look like some sort of manga hero."

Jupiter snorted rudely. "I'm sure that'd be a thrilling read."

Glaring back at her, Venus reached out to give the other end of her chain an experimental tug. While it _did_ snap the whole length taut, she still wasn't entirely confident. "It seems secure enough, but I'm not sure that girder's going to hold."

"Why? What do you weigh?"

"It's not me I'm worried about."

Jupiter's scowl returned immediately. "Hey!"

"Oh, don't _hey_ me!" Venus retorted. "Between all your muscles and those oversized boobs…"

The brunette tossed her ponytail almost regally. "Jealousy is an ugly shade of green, Minako."

"Please. Like I'd be jealous of those _udders_."

Jupiter's mouth opened briefly, but snapped shut again quickly. "Look, none of this matters right now! We can argue some more _after_ we get out of here!"

"Oh, goodie."

Somehow – Venus really wasn't sure on the specifics – the brunette wound up on her back. _It_ is _my chain,_ she conceded, _and I_ have _to be the one to hold it, to stop it from just fading away…but that doesn't make this any easier!_ Straightening despite the pain in her lower back, she couldn't resist tossing out one more barb as she prepared to climb. "So, what _do_ you weigh?"

"Seriously?!"

With another muttered "udders" under her breath, Venus began to pull on the chain, one hand after the other. As they began to rise, an abrupt 'crack' sounded above, followed by a brief shower of dust and other particles. She swallowed nervously but kept pulling and, slowly but surely, they continued their ascent. Another low rumble reverberated above, and Jupiter tightened her grip around her shoulders.

"Keep going! Faster!"

"Perhaps," Venus growled, "You'd like to _help_?"

"Oh. I can do that?"

"Really?!" the blonde hissed. "Have you never seen the bad guys grab my chain and pull before?!" As Jupiter reached for the glowing links, Venus' head was shoved forward painfully. "Ow! Be careful! Your stupid boobs are crushing my neck!"

"Do you want me to help or not?!"

"Remind me again why I couldn't ride on _your_ back?!"

"Because you need to hold onto the chain, you-"

The loudest groan yet signalled their abrupt drop. The chain snapped taut again, tightening painfully around Venus' waist. Her neck snapped upright as Jupiter was nearly thrown off. Another loud rumble echoed above, sending more dust and debris to shower them. A loud 'thud' sounded somewhere below them, then another crack from above. The blonde's eyes widened as she watched the girder begin to move.

"Down!" she cried, panicking. "We need to go back-"

They dropped again as the girder slipped. In all the confusion, Jupiter was flung off her back. Venus made a grab for her but only succeeded in losing focus on her chain. It vanished and she fell, landing on something surprisingly soft.

"Ow!"

Realisation dawned on her. "Huh. Looks like your boobs are good for something after all."

"Get off!" The angry brunette shoved her to the floor and sat up, one arm pressed tight across her chest. "How much do _you_ weigh, anyway?!"

"I'll have you know I-" Another loud thump rang out from the rubble at their backs, followed by the skitter of falling debris. It gave way in the middle, spilling concrete shards everywhere before it was covered up again.

In the midst of all the confusion, a distant and muffled voice called out. "…Minako?"

Venus jerked to her feet. "I did _not_ imagine that!" Another thump echoed through the detritus, with yet more smaller pieces sent tumbling to the tunnel floor. "Hello?!"

Jupiter joined her at the 'wall', scooping more pieces out of the way. "Okay, even I heard that!"

The voice called out again, a little clearer this time…and familiar. "Minako?! Makoto?!"

Venus' hands flew to her mouth as she recognised it. "Corey…?" She coughed with the sudden and unexpected intake of dust, nearly retching. "Corey?! I can hear you! We're in here!"

Jupiter focused her efforts on the apparent point of impact and, with a strained groan of exertion, yanked a large piece of rebar-studded concrete free. The ceiling responded with another hail of dust and the loudest groan yet.

"The girder's shifted again!" Venus cried, instinctively tucking herself tighter against the obstruction. "The whole thing's coming down!" As she spoke, she glanced to the new hole Jupiter had uncovered and saw a familiar silver helmet with gold wings.

"Aw, shit." Her boyfriend – _Justice,_ she reminded herself – pulled back, though his voice was clearer than ever. "Get back! Make room!"

Venus tugged Jupiter aside, immediately understanding his intentions. The brunette fought against her, though, before abruptly shoving her hard. She fell to the floor, anger practically exploding from her throat. "What the hell are you-" A huge piece of steel landed right where she'd been standing a second earlier, and she trailed off quickly. "…I mean thanks?"

A blinding flash lit up the tunnel, worsened by her adjustment to the darkness. Justice appeared, and she caught herself staring. He seemed taller, somehow, perhaps a little more imposing. _Are his shoulder-thingies longer? Pointier?_ The Senshi of Love shook it off as she accepted his hand and was pulled to her feet. He snagged Jupiter with the other, and the tunnel vanished in a second flash…

…replaced with the street outside the mall. Venus reeled a little as he released her, adjusting to her newfound surroundings. It all paled in comparison to the shock she felt upon seeing the mall itself. What had once been a towering structure of glass and steel was a smoking ruin, utterly devastated by Chaos and its minions.

"Back in a sec!" Justice called, before vanishing again.

Jupiter sank slowly to the asphalt, looking utterly exhausted. Venus decided to follow her example, suddenly so very tired. _Must be the last few days catching up with me,_ she reasoned, noticing how bad Jupiter looked in the dying sunlight. Skirt and fuku torn and dirty, soot and other muck marring her skin, she was a real mess…and the blonde suspected she looked no better herself.

"You know, I could really use a nice, hot shower."

"On that," Jupiter answered wearily, "We agree."

Justice reappeared, a dust-covered, wheezing Chibi Moon in his arms. "Everyone alright?"

Venus simply nodded, her initial shock at his return now fading to mild discomfort. _He left me alone, and now he just shows up out of the blue like nothing happened? That isn't…it's not right._

Jupiter coughed herself, but waved him off. "I'm alright. Thank you."

Free of his grip, Chibi Moon bent forward, hands on her knees as she retched a little. "I should have backed off down the tunnel when you told me to."

"Uh-huh," the Guardian Knight responded, sounding just a _little_ exasperated.

Ignoring his implied 'I told you so', the pink-haired girl stumbled over and dropped to her knees, embracing first Jupiter and then Venus in turn. "I'm so glad you're both safe. When I saw the mall, I thought…well…"

"Thanks for not leaving us in there," Venus said softly, returning her hug in kind. She caught Justice's gaze over the girl's shoulder as he removed his helmet, and offered him a faint nod. He returned it, giving her enough of a reply for now. _We can talk later,_ she decided. _When I know what to say._ Instead, she glanced around as a simple question dawned on her.

"Where are Saturn and Uranus? And the others?"

* * *

"Oh, hell…"

Sailor Moon couldn't help but agree with Mars' sentiment. They were huddled in the treeline on the edge of Sendai Hill, studying the ruined shrine, and the sight awaiting them was a disheartening one.

The courtyard was occupied by more than a half-dozen masked soldiers with guns. They wore generic black uniforms devoid of markings, making it impossible to know where they'd come from, or how loyal to Chaos they actually were. Across the scorched and cracked stone lay the remains of the once beautiful shrine, now little more than ash and blackened wood.

"Who are they?" Pluto wondered aloud.

They 'they' she referred to were a group of people in everyday clothes, clustered together between a pair of armed Hunters. Knelt before them with their backs to the crowd were their missing friends, Uranus and Saturn.

"Civilians?" Mercury suggested, the quiver in her voice betraying her nervousness. "Extra hostages, perhaps? In case things don't go according to plan?"

"Whose plan?" Mars growled.

"His," Moon whispered, as a familiar figure strode around the crowd to stand behind their friends. "The Black Death." Her heart skipped a beat as he drew a large revolver from beneath his robes, in slow, methodical fashion. _Everything he says and does is almost…theatrical. Like a performance for some unseen audience._ In that moment, she felt like her fourteen-year-old self again, facing that first youma in Naru's mother's jewellery shop. _But I'm not her anymore. She could never consider a plan that might kill someone…but that's what I'm faced with now._

The proselytising Hunter turned to the civilians, his weapon pointed, for now, at the ground. "I bid you welcome, brothers and sisters. We gather here, on this night, to witness the fall of the Sailor Senshi." He whirled about, his robes fluttering in the gentle breeze as he levelled the revolver at the back of Saturn's head. "May Her will be done."

Moon shifted into a ready position, her own head spinning as she relived Michiru's death at Chaos' hands. "He's going to execute them!"

"We have to get in there _now_ ," Pluto agreed, similarly primed to move. "Through the soldiers if they will not surrender."

Mars' eyes narrowed. "Blitzing them won't be a problem. Hell, half of them are just standing around as it is!"

"Sailor Moon…" Her heart skipped another beat as the Black Death's voice fluttered across the stone of the courtyard. He pulled back the hammer of his revolver and pressed it gently to Saturn's head. "I know you're here. Don't you want to save your friends? _All_ of these innocent people?"

The ponytailed blonde felt sick to her stomach as she mulled over her next words. "Mars, Pluto. Take the left and right. I'll go right up the middle. Mercury, as soon as we go you hit the courtyard with as big a Sabào Spray as you can." She swallowed hard. "I refuse to lose anyone else to these monsters."

Mercury took hold of her arm. "Just wait a moment, _please_."

"There's no time," Mars hissed impatiently.

"Am I the only one who thinks this is strange?" the blue-haired Senshi retorted. "He's made no real effort to kill you so far, Usagi, so why this sudden change? Why does he want us rushing in there?"

Moon actually hesitated. It was a good point. One she herself hadn't really considered. "Okay. What if you're right? How do we-" Her blood froze along with her voice as a gunshot rang out in the dark.

The Black Death's oddly melodic voice carried a decidedly ominous lilt. "Tick tock, Sailor Moon."

She saw Saturn tumble forward, blood on her fuku, and the fear for her friends kicked back in. "Go!" She dove for the nearest soldier, Eternal Tiare at the ready, as the others followed behind her.

"Sabào Spray!"

A thick mist descended on the courtyard at Mercury's call. A silhouette appeared ahead of her, the fog lighting up in time with the bark of gunfire. Moon dove to one side and countered with a Spiral Heart Attack, blowing by as it crashed down on top of them.

More gunfire broke out to her left, followed by a familiar call. "Burning Mandala!"

The guns went silent, screams filling the air instead as the haze lit up orange. She saw several silhouettes twirling in place, and swallowed sombrely as she realised they were likely on fire and trying to put themselves out.

"Stop, plea-"

She ran right through the next figure, her boots crashing into their face in a modified dropkick. There was just no time to be sure. _I have to get to Hotaru and Haruka!_

"Dead Scream!"

A violet glow lit up on her right as Pluto loosed her own attack. Someone howled in pain, followed by more gunfire that ended abruptly with a second attack. There were no more cries of pain.

"Why are you doing this?! We-"

The odd cry ended with a gurgle as Mars called a Flame Sniper, leaving Moon chilled to the bone. A strange thing to hear from an enemy combatant, especially a solider in the service of Chaos. _I guess they're entitled to feel fear like anyone else. Like we've felt so many times be-_

Something struck her in the small of her back, nearly knocking her to her knees as a gunshot echoed behind her. She pressed a finger to the impact sight and brought her hand to her face, seeing red on her glove. There was no doubt about it; she'd been shot in the back. There was no time to respond, to turn and stop her attacker. They just had to fire a second shot and she'd be-

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

A strange, gurgling cry followed, and Moon turned to see a soldier tumble out of the mist, a layer of ice rapidly consuming his body. Her stomach lurched as he took a final, uneven step before freezing solid, his eyes darting about in fear until they rolled back in his head. Mercury appeared behind him, her own face even paler than usual.

"Sailor Moon, are you-"

"I…I'm fine." She wasn't, but she had to be right now. "We have to…get to…the others!" Rather than asking Mercury if _she_ was alright, she turned and headed for the shrine. The fog was beginning to lift now, revealing the Black Death. He was right where they'd left him, behind their kneeling friends.

"Bravo, Sailor Moon. A magnificent showing indeed."

Every instinct she had told her something was terribly wrong. Why had their three most dangerous opponents made no moves at all during the fight? She turned, taking in the devastation the Senshi had left in their wake. Eight bodies lay crumpled in the courtyard, some blackened and burnt while others yet were crushed or otherwise misshapen. Mercury's victim stood motionless, an icy statue in a sea of death. Her nausea only intensified as her gaze returned to her bound friends…and realised that they were screaming into their gags.

"Usagi…" Mars' slip in address was warning enough that something was wrong. She dropped to her knees by one of the bodies, inspecting it more closely. "The gun, it…it's cable tied to his hands." Her face grew paler she looked up. "His finger is nowhere near the trigger."

"Two of mine as well," Pluto called, albeit calmer. "They've been chained to the ground."

Mercury began turning green. "Oh, no…"

Moon felt herself trembling for a few different reasons as she turned to the Black Death. "Why?"

His head tilted slightly to one side, as if confused by the question. "Why? To ensure this result, of course."

It was only now that she realised it wasn't only Uranus and Saturn who were upset. Many of the hostages were weeping, even wailing. _He planned the whole thing. The abduction, the 'execution'. Everything. It was all to get us so paranoid, so worked up that we'd do whatever we thought we had to…_

One older woman dropped to her knees, clearly distraught. "My Takeru! You killed him!"

A low chuckle fluttered from beneath the Black Death's mask. "I present your beloved Sailor Senshi. The _heroes_ of Tokyo."

The weeping only grew in intensity, accompanied by several cries and accusations from the crowd. Moon took an unwitting step back, desperately trying to hold back tears of her own. "We didn't...we didn't know! They had guns, we…we had no…" She couldn't bring herself to finish. _We failed them._ _I failed them._

"You killed him! You killed my son!"

"Liars! We trusted you!"

"You were supposed to save us all!"

Mars came to her defence, thrusting a finger angrily at the Hunter. "That bastard tricked us!" It did little to calm the crowd, though. Tears gave way to more anger. More accusations.

 _We didn't know,_ Moon thought frantically. _We didn't know!_ Still, there was another voice, a sadder voice. A voice she eventually placed as her own from so many years ago. _And y_ _ou didn't think…_

"And lo, the veil was torn back, and the wickedness of the Sailor Senshi exposed for all to see." The Black Death spread his arms wide as he launched into another of his twisted 'sermons'. "Hubris led them to falter, to become the very thing which they despised, and the Lady Chaos _was_ pleased."

"We are become Black," the Hunters intoned solemnly. "In Her image."

"Just…shut up!" Moon's grief began to morph into anger. "You lied to them. _Tricked_ them! You must have promised them something. Anything!"

His bloody mask dipped slightly. "I arranged a… _deal,_ yes."

"But some had second thoughts, didn't they?" Mars snapped, looking up from comforting Mercury. "So, you forced them. Tied them down and made us think…" Even the miko seemed unwilling to say it out loud.

"I promised them I would free their loved ones if they served." The Black Death's gaze turned to the distraught crowd behind him. "Most agreed immediately, eager to secure such a pact, but a few needed additional… _convincing_. Oh, Senshi, if only you could have heard them."

"Stop it," Mercury whimpered, as a tear slid down her cheek.

He gestured to one body in particular, burned and twisted in death. "This one was adamant. I won't hurt the Senshi, he said. They'll save us, I know it!" His chuckle was cold and mocking, utterly devoid of humour. "Simply precious."

Sailor Moon's anger was palpable now, manifesting physically in a violent tremble. _He's a monster. A remorseless, soulless monster! He's enjoying every minute of this!_

"But fear not." He pulled back from Uranus and Saturn, instead entering the crowd and grabbing one of the older women. "As promised, I shall free these poor, wretched souls from the burden of their grief."

She lunged forward, her Tiare at the ready. "No! Don't-"

The Hunter swung his hostage around, using her as a shield. "Go free, sister!" His revolver vanished behind her back as she struggled, accompanied by a familiar, ominous click. "May you find Her love in the next life."

The shot itself was muffled, but no less horrifying. Designed to put down other Black Paladins, the revolver made short work of the woman's back, organs, and chest, the bullet bursting through her blouse in a gout of blood. She quivered a moment before going limp, cast aside as he spread his arms open once more.

"May you _all_ find salvation in Her loving arms!"

Moon levelled her Tiare, looking for an angle that wouldn't hit Saturn or anyone behind him…but it was too late. The Hunters at the group's sides opened fire in a cacophony of gunshots and screams, not stopping until every last person lay motionless in the ash of the shrine. Hot tears of rage, grief, and pain streamed down her cheeks as she was forced to acknowledge her own role in their deaths.

They stepped to their master's side and bowed their heads. "Praise be to the Lady Chaos."

Even Pluto, as dispassionate as she could be, showed terrible anger. "We _will_ kill you, Hunter." She stepped forward, the Garnet Orb atop her staff crackling with power…until they brought their guns to bear on Uranus and Saturn.

"Now, now." His grim visage stared into hers as he raised a single finger in reproach. "You wouldn't want any more deaths on your consciences today, would you?"

Moon bit back her initial anger and forced herself to breath. "No. We wouldn't."

"Good." He took a step back from Uranus and Saturn, and slipped his revolver beneath his robes. "I am not unsympathetic. You have all suffered a great deal of grief and pain tonight. That is why I have decided to grant you…a head start."

"You've got to be kidding me," Mars muttered, abruptly drained.

"Not at all, Sailor Mars." He met Moon's gaze with his own and, for the first time, she noticed there was fresh blood adorning his mask. "Gather your friends, and run. You have five minutes. Then, our hunt begins anew." He snapped his fingers, and all three Hunters faded from view.

As the adrenaline wore off, Sailor Moon fought the urge to crumple. Instead, she gestured to Uranus and Saturn. "Go, Pluto. Quickly."

Saturn was bleeding, but the wound was little more than a graze. Just one more way the Black Death had tricked them tonight. Neither Senshi said anything. Uranus' rage was readily apparent, but it seemed she wasn't in the mood for talking any more than the rest of them.

Moon reached out to squeeze Mercury's hand as one more tear ran slowly down her cheek. "I'm sorry, Ami. I should have listened to you."

"So should I, Usagi. So should I."

* * *

 **AN:** So, that was...dark. Possibly one of the darkest scenes I've written so far, BUT in service of the story I'm trying to tell. I don't want our heroines coming out of this on the other side the same people they were going in, and while I adore the 90s anime there was a distinct lack of consequences from most of the villains. I could also add in something about "humans are the darkest creatures of all", etc, etc, but honestly the Black Death was just a cool idea for a dark preacher baddie and writing him is heaps of fun! Hopefully he's just as fun to read for you all.

Also, two week turnaround. Woohoo! I actually felt properly motivated writing this for the first time in several chapters, and I'm full of ideas for where to takes things from here. Some of you have been asking about Mamoru, Rinjirou and Sailor Fury, and I assure you they will be returning VERY soon. Perhaps even as soon as next chapter, if I can figure out how to make the return work. There's also the matter of Minako and Mako's reconciliation - hope their arguing-during-a-dangerous-situation bit entertained! - and Corey and Minako's 'talk'. Plus the fallout from that ending, geez! All that goes to say I have LOTS of stuff to work with moving forward, and a pretty good idea where I want to take things next. So I'm hoping to keep the inspiration flowing and get the next chapter out in a similar timeframe. Wish me luck! Thanks for reading!

Lisseas


	18. Rescued! Old Friends Return!

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Eighteen - Rescued! Old Friends Return!**

 **Posted: 12/10/2017**

* * *

"We messed up, Usagi. We messed up bad!"

Empty streets flew by as the Senshi ran, fleeing the shrine and the shame it represented. Somehow, Mars' words hung heavy in the air around them…and heavier still on Sailor Moon's shoulders. There was more to it than simply 'messing up', and she knew it. The truth was far more damning.

 _Not we,_ she confessed silently. _Me. I messed up._

There was little time to for self-pity, though. Their head start was up; the Black Death would be coming for them all over again, and they were hardly at full strength. Saturn was hobbled by her gunshot wound, and Uranus by her burns. Not that she'd ever admit it.

"Our enemy set a trap," Pluto countered, uncharacteristically harsh. "Yes, we fell for his tricks, but that says more about his devious nature than us, I assure you."

"No!"

Moon nearly tripped, surprised by Mercury's abrupt shout. She'd regained some colour in her face, but she was still a far cry from her usual self.

"Don't you see, Setsuna? We're supposed to be better than this, but we failed! We just…we rushed in and made a mess of things! We didn't _think_ , and it cost those people their lives!" A clump of blue hair fell across her face, obscuring her eyes. "Are our friends more important to us than everyone else? Is that what we believe now?"

The silence that answered her was telling. Saturn grew paler, if that were possible. Even Uranus seemed troubled. Sailor Moon found herself reflecting on the dead they'd left behind them, most of them innocent…and it hurt to admit she had an answer.

"It isn't that simple."

Mars drifted closer, her expression now one of sympathy. "Usagi…"

"I can't just handwave everyone back to life anymore, Ami! Maybe...maybe I never could." She found herself slowing, unable to keep up her frenetic pace while she spoke. "Like it or not, we _are_ more important than anyone else. Not because we're friends, but because we're the only people left in Tokyo with a chance of stopping Chaos!"

Mercury stared back at her in disbelief. "You're serious?"

"She's right." Mars sounded like she'd just been sick, but she spoke with a purpose. "I hate it, Ami, I do, but we're stretched thin as it is! We can't afford to lose another Sailor Senshi, even if…"

Moon swallowed past the lump in her throat and finished. "Even if it means losing someone else."

"So…"

She was startled by Uranus' interjection, so quiet had she been so far. Bow tattered, fuku ripped and torn, she still managed to look pleased in a bizarre sort of way.

"You finally get it, huh? Everything you condemned Michiru and I for when we first met." Her initial enthusiasm faded quickly, though, expelled with a heavy sign. "I thought it'd be nice to finally get a little recognition from the high and mighty Sailor Moon, but…nah. It just feels...disappointing."

Once again, the ponytailed Senshi's throat closed up. _It isn't the same,_ she wanted to say. _The stakes were never this high with you!_ Nothing came out though, try as she might, and she settled for a brief, albeit reluctant nod.

"I refuse to accept this!" Mercury snapped, grinding to a halt. "Minako was right, you know. We lost our way somewhere. Love and justice, Usagi! When did we lose sight of what we're fighting for? When did we become the Order of Black?!"

"Now isn't the time, Ami!" Mars seized her arm, but the blue-haired Senshi wouldn't budge. "They'll be on us anytime now. We have to get to Justice and the others!"

"He was right too, and we turned on him in an instant." The bitterness behind Mercury's words was palpable, something rarely seen from her. "How could we? After everything we've been through…"

"Ami, _please_!" Moon joined them, the ever-mounting anxiety now working her stomach into knots. "I _know_ you're hurting, I do, but we have to keep moving. Standing here in the middle of the street is only going to-"

A brief orange flash in the distance was her only warning before Mercury shrieked in pain, a fireball tearing into her unprotected back. Moon caught her as she was driven forward, instinctively turning to shield her as a Hunter lunged out of the darkness. Moonlight gleamed off their sword as it swung for Mars with cruel intentions…

"Space Sword Blaster!"

The twin red streaks of Uranus' attack slashed through the assassin's robes, sending her tumbling to the ground. She – with the robes sundered, it was now obvious – rose quickly, though, even as the blood dribbled from her side.

"Come on!" Mars kicked her in the face, breaking the mask into several jagged pieces. The Huntress dropped, a flash of dark hair and brown eyes all Moon saw before her face hit the street. "Move!" A second passed as the miko ducked under Mercury's arm and began dragging her away. "We have to get out of here before more show up!"

Moon had to agree. They were in no shape for a prolonged fight, not with three of their group now badly wounded. _And I'm not feeling so hot myself,_ she remembered, masking a grimace as the bullet wound in her back flared painfully. _Saturn, Uranus, now Mercury. We have to get away, take care of our injured and come up with a new plan. We…_

"Ah…"

It was _him_. She'd never be able to forget that odd, melodic lilt. It set her on edge immediately, his voice seemingly coming from everywhere and nowhere at once. It was omnipresent, all surrounding…and she did not like it one bit.

"There you are..." The building to their left exploded in a hail of concrete, glass, and steel as a Chaos Paladin tore through its façade. There, atop its shoulders, stood the Black Death, robes fluttering in the breeze. "I'm disappointed, Sailor Moon. Even after my gracious head start, you _still_ fail to make this interesting."

Just like that, she was back at the shrine, watching impotently as he ordered the deaths of everyone left standing. _He doesn't want anything except suffering and death. How do you defeat someone like that?!_

Even carrying Mercury, Mars couldn't help but come to her defence. "Shut it, jerk!"

Moon glanced over her shoulder at the open street behind them. _We_ don't _defeat him. Not now. We run, like I thought. We come back for him when we're at full strength._ A moment passed, her feet shifting slowly, imperceptibly in the beginnings of retreat…

"Look out!"

Another building began to shake, behind them this time. A second Chaos Paladin burst through what remained of its outer wall, eyes flaring red with evil intent. Moon clutched at her head as it let loose an ear-piercing screech and hurled a massive chunk of masonry at them. Uranus pulled Saturn aside, shielding her with her own body as they were peppered with concrete shards. She turned, fresh dots of crimson marring her fuku, and slammed her fist into the ground.

"World Shaking!"

The roiling amber orb tore through the building's upper levels, demolishing any remaining supports. A strange moment of peace passed before the whole structure came tumbling down, sliding towards the Paladin in an avalanche of steel and glass.

"Take that, you mangy, overgrown pigeon!" she crowed, before turning to level a finger at the Black Death. "You're next, you bastard!"

He _laughed_ in response. "Oh, how I shall enjoy educating you on just how wrong you are."

Somehow, amidst the quite literal chaos, Sailor Moon saw an opening…and she took it. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Her Tiare erupted, sending a wave of pure, unbridled Silver Crystal energy right at him. It tore into the Chaos Paladin beneath him, melting armoured flesh and evaporating feathers as it howled in pain and rage.

"I'm so proud of you!"

She whirled about, caught off-guard at the impossibly close whisper, and doubled over in pain as he drove a fist into her stomach.

"You actually did it. You really tried to kill me!" He punched her a second time, then drove his elbow into the back of her head. "As impossible as it seems, my Lady Chaos may have underestimated you. She was certain my little display at the shrine would break you, at least temporarily."

 _He can…teleport?_ Moon drew a raspy, shuddering breath, struggling in vain to meet her lungs' need for oxygen. The world span around her in a nauseating display, her head pounding as she craned her neck to stare up into his mask.

Mars' panicked voice tore through the air. "Get off her you-"

"Now, now…" There was a meaty 'thwack' as he backhanded her, sending the miko _and_ Mercury to the street. "Can't you see Sailor Moon and I are talking?" He dropped slowly into a crouch, reaching out to grasp her chin between his thumb and forefinger. "It's hopeless. Tokyo is _Hers_ , and the world will soon follow. You and your friends have failed. You're nothing. Playthings for Her amusement." A low chuckle fluttered from beneath his mask, cold blue eyes visible behind it. "Now you begin to see there is a price for your arrogance."

Moon pulled away from his grip, fingers searching blindly for her Tiare. _Where is it? Where is it?!_

"I'm going to kill two of your friends tonight." His calm, even tone only fuelled her panic. There was no anger, no _threat_ to his voice. No, this was someone making a promise, utterly assured of its truth. "I'll let you choose who it will be, of course. Let it not be said I am unkind." His mask loomed closer, those same eyes narrowing as his fingers lowered towards the broach on her chest. "To think this all started over such a tiny trinket…"

His gloves brushed across its surface, and Moon felt it. Familiar but foreign, all at once. Power from the Silver Crystal surged through her body, reacting in defence as it had so many times before, only something felt…wrong. Beyond the power was a darkness, a _loathing_ for the man above her. In that moment, she _hated_ the Black Death…and the Silver Crystal hated him too.

A brilliant, silver sphere of light erupted from the broach. It picked the Hunter up and tossed him like a twig but, too her horror, it didn't stopthere: Mars and Mercury were thrown as well! The silver light was wrong. Corrupted! Mottled with black and red and violet, almost screaming as it continued outward…and Sailor Moon was afraid.

Had she really fallen so far? The Silver Crystal was a source of light and healing, drawing its strength from her love and sense of good…but tonight she held hatred in her heart. Hatred for Chaos, for the Black Death, for the traitorous people intent on hurting her friends.

In a flash, however, Luna's old warning echoed through her mind. _In the wrong hands, it could tear apart an entire solar system._ With that realisation came disgust, disgust for _herself_ , and the energy faded as quickly as it appeared. _Are my hands even the right ones anymore?!_

"Mars? Mercury?!" She began crawling across the street, desperate to find her friends. There they were, perhaps twenty feet away, only now beginning to stir.

"Ancestors, Usagi!" Mars sat up first, her eyes wide in shock. "What the hell did you do?!"

"I…" Moon reached for Mercury and pulled her upright, unsure how to answer. "It doesn't matter. We need to get out of here now!"

The roar of a large engine cut across the street. An armoured military vehicle skidded to a halt, the back already opening up to reveal more soldiers in unmarked black uniforms. They turned, scanned the street…and opened fire on the scattered Senshi.

"Move!" Moon scrabbled across the asphalt in a panic, dragging Mercury into cover beside Uranus. The Chaos Paladin lay unmoving amongst the rubble, ruby eyes dull and lifeless within its misshapen skull. The Sky Senshi had stopped it from flanking them, but at a cost; they were still trapped. "Where do we go?!"

Uranus flung a World Shaking at the approaching soldiers before whipping around, her back pressed against her makeshift cover. "If you can keep those guys off me for a few seconds, I can make a hole with a few more World Shakings!"

"I can…do it." Saturn rose on unsteady feet and raised her Glaive. "Silence Wall!"

With the threat of gunfire abated, at least temporarily, Uranus squared up to the building and flexed her arms. "World-"

Yet another bone-chilling screech cut her off as a third Chaos Paladin appeared atop the rubble. The creature reached down and pulled out a massive steel girder, nodding its satisfaction before hurling its makeshift weapon at them. Uranus dove to tackle Saturn, narrowly averting disaster as the metal beam crashed into the street behind them.

Moon leapt out of its path, landing awkwardly out in the open. The bullets began flying immediately, dust and other shrapnel kicking up in a path towards her only to stop at the Black Death's cry:

"Sailor Moon's life belongs to your Mistress! Kill her and suffer a fate worse than death!" His harsh bark lasted only a moment as his men adjusted their aim. "Take her friends from her instead."

Scurrying back into cover, Moon realised she'd left the barely conscious Mercury behind. Cursing her own lack of awareness, and convinced her friend was sufficiently out of the firing line, she scrambled over to Mars' side. The miko flinched noticeably, glancing at her almost cautiously, as if afraid; Moon was hurt more by that single act than any punishment inflicted by the Black Death. Casting her fears aside for the moment, she blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"We might be in trouble."

"Oh, really?!"

Somehow, Mars' sarcastic retort actually helped. _She never fails to disappoint._

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes earlier…_

Justice exhaled as the somewhat familiar streets of Azabu-Juuban flashed into existence around him. Usagi's house seemed as good a place to leave Venus and Jupiter as any, at least for now. _Until I can get back out there and find the others, anyway._

"Not as bad as I remember," Venus murmured, her first real words since leaving the subway tunnel.

"I know," Chibi Moon agreed, pressing a finger to her cheek. "They're less… _jerky_ somehow."

"Jerky?" Upon reflection, he could understand her meaning. _I guess Selene's upgrade wasn't just about raw power, but finesse as well. Interesting._

His girlfriend pressed a hand to her stomach. "They still suck."

Jupiter nodded solemnly. "Yep."

Ignoring their discomfort, Chibi Moon practically skipped up to the Tsukino's front door. After a brisk knock, her good cheer faded quickly. "Huh. Someone should be home." She knocked again with the same result. "We sent Usagi here, so why no answer?"

Gently guiding her back from the door, Justice gave the knob an experimental twist. When it turned, he nodded slowly. "I'll go in first."

"Why?" she asked irritably.

"Because I'm bulletproof. You're not." He peered inside carefully, taking one step, then another. "Is anyone here? We're-"

Whack! Something struck the back of his head with enough force to send him staggering forward. He swung in retaliation with a closed fist and connected, drawing Justiciar as he turned to see… "Oh."

"What are you doing?!" Chibi Moon pushed past him and rushed to the man now sitting up against the wall; Kenji Tsukino. "Grandpa?!"

"He hit me with a…" Justice spotted the weapon in question and sighed. "A bat." He sheathed Justiciar again, shaking his head at his own overreaction. "Nice swing, sir."

"Er, thank you…?" Kenji managed to stand...with just a little help from his granddaughter. "I'm sorry. I'm a little on edge with everything going on. You just can't be too careful lately."

"I can respect that." There was a dull thud from the doorway. Justice turned to find Jupiter and Venus standing shoulder-to-shoulder, both apparently trying to enter the house at the same time. "Problem?"

Venus flashed a particularly unconvincing smile and stepped back, waving Jupiter forward graciously. "Please, go ahead."

"Oh, no," the brunette replied, mimicking her smile. "After you."

"After _you_ ," Venus growled, her wave quickly becoming a clenched fist. "I insist."

"No, _I_ insist!"

"Will you two just cut it out already?!" Chibi Moon's shrill voice cut through the air like a knife. She stamped her foot for emphasis and pointed to the living room. "Just get inside already! Honestly!"

Both girls slipped inside meekly, momentarily cowed by her display, and Justice couldn't resist a chuckle. "The future Sailor Moon, huh?"

Chibi Moon blushed just a little. "Yeah…?"

Heavy footsteps came from further inside the house, and Ikuko Tsukino appeared on the staircase. Her face brightened quickly at the sight of Chibi Moon, and she barrelled her way across the room for a warm hug. "Chibiusa, you're safe!"

"Of course I am," the girl whispered, returning the embrace with equal force.

Ikuko seemed to relax for just a moment before pulling back, her concern returning. "Wait, Usagi isn't with you?"

"What? No, we thought she'd be here."

The older woman's eyes darted to the door as Kenji closed it. "She left with Rei and the others-"

"They went to the shrine!" Luna bounded down the stairs, followed closely by Artemis. "Uranus and Neptune! That's where they were!"

A cold ball of dread settled in the pit of Justice's stomach. "Well, that's a trap."

"Exactly!" Artemis agreed, making a beeline for Venus. He leapt into her outstretched arms, nuzzling her cheek repeatedly. "I was so worried about you. Er, both of you!"

Jupiter rolled her eyes. "Thanks, Artemis."

Venus simply hugged him tight, leaving Justice more than a little jealous of the attention. Again, she said nothing…which was strange for her.

The cat glanced over to Justice and offered a curt nod. "It's good to see you back again too, Corey."

"Thanks." He returned it automatically, momentarily lost in his feelings. _What I wouldn't give to have Titus here with me now…_

A near-feral hiss made everyone jump. Luna leapt onto the arm of the couch, her fur bristling. "This is no time for pleasant reunions! Corey, you have to go after them! They're no doubt in terrible danger!"

He nodded again. "Yeah. I met this 'Black Death' earlier and he came across like a colossal douche." His tone sharpened as Venus and Jupiter began moving for the door. "Oh, no, you don't! You're both staying here!"

"But-" Both girls spoke in unison, with a brief glare at one another for emphasis.

"Justice is right!" Chibi Moon growled, folding her arms across her chest. "You need to heal up first."

"I…" Ikuko spoke first, seemingly torn between the urge to be useful, and motherly concern. "I'll get some bandages and the iodine. Sit down, girls." She headed up the stairs again, albeit slowly.

"Damn it…" Jupiter sighed dejectedly and hobbled towards the couch. "Thank you."

"Yeah," Venus said softly, sinking down reluctantly beside her with Artemis in her lap. "Thanks."

Having retrieved his bat by this point, Kenji placed a gentle hand on his granddaughter's shoulder. "I know what you're going to say, Chibiusa, but do _you_ really have to go back out there?"

"I do," she said firmly, as she backed towards Justice. "I'm Sailor Moon, Grandpa. Er, Chibi Moon for now, I guess…and it's my duty as much as anyone's to save this city." She gave the Guardian Knight a quick nudge and took hold of his arm. "Let's go."

Another nod. _You're becoming practically monosyllabic, McCleod._ With the briefest of hesitations, he turned to Venus. "I _will_ be back this time. I promise."

"I know."

Taking her quiet reply as the best he'd get for now, Justice turned his thoughts to the shrine, focused his power…and blinked.

* * *

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Sailor Moon looked on as her attack struck the Huntress dead-on, obliterating her in an instant. Despite the events at the shrine, she felt little remorse. They'd offered the Order of Black peace, and they had turned it down. These Hunters had made their motives clear, and her conscience was clean.

"Get her!"

She ducked back behind cover as a pair of soldiers followed the dead assassin into view, firing on her without hesitation. One blast would likely finish both…but it was _now_ that she hesitated.

 _..."Usagi…" Mars' quiet call sent a chill down her spine. "The gun, it…it's cable-tied to his hands. His finger is nowhere near the trigger…"_

It wasn't the same. They _had_ fired at her…but why? Where they genuine followers, or had Chaos and the Black Death lied? Had they promised safety, for them _and_ their families, if they served? A hiss of frustration slipped from between her lips as she hunkered down. _If I freeze when one of my friends is in danger…what then?_

It was a valid question. They were trapped, a collapsed building at their backs and a swarm of enemy soldiers before them, Hunters scattered among them. Her fellow Senshi were huddled behind cover, anything they could find. Abandoned cars, fallen pieces of buildings; slim pickings indeed. The bullets just kept flying, making retaliation difficult. Uranus and Pluto threw attacks at anyone who got too close, but Mercury was practically still...and even Mars seemed hesitant.

 _How can they serve Chaos like this?_ Her anger only grew. Anger towards Chaos, but also towards the people opposing them now. _How can they turn against their own people? Is fear really so powerful? Are these really the people we've been protecting all this time? Cowards who turned on us the moment things get tough?_

Once again, her thoughts returned to the shrine…and her anger faded away, replaced with guilt and shame. _No. These_ are _the people we've been protecting…and we've failed. We couldn't protect them, and fear drove them into the arms of Chaos. The same fear that left us able to justify killing. How can I condemn them for doing exactly the same thing?_

She glanced up at a strange sound, deep and rhythmic and growing in strength. "What…?"

"Oh, great!" Mars muttered. "Now they have a helicopter!"

Moon saw straight through her sarcasm to the fear hiding beneath. Things were certainly dire. They were boxed in and rapidly losing ground. Uranus' collapsing building trick _had_ stopped one Paladin, but a second was now stomping over the ruins towards Mercury. She dove aside as it swung, tearing through her makeshift cover with ease and peppering her with shrapnel. It tossed a car aside almost effortlessly and loomed over her, beak sparking as it snapped open and shut.

"Mercury!" Moon leapt from cover, raising her Tiare even as she realised she was too far away. "Just hold-"

The colossal beast reared back, howling in pain as an intense, crescent-shaped energy blast tore into its chest, nearly cutting it in half. Another more subdued flash of light marked the arrival of Justice, a welcome sight indeed. His armoured form slammed into the Paladin, his mass enough to knock it off its feet and drive it into the street. His sword plunged into its chest once, twice, three times, a shriek of pain following every thrust. Moon let out the breath she hadn't realised she was holding, relieved to see Mercury free and clear.

"Celestial Tide!"

Sailor Chibi Moon followed the Guardian Knight's entrance, unleashing a torrent of blinding, white energy at the monster. Justice blinked away at the last second as it was enveloped, howling angrily as her attack quite literally smashed it into paste.

Reappearing beside her, Justice extended his hand towards the oncoming soldiers and the faint disc of his shield shimmered into being. The near-constant hail of bullets and fireballs stopped instantly, with no sign of strain on his part this time.

"Gather up," he called, tossing a fireball of his own at an overly-inquisitive Hunter. "We're leaving!"

Moon straightened up, ignoring the pain from her back. For the first time since that evening, things were looking up. _We might actually get out of…_

The deep thrum of the helicopter returned, dashing her newfound hope. The large, jet-black aircraft settled overhead, dropping ropes and a trio of small canisters that burst upon landing. Thick plumes of smoke rose up around the Senshi, obscuring the battlefield with a similar effect to Mercury's own Sabao Spray. Moon swallowed nervously and raised her Tiare, ready to defend her friends from this new threat…only to pause at a both familiar _and_ perplexing sight.

"…Mamo-chan?"

Tuxedo Kamen leapt from the helicopter gracefully, swinging down one of the ropes one-handed. He hurled a fistful of roses as he fell, driving back a trio of soldiers with a cloud of exploding petals. In an instant, Moon felt like she was fourteen again, seeing him for the first time. Weeks of fear and doubt and concern bled off at the mere sight of him here, alive and well. His cape fluttered in the breeze as he landed, tackling another soldier to the ground, and she almost swooned until she remembered their situation.

More figures followed him down. Her frazzled mind identified them first as Black Paladins, but as the first emerged from the smoke she saw the differences. Black, streamlined modern armour of similar design, yes, but with polished golden plates affixed over the chest, shoulders and forearms. More armour covered their hips, knees and boots, with full helms obscuring their faces. They carried a sword on their hip, and modern firearms in their hands…but who were they?

A fifth soldier joined them. His armour was noticeably bulkier, almost to the point of comedy, but he was clearly very much in charge. "Go!" he cried, flicking two fingers towards the enemy. "Take down anyone in your way not wearing a short skirt or full plate!"

Lost in the display, confused by what she was seeing, Sailor Moon didn't see the Hunter coming. The flash of steel was her only warning, and she barely caught his first strike on her Tiare. His second and third swings left her reeling, and he dropped with a leg sweep.

"The Mistress may not wish you dead," he hissed, "But I can make you wish for its embrace!"

His threat ended abruptly in a strange gurgle as a thin red beam of light sliced through his chest. She let out an involuntary shriek as a fine, bloody mist sprayed across her face...and he collapsed.

"Come on, Moonbeam, on your feet!"

The frazzled Senshi froze, recognising the voice even if she couldn't comprehend its existence. There before her stood a familiar woman with long blonde hair, clad in black. With edged shoulder-guards with a pleated leather skirt and knee-high boots, she could be only one person. "…Fury?!"

The Sailor Marauder practically beamed. "Aw, you remember me!"

Accepting her offered hand, Moon was pulled to unsteady feet. "But…you're dead."

"Nah, not quite. Thanks to you!" Almost casually, she turned to point at one of Chaos' soldiers with a giggle. "Vengeful Caress!" Another red bolt tore through his knee, dropping him with a pained cry. "I would _love_ to stay and chat, but there are bad guys afoot. Talk later!" She lunged into the fray with an unsettling cackle, hacking away at another soldier with her trademark katana. "C'mere, Shootie!"

Mars joined Moon a moment later, eyes wide. "Isn't she dead?"

"Not quite, apparently," Moon replied, with a confused shrug.

"And what's she doing here with Tuxedo Kamen?" Mercury asked, limping up to her other side.

Moon neglected to answer as the battle raged on. One of the new arrivals fell to a Hunter fireball, an act quickly avenged with a rose and Fury's katana. The remaining gold soldiers focused their fire on a squad of Chaos' regular troops, keeping them pinned down and unable to advance. Safe now behind Justice's shield, the weary Senshi just watched as, slowly but surely, the Black Death's forces were routed.

He leapt up onto the remaining Paladin's shoulders, unreadable as ever behind his bloody mask. "So, the day is yours, Sailor Moon. Enjoy your victory, but be wary; the hunt, as always, continues!"

The Paladin stomped away, with the remaining Hunters in its wake. The remaining troops seemed to lose their resolve immediately, tossing their weapons to the ground and running for their lives. Chills ran down Moon's spine despite their apparent victory, for she knew it was only the beginning. _But it's a start all the same._

The gold-armoured leader clomped towards them, congratulating his soldiers along the way. "I think we showed them the new Exalted Knights of the Undying Sun mean business!"

Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Fury fell in beside him as he approached, scattered cheers rising up among their apparent comrades…before they fell silent, apparently wary of the Sailor Senshi now assembling before them.

"It's been three weeks," the leader said gruffly, "And Tokyo _still_ isn't free?"

"Wait a minute…" Mars stepped forward, eyes narrowing suspiciously. "I know that voice. That's _you_ under there, isn't it?!"

The leader of these 'Exalted Knights' removed his helmet and swept aside a mess of sweat-drenched black hair to reveal the scowling face of Rinjirou Payne. He stared right past Mars, straight at Moon, and shook his head in. "What the hell have you been doing all this time?!"

"Oh, good," she murmured, her elation at Mamoru's return quickly evaporating. "You're back."

Mars was a little less subdued. "Idiot!"

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, it's not two weeks but I managed to beat the month. And, what do you know? Rinjirou's back, and Mamoru and Fury are with him! Should make for an interesting conversations in the coming chapters!

I would normally toss out some more, but it's late and I am TIRED! So, as always, thank you so much to all my wonderful readers and reviewers. I hope you enjoyed this latest instalment, and I look forward to your feedback. Cheers!

Lisseas


	19. An Interlude Difficult Conversations

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Nineteen - An Interlude; Difficult Conversations**

 **Posted: 08/11/2017**

* * *

The confines of Juuban High School were familiar, even comforting; Usagi had spent a large chunk of her teenage years in this building and, in a strange way, it was nice to be back…even if it was only for a little while.

"That's it. Try to relax."

That was Doctor Mizuno, dutifully tending to another of her many patients. When first hearing about this 'clinic', Usagi had pictured something on a smaller scale, but Ami's mother had never really been one to settle. Their old school had been transformed into a small hospital, complete with two wards and a complement of doctors. Sure, it had an improvised feel and lacked many of the modern conveniences, but they were doing plenty of good regardless.

"You're safe here."

That made Usagi wonder. While the school building itself was fairly unassuming and built to last, the Senshi themselves made it a target. _Can anyone ever truly be safe around us again?_

"You okay?"

Just like that, with a gentle nudge from Rei, she was jolted back to reality. Ami's mother managed a weary smile as she passed by, off to see her next patient. _And we have no shortage of those, thanks to Chaos. So many people hurt, or worse…_

"Hey." The miko nudged her again, a little harder this time. "We _are_ safe here. For the moment, at least."

Usagi wasn't so sure, but her own feelings on the matter weren't important. Every one of her friends was nursing an injury or two. The fact was they needed time to heal up, and, with Chaos' forces split, that time was now.

"You're spacing out like your old self, Odango," Rei noted, in a teasing manner. Concern slowly crept onto her face, though, as the seconds ticked by. "Seriously, are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should get Ami's mother back to take another look at you?"

"I'm fine," she answered hurriedly, shaking free from her contemplations. "Just thinking about what comes next. Chaos and its goons won't stay gone for long. As soon as we're all healed, we have to-"

Rei grabbed hold of her shoulders tight. "Just _stop_ , Usagi. Take a break. I think we're all entitled to one after the last few weeks."

Usagi's gaze wandered across the makeshift ward. Minako sat on one of the beds, a doctor just now finished treating her burns. She offered a little wave, prompting a smile in return. Then she saw how far away Justice was standing, and her good cheer faded a little. _I hope they can work things out._

At long last, she gave Rei a reluctant nod. "I suppose we could all use the rest." It seemed dishonest somehow, as she thought back to the shrine. _We haven't earned this rest…and I'm not sure we can afford it._ She scanned past Makoto, leaning against a wall a few beds down from Minako, and cringed at her numerous bandages. _What will this recovery time cost us in the end?_

It made her sound ungrateful, but she knew that wasn't true. She _was_ relieved to have her friends at her side again, safe and sound. As much as she'd chosen to leave Mako and Minako trapped, it was a difficult decision…and one that left her feeling just a little residual anger. _If Justice hadn't been so stubborn, if he'd come with us to the shrine…_

 _No_. Her own internal voice of reason was quick to stifle that particular fantasy. _It all would have happened exactly the same way, except with Corey there to protest just like he did over London...and things would be even worse. He'd be gone again, and those people would still be dead._ An unhappy sigh fell from her lips as she realised how truly pointless it was to second-guess herself. _I can't put it off for long. I have to tell him eventually. I have to tell_ everyone _. Even…_

Rinjirou nodded thoughtfully as he strolled into the classroom-turned-ward, still clad in his one-size-too-big armour. "Not a bad setup for a civilian operation. _You_ obviously had nothing to do with it."

Usagi fought the urge to snap back and wound up grinding her teeth instead. He was already getting on her nerves, as abrupt and abrasive as ever. _No wonder Rei likes him. They're practically the same person at times…though the armour_ almost _makes me laugh. Almost…_

Her raven-haired friend didn't seem to be feeling particularly warm herself, as she skewered him with a trademark death-glare. "Now is _not_ the time, you. We've been…"

She trailed off abruptly as the classroom door opened again. Usagi turned, confused by her silence, only to smile broadly at the sight of a familiar, stout old man.

"Grandpa!"

For once, there was no feigned anger or irritation; Rei simply rushed him, wrapping him up in the tightest hug Usagi could remember seeing in quite some time. There, in the moment, she couldn't help feeling envious. All she'd wanted since Tuxedo Kamen first dove from that helicopter was five minutes alone with him, but it hadn't happened. Now Rei had been reunited with all her missing loved ones...and she was left standing alone.

"I'm so glad you're back!" Recovering a modicum of her typical restraint, Rei pulled away, flashing a brief but honest smile towards Rinjirou. "Thank you for looking after him."

His surly façade faltered but a moment. "Well, I promised, didn't I?"

The old man was far less impressed. "By the ancestors, girl, I'm not some senile old fool. I helped too!"

"Of course you did, Grandpa."

"I did!"

Usagi turned away, actually _laughing_ for the first time in a while…only to freeze at the sight of black armour and wild, blonde hair.

"Hiya, Moonbeam!"

Her heart skipped a beat as Sailor Fury – _Faye_ , she reminded herself quickly – brushed past a visibly annoyed doctor and into the room. It was an unconscious reaction, of course; she knew Fury wasn't here to hurt anyone based on their earlier encounter on the street. _Not that it explains how she came to be alive again, or why she showed up with Mamo-chan and Rinjirou._

"Fury?!"

Usagi cringed at Minako's shocked cry. There'd been little time for warnings or recaps after their flight from the shrine, and if anyone was entitled to be startled…

"I mean… _Faye_?! What…what are you doing here, and why are you wearing… _that_?" Minako leapt off the bed, tensing up noticeably as one hand disappeared behind her back. "Are you…feeling okay?"

Justice, still quiet, had already drifted to her side. The Guardian Knight was unreadable as ever under his helmet, but one gauntlet-clad hand dropped slowly to his sword...

"I'm fine," the Marauder cooed, shaking her head as if unaware of the contradiction. "I'm not all evil again, if that's what you're asking."

"Oh. That's…good?"

It was at that point that Usagi interjected, rushing between them to explain. "She showed up to save us with Mamo-chan and Rinjirou. I guess she's here to, uh…help?"

"Yep," Fury agreed, bobbing her head repeatedly. "What she said."

"And helping means killing more people?" Rei demanded, stomping over with a reluctant Rinjirou in tow. "I saw you back there, hacking your way through those soldiers without a care in the world!"

"Well, yeah, but it's fine."

The miko glowered back at her. "How so?"

Fury appeared even more confused than usual. "They were bad guys?" As if she'd just explained it all, her focus returned to Minako and she squealed excitedly. "Oh, it is _so_ good to see you again!"

Minako practically jumped out of her skin as Fury went for a hug. The Marauder paused a moment, a confused glaze over her eyes before the proverbial light-bulb went off above her head.

" _Ohhh_. Right, I get it. I _did_ try to kill you. A _lot_!" She backed up a step and made a strange, sweeping gesture with her hands, like she was wiping an imaginary table. "Say no more, sweetie. You take all the time you need, okay?"

"Uh-huh…?"

Usagi began backing up, mouthing 'sorry' to Minako as she went. The door opened a third time, and time itself seemed to slow to a crawl as two of Rinjirou's new Exalted Knights entered…followed closely by Mamoru. It hit her like a wave of heat, equal parts love and lust rushing through her very being in an explosion of overdue emotion.

The Knights barely had time to dodge as she quite literally flung herself at him. "Mamo-chan!"

"Usako." One arm came up around her, his fingertips tracing little circles over the small of her back.

Her eyes began to fill with tears of relief. "I…I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again."

"Hey, now…" He lifted her chin, gently guiding her gaze up to blue eyes sparkling with humour. "I'd never let a few ghosts or Hunters keep me from you."

She wasn't quite sure how to take that one. "Ghosts…?"

"I'll tell you all about it later," he said with a chuckle, planting a soft kiss on her lips. "Promise."

Usagi just about melted. After so long apart, after so many trials and tribulations, so much strife and turmoil and straight up _pain_ , she felt utterly at peace in his arms. She could just let go a moment, let the last few weeks drift without consequence for a few precious seconds. _I wish it would never end. Maybe we can just stay like this forever, and…_

"Ahem."

 _Of course._ Usagi pulled herself from Mamoru grudgingly, glaring daggers at Rinjirou. He didn't seem fazed, however, glaring right back with a familiar scowl.

"If you're quite finished," he muttered, "I should really be getting back to inspect our new facilities." With just a moment's hesitation, he extended his hand…to Mamoru. "I couldn't have made it this far without your help. It was…well, it wasn't all…I mean…"

Clearly sensing his struggle, Mamoru reached out and shook his hand firmly. "It felt good to actually get out there and do something. Make a difference. And it turns out you aren't so bad either...once I got to know you."

The new Knight-Commander actually _laughed_ , much to Usagi's surprise. "Yeah. You too."

Now free of Rei's clutches, Grandpa Hino also shook Mamoru's hand. "I hope to see you again soon. All of you."

Usagi smiled hopefully at Rinjirou. "So, does this mean you don't think we're the bad guys any-"

"I'll reserve judgement," he answered quickly. "At least until all this is over. My main concern right now is establishing our presence in Tokyo, and saving as many people as possible from Chaos."

"Yeah, about that…" Makoto finally spoke up, limping across the room. "This is a pretty big target as it is, and now we're all here to boot." She gestured to Usagi and Rei in turn. "Can we really afford to stick around? We're putting these people in danger with our presence."

"What?" Rei sputtered, folding her arms across her chest. "Mako, they're far safer with us around to protect them than they are on their own!"

"It's _us_ Chaos wants, Rei. Not them."

Sensing an impending explosion of conflict, Usagi intervened quickly. "Chaos wants to _hurt_ us. If that means taking out this place, it will." She paused, suddenly uncertain of her own position. "I know we were talking about some sort of patrol at one point, but with so many of us hurt…"

"Don't worry about it." Justice pushed off the wall behind him, rising to his full, imposing height. She sometimes forgot just how tall he was in comparison to most of them. "I can look after the school. It _is_ in my job description, after all." At their blanks looks, he sighed audibly. "Guardian Knight? Just let me do what I'm supposed to and guard. I'll keep these people safe."

Grandpa Hino nodded solemnly. "I'm sure you will, Justice-sama."

"Please don't call me that…"

Rinjirou summoned his compatriots with a quick wave. "You'll have two of my Knights on rotation as well. We'll maintain a regular presence here and protect these people. Unlike the Order of Black, we won't forget our first duty."

He span on his heel and strode out into the corridor, followed quickly by Hino. His Knights, a tanned, dark-haired woman and a bald – or perhaps simply shaved – man stepped further inside, apparently taking in the floorplan and layout. They paid Usagi and Makoto no mind, and ignored Minako too as they passed by.

"Friendly bunch, aren't they?" Makoto grumbled.

Usagi frowned at Rei's demeanour, seemingly torn with a strange, nervous energy about her. "Well, what are you waiting for? Go after him already!"

The miko delayed only a moment, glancing at the door then back to her, before rushing out of the room in a blur of motion.

For her part, Usagi just slumped back against Mamoru, sighing contentedly as his arms enfolded her once more. A brief flash of concern left her staring warily at Fury one last time before she closed her eyes. "She _is_ safe, right?"

"I believe so," he said, holding her tighter to his chest. "All she's said since she first reappeared back in London is how much she wants to help."

"And the _manner_ of her help?" she asked, recalling Rei's earlier point. Images of the battle with the Black Death and his forces flashed before her eyes, Fury and her katana featuring prominently. Guilt quickly followed as she thought of the bloody swath _she_ had cut across the shrine's courtyard…and the Hunter's final massacre to end things. _How am I going to tell them? Any of them?_

"None of us are coming out of this with clean hands," he murmured, with a heavy note of regret. "It isn't what any of us wanted, but this is unlike any other fight we've ever been in. The enemy is made up of our own people, and…"

Usagi span quickly in his grasp, pressing her cheek against his chest as the tears threatened to flow. Her secret weighed heavy on her heart, a weight made all the worse by an all-too-serious question she had to ask. _How can we possibly tell Rinjirou the truth? All his fears based on Order doctrine; it'll be a disaster!_ Her blood ran cold as another face popped into her head, one she'd forgotten all about until now; Chibiusa. The girl would be back from her grandparents' place soon. _She was already so disappointed…_

"I don't want to think about any of that right now," she whispered, banishing such thoughts for the moment. It was the truth, a fact for which she was immeasurably grateful. "I just got you back again after so long. Can't we enjoy a moment of peace before going back to war?"

Mamoru answered by kissing her gently. "I can't think of anything else I'd rather do."

* * *

"Really?" Rei called after Rinjirou, as he neared the school's main entrance. "You're just going to leave without talking to me at all?"

He slowed down, allowing her to catch up. There it was again, the same stiffness she'd noted earlier. Not his typical uncomfortable state, but something else. For just a moment, he seemed almost pained…before a more familiar scowl covered it up. "I have a lot to do."

Her grandfather continued onwards, backing up to the doors. "I'll wait outside, my boy."

"No, wait!"

Rei fought her instincts, biting back a snarl in an effort to keep her cool. "So, that's it, then? Didn't you miss me at all?" Despite her best efforts, a hint of pain slipped into her voice, only adding to her frustration. "I can't believe…hey, what are you doing?!"

"Of course, I missed you!" he hissed, dragging her towards the nearest wall. His composure dropped, revealing a deeply conflicted expression. "I'm just not sure we…" He trailed off at a steady, rhythmic clomp, however, backing away as the two Knights from earlier marched towards them. "Ah. Let me introduce you."

She stifled a sigh of bitter disappointment. _Back to business. What a surprise._

"This is Paladin, uh, _Knight_ Edwards and Knight Martinez." He gestured first to the tall, clean-shaven man with a bald head, then the shorter, dark-haired woman. The golden armour would take a little getting used to, that much she was sure of. "Knights, this is my… _friend_ , Rei."

Edwards nodded, seemingly amicable enough, but Martinez squared up to her, arms set across her chest in a standoffish pose. "Huh. Never thought I'd stand face-to-face with a Sailor Senshi like this. Not without sticking a blade in her chest, anyway." She flinched at Rinjirou's 'ahem' of disapproval, and took a _very_ short step back. "But, as the Knight-Commander says…things are different now. We have a common enemy in Chaos, and that makes us allies. For now."

"Right." Rei met her stare dead-on. _I'll be damned if I back down first!_ Their stale-mate endured for a few seconds longer, until Martinez turned crisply to Rinjirou.

"We'll secure the perimeter, Knight-Commander."

"Check in with the Guardian Knight," he added hastily. "There's no point doubling up on watches, is there?" Receiving a nod of understanding, he brought a fist to his chest in a familiar salute that Rei found quite…distasteful, all things considered.

"Charming new friends you've made," she noted sourly, watching them depart. "And an Order salute!"

"Old friends, actually." He ignored her second point completely. "Well, more like old acquaintances, really. Mamoru and I found them sheltering in an Order supply cache, and I…" He ran a hand through his unruly black hair, abruptly uncertain. "I couldn't just leave them behind, Rei. I had to save _somebody_ after everything that's happened."

Try as she might – and to her immediate regret – she just couldn't let it go. "You sure fell back on old habits quickly, _Knight-Commander_."

"Someone has to lead," he retorted, defensive. "And old habits _do_ die hard. For _everybody_." Taking a deep, shuddering breath, he nodded after his Knights. "Look, I'm not an idiot. I knew there'd be issues recruiting from former Paladins. The rhetoric's not easy to shake, believe me…but their training and discipline is already in place, and _everyone_ deserves a second chance. Everyone."

Rei found her anger wavering. _It's really hard to be mad at him when he's making so much sense._

"It'll take them some time to come around," he concluded, with a strangely solemn look on his face, "And see you're not necessarily the villains the Order of Black said you are. You can't expect them to reject a lifetime of training overnight."

It was then that the nausea really kicked back in. She'd been so focused on his treatment of her that she'd let herself forget what had happened that night, but it all came rushing back now in a mess of colour and sound…

… _the fog began to lift, revealing the carnage left in their wake. Mars had always known the Senshi's powers were strong, but it was only now that she truly understood_ how _strong. Her three opponents lay unmoving, twisted and mangled; burned almost beyond recognition by her magic. And then, she saw it: charred but intact, a melted piece of plastic secured his weapon to his wrist, and another his fingers to the barrel. Her stomach lurched as she began to realise the true depth of their mistake…_

She backed up, fighting to keep the contents of her stomach down. _I can't tell him. How can I? He'd never trust me again!_ "But you see it, don't you?" Belatedly, she realised she was squeezing his hand in her own. It just seemed _immeasurably_ important that he believe in her…even as she accepted that she didn't deserve it.

"I want to, Rei, I really do, but London? The Order's headquarters? Some of the things you said back before I left? They don't make it easy." He sighed heavily, clearly feeling troubled. "Just keep being the Senshi you say you are. Show us we can trust you. The rest will come in time." Gently tugging his hand free, he pulled away. "We'll talk again later."

She watched him go, completely at a loss for words as the events of the day replayed over and over again in her head. _If you only knew…_

* * *

"Shit…"

Tokyo's darkened skyline stood as a grim reminder of the uphill battle ahead. Corey sighed sombrely at the sight of several lingering fires still burning, and wondered briefly what Titus would have to say about all this.

"We're in it now, buddy. Chaos has enlisted some mad preacher or cult leader, and together they're tearing the city apart. Rinjirou's a _Knight_ now, if you can believe it, and…" He shook his head slowly, staring off the rooftop of the school without really seeing much of anything. " _And_ I've screwed it all up with Minako." Feeling a little silly, especially looking up at the sky, he focused on the moon instead. Yeah. That seemed appropriate. "Any advice for me?" The glowing orb began to fade from view, obscured behind an ever-growing cloud-front...or perhaps just more smoke from one of the fires. "Yeah," he muttered, with a self-deprecating snort. "That's what I figured."

The roof-access door opened behind him, creaking painfully on rusty hinges. He turned, not startled at all, to see Minako emerge with Artemis in tow. A dozen different ideas of what to say popped into his mind, all at once, but none seemed really appropriate in the moment.

He took so long, in fact, that she beat him to it. "Hey…"

The silence broken, Corey slipped his hands into the pockets of his jeans and nodded curtly. "Hey."

Just like that, the awkwardness re-established itself. Several arduous seconds of furtive glances and aborted attempts at speech passed before Artemis cleared his throat.

"Should I give you two some privacy, or…?"

"No!" Minako said quickly, shaking her head. "Please stay." Perhaps spurred into action, she stepped forward, finally coming to a stop a few feet from Corey, holding her elbows in a loose self-hug. "So…I know we haven't really had much of a chance to talk, but…I _am_ glad to see you. Really."

"Me too," he assured her, with a faint smile.

"There's just…" She hesitated, clearly searching for the right words. "There's something I have to get off my chest. I just don't know if I can move past all this until I do."

"Yeah. Yeah, of course!" It made sense to Corey to jump on the chance to clear things up. "You know you can say whatever you need to-"

Her slap caught him right on the cheekbone. It hit hard, harder than perhaps anyone or anything not blatantly evil had ever hit him before. She stepped into the swing too, adding even more 'oomph'; more than enough to whip his head around and leave his cheek burning.

Even Artemis seemed taken aback, wincing beneath impossibly wide eyes. "Ouch…"

"Okay," Corey murmured, trying his best to shake it off. "I probably deserved that…"

"How dare you," Minako growled, with a seething anger he'd never heard before. "How _dare_ you! A _phone_ call after the fact?! After all your little digs at _my_ selfish decision making, you just run home without so much as a _word_ first?!"

"Yeah, I…" Feeling a little shell-shocked after the slap, he stammered his way through the confusion. Clearly, he'd underestimated just how angry she was. By a great deal. "I thought I was helping…?"

"I don't care _what_ you thought!" she snapped, both hands planted firmly on her hips. "I don't! It was _you_ who got all mad the last time, and _that_ was over some stupid stuffed panda, you…idiot!" Almost immediately, she held up a hand in a classic 'timeout'. "I'm sorry, that's not fair. Take-chan isn't just some stupid stuffed panda."

Corey's first instinct was a snarky retort but, as she continued, he thought better of it. Minako was in the middle of a classic vent and, just like him when _he_ was angry, it would be best to let her finish. _As if I needed another reason to hate that stupid panda, though…_

Finally, she just…stopped. The anger in her eyes seemed to cool as she turned away, ambling over to the edge of the roof with her arms crossed once more. "You hurt me."

He already knew that, but actually hearing her say it hurt more than the slap. "I know."

"When I needed you most, you…you weren't here." The pain was taking over her voice now, making this a far more difficult conversation to hear. "You did the one thing I thought you never could..." The words caught in her throat, and it damn near killed him. "You left me all alone. You _abandoned_ me."

"I was…" Corey's defence fell apart before he could mount it. _She's right. I thought she needed me to go, but…that's what_ I _needed. There was nothing noble in what I did. I ran away, just like Jess said._

"We're supposed to be equals," she continued quietly, her voice now gaining strength. A note of the same anger crept back in. "Partners. That's what _you_ said, after _my_ freak outs." An odd clarity came over her, and for a moment he was reminded of her past self, Princess Mina. "I love you, I do…but I refuse to be treated like this. Like I'm some… _afterthought_. Like I don't matter!"

"You know I don't believe that…"

"Do I?" she retorted. "You'd better start thinking of ways to prove that to me, then...and if you _ever_ pull something like this again, Corey McLeod, we are _done_...no matter how much it would hurt. Do you understand me?"

Her blazing stare bored through him, deep into his heart. Her expression hardened as she waited for an answer, unconsciously tapping her foot impatiently. Corey knew he could fight back, make a case that he'd taken plenty of similar treatment from her in stride, but…he didn't. After everything that'd happened, from London to Titus and now this…he just didn't want to fight anymore.

 _And no matter what she's done to you_ , he reminded himself, _there's no way it beats abandoning her in this Chaos-infested hellhole._ Mind made up, he simply nodded. "I understand, and…for what it's worth? I'm sorry."

It seemed Minako had expected a more drawn out argument herself. She stared back at him, several rapid blinks communicating her puzzlement. "Oh. Well…good." Her arms swung back and forth in an odd display, perhaps bleeding off any pent-up nervous energy. Before long, though, she was inching her way forward into a tentative hug. "I missed you…"

"And I missed you." Corey brought his arms up around her, resting his chin atop her head. It smelled of…earth and sweat and maybe even blood, with no trace of the usual fruits and shampoos. Not that he was about to ruin the moment by saying so. Especially not when he had something else he had to say. _Wish me luck, Titus._

As if sensing his stalling, she pulled back a little to look up into his eyes. "What? What is it?"

"Shit…" Summoning his courage, he took a deep breath…and committed to his future. "Listen, I…it's impossible for me to promise I'll never walk away again. Not from you, and not from the Senshi. Not after London, and everything else that's happened since. I'm a different person. I've made promises, and…" Never really all that eloquent to begin with, he just trailed off into a frustrated sigh and spoke from the heart. "What I _can_ promise is, if it comes to that…you'll know about it. No more running away."

Her bright blue eyes studied him in silence a moment before she relaxed into him again, something he took as tacit acceptance. Even Artemis offered his own satisfied nod before turning to leave. That's when it all hit at once, and Corey realised he had no idea what state their relationship was really in, or even where to go from here.

"So, I…what do we do now?"

Minako stirred, her voice muffled as she talked into his shirt. "Just…hold me for a while, okay?"

"You got it." He tightened his hold on her and closed his eyes, content to just exist here in this rare moment of peace. The rest would take care of itself. In time.

* * *

 **AN:** Hey, so I beat my month deadline again! Work's really been eating into my time of late, and the polishing process for this chapter took longer than I expected, but I'm fairly happy with the finished product. It occurs to me that I didn't manage to squeeze in Luna, Ami, Haruka, Hotaru OR Chibiusa, but they've had their moments of late and these were the conversations _I_ really wanted to see. Hopefully you found this chapter a good read, even if it didn't actually lead to a lot of main plot progression.

Many thanks as always to everyone who read and reviewed the last time out. It's been great seeing such a positive reaction to the fic, and you've really helped to keep me motivated after what was a rough couple of months. Thankfully, the outlook seems good from here and I'm back to enjoying my writing. We still have a ways to go before I can call this one finished, but I'm really feeling optimistic about my ability to get there now.

Now, if you'll excuse me...I'm going to go collapse into bed. Back with more soon!

Lisseas


	20. Usagi Confesses Justice's Discontent

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Twenty - Usagi Confesses; Justice's Discontent**

 **Posted: 07/12/2017**

* * *

"… _the gun, it…it's tied to his hands…"_

Usagi stirred reluctantly from a restless night of little sleep, the Black Death's mocking laugh echoing in her mind. The familiar confines of her room greeted her, its pink walls keeping the horrors of the world outside at bay…for now.

Luna's head popped up at the foot of the bed. "Good morning. Feeling any better?"

The question didn't seem to warrant an answer. She sat up slowly, shaking her head instead. A good night's rest at home had seemed like just the thing mere hours ago. _I should have known sleep was just wishful thinking at this point._

"Oh, Usagi…"

The cat's follow-up faded into white noise as she tuned out, brushing her dishevelled blonde hair from her face. Normally a comfort, Luna's unrelenting optimism now served as an unpleasant reminder of her guilt. Swinging her legs out from under the sheets took considerably more effort than expected, tired muscles reluctant to respond. Dark, angry bruises marred her porcelain skin, conjuring up more memories of yesterday's battles…but there were others far worse off than her, weren't there?

Usagi stumbled towards the bathroom and into the shower. The water was cold, almost unbearably so, like needles against her skin, but she had to get rid of the caked-on dirt, blood, and grime. Fitting penance, when she thought about it, and she powered through. Finally clean, she dried off, donned a mismatched ensemble of ill-fitting clothes, and made her way downstairs.

"How are you feeling, honey?"

"Mm."

Her parents made several attempts to draw her into conversation, but she found her thoughts were too focused on the previous night's events. Eventually, they just gave up. Somehow, somewhere, her father had found bread though, and with a piece of flame-darkened toast in-hand she slipped out the front door.

"You can't keep blaming yourself," Luna called, following her down the street. "It wasn't-"

"I can, and I do," she snapped back, irritated. "I panicked and rushed in. It _was_ my fault."

"This Black Death tricked you! How were you supposed to know-"

"The old me would have!" There it was. The truth. An admission that felt surprisingly cathartic. "Get it, Luna? I wasn't looking for another way. I accepted the situation as it was. I accepted having to kill those people! It's a failure even if they _had_ been real soldiers." Her voice dropped to a whisper, her thoughts turning to a particular conversation from last night. "Just like Chibiusa said…"

* * *

"…and that's when you and Rinjirou showed up in the helicopter."

Mamoru's face remained unreadable, betraying nothing and leaving Usagi feeling even worse. It was as difficult to confess the truth as she'd imagined, maybe even more so, and Luna's uncharacteristic silence wasn't helping. Her long-time friend and adviser looked on, ears flattened against her skull in a clear sign of her mood.

"We panicked," she said quickly, stammering through the words as her fear mounted. "I didn't want to kill anyone, but they were threatening Hotaru and Haruka and I thought…" Her mouth shut tight, the truth of the matter clear to her. "I couldn't let another friend die like Michiru, so we rushed into the courtyard and…well. You know the rest."

"Usagi…" He ran a hand across his mouth, as if wiping away a bad taste. "I know you didn't mean to kill those people. You-"

"But that's just it, Mamo-chan," she whimpered, on the verge of tears. "I _did_! The Black Death had a gun to Hotaru! We had to get through the soldiers fast to reach her. There was no time for restraint. The fact some of them were innocent captives doesn't change the fact I made a choice to blast our way through."

"But if you _had_ known ahead of time? Would that have changed your approach?"

Her stomach lurched in revulsion. "Of course, it would!"

"Then it _does_ matter." He took her hands in his before she could pull away, squeezing them gently. "I can't believe you could ever knowingly take an innocent life."

"But-"

He cut her off, pressing a finger to her lips. "We're at war, Usako. I fear this isn't the last time Chaos' servants will force us into a choice like this."

"But you're a doctor," she reminded him gently. "Doesn't death conflict with your oath?"

Mamoru's jaw clenched tighter. "I may be a doctor, but I'm also Prince Endymion reborn. I must protect my world against Chaos…and those who serve it." He cupped her cheek gently with one hand. "Of course, I don't want anyone to die, but if they choose to stand against us it…it's unavoidable."

Letting go of her guilt wasn't going to be that easy, and Usagi did find some comfort in his rationale, but those people were still dead. No amount of logic would change that, nor would she want it to.

"And your thoughts, Luna?" she asked hopefully. "You know I've always valued your guidance."

The cat's black fur lacked its usual lustre, covered with dirt and maybe even soot. Her ears perked up a little as she looked up, her expression sombre. "It's not easy to hear, Usagi, even difficult to believe something like this happened at all, but…" A heavy sigh punctuated her pause. "Like Mamoru, I know you could never wilfully take an innocent life. It was a terrible accident, a…a trap by these Hunters to shake your self-confidence, and-"

"Really?"

Usagi's blood ran cold at Chibiusa's familiar, high-pitched voice. The pink-haired teen shouldered her way through the door they hadn't noticed was ajar, a scowl on her face.

"You and Luna too, Mamoru? You can just accept this, no questions asked?"

His brow furrowed. "That's not fair, Chibiusa. Usagi already feels terrible, and-"

"And so she should! The Sailor Senshi are supposed to protect people, not kill them!" Her red eyes narrowed as she thrust an accusatory finger at each of them in turn. "When did you stop caring? A life is a life, and I don't understand why everyone is defending her!"

For her part, Usagi said nothing. There was little point in the face of such anger and disappointment. She just stared intently at her hands clasped tightly in her lap, and tried to weather the storm.

Finally, Chibiusa ran out of steam. "I just…I don't understand how we got to this point. Was I dragged back to Bizarro Tokyo somehow? I mean…you're just not the Sailor Senshi I remember!"

"We are!" the blonde said imploringly, unsure how to reach the girl. "But the world is different now, Chibiusa! We've had to change, _adapt_ to survive…no matter how much we might hate it."

"The Sailor Moon I remember would _never_ compromise her principles to win a fight." Her cold tone underscored just how serious she'd become. There was only disappointment in her voice now, and that hurt even more. "She would have found another way. A _better_ way…but you? You're not her." She backed up to the door and left, disappearing into the corridor beyond.

"Chibiusa!" Mamoru rushed to the door but held off on a full pursuit. He slammed a fist against the doorframe, sighing heavily. "She just doesn't see how much Chaos has changed things for us."

Blinking back fresh tears, Usagi held Luna tight…but there was little comfort to be found in her soft, black fur. "When did _we_ start seeing it, Mamo-chan? When did we accept that as reality? Chibiusa's right, I have changed…and I'm not sure how to come back from it."

* * *

"What happened _was_ my fault, Luna," she said firmly, returning to the present. "It was the wake-up call I needed. One I can't afford to ignore. From now on, we have to do everything possible to avoid more deaths on _both_ sides."

"Not to play devil's advocate, but you tried that once before and it almost got several of you killed."

"I know that," Usagi muttered, accepting the point with some annoyance, "But there must be some sort of middle ground. Somewhere in-between that means stopping Chaos without a bloodbath." A sigh of exasperation slipped from her lips as she closed her fingers in a tight, trembling fist. "We can at least give its soldiers another chance to surrender or, better yet, switch sides. I'm sure Rinjirou's Exalted Knights could use more recruits."

"Ah, yes. Rinjirou. Have you considered what you're going to tell him?"

"About last night?" Usagi stopped dead in her tracks. A dozen different answers worked through her mind all at once, not a single one any good.

"I know I sound like Titus," Luna continued, "But given his prior… _distrust_ of the Sailor Senshi, I don't expect he'll be very happy to hear about the shrine. No matter the deceptions involved."

Moving again, Usagi conceded her point with a heavy sigh. "No, I doubt he'll be very forgiving about it either." Attempting to shake off her despondency, she gestured to the growing silhouette of their destination: Juuban High School. "Come on. I need to have some unpleasant conversations with my friends."

* * *

Doctor Mizuno's makeshift hospital was perhaps better described now as an 'enclave'. With Chaos' forces in disarray after their first real loss, more people were seizing the opportunity to relocate to safer surroundings.

"Word's getting out about our little safe haven," she murmured, unsure how to feel about it.

"That means Chaos will be coming for us sooner or later," Luna pointed out.

"We have to be ready for it," she agreed, before spotting a familiar pair. "Minako!"

The Sailor Senshi of Love and her tall American boyfriend were cloistered in a doorway ahead. They stood further apart than she was used to, but at least Minako seemed a little more at ease today. It was probably going to take a while, but she really hoped they could get back to the way things were. _After all, like I've said before...I do ship Cornako._

Her friend jumped, clearly startled, but her nervousness faded quickly when she made realised who'd called her. "Oh, it's you, Usagi. Good."

She frowned reflexively. "Fury?"

Minako hesitated briefly before nodding. "I know it's stupid. I've known she was alive for months, but…it's different actually seeing her again, you know? Especially wearing that uniform. Brings back memories of…" She trailed off, shuddering slightly. "Well, you know."

"At least she seems reformed?" Usagi suggested, not entirely sure of it herself. "As loopy as ever, of course, but friendly enough?"

"Yeah. So far so good."

Usagi's hopeful smiled faded as the silence stretched into awkwardness, finally clearing her throat. "So, I was hoping I could talk to you for a moment. Both of you. In private?"

"Oh, uh…sure." Minako glanced up at Corey questioningly. "If it's alright with you?"

He inclined his head at the door behind them. "How about here?"

It turned out to be one of the school's smaller offices, not yet converted for use by the doctors and other organisers of the 'hospital'. Corey shut the door behind them and leaned back against it. "So, what's up?"

With a deep breath, and a quick look to Luna for moral support, Usagi told her story again. Hotaru's shooting, their rush into the courtyard, the Black Death's deception; all of it. She was dismayed to find it almost felt trite the second time around, like the horror and disgust she'd felt had worn off.

"It's not about making excuses," she concluded quickly. "In my panic for Hotaru and Haruka, we rushed in, took it all on face value, and…and killed those people."

Minako stared back at her silently, her face even paler than normal. Corey, however, was as stoic as ever but for a hint of disappointment in his emerald eyes.

"Please, believe me," she stammered. "We didn't know they weren't hostile. The armour, the guns, the Black Death's threats, it all just…" A heavy sigh slipped out, somehow igniting the steady pang of guilt anew. "Of course, I feel terrible and I _should_. I let myself lose sight of…Minako?"

Her friend was now standing. "This is…really difficult to hear." Looking for all the world like she was about to be sick, she nudged Corey aside and opened the door. "I…I have to go."

"Please, don't!" Usagi called, fear at losing a friend now mingling with her residual guilt. "Yes, I know I messed up, but-"

"I just need some air." Minako slipped through the door, but hesitated on the other side. "For love and justice…" With that, she was gone, her long blonde hair trailing after her.

"I…" Artemis seemed similarly affected, apparently unable to make eye contact anymore. "I should check on her." He hurried after his charge without another word, leaving Usagi feeling even guiltier.

After another brief silence, Luna stirred. "I'll go after them. I'm sure they'll understand in time. This is just a lot to process."

Usagi watched as Corey leaned over and closed the door behind her, growing anxious with his utter lack of reaction. "Well?"

He stared back at her evenly. "Well, what?"

"You haven't said a word," she mumbled, almost accusingly.

A hint of irritation crossed his features. "What do you want me to say? Don't do it?" He sighed, with all the world weariness of a much older man. "Too late."

"This isn't what I wanted, what _any_ of us wanted. I know-"

He silenced her with a simple look. "It's done. It happened. Reliving it again and again isn't going to change that." His disappointment was clearer now, even seeping into his voice. "Look, I know you didn't go there intending to kill those people, and Minako does too. She'll come around sooner or later."

That seemed difficult to believe. "But the hostages-"

"Were dead the second _he_ got his hands on them." Again, Corey's words were calm and level. "Look at the facts, Usagi. He played you. He played all of us. The ambush at the mall split the Senshi in half and landed him two hostages in Saturn and Uranus. He knew you'd go after him, and I'll bet he _knew_ Mercury would douse the courtyard too, obscuring your vision as much as it did theirs."

She stared back at him in silence as he spoke, finally beginning to see just how thorough their enemy had been. _I didn't even consider the possibility it was all connected…_

"He _wanted_ those hostages dead. He knew he could force your hand by threatening Hotaru, and he's not so arrogant as to give you an opening. This whole thing was one big plan to make the Sailor Senshi killers."

"And he succeeded," she muttered darkly, now feeling the same bitter disappointment in herself she felt from him. "I just want…"

"What? Absolution? I'm no priest, Usagi."

"I know that! I just…"

Corey softened again. "You want to stop feeling bad about it."

 _That's it,_ she conceded. Why else was she here pressing him? "Yeah."

"Well, I can't help you there either."

"But you're the Guardian Knight of Justice!" she protested.

He leaned back against the wall, snorting in faux amusement as he folded his arms across his chest. "You're asking if what you did was just?"

"Of course not! I just…" She wilted under his stare and single raised eyebrow. "I want to know if…?"

"If it was _unjust_?" He shrugged almost casually. "I don't know. You didn't take any pleasure in it, so I'm inclined to say no, but…you didn't exactly consider all the options either."

Usagi crossed her own arms in response. "Meaning?"

"You screwed up, Usagi, and you need to own it. Remember it next time. Learn from it." Corey gave a brief sigh and straightened up to his full height. "I'm not one to say I told you so, but this is _exactly_ why I was against you rushing into the Order of Black's base in London. You went in all emotionally charged, and you ended up killing a bunch of people." He studied her almost warily. "Would you feel any better if they _were_ trying to kill you?"

"No…" she said, in a hushed, barely-audible whisper. "No, I wouldn't."

"Well, then. Maybe some good has come from this after all?"

As he reached for the door handle, Usagi blurted out her other reason for speaking to him. "What about Rinjirou?"

"What about him?" he asked, frowning slightly.

Her earlier discussion with Luna echoed in her mind. "He only just agreed to give us another chance to prove we're not…well, not what the Order of Black made us out to be." She practically squirmed in place as she tried to find the right words. "If we tell him what happened…"

Once again, he folded his arms across his broad chest. "And if you don't, and he finds out anyway? What then? How much worse do you think that looks?"

" _If_ he finds out…"

Corey didn't speak for several agonising seconds. "Are you actually asking for my advice? 'Cause it sounds an awful lot like you've already made up your mind."

"No!" she protested, a little weaker than she'd planned. "I'm just thinking of the future, and trying to-"

"Your mother used to have similar 'talks' with Corval," he said, cutting her off abruptly, "But I'm not here to make you feel better about your choices any more than he was for her."

Usagi's mouth snapped shut as she bit back the retort she was surprised to find herself thinking.

"You have my advice," he continued, with a hint of ice. "Let's not keep going around in circles." He opened the door and slipped through, leaving her alone with only her thoughts for company.

She fell back against the wall and sank slowly to the ground. "Right."

* * *

"So…"

Far too quickly, she found herself sitting across from her fellow Sailor Senshi. They needed a goal to work towards, something to keep their spirits up, and it fell to her to set it. The only problem was, in light of her own recent failures, she didn't feel particularly qualified to do so.

"We all know what happened last night…at the shrine." The shame and guilt threatened to overtake her again, but a quick, reassuring glance from Mamoru bolstered her strength. "Things haven't been the same for a while now, have they? Not like they used to be."

She saw some scattered nods from her friends, but also some trepidation. _At least Minako's looking at me again. Mako too. But Ami and Hotaru are still shaken up…and Corey isn't even here. We're as divided as ever._

"I think I let myself forget a lot of things over the last year or so. Things I used to take very seriously. Things I once held dear. Things I…stood for." It was more difficult to admit than she'd expected, but it had to be said. "Love and justice," she continued, staring directly at Minako. "The innocent."

Her blonde friend's blank expression softened just a little, revealing the faintest hint of a smile, and she saw a similar look on Makoto's face too.

"What happened last night was terrible. It should never have…" Usagi trailed off, catching herself in a pointless loop she'd sworn to avoid. "Well, it _did_ happen, and it was a desperately needed wake-up call. One none of us can afford to forget. Least of all me." She took a deep breath, and confessed. "Those people are dead _because_ of me. I'm responsible."

Ami and Rei stirred quickly, her raven-haired friend standing. "Usagi, that-"

"It was my order to charge them," she said firmly, "And the responsibility for their deaths is mine. I accept that. It hurts, but I need it. I need to own this. Remember it. _Learn_ from it…and I have."

The door clicked shut, and she looked over to see Corey standing just beside it. He offered a brief nod and a faint smile, and that made her feel so much better about things.

"There will be no repeats of last night," she declared. "From now on, we fight non-lethally wherever possible. We give our opponents a chance to surrender and retreat or, better yet, join us." As Haruka stood, she motioned her back down with a single hand. "I know it puts us all at greater risk, but this is who we are. It's what we've always stood for, and we can never let ourselves forget that again."

"Damn straight," Makoto said.

"On that," Minako added, with a sidelong glance her way, "We will _always_ agree."

Bolstered by their responses, Usagi felt a sad but long-overdue smile tugging on her lips. "If this terrible mistake has any silver lining at all, it's that it brought us back to our senses. We can't beat Chaos at its own game. We have to be better. A...a light to burn away...its darkness…or something?"

"Hear, hear!" Artemis called, beaming despite her awkward phrasing. "Well said!"

Amidst the generally-positive murmuring from her friends, Rei's voice broke through. "That's great and all, Usagi, but what do we tell Rinjirou?"

The room went quiet as all eyes turned first to the miko, then her. Usagi's gaze darted unconsciously to Corey, who responded with a simple, measured stare.

"He won't be happy about the shrine," Rei continued glumly, "And we're already on thin ice as it is."

"I…" Everything Usagi had just said ran through her mind again. _A light to burn away the darkness. If we enter our alliance with Rinjirou based on a lie, we're no better than Chaos…are we?_ The more she thought about it, though, the more certain she became. _Confessing to him now risks losing him…_ and _his Knights. We're going to need their help if we want to take back Tokyo…so what should I do?_

"Usagi?"

Luna's call barely registered at all. _It's here, Mother. The moment you warned me about. No matter what I choose, I'm going to hurt somebody…and I'm not sure I'm ready for that._ She looked to Corey one more time, searching his features for any kind of hint or tell…but there were none to be found. _I either lose an army and risk losing Earth, or risk losing a friend._ That little revelation made it a far easier choice than she'd ever have thought. _I'm sorry, Corey…but I have to do what's best for the world right now._

She drew in a deep, shuddering breath…and met Rei's expectant stare. "We don't tell him anything." Silence was her only response as her friends digested her words. "Not for the moment, anyway. If it does come up, there were some…deaths. The Black Death and his Hunters got to some civilians before we we couldn't stop them." Her stomach lurched at the lie, especially the fact it was hers in the first place, but what other choice did they have? "Thoughts?"

Rei seemed to consider a moment before nodding, albeit uncomfortably. "It's a half-truth, I guess."

The door opened again as Corey disappeared, closing behind him not with a slam but the softest of clicks. Usagi swallowed back another urge to retch and waited patiently for anyone else to speak out.

Finally, Setsuna stood. "It's distasteful, perhaps. I don't believe anyone thinks otherwise, but…you're right, Usagi. We need Rinjirou and his Exalted Knights, and we can't risk losing their aid."

Usagi saw several conflicting emotions on her friends' faces. Minako glanced at the door after Corey, but quickly turned back to her, looking uncomfortable but focused. Mako was her usual steely self, practically unreadable, but she voiced no concerns. Ami also said nothing, despite looking unhappy, while Setsuna and Haruka were clearly both in agreement. As for Rei…

"I hate this," she muttered, shaking her head, "But you're right. If I know him at all, he won't take the news well…and the fact is he can help us a lot against Chaos."

It was Makoto, surprisingly, who spoke next. "Didn't we just agree we need to be the light to Chaos' darkness?"

Minako nodded, Ami too. "This doesn't feel like a _light_ thing to do."

"Oh, just stop!" Haruka growled, sending a heavy scowl their way. "It's a lie of omission at worst. Much easier to ask for forgiveness later than his blessing now."

Her course set, Usagi sank back into her seat as Mamoru wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Do you think I did the right thing, Mamo-chan?"

"There is no right thing here, Usako, just two equally valid choices…and you made one. That's all any of us can ask."

She sagged a little, and thought once more of the Chamber of Prayer. _I'm afraid I know what choice you would have made too, Mother...and it seems, one way or another, I'm following in your footsteps._

* * *

Corey wandered through the school's corridors, not really sure where he was going. _I knew she had her mind made up, but still…_

"Hey, Metalhead. Have you seen Minako?"

He paused at the unwelcome yet familiar voice, and turned to find Sailor Fury waiting. She held up a plate of something that might once have been muffins, smiling in that unsettling, serial killer-ish manner of hers.

"I made her a little peace offering. Figured you of all people might know where she is."

 _Mamoru says she can trusted, and Minako doesn't really believe she's here to hurt her._ He wondered briefly if his girlfriend would really want him to answer, finally deciding there was little the Marauder could do in a room full of Sailor Senshi, even if she were so inclined. "Yeah, she's down the hall in a meeting with the others."

"Oh, good," Fury replied cheerfully. "Well, I don't want to disturb anyone. I'll just wait here for her to finish."

"Sure." _Yep. That smile's as off-putting as always._ He gestured to the plate of…whatever they were, and cleared his throat. "Doing a little baking, huh?" _But where the hell did she find a working oven?!_

"Uh-huh!" She thrust the plate forward proudly, nearly sending its contents tumbling to the floor. "My own twist on Sailor Despair's Famous Blueberry Muffins™! Think Minako will like them?"

The dark, crusty domes studded with blackened blueberries looked more like burnt spider heads to Corey, but he wasn't about to say so. "Oh, sure. Who wouldn't?"

Her smile vanished in an instant, replaced with a doubting glare. "I'm on to your game, you know."

"You are?" he countered, tensing as he prepared to summon Justiciar.

"Yes, you sneaky…snake!" She giggled harmoniously and held up the plate. "Of course you can have one, silly!"

Corey sagged slightly, annoyed by his own overreaction. "Oh, no, I couldn't. I, uh…I'm watching my carbs right now, you know?"

Her casual shrug was completely at odds with her menacing black attire. "Suit yourself, but you're really missing out!"

"I'm sure I am," he muttered, backpedalling with no idea what else to say. "See ya round, Fury."

"It's Faye!" she called after him. "Remember? Rhymes with day?"

Corey reached the roof access stairwell and headed up, pushing the door open without thought. The roof had become a refuge of sorts since his arrival at the school, somewhere he could really think. A place free from distractions…only someone else had found it today. Chibiusa stood across the roof, fingers wrapped around the chain-link of the fence as she stared out across Tokyo.

He closed the door quietly and stepped forward. "You're brooding too, huh?"

She whirled about, surprise quickly giving way to an irritated scowl. "I'm not brooding."

Corey allowed himself a brief chuckle. "As a part-time brooder myself, I can assure you that you are, in fact, brooding." When she failed to respond, he dropped the sarcasm. "Usagi told you. About what happened at the shrine."

"Not exactly. I overheard her telling Mamoru."

He raised an eyebrow. "So, you were…?"

"I wasn't spying!" she countered indignantly. "Not really. I was looking for her, and when I opened the door she was…" Her confession trailed off into silence, expelled with a sigh. "Part of me wonders if she was even going to tell me at all."

"Of course she was," Corey said, unable to believe otherwise. "No matter what, Usagi loves you. She couldn't keep something like this from you for long." His mood soured quickly as he remembered his last encounter with her. "Rinjirou on the other hand…"

Her eyes narrowed. "What?"

"Nothing," he added quickly, regretting his slip-up.

It was her turn to call him out now. "You're clearly mad about something."

"I'm not mad," he protested, running a hand down his face before gripping his jaw. "No, I'm just…disappointed."

"Mm." She turned a little and leaned back against the fence. "I get that. I'm not stupid, you know."

Corey joined her. "Never said you were."

"I know Usagi's not suddenly some bloodthirsty nut-job," she continued. "I know nobody's actually happy about killing people. But it's just so jarring to see them accept it, you know? I've based who I am on the Sailor Senshi my parents told me about, the Sailor Senshi I met when I first travelled to the past, and to see those same people as they are now is…" Her head dipped, her chin nearly meeting her chest. "It's hard."

"I don't think this was easy for any of them," he observed, turning to stare out at the city. "It's a bad situation, and it's taking its toll on everyone. They're scared, Chibiusa, more scared than I've ever seen them. I honestly think they'd rather fight the Revenant Knight all over again than this."

"You really think so?"

"I know so," Corey murmured. "Try to keep an open mind. It's not a question of killing. Not anymore. That ship has sailed. People _are_ going to die if the fighting continues."

"Then what's the point?"

He found he was calmer about the whole thing than anticipated. "It's about making sure we do this right. Give the enemy a chance to surrender. Use deadly force only as a last resort. Let them flee in peace if their ranks break down. We need to be _just_ in our dealings with the enemy…even if they're not so inclined, because killing people will only drive others to Chaos' arms." He nudged her gently, managing a faint smile for her benefit. "So, go easy on Usagi and the others, okay? I think they're back on the right track again."

She stared up at him almost warily again, until she softened. "You're starting to sound a lot like my Corey from home. Still no beard, though."

"Ha…" He rubbed a stubbly cheek, reminded that he hadn't shaved in a few days. "Who knows what could happen, eh?"

They lapsed into a comfortable silence, leaning side-by-side against the chain-link fence. The city was oddly calm, even if it was only the calm before the next storm...but they could enjoy the peace for a moment, right?

"I should probably find Usagi and apologise," Chibiusa murmured, straightening up. "I may not like it, but I guess I don't have to. As long as I understand."

"That's very mature of you."

Her eyes flashed with faux rage. "Is that a dig at my age?"

"The thought never even crossed my mind," he assured her, barely able to keep a straight face. "…Small Lady." He reached out and mussed her hair like he might Jess', grinning as she fought her way free.

"You're so lucky you're my friend."

His grin widened. "Oh?"

Chibiusa was now wearing a smile of her own. "Yeah. Otherwise you'd be in real trouble!"

"I'm terrified," he said, deadpan. "Really. I'd be shaking in my boots if I was wearing 'em."

She leaned in abruptly, resting her head against his arm. "I missed you. Don't ever run away again, okay?"

"I'm done running," he assured her, simultaneously addressing every Senshi in his mind. "The Guardian Knight of Justice is back, and this time he's not going anywhere." He leaned back against the fence, pleased with himself, until...

"That was pretty good. You've been practicing your corny speeches, I see."

"Oh, quiet you."

* * *

 **AN:** So, I crept in just under my one-month deadline AGAIN! Lots of rewrites to get the feel of this one just the way I wanted, but I think I got there in the end. Yes, it's another dialogue-heavy chapter but I couldn't just move on without everyone addressing the elephant in the room. It wouldn't feel right. Plus, we get some juicy conflict anyway, with some hints at a further straining of Usagi and Corey's friendship. It's fun wondering how things look in this universe's Crystal Tokyo sometimes, given he's already walked on the Senshi once.

Hope you all enjoyed the read, even if it was a little depressing in places. I'm looking forward to your thoughts and feedback as always. I doubt I'll have another chapter up before Christmas, so may I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Holidays, or whatever your faith or custom enjoys. Possibly even a Happy New Year, depending on how my writing goes. I'll finish this fic eventually, I swear it! Many thanks as always for your continued readership!

Lisseas


	21. Questions of Conscience

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Twenty-One - Questions of Conscience**

 **Posted: 20/01/2018**

* * *

The cool night air curled skyward in wisps of vapour, marking Rinjirou's careful, controlled breaths. Minato's suburban streets were quiet around him, most of its people already evacuated, in hiding...or worse. The only sound at all was the measured steps of the Exalted Knights behind him, and an ominous, rhythmic 'clomp'; the heavy footfalls of the so-called 'Chaos Paladin' they were tracking.

 _Sailor Jupiter's name for them,_ he thought, remembering a brief discussion with Rei. _Fitting enough, I suppose._ _A twisted mess of the two, and a reminder that I failed. There's no saving them now._

"We need more troops, Boss."

Blain's dry assessment of their chances roused him from his thoughts. They'd stumbled across him in London's sewers, planning a last-ditch assault on the Order of Black's headquarters. Even taller than a certain Guardian Knight, the rugged American Paladin had proved a perfect recruit for Rinjirou's new army, and convincing him hadn't exactly been difficult.

 _He wants to hurt Chaos, and he can do a lot more damage as one of us than he ever could on some wasted suicide mission._ The newly-minted Knight-Commander caught a glimpse of the beast ahead and slowed, not looking to fight it just yet.

"I don't see us having an easy time with that thing," Blain murmured, his thick, weathered brow furrowing above steely-grey eyes. "Not just the four of us."

"Hino-sama says his contacts have already secured some promising recruits." The priest had spoken at length of an 'old guard' with the Order of Black: men and women working from within, building a new future for the organisation even as they sought to break away. It was a shame many were likely dead after Chaos' corruption of the Paladins…along with however many more potential recruits.

"Yeah? Well, they can't get here soon enough."

Rinjirou responded by crouching even further, spotting movement above. The motion, simple in theory, was nearly enough to topple him and left him fuming. His 'new' armour was proving more difficult to adapt to than anticipated. The chest-piece and pauldrons were heavier than any armour he'd worn before, but a new, modern-style set was still a long way off.

 _Tactically, I'd be better off in the rear,_ he admitted to himself, _but I'm their Knight-Commander and I need to lead by example. That means being front and centre through all of this._

Sure enough, his well-honed intuition proved correct: a lone Hunter appeared on the rooftop ahead. Rinjirou moved carefully into cover, a covered-over parking space occupied by an old Nissan, hoping they hadn't seen him. After several torturous seconds passed without attack, he scooted around the car and saw the beak-like mask turn before vanishing completely.

"Bastards," Morris muttered, in his thick Lancashire accent. "I still can't believe the Order _we_ served was sending them after us."

"I can," Blain countered grimly. "There were always issues with the Order's approach. We may not have wanted to see the signs, but they _were_ there."

"Aye, I suppose you're right."

A small part of Rinjirou still wondered why Chaos hadn't taken him that night at the docks with Rei. Perhaps you had to _choose_ to serve by embracing the darkness within? It explained why some Paladins had survived its corruption, remaining themselves where so many others had been transformed. _Something to ask Hino-sama later,_ he decided, satisfied they could move on safely. _Looks like..._

"Hey!"

He whirled about so fast he nearly fell a second time. There, in the shadows, crouched behind a just-as-startled Knight Ikari, was a familiar _and_ unwelcome sight: Sailor Fury.

"Why did we stop _this_ time?" she asked, sounding more bored than anything.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" he hissed, barely remembering to keep his voice low.

"I was bored," she answered flatly, with a cheerful wave to Morris that went unreturned. "I knew you were shorthanded. Thought I might tag along."

Rinjirou found himself receiving disapproving glares from three _v_ _ery_ unhappy Knights. "Look, we don't need…" He trailed off quickly, going over their odds again in his head. A Paladin, a Hunter, and whatever else Chaos decided to throw at them. "Just…stay quiet, okay?"

Fury's smile dropped into a pout. "Are you sure we can't just kill something instead? Say, Chirpy Bird or Beakface up there?"

"No!" he growled, convinced he could _actually_ feel his blood pressure climbing. "Just follow along and keep your mouth shut, okay?"

Morris ran a hand over his mouth as Fury flashed a quick 'thumbs up'. "Mind explaining why we're letting her stay, sir?"

Rinjirou glanced first at Blain, then Ikari. From their incredulous expressions, they were clearly asking the same question. A defeated sigh slipped from his lips as he rose up and began moving again. "Because Blain makes an excellent point about our chances...and Fury _is_ really good in a fight."

"Fair enough."

* * *

They spread out, moving carefully down another secluded backstreet. Rinjirou picked his way around pieces of broken glass and other debris, before creeping by a pair of old roller doors and into another car space. No door this time, but its low ceiling and solid walls made him feel far less exposed. Well, about as little as he could with the ragged, gutteral breathing of the Paladin in such close proximity.

"Right around the corner," Morris whispered. "Camp?"

"Could be," he agreed, already contemplating plans of attack. "We should-"

"...those things creep me out."

Voices, low and hushed. Rinjirou pulled back into the shadows as a woman in dirty police gear appeared. She led several mismatched and weary-looking fighters around the corner in a loose single file. They spoke in bursts of Japanese, native speakers to his ears, and carried an assortment of firearms and other weapons.

 _No Hunters,_ he noted cautiously. _No Order uniforms at all, in fact. Not grunts, then._ No, these were regulars: recruits or conscripts not actually sworn to Chaos' service...or so he hoped. It didn't feel right, hiding in gold armour like this. He was convinced they were going to spot him, and hunkered down appropriately. Sure, there was tradition, but some compromises had to be made for practicality, right? _I am the Knight-Commander now._ _Maybe I can make a few changes?_

"You don't say," said a thin man in blackened JSDF fatigues, continuing the conversation. "I still don't know about all of this, especially when I see one of those…things."

"Not to mention the creepy guys in masks," another muttered.

"Hey!" The lead policewoman turned, her voice rising in an authoritative bark. "We're alive, aren't we? Maybe it wasn't the most honourable decision to make, but I stand by it. I _will_ survive this, damn it!"

The first bowed his head meekly. "Right…"

Rinjirou was surprised to hear very real shame from some of them. They weren't all like that traitorous grunt back in London, killing for fun or some sick sense of revenge. It was all about survival. Even if that meant bending the knee to Chaos.

"Nobody's coming to save us," said another woman bitterly. "Not the police, not the JSDF. Not even the Sailor Senshi! We've got no choice but to take care of ourselves." She slumped just barely, apparently resigned to her fate. "If that means fighting for that... _woman_ , so be it."

 _That woman_. Rinjirou's heart ached with the lingering sting of guilt. _She means Megumi...only it's not her. Not anymore. That monster is walking around in her skin. Wearing her face like some morbid mask. Using her to found this messed up religion or cult or whatever you want to call it!_ Still, even through the pain, he was beginning to put it all together. Police. Self-Defence Force. Security guards. There were no elite special forces or Order of Black remnants to be found here; just regular people. Regular people in an extraordinary situation, just trying to survive.

 _Who am I to judge,_ he wondered. _I've done terrible things in the name of the Order, and I can't exactly justify them with fears for my own survival. Am I really any different to these people? Are any of us?_

The final 'soldier' passed by, a nervous looking young 'man' who looked more like a kid wearing his father's old uniform. Rinjirou pulled even further back, not wanting to take any chances...and cringed as his right pauldron scraped loudly against the wall. The 'kid' whipped about like he'd been tasered, levelling a rifle that looked about twice as big in his hands as it actually was.

"Who's there?!" he called, beads of sweat dotting his forehead. "Come out now!"

Cursing his choice of attire all over again, Rinjirou tried to flatten himself against the wall as best he could, but it only resulted in more noise. He locked eyes with Morris, who was starting to move, and shook his head. The Englishman sank back down reluctantly, his eyes screaming 'what are you going to do now?'

In response, Rinjirou rose slowly and carefully, emerging from cover with his hands up. "Easy."

Wild eyes darted about with frantic, nervous energy. "Who the hell are you?!"

"My name is Rinjirou." He kept his hands raised, grimacing as he heard some of the 'kid's' friends stop. "What's your name?"

"What are you doing here, and...what the hell are you wearing?!"

There were definitely some frayed nerves at play here; Rinjirou made sure to speak as calmly as possible. "I'm here for the Paladin and the Hunter. Not you. I want to stop it. I want to stop Chaos. The...the woman."

"The Paladin and..." The rifle quivered slightly, its owner near-hyperventilating. He clearly wasn't handling his newfound position well. "So, you _are_ my enemy!"

"No," Rinjirou repeated calmly, "I'm _Chaos'_ enemy. We want to stop it, and return Tokyo to-"

"We?!" Those same wild eyes widened even further at his inadvertent reveal. "Who's we?!" The kid began to turn, searching the darkness until they locked on the far corner, and the barrel of Morris' sub-machine gun.

"Just breathe," Rinjirou told him, heart skipping a beat as he realised what was about to happen. "You don't have to-"

Whether out of fear or indifference - which wasn't immediately clear - the kid opened fire. Rinjirou span away, slamming into the rear wall, but not quickly enough to avoid a string of muted dings as several rounds struck his armour. Fortunately, the hits were diminished, even dulled by the metal _and_ the adrenaline as all hell broke loose around him.

Morris broke from cover first, firing a quick three-round burst into the kid's chest. Swivelling with the practised ease of a veteran, he fired again at the rest of the squad. They dove for cover, scattering like antelope before a hungry lion. Blain rose next, the bark of his rifle impossibly loud as he zeroed in on them. Two hit the ground, one missing a chunk of his skull. Another was driven back against the roller door behind him, clutching at his bloody stomach.

"Wait!" Rinjirou's pleas fell on deaf ears, quite literally with all the sudden noise. Cursing his decided lack of options, he lunged at the approaching policewoman. He grabbed the barrel of her rifle in his gauntlet and pulled hard, tugging it towards the street as she fired. Bits of broken bullet and asphalt alike peppered them both, but he stayed cool and followed through, adding his momentum to the punch he threw at her face. She fell...as he took several more rounds to the chest. The magic plate held, but Rinjirou was winded all the same.

"Leave her alone!" The thin man in JSDF fatigues closed on him, reloading as he advanced. With great reluctance, Rinjirou drew his pistol and dropped him with a bullet to the knee. He stopped his pained screams with a swift kick to the face mid-stride.

 _I have to stop this somehow,_ he thought desperately, _before they're all..._

"Finally!" A wild cackle announced Sailor Fury's entry into the fray. "It's about time!" She straightened up and drew her katana, the blade gleaming with ill intent to match her wicked grin...

...and Rinjirou was having none of it. "Stop!"

The Marauder turned to stare at him, her cobalt eyes wide in confusion. "Why...?"

A frustrated snarl tore from his throat. "Because I don't want anymore-" He stopped at a _very_ depressing sound; the heavy, stomping footsteps of the rapidly approaching Chaos Paladin. It appeared at the end of the street, clawed fingers tearing through brick as it tried to support its unbalanced frame. Rinjirou emptied his magazine into its chest, but received only a laugh in response, a low, booming chuckle of contempt.

"Seriously!" Fury called, as if oblivious to its presence. "Why am I stopping?!"

"Damn it all," he muttered, at last resigned to their fate. "Fine! You want to kill something so badly, Fury?!" He jabbed a finger towards the large, bird-like monstrosity and roared, "Go kill!"

The confusion faded, replaced quickly with a sinister grin far more becoming of her Marauder name. "Here, Birdie, Birdie, Birdie!" She stepped forward, twirling her katana like a terrifying baton. "Faye wants to play!"

It surged forward, massive, tree trunk-like legs propelling it at a surprising pace. The obsidian beak snapped open, spewing forth a cloud of thick, crimson plasma like some mangy, feathered dragon of legend. Fury dashed to one side, running up the nearby wall as they closed on one another. Her free hand rose, index finger outstretched like the barrel of a gun, her thumb the hammer.

"Vengeful Caress!"

Her thumb snapped down, sending a bright red bolt of light lancing out. It blasted through the Paladin's left eyes, eliciting a howl of pure, unbridled rage as it staggered. The beast lashed out wildly with its massive forearm but Fury leapt skyward, flipping over a second attack to land behind it. With a roar all her own, she launched herself into its chest, burying her katana to the hilt in its thick, armoured hide. There she hung, laughing manically as she somehow dodged its attempts to grab her.

It was then that Rinjirou lost sight of her, a sudden blast of heat and light leaving him blinded. He stumbled in place, belatedly recognising the fireball for what it was...and its probable source. _I got lucky. My armour took most of it. Without it, I'd be dead!_

"Rinjirou Payne." A Hunter, probably the same one from the rooftop, shimmered into being as he strode through the chaos. His voice was unfamiliar; probably not anyone of note in the Order, then, and certainly not a friend. "Oh, how my Lady shall reward me when I bring her your head."

" _I_ _t_ isn't a lady!" he retorted, trying…and failing…to separate all this 'Lady' nonsense from his memory of Megumi. It only made him angry. "And don't you think you're getting a little-" He groaned inwardly, but it was too late; his mouth was already moving, completing the order from his brain. "…ahead of yourself?"

The Hunter seemed unimpressed by his pun, however unintentional. He dashed forward with purpose, his robes lending him the unnatural appearance of gliding across the street. A second fireball drove Rinjirou further back, forcing a shaky new defensive position as he fumbled Solguard from its hilt. Then, before he could prepare, the Hunter struck; a flurry of cuts and thrusts that drove him even further back. It was a familiar tactic, one he'd used himself as a Black Paladin; all offence, all the time. Worse still, it was working! Solguard felt big and heavy and _slow_ in his hands; a few sparring sessions with Mamoru had left him feeling barely competent, and he'd foolishly left his other more familiar weapons behind.

"Idiot!" Barely making contact with the Hunter's blade, focusing all his efforts on evasion, Rinjirou had to try something. Anything! Recalling something he'd seen during his journey to the past, he muttered a curse and thrust his off-hand forward. "Faith's Flare!" An oddly comforting heat began to grow in his chest, focused around his heart. The sensation spread, working its way to his shoulder, then his arm...before fading away at his bicep like a candle extinguished. "Damn..."

The Hunter laughed callously. "It seems you need more than some fancy new armour and a sword to be an Exalted Knight, Payne."

"Why didn't it work?" he growled, more to himself than anyone else. "I did the hand thing, the call..."

The assassin's blade swished through the air in a flourish. "Now you die, for _my_ goddess is-" The side of his head exploded without warning, scattering blood and viscera all over the street. He fell in a heap, mask shattering as it hit the ground to mirror his ruined skull.

"So..." Blain sauntered over, the barrel of his rifle still smoking. "I guess those masks aren't bulletproof after all."

"Yeah…" Still a little jumpy from the adrenaline, Rinjirou tried to mask his nerves as best he could. "Nice shot."

"Nothing any recruit out of basic couldn't make. He was so locked in on you he didn't even see it coming."

A high-pitched, gurgling screech tore through the air, startling them both. Rinjirou whirled about, Solguard raised, to find the Paladin on its back. It writhed in pain, a second screech cut short as Sailor Fury drove her katana into its throat. She stabbed down again and again, thick, black ichor spraying into the air with every thrust until, after what felt like an eternity, it finally stopped moving.

"Gents," she remarked casually, stepping off its carcass with a friendly little wave.

"Right..." Morris noted quietly. "I get it now."

Blain shrugged and, evidently unfazed, shouldered his rifle. "No losses on our side, Boss. Seven hostiles down, plus Big Bird and the Hunter."

Fury exploded into a fit of giggles, a most disturbing image given her current gory state. "Big Bird?! Why didn't I think of that?"

Rinjirou gestured to the Paladin, then her sticky, ichor-covered outfit. "You, uh…you feeling okay?"

She stared back at him in confusion. "Uh-huh?"

With the adrenaline wearing off, he just gave up. "Never mind." He slid Solguard home in its sheath, still unbloodied, and took in the scene around him. There was sporadic movement here or there but, by and large, his Knights had effectively slaughtered their opponents. "What a waste."

"They _did_ fire first," Ikari pointed out, reloading her weapon. "At you!"

"Yeah…" Rinjirou mused, remembering Hino-sama's thoughts on the matter, "And we sure made 'em pay for it."

"Oh, boohoo," Fury said, in a faux whimper, crouching to wipe her blade clean on the Paladin's feathers. "They chose to fight for Chaos, the biggest, baddest... _Big Bad_ of all time. That makes them bad guys too, and bad guys die. It's a...uh...occupational hazard of villainy!"

"I can't believe I'm actually saying this," Morris muttered, "But I agree. How can you look at that monster, or a Hunter, and _not_ realise what you're signing up for? How many innocent people did they kill before today? How many of their own?"

"So they deserve death?" Rinjirou asked, well aware he was making a choice of his own. "What about us? When _we_ served Chaos, did _we_ deserve death?"

The tall Englishman frowned. "Well, we didn't know we served-"

"We knew where our abilities came from," he countered, with a searching glance to the others. "We knew Chaos was involved, however indirectly for us as individuals, but we _knew,_ Morris…and we let the Order put those slivers in our bodies anyway, because we thought it was worth it." A moment passed in silence as he studied the dead again. "It lies. I know that better than most. Maybe some _did_ choose to serve willingly, but what about the ones that didn't? What about those who were afraid? Threatened with death, or the death of a loved one?"

Blain frowned. "You can't possibly know that, Boss."

"No, _we_ can't," Rinjirou agreed, "And that's my point. How do we judge them without knowing either way?"

Morris nodded slowly, realisation dawning on his weathered features. "You're right."

"I hadn't thought about it like that," Ikari agreed, sombre. "I just went straight to my Order training when they opened fire. I didn't even blink…"

Rinjirou looked her straight in the eyes. "And that's _my_ failing as much as anyone's. I didn't think all this through. Not enough, at least. We were all Black Paladins once, and that training won't be easy to forget, but...forget it we must." His voice hardened just a little. "We are _not_ the Order of Black anymore, and we only use lethal force as a last resort from today on. Understood?"

"Got it," Blain answered quietly. "We'll do better, Boss."

"I know you will." Unsure what else to say, Rinjirou settled on moving forward. "Alright. Group up and check on the survivors. They get whatever aid we can provide. Then, they get a choice. Go home and wait it all out, or join us in the fight against Chaos." His gaze settled on the inhuman Paladin and its dull, dead eyes. "We _will_ drive it back to whatever hole it calls home." As he turned away, relieved beyond measure to be done with speeches, he came face-to-face with none other than Sailor Fury.

Her usual chipper smile was nowhere to be seen. "You're wrong, you know."

"Oh, I don't think so."

"Is that right?" She grabbed his arm hard and span him around, pointing to the Hunter on the ground. "Look at Robey McBeakface over there."

Another nickname. "Sure."

"You couldn't give two shits that _he's_ dead," she continued, "But a few sob stories and you're ready to fall all over yourself excusing the others?"

"That's because it's different."

"Is it?" Fury was far more lucid here than he'd ever seen before, except _maybe_ in Smythe's tomb back in London. "Whether for power, or greed, or whatever other reason, he _chose_ to serve Chaos. Right?"

Rinjirou didn't like where this was going, _or_ her newfound clarity. "Right…?"

"Well, the rest of them? They knew what serving meant too, and whether it was power, or greed, or saving their own skin, or the skin of a loved one…they decided _their_ lives were worth more than anyone else's."

"But if they had no choice-"

She exhaled in an irritable hiss. "Pay attention! They _had_ a choice, dummy! They _could_ have died with a clean conscience. Instead, they chose to serve evil...and they died for it."

"We'll just have to agree to dis-"

Fury adopted an oddly vulnerable pose, arms wrapped around herself in a loose self-hug. "I know evil, Sourpuss. Have you already forgotten why?"

Rinjirou stared back at her warily, ignoring the return of his least favourite nickname. He knew how, but somehow that didn't stop him from answering. "No..."

" _I_ was evil." There was no mania in her voice. No wildness to her eyes. This truly was _Faye_ , the person; not Sailor Fury. "I made my choice when it came, no matter why. I too chose to give up on good and follow a monster. All until, eventually…I was stopped." Her eyes locked on a dead man to their left, strangely devoid of emotion. "Just like _they_ needed to be."

He remained silent, unsure how to respond. That silence persisted, too, until…

"Hold on a minute!" Blain marched over, pointing an accusatory finger. "That's a terrible example! It might work better _if_ you hadn't been magicked back to life, avoiding any real punishment for what you'd done!"

"Oh, bugger…" Fury's expression of triumph fell into confusion. "Now even _I_ don't know what my point was."

Rinjirou sighed heavily, hating everything about his newfound position in that moment. _Is it too late to give back the sword?_

* * *

"Get him!"

Justice tried not to roll his eyes at Chibi Moon's breathless command. "Really? I thought I might just hang back and give him the run of the place!"

"Oh, real funny."

He stood between her and the approaching Hunter, his sword, Justiciar, at the ready. Thankfully, his 'Spidey-sense', a nausea-like feeling he got around strong sources of evil or injustice, had provided a warning in time. It was the whole reason he'd campaigned for defensive duty in the first place: there was nobody better suited to locating mostly invisible Hunters. Hell, he knew this one was here and it was _still_ difficult to focus on him!

 _Where'd you come from,_ he wondered. _Must be a scout, sent to check out reports of a Senshi protected safe zone._ Tell-tale embers began to form around the Hunter's hands, prompting Justice to take a precautionary step back. _Y_ _ou're about to find out this is no easy target._

The first fireball exploded harmlessly against his shield, followed quickly by another. Yet again, the Guardian Knight was surprised by how little effort everything required. His connection to Selene, once tenuous, was now well and truly restored in full...and that meant he had certain rules to abide by.

"You're not going to win this." Unlike the arrogance or even bravado of months past, this was simple confidence. He _knew_ he could take this Hunter with Selene's aid…but he had to give him the same chance he'd given the last one. The same chance everyone got from now on. "Just walk away. Tell your boss this place is off-limits, and stay gone."

He left the last of it unsaid, an implied threat that hung in the air regardless. It didn't really matter in the end. He knew what was going to happen, what _had_ to happen...and it didn't take long. The Hunter exploded into motion, lunging without warning. Justice bashed the strike aside with Justiciar, its blade flashing silver as it crossed with the coal-black broadsword. He broke off and retaliated with a sweeping crosscut that missed wide as the Hunter withdrew.

They circled one another, blades sparking as they clashed again and again, each feeling the other out. Justice remained calm despite certain...setbacks. By rights, Justiciar's power _should_ have let it cut right through the Hunter's sword with ease. Clearly, Chaos was upgrading its minions' weapons as well! With his opponent's face obscured by his now-familiar mask, the Guardian Knight focused instead on his footwork. The assassin moved with an unnatural smoothness, a grace rarely glimpsed in most human fighters, and he had yet to say a word. Well trained _and_ focused, more so even than most Hunters he'd faced.

All the while, Chibi Moon watched on, providing 'moral support'. "Kick his butt, Justice!"

It was difficult enough staying focused without her tempting him into eye-rolling again. _Who even talks like that? It's ass! Kick his_ ass _!_ Such irritation was tempered by a new, more mature element of his personality. _Then again, I don't really want to be known as the guy who corrupted Earth's future princess, do I?_

Sure enough, the distraction almost cost him. Fortunately, the Hunter was nowhere near fast _or_ strong enough to get by his guard, even on a bad day. However, in a bait-and-switch move, he let his momentum carry him straight by Justice to rush the Sailor Senshi! Caught by surprise, she stumbled over her own feet and landed square on her rear end. Justice blinked, popping back into existence between them, and took the blow intended for her. Then, as he grit his teeth and prepared an attack of his own, he caught a blur of movement in the periphery of his vision.

"Justice!"

He was already moving before Chibi Moon's warning cry, spinning as he summoned his shield. A shimmering violet dagger glanced off its surface, Justice able to hold against the strike where once it might have cracked or failed entirely.

"Where did you come from?" he grunted, forcing the newcomer back with a quick burst of extra power. _Not as effective as it is against nosy Senshi, though._

"We are everywhere," the assassin hissed, recovering his footing, "And nowhere. Instruments of Her divine will and-"

"More pseudo-religious bullshit, huh?" Justice lunged at him, Justiciar swinging in several rapid cuts before he retreated towards Chibi Moon. "I've had my fill."

As always, the pink-skirted Senshi had other plans. She leaned around him and thrust out her hands palms up. "Celestial Tide!"

The luminous blast tore by Justice, forcing the Hunter to adjust his trajectory or risk being hit. The first seized the distraction, dashing forward in hopes of catching her off-guard again, but Justice was faster. He feigned an attack on the other, then swung around with a quick overhead cut. Her attacker tried to recover, but it was too late...and Justiciar took his arm off just below the elbow.

"What the hell...?"

There was no blood or viscera to be seen on either stump or arm; just a solid black mass, like a roll of playdough cut in half. The Hunter shuddered in place a moment, as if unsure how to proceed...or perhaps waiting for new orders.

"A Construct," Chibi Moon murmured.

Secure in the knowledge it wasn't and never had been alive, Justice smacked aside its weak defence and took its head off. Turning to the second, he raised a finger almost contemplatively. "That explains how Chaos keeps replacing you guys."

His now sole opponent glanced back and forth between them, like he couldn't decide who to attack.

"Chaos finally figured out how to make its own Avan the Trickster, huh?" The Guardian Knight levelled his sword, now completely serious. "Want to reconsider walking away now?"

In clear response, the Hunter thrust his gloved hand forward...and the world around Justice vanished. He staggered backwards, not expecting such a tactic, and tried in vain to disperse what seemed like a thick cloud of smoke now encircling his helmet. Then, he heard it; a cry of pain from Chibi Moon that turned his blood to ice water. Acting on instinct, trusting a faint voice in the back of his mind, he summoned Selene's power once more and invoked her Judicial Flames. They erupted around him, wreathing him in flame from head to toe...and burning away the haze in an instant.

The Hunter loomed over Chibi Moon, circling her like a lion stalking its prey. A small metal dart jutted out of her leg, her porcelain skin marred by blood. As if in slow-motion, he began to move, the same violet dagger in hand. Justice acted, trusting in his instincts once more as he closed his eyes...and appeared over Chibi Moon, Justiciar extended before him. The magical blade slid effortlessly through the Hunter's armour and into his chest, the hilt coming to rest against his robes.

"But..."

That was all he made out as the assassin gurgled and went limp, falling back as gravity pulled him towards the ground. Justiciar slid free of him with a wet squish, a thin, crimson veneer coating its surface. Justice cringed; definitely _not_ a Construct then.

"Huh." It wasn't meant as a question. More mild confusion. _Looks like Constructs don't talk, and real Hunters do?_ Any shock at having killed someone didn't last long when he realised how inherently stupid it was. He'd killed plenty of youma, and they were sentient, living beings. For that matter, he'd killed dozens of men as Corval while fighting to save the Moon Kingdom. _Get your head out of ass, McLeod, and focus!_

"Is he...? Chibi Moon limped over, leaning against him for support as she peered down at the body. "You know...?"

"Oh, he's dead alright." He really did feel very little guilt now that he thought about it. The Hunters had been more than adequately warned about the dangers of fighting him, but had chosen to attack anyway. He regretted that any of this was necessary at all, really...but his conscience was clear. "Pretty quick, all things considered. Heart shot, right between his ribs."

She was silent for a long while. "I guess there was no avoiding it. You..."

Justice studied her curiously. "What is it?"

"I..." The pink-haired teen hesitated a moment longer before sagging, defeated. "I was so angry with Usagi over what happened at the shrine, but this? I just hand-waved it all away like it's no big deal."

He stayed quiet, giving her time to draw her own conclusions. This was clearly important to her.

"I guess it's different when you're really in the thick of things," she said finally. "When there isn't any time to think. When it's you they're trying to kill." Her gaze was one of disquiet. "You were protecting me. The same way she _thought_ she was protecting Hotaru and Haruka. The same way _I_ was..."

"Go on."

"The same way I was protecting Usagi," she whispered, barely audible, "Back at the store. I hit one of those Hunters pretty hard, and...I think he died."

So, that was part of it. _She feels guilty over the life_ she _took...so Usagi's mistakes at the shrine hit especially hard._

"I understand now," she grumbled, as if annoyed by the fact. "It doesn't excuse it, but...I understand."

"That's a very mature perspective to have," he offered helpfully. "You can disagree with someone's actions while still understanding the logic behind them."

"Mm."

Sensing her melancholic state, Justice nudged her playfully. "At least we know, if there was ever any doubt, you're definitely your mother's daughter. Falling on your, er... _butt_ like that!" Somehow, despite his good intentions, a note of steel entered his voice next. "Though I seem to recall telling you to stay back."

"I was!" Chibi Moon retorted, with a warning tone all her own.

He raised an eyebrow. Silly when he thought about it; she couldn't see it through his helmet. "So, you weren't creeping forward, then? Not even a little?"

At long last, she caved a little and uttered an exasperated sigh. "Okay. _Ma_ _ybe_ I thought I'd watch your back a little more closely, but-"

"These guys are dangerous. _Real_ dangerous, and-"

She glared up at him, arms folded across her chest. Any pain from her leg was apparently forgotten...or ignored. "If you're going where I _think_ you're going with this…"

He raised his hands in surrender. "You're right, you're right. You've faced down worse at this point."

Chibi Moon didn't answer, instead staring down at the Hunter's body one last time. "I need to find Usagi and apologise…don't I?"

"I don't know," he answered levelly. "Do you?"

Still apparently undecided, she sighed again and turned towards the school. "Come on. We should sweep the grounds one more time. Make sure there aren't any more of them lurking around. I'll figure out the rest as we go."

"Just be careful," he warned her, with a smirk. "I wouldn't want you to fall on your _butt_ again."

"Oh, so that's the way you want to play this?" she retorted, with a wicked grin of her own. " _Sir_ Justice?"

"...damn it."

* * *

 **AN:** Well, it took a while longer than I'd hoped but still...Happy New Year everybody! Please enjoy this admittedly overdue chapter featuring, funnily enough, a long overdue look at Knight-Commander Rinjirou and his troops in action. It felt like I'd focused on the Senshi for several chapters at this point, so I wanted to do something different and change things up somewhat. Plus, I haven't written Badass Justice in a while. Felt like he was due a moment, especially after his upgrade.

I must confess, I'm finding it harder and harder to get through these chapters. Even the last one felt like a slog. It's not that I don't like my own story anymore - at least, I don't think so - but I'm definitely feeling a little burned out. I pulled up my FF stats the other day as I procrastinated, and I published Chapter One just under a year and a half ago! I'm not making progress at the rate I'd like to, and THAT frustrates me too...which doesn't help the writing. So, while I'm not abandoning RotEK anytime soon, I'm giving notice that new chapters will likely continue to suffer from delays, at least for the near future.

With that said, I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story and support me with your feedback. It definitely helps with motivation, believe me, knowing I have people actually looking forward to reading some words I typed up about some characters I grew up loving. I am determined to finish, even if it takes longer than I anticipated. Thanks again, everybody. Your kind words and encouragement mean more than I can say.

Lisseas


	22. Introspective

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two - Introspective**

 **Posted: 18/03/2018**

* * *

Usagi never would have guessed she'd enjoy eating in her old high school's cafeteria again, but her company certainly helped. For what felt like the first time in an eternity, she was sitting opposite Mamoru sharing a meal. A simple meal of rice and chicken, yes, but Mako's skilled hands had given it a little extra flavour, and it was nice to just be alone with the man she loved for a change. Tokyo's ongoing woes had left little time for romance of late.

"This is nice," she remarked, before realising she'd already said as much once before.

"Mm. Quite nice."

His response was a repeat at well. That was worrying. Usagi set her chopsticks aside with only a moment's hesitation, a frown on her lips. "Mamo-chan, have we…have we forgotten how to be a _couple_?"

Her boyfriend swallowed quickly. "No, I don't think so. It's just...difficult given our situation, that's all. There's so much to focus on that it can be hard taking a moment for ourselves." He shuffled in his seat. "I feel almost guilty."

"Right." At a loss for anything else to say, she inadvertently proved him right by falling right back into business. "At least we're making progress, though. It feels like we've really turned a corner."

"About time, too."

"Rinjirou's Knights aren't exactly the friendliest bunch, but they've really balanced things out." Usagi took the opportunity to scoop up another mouthful of rice, her hungry stomach just about purring in approval. "And Corey's got the school covered. I've even seen him sorting out a few disagreements here and there."

Mamoru laughed quietly. "Sir Justice indeed, eh?"

"Just don't let him catch you calling him that." The quiet returned, and she found herself desperate for something to fill it. "We're surrounded by knights these days, aren't we? It's strange to think about."

"I suppose so." His eyes sparkled with mischief. "Minako even got herself the fairy tale romance of her dreams. The Princess and the Knight."

"Recent events aside," Usagi murmured. She hadn't seen her blonde friend or the Guardian Knight in some time now, together _or_ apart.

"They'll work things out," Mamoru offered hopefully.

"Mm." That was true. She knew they loved each other, even if things were a little strained of late. "I guess things have been going well, even with Rinjirou. The shrine hasn't come up once, which is a relief."

"Yeah."

His noncommittal nod set alarm bells ringing in her head. "What? What is it?"

"It's nothing."

Usagi pushed her food around her bowl, wrestling with her thoughts. Something was wrong, that much was obvious. He'd been more reserved the last few days. Less light-hearted. More like he used to be in the old days, before he got used to her and really opened up. "Mamoru, please. Talk to me."

"Look, I don't want to ruin our evening," he said quietly, reaching for her hands. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?"

She pulled them away instinctively. "No. Tell me. _Now_." It came as an order, not the request she'd intended. A troubling thought.

His steely blue eyes met hers without a hint of apology. "It's what you said just now, about Rinjirou."

"Yes?" she asked, confused. "What about him?"

"You said the shrine hadn't come up. That it was a relief." Mamoru now seemed frustrated, and she didn't know why. "Don't you see? You say it's a relief...which means you don't want to talk about it. Why not? Because you know he deserves to know the truth, and not telling him is a lie of omission."

"Mamoru..."

"Since when do we lie to our allies, Usagi?" he persisted. "Our friends?"

"Friends?" she sputtered, blindsided. "Since when is he our friend?!"

"Since..." Mamoru paused a moment, scratching at the back of his head. "Since London, I suppose." As if sensing her reaction, he began checking off items on his fingers. "He's been a good, strong ally, and he deserves better from us. From _me_. I..." A hint of uncertainty crept into his voice. "I don't like hiding this from him. _Lying_ to him."

He continued to catch her off-guard. Didn't he understand she didn't want to lie either? Couldn't he see how it made her feel, having to lie for the greater good? "Mamo-chan, I..."

"You've changed, Usako," he whispered, softer. "I mean, we all have but you? Whether you want to admit it or not, you're so very different from the girl I met in the Crown six years ago. I'm not saying you're wrong for it, not after everything that's happened, but-"

"I _had_ to change!" It burst from her unexpectedly like wildfire, a strong, uncontrollable urge to defend herself. "Don't you see? I didn't want to! In fact, I _hate_ this, I really do! But the Revenant Knight and now Chaos, they...they forced it! The old Usagi wouldn't have survived them! Optimism and ideals can only carry you so far. I had to grow up, to accept the realities of the world!"

"But that's just it," he observed sadly. "The old Usagi wouldn't have accepted that. She would have tried to change those realities instead. We all would. Instead, we just got older...and somehow lost sight of that."

"You sound like Chibiusa," she muttered, pushing her bowl away. It suddenly tasted like ashes in her mouth. "Are you trying to hurt me?"

"No," he said firmly, as he pushed back his chair. "That's the last thing I want to do, but I think she has a point. About _all_ of us, and if you're not willing to listen to her...well, I suppose I hoped you might listen to me." He dropped his chopsticks and stood. "Just think about what I said, alright? We need to get back to being the people we were. All of us."

Usagi watched him go, sinking in on herself as soon as the door closed behind him. There were a few scattered looks from the other people in the cafeteria, Makoto included, but right now she just didn't care. "I've been trying to figure out how to do just that this entire time...and I'm still no closer to an answer."

* * *

Rinjirou felt cold. Impossibly so, in fact. A deep, penetrating cold that chilled him to his very core. A vast, empty darkness surrounded him, seeming to stretch on forever. No earth beneath his feet, nor sky above his head; he was adrift in a literal void.

As he wrestled with this newfound information, struggling to process its impossibility, there came a cold, mocking whisper from the black. _Her_ voice. "She's mine now, Payne. Forever."

A pained cry followed, and he shrank from it quickly. Not a day went by that he didn't remember his childhood friend, or the terrible fate she had suffered. "Megumi..." Almost immediately, a cold rage began to grow in his heart. Chaos would pay. He would inflict her suffering upon it tenfold, only...he wasn't strong enough to do so. Not yet.

As if in response, the air before him ignited; a blinding conflagration. Rinjirou recoiled without thinking, arms raised to shield his face. The heat alone should have charred his flesh, melted his skin, yet...he felt no pain at all. Slowly, carefully, he let his arms fall to his sides. The flames danced before him, a loose sphere until they began to shift and change. Elongating, growing, dividing; they finally came to the familiar form of a tall, imposing man.

A booming voice rumbled from its depths. "You're fighting me."

He remained silent, thinking back several days to his struggles with the Hunter. In a last ditch effort, he'd summoned an unfamiliar power. Something he'd seen an Exalted Knight of old do in the past, only...he'd failed. It had built within him, growing stronger and hotter and brighter...only to fizzle out like wet embers.

"We want the same thing." Hyperion's voice echoed around him in spite of the apparent void they shared. "Stop doubting me. Doubting _yourself_. Give yourself completely to the cause, _our_ cause. Only then will you become a true warrior of my Undying Light."

Despite the quiet voice in the back of his head urging him to just shut up and agree, Rinjirou couldn't. He was unapologetically slow to trust, and he couldn't help but recall a prior conversation. "You said you want a return to the _old ways_...meaning Endymion on Earth's throne. But that means Serenity at his side..." A frown worked its way across his face at the very thought. "...and that's _not_ what _I_ want at all."

He was certain he heard a literal roar as the flames grew hotter. Wilder. For the first time, he could see a defined, faceless man within them...with a blazing crown jutting out from his head. "Stop fighting me and _do as you are TOLD!_ " The flames snuffed out in an instant, though Hyperion's voice persisted. "Unless you want that foul creature to go ahead and take what pathetic little you have left?"

Rinjirou stiffened as the cold, suffocating Black began closing in around him. His body ached, the very blood in his veins turning to ice water. His lungs burned for oxygen, no longer working as his vision blurred and grew dark. He began to fade, and with the threat of unconsciousness came _her_ voice again. A mocking laugh. Then, a different voice; an oddly comforting one he finally placed as his mother's.

"Rin..."

He jolted upright, gasping for breath. The rough, unyielding surface of his cot lay beneath him, that same stubborn spring still digging into his flesh. He rubbed his face, a vain attempt to bring about some measure of calm in his post-dream confusion.

The warehouse; what passed for the Exalted Knight's base of operations, at least temporarily. He'd collapsed onto his cot early, exhausted after three solid days of combat. Chaos' human forces weren't exactly what he'd call well organised, but they fought with surprising tenacity. It made him wonder what it had promised or even threatened them with.

Still, for all its flaws, the old packing plant was their home for now. Their mysterious backers were apparently putting the finishing touches on a formal headquarters, but it was taking time. As Hino-sama had explained, "They didn't plan on your revolt, or Chaos' gutting of the Order. They're scrambling just to get everything ready."

 _Hino-sama_ , he thought, stilling himself with a deep, shuddering breath. _H_ _e'll know what all this means._

Refusing to call the cot a bed, he rolled off the 'instrument of torture' and slipped out of the barracks - the small office where they'd stashed their cots. A few more off-duty Knights slept around him, fellow professionals who, despite some grumbling about the state of things, could and would sleep just about anywhere if they had to.

Rinjirou found the old man in the 'command centre', a centralised ring of hardened laptops and displays balanced precariously on cheap, collapsible plastic tables. The power came from a small generator in the far corner; it was all waiting for them when they arrived four days prior. As always, there was no trace of their backers but, whoever they were, they had a lot of resources and considerable logistical support. That was no simple thing to manage in a war-zone like this.

The largest of the screens displayed a topographical map of Tokyo, mostly dark but for a few patches of blue and gold: the Sailor Senshi's 'safe zone', and his Knights' small conclave here on the docks. Rinjirou stared at it sombrely, reminded again of just how much work was ahead of them. Tokyo was far from saved yet, and it was only one of several cities targeted by Chaos. They couldn't afford to keep grinding away here forever; countless other innocents needed their help too.

Hino was parked in front of one of the laptops, a worn pair of spectacles set on the tip of his nose. He typed slowly and painfully with only his index fingers, an unsteady and arrhythmic click-clack indicating his progress. He didn't turn his head or otherwise acknowledge Rinjirou at all. "I thought you'd be fast asleep. It's been a long few days."

"Couldn't sleep," he grunted, secretly amazed once more by the priest's uncanny situational awareness. "I had a..." A sliver of doubt crept in at his intended choice of words, for he suspected it was something more. "...a bad dream."

"Ah." Hino swivelled in his chair, bringing his hands together in his lap. "And you'd like to talk it over."

 _Damn his intuition,_ Rinjirou thought, almost amused. "Yes."

And so he relayed the events of his dream. The cold, black void. Chaos' laughter, Megumi's cries. Hyperion's appearance and subsequent 'warning', word for word. That only convinced him further it was no mere dream, for Rinjirou had _never_ been able to remember his dreams in full, even as a child. Only snippets. This was far too complete, too vivid to ignore. The god was unhappy with his level of dedication, and he'd made a clear threat to express his displeasure. Was that really the sort of power he wanted? Was Hyperion all that different from Chaos after all?

Hino waited patiently for him to finish, fingers steepled together. "So, you have doubts."

He couldn't suppress a righteous snort. "Of course I do! I trusted the Order blindly for years, and look where that got me! How am I supposed to just close my eyes and do so again now?" His fingernails dug into his palms as he tried to calm himself, resolving not to take his frustrations out on the old man. "Hyperion said 'a return to the old ways'. That means a return to monarchy, but on a _global scale_! That's not progress, Hino-sama, it...it's the opposite! Totalitarianism! Despotism by another name!"

Through his tirade, the priest just looked on calmly.

"Civilised nations got rid of real monarchy centuries ago! Even the United Kingdom's Queen is more a figurehead than anything, but I'm expected to just shut my mouth and champion a return to rule by divine right because some hot-headed god says so?!" He shook his head fervently, rant over. "That's _not_ who I am."

Hino studied him quietly. "You don't trust the Undying Sun?"

"Do you?" he retorted, a little snippier than intended.

Silence ensued as the priest appeared to consider his response. "We live in interesting times, Rinjirou. We consider monarchy, _true_ monarchy a thing of the past, yes...but we know it is coming regardless." He leaned forward a little, eyebrow raised. "Tell me. You've spent time with Endymion, such as he is in this modern world. You've event spent a little time with his Princess. Do you really think them capable of this... _dictatorship_ you speak of?"

Exhaling sharply, Rinjirou thought back over his time spent with Mamoru. He could be overly critical, even annoying, but he was no tyrant-in-waiting. Not unless he was a far better actor than he seemed. Even his Princess, Usagi, was no villain. No matter how annoying she and her friends could be.

"I have known Usagi for years," Hino continued, as if reading his thought process. "I have watched her grow up, along with my granddaughter and the rest of her friends, into the people they are today. I've never claimed any deep understanding of the future the Order glimpsed...revealed by a certain _creature_ mind you...but my eyes and ears and especially my _heart_ tell me she isn't capable of such evil." He leaned back, chuckling lightly. "Of course, I've been wrong before. I dedicated most of my life to the Order, after all."

"Mm." Rinjirou couldn't muster a more coherent response.

The priest sighed. "If you really want my advice, it's this: separate what the Order taught you from what you've learned yourself. What you've seen with your own eyes. You already know who you trust, deep down inside."

That was a good point. Rinjirou thought long and hard on the priest's words. He remembered his mother, so kind and loving and caring...murdered by the very Order she'd served and loved. He remembered Elder Haim, likely dead now, who'd sent him to kill Hino-sama as a sick test of his loyalty. Rei, who he wanted very much to trust...but she would _never_ go against her Princess. Usagi, the now-Sailor Moon and future Princess Serenity, who he'd learned had wanted to storm Order headquarters...likely killing all the people he'd been working to save. True, he didn't know the pain and fear of having a child stolen from him, but how could he forget how close she'd come to undoing all of his hard work?

No. Even Justice, who'd worked with him to prevent those deaths, couldn't be trusted. Not completely. If all else failed, the Guardian Knight would do nothing more than take another walk. He wouldn't side against the Senshi, especially since he was in love with one of them.

At long last, he met Hino's gaze. "I know I trusted my mother...and I trust you. Anyone else, myself included, needs to prove themselves before I go along with them."

"A wiser answer than you know." The priest slid off his chair, adjusting his robes as he straightened up. "Now, as to your other quandary? I'll let you in on a little secret, my boy. You don't need to have blind faith in the Undying Sun to summon his power. You already have it because he _wants_ you to have it. You need only have faith that, for the moment, he wants the same thing you do: the complete and utter eradication of Chaos. The rest is yet to come...and yet for you to worry about."

For the first time in quite a while, a smile tugged at the corners of Rinjirou's mouth. "You don't say…"

* * *

"Aw, shit."

The apartment had looked fine from the building's front door. Most of the building seemed intact, actually, even if it was admittedly only one side of it at quite a steep angle, but Corey had let himself believe. _And that was a mistake_ , he conceded, staring down at the _other_ street from the middle of his living room. Most of the outer wall was gone, the jagged bits and pieces left behind pointing to something large and angry tearing it away. _And there's not exactly a shortage of large, angry things in Tokyo right now._

He crouched down to retrieve the broken remains of an orange lamp; one of Minako's many impulse purchases. "Well, that's another security deposit I'm not getting back. I don't even want to know what this does to my tenant history..."

"At least I can honestly say I had nothing to do with it. _This_ time, anyway..."

Corey turned to find Minako standing in the doorway behind him. She wilted noticeably under his gaze, hesitating just a moment before stepping inside fully. It hurt to see, if he was honest. Things had been difficult between them since his return, despite their initial reconciliation, and it was largely his fault. "Yeah."

She waited just a heartbeat too long before answering, which only added to the tension. "No Wink Chain Sword through the ceiling this time. Ha."

He could practically sense her frustration; he felt the same way. "I hate it too."

"What?"

"The awkwardness. The tension." A bitter chuckle slipped from his lips, utterly mirthless. "My fault, I know, but still..."

"Not entirely." Minako stepped a little closer, arms folded across her chest in a strangely vulnerable pose. She clearly wasn't as sure of herself as usual. "That's why I'm here. Why I followed you."

It was phrased like the answer to a question, but Corey hadn't asked one...leaving him lost. "Uh-huh?"

She rolled her eyes briefly. "I got sick of waiting for the _right time_ for our talk." She raised her hands, forming air quotes with her fingers as she spoke. "So, when you slipped out I decided to follow you. No time like the present, right?"

There was no arguing with that logic. "It's not like I was actively trying to stall or anything. It's just...back at the school, there's always someone else around. Something else to do. There's no time to just sit down and talk. Not just the two of us."

"I know," she agreed, dropping her arms to her sides before clapping nervously. "So, let's talk. Work it out. I'm as tired of all this awkwardness as you are. I just...I want us to be like we were before."

"I'm not sure that's possible," Corey observed reluctantly. "Not entirely."

"Mm." Her pause was punctuated with an irritable sigh. "A little part of me can't help thinking you could run off again at any time. I know that's silly, but..." A hint of remorse coloured her words. "It all comes down to trust, doesn't it?"

 _Yeah,_ he answered silently, _and I torched whatever we had left when I ran back home._

"Oh, well." Minako shook her head resolutely. "I'm tired of walking on eggshells. We have to address the elephant in the room eventually."

Now, _that_ caught him by surprise. "Two correct idioms in the same breath? You've been practising."

"Oh, shush!" Her faux irritation was a welcome reminder of more pleasant times, even if it only lasted a moment. Minako always had flipped between moods quickly. "I guess, really...I want to know what _you_ think. Can we actually come back from this?"

"Of course." Corey didn't even have to consider it. "I mean, as long as we understand how we got here, where we went wrong? We _will_ get past it and put it behind us."

Her bright blue eyes bored into his own. "Yeah?"

"Yeah. I mean..." It was his turn to hesitate now as he thought over his next words carefully, a cringe forming on his face. "Let's be honest, Minako. We weren't as ready for this as we could have been."

"No?"

"No." He spread his arms wide, almost a shrug. "Artemis was right all along. We rushed things. Moved too fast for our own good. Sure, it _felt_ like we were on the same page, but..."

Her wariness began to fade as she gestured expectantly. "Go on. Now is not the time to forget how to talk to me."

Corey shrugged again. "We glossed over all the not-so-good stuff. Never had a few conversations we really should have. Especially the most important one, the-"

"The Sailor Senshi, Guardian Knight talk."

"Exactly." Not expecting her to finish his sentence, he was left with little else to say. "So, here we are."

"Yeah." Minako sounded just as uncertain as he felt. "What do we do now?"

"The blind leading the blind," he muttered, remembering an old saying of his mother's.

"Hmm?" she asked, confused again. "What's that?"

"Nothing." Corey shook his head, stifling a growl of impotent frustration. "Damn it all. I wish we could just start over somehow, you know? Wouldn't that make everything so much easier?"

"Well, that _is_ easy!" Minako didn't even hesitate before thrusting her hand out for a proper American-style handshake. "Hi, I'm Minako, and I'm just a little hyperactive, which means I'll try to rush ahead way too fast before we're ready for it."

"Not just you," he pointed out, smiling briefly at her more typical goofiness.

"I might even try to move in with you or something silly like that," she continued, with a familiar wink, "All without you even noticing."

He took her hand and shook it, albeit gently, unable to resist a laugh. "And I'm Corey. I suck at talking to women so I'll probably miss any cues you do send my way, and..." He trailed off quickly, any brevity lost in a moment of sad realisation that this _was_ their chance to start over...and he had to do it right. He owed her honesty.

"And…?" Minako smiled back at him expectantly.

"And..." He swallowed gamely and committed to his course. "...and I'm a Guardian Knight. The _last_ Guardian Knight."

Her smile faltered, and it hurt to see because he knew he'd caused it. In that moment, he wished against all reality he could just rewind and go back to the way things were, but...he couldn't. _They_ couldn't. It had got them here in the first place, and if their situation wasn't addressed they'd only end up here again.

"I swore an oath to Selene to serve her and, more importantly, justice itself." For a split second, he saw Titus' smirking face...and, just like that, he knew this wasn't actually the burden it felt like. No, this was what he truly wanted. _Needed_ , even. It was take work to balance his responsibilities with the rest of his life, with Minako...but there was no doubt she was worth the effort. With that in mind, Corey smiled again. There was a little sadness to it, but it was a smile all the same. "Sometimes, I'll have to be that Guardian Knight before I'm your boyfriend."

Somewhat surprisingly, Minako nodded back at him and flashed her own little smile of sadness. "Just like my duty as Sailor Venus. Sometimes, Usagi or even the planet may have to come first...before you."

It was his turn to try not to sigh. "And I sincerely hope I'm right there beside you for each and every one of those times, but...if I'm not? If, I don't know, Usagi sets her mind on another bad call like she did with Chibiusa and London, and I feel it's unjust...?"

"You might have to leave again." Minako sank down onto the ratty old couch he'd bought cheap at a thrift store, one of the few he'd found in Tokyo. It was dwarfed in both size and majesty by the large, orange love-heart armchair beside it, of course. _Her_ love-heart armchair, but...she wasn't sitting in that right now, was she? No, she was sitting on the couch _he'd_ bought. A symbol? A gesture of some kind? "I hope you never have a reason to leave again, but..." She sighed dejectedly and leaned forward earnestly. "What I guess I'm asking is...are you really okay with that kind of life? That kind of uncertainty?"

"What?" Caught by surprise, he sat quickly beside her. "Of course I am! I thought if anything it'd be you who...I mean, are _you_ okay with it?"

With an indelicate snort, she took hold of his hand in hers. "Well, it's not exactly how fifteen-year-old Minako saw her love life turning out, but...yeah. Of course I am." Her voice softened. "I was _always_ okay with it, Corey, I just...I would've liked a little _warning_ before you disappeared is all." A brief but terrifying-all-the-same glare flashed across her face. " _Both_ times."

"Noted." Trying to let go of his guilt, he squeezed her hand just a little. "I'm done running, from you _or_ myself...and, once again, I'm sorry. It's no plate of burnt muffins, but I hope you can accept my apology all the same."

A muted giggle escaped as Minako clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

"Off-topic, I know, but did you actually eat one of those things?" He was genuinely curious. "I mean, Fury seemed like she'd worked really hard on them. It can't have been easy finding a working oven in the middle of all this madness, right?"

She slugged him gently in the arm. "You're such an idiot sometimes." A happier smile spread across her lips as she giggled again. "Just like me."

"Hey," he said softly, unconsciously sliding a little closer. "It feels a little like it used to, doesn't it?"

"Yeah." Minako looked up into his eyes. "I love you."

"And I love you."

They exchanged a brief kiss before she pulled away again. " _And_ , if that means having to accept the occasional bout of separation, well... _I do_."

Her choice of words, surely not random, were _almost_ enough to lock him up like the old days...but the giggling fit that followed exposed her teasing for what it was. "Ha! You really do move fast, don't you?"

A clear note of mischief underscored her words as she winked seductively. "Hey, you're planning on leaving me all alone every now and then. The least you could do is make a promise you'll always come back with, oh, I don't know...some sort of symbol? Maybe formalise this whole thing?"

Corey planted a kiss on the top of her head. "I will _always_ come back, but...well, moving too fast notwithstanding I suppose we can talk about this little symbol of yours _after_ we save the world. Again." He let out a snort of his own as he realised just how surreal it felt to say. "Damn, that feels weird."

Minako tilted her head back and pulled him down for another kiss. "You get used to it. Trust me."

It felt good. Right. Like a sense of normality had been restored to his world. It took all of his effort to stand up from that couch, but he did…because they'd been away too long as it was. Guardian Knight and Sailor Senshi; they had work to do. "I guess we should probably get back to it. We've got a city to save."

She rose to stand beside him, fingers still entwined with his. "Yes. Together."

* * *

 **AN:** I'm not dead and neither is my fic, I swear! Close to two months between uploads is officially my longest delay, but it comes with a silver lining. I took a few weeks off from writing it and, when I came back, I spent some time examining my outline and identifying some potential blockers that might be causing my frustration. I'm not going to commit to any kind of revamped schedule _just_ yet, but I have a full draft of the next chapter following this, and the plan moving forward is to continue that pattern of draft being ready before I upload a new chapter. That way, I hope to avoid hitting the point like I did with my last chapter where I had absolutely nothing prepared and no idea of where to go. The mini-break helped too, don't get me wrong, but I'm trying to structure my writing again to get into more of a groove.

Anyway, not a lot of action this time out, or at all really, but I wanted to resolve or at least move along a few longstanding plot points. Maybe it's a little cheap, but I've got Corey and Minako on the same page again, as I seemingly drive more of a wedge between Usagi and Mamoru. Just take my word for it that this all feeds into next chapter and resolving the current angst. The final piece was Rinjirou, who I'll admit was sort of stagnating in his role a little as well. This felt like a great way to keep the intrigue of his own plotline developing without keeping him in the same place for chapter upon chapter. Things should get really interesting for him over the next few chapters for sure.

Anyway, that's about if from me. If anyone's still actually reading this after my time away, thank you as always for your continued support. I hope you keep enjoying RoteK, and I'm looking forward to your thoughts, reactions, and critiques as ever. Cheers!

Lisseas


	23. The Sailor Senshi Go To War

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three - Battleground! The Sailor Senshi Go To War!**

 **Posted: 16/04/2018**

* * *

Patrolling Tokyo far was a far more depressing task than it used to be. That was Sailor Uranus' first thought as she stared towards the distant Shinjuku district. Columns of thick, black smoke still rose into the sky, marking the countless fires burning unchecked. They would continue burning for the foreseeable future, too. Even if Chaos was stopped that very moment, there simply weren't enough people left in the city to regain control. Not right away, at least. None of them had any idea exactly how high the death toll was, and for that she was grateful. Thinking about it now was depressing, to say the least. Best to focus on the here and now.

"What do you think?" she called over her shoulder. "Once more around Shinjuku, then back to the school?"

Her partner didn't answer. Uranus turned to find Sailor Saturn perched on the edge of the parapet, her legs swinging freely in the air. Her head was bowed, her fingers pressed together tightly in her lap.

"Hey. You listening?"

The younger Senshi had been quiet of late, even more so than usual. In her defence, they'd all been under a lot of stress since Chaos' initial assault on Tokyo, and Saturn had spent a lot of that time on the injured list. A lesser person would _still_ be on bed rest.

"Saturn? What do you think? One more go around?"

The teenager pulled her knees in tight to her chest and hugged them. "I guess so."

Uranus crossed her arms, tapping her fingers against her bicep unconsciously. "What is it?"

"It's been almost a month." Saturn's hair fell across her eyes, but it couldn't hide the single tear that trickled down her cheek. "A _month_ , Haruka. A month since…"

The familiar sting of grief welled up in Uranus' chest. "I know, Hotaru. I know." She sat carefully next the girl and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "I miss her too."

Saturn's eyes went wide. "Oh, no! I didn't mean…" She began playing with her fingers and stumbling over her words. "I…I know you loved her more than me, and-"

"Shhh." Without hesitation, Uranus pulled her in closer and kissed her temple gently. " _We_ loved her, Hotaru. The two of us. That's all that matters." Her own eyes itched, warning of tears she refused to allow. Now was _not_ the time. She would continue to mourn Michiru in her own way, privately _,_ but it would _not_ impact her duty as a Sailor Senshi.

"I'm sorry." The younger girl sniffled, dabbing at her eyes. "I started thinking about her and…" With a heavy sigh, she let her head fall onto Uranus' shoulder. "It just doesn't feel real sometimes."

"But it is," Uranus answered reluctantly. "We lost her, and we have to…" She trailed off, sitting up as caught a hint of movement out of the corner of her eye. "Hold on."

Saturn leapt quickly to her feet, doing her proud. "What is it?"

"I'm not sure." The Sky Senshi cleared the street below with ease, landing on the opposite rooftop in a crouch. "We'll have a much better view from…here?"

There was a quiet 'tap' as Saturn's boots hit the roof beside her. "Why did you…oh."

"Uh-huh." No more than three blocks away stood what could only be described as a _horde_ of familiar creatures. Featureless with shiny, vinyl-like 'skin', Uranus had fought them many times before. "That is a _lot_ of Constructs."

"And Chaos Paladins," Saturn observed, pointing out a pair of the large, bipedal, bird-like monsters.

"Yeah…" A little tingle of excitement began pulsing in the pit of Uranus' stomach as she realised they had stumbled across the perfect opportunity for some payback. Revenge for Michiru.

"Haruka…?"

Just like that, the urge for violence faded. Hotaru had correctly sensed it growing within her, and her simple call was enough to stifle it. Shame grew in its place as she remembered Michiru. _She wouldn't want me thinking like that. She was never about revenge, only duty…and how could I even consider risking Hotaru's safety for my own selfish reasons?_

Still awaiting a reply, Saturn spoke a little firmer this time. "We should report this to Sailor Moon."

"Yeah. Right." Uranus thumbed her communicator without further hesitation as her tactical thought process took over. There were far too many enemies down there to deal with alone, as much as she hated to admit it. Nor would Usagi be happy if she waded in solo. They'd gone through quite a rough patch half a year ago, and it wouldn't do to aggravate old wounds again so soon. Not at all.

"Come in, Sailor Moon. We've found something."

* * *

Usagi sank onto her chair, joining the loose circle formed by her friends. "The enemy is coming." She studied the faces of her friends carefully, receiving only silence in response. There was fear, doubt; a microcosm of how she felt at that moment. "Uranus and Saturn just called it in. We'll have an army of Constructs and Paladins on our doorstep by nightfall."

"No people?" Minako asked hopefully, before cringing. "Oh. I mean humans. Regular ones."

She shook her head. "None they could see."

"So…" Ami stroked her chin thoughtfully. "It isn't even bothering to hide the Constructs anymore."

Rinjirou snorted loudly. "It's been haemorrhaging human soldiers for the last week. Casualties, deserters; they made for a good shock tactic initially, but-"

Makoto exploded from her seat. "A good tactic?!"

"I'm not saying I _agree_ with Chaos!" he snapped, with a scowl. "Only that it worked against us in the beginning!"

"But now that we've adapted," Mamoru said, arms raised as peacemaker, "Chaos has likely decided the Constructs are far more reliable."

"Exactly." Rinjirou's glare eased. A little.

Setsuna folded her arms across her chest. "It _also_ means it is no longer concerned with taunts. Now, it wants to eliminate us before we get any stronger. Our continued success concerns it."

"Our little safe zone isn't exactly a great fit with the fear it wants to cultivate," Rei added, with a curt nod. "This whole setup proves it isn't winning as conclusively as it wants everyone to think."

"Yes," Grandpa Hino murmured. "So, it sends its forces to crush you outright."

"Not if we crush them first," Corey observed, from the back of the room.

Grandpa Hino chortled quietly. "A bold plan."

Usagi was startled. She'd forgotten the diminutive priest was even here. "That was my thought too, actually, but I won't force anyone into it." The words caught in her throat as she almost lost her nerve. "Let's put it to a vote."

Makoto spoke up without hesitation. "Let's do it."

Rei was right behind her. "Agreed."

"Let's smash 'em!" Minako declared, pounding her fist into her palm. "Time to feed Chaos a nice, big dose of our own medicine!"

Artemis facepalmed about as well as a cat could. "At least you got it half right…"

She frowned. "Which half?"

" _Anyway_ ," Ami said loudly, with a rare flash of impatience, "I'm in too. We've been on the defensive almost exclusively. A sudden attack just might catch Chaos off-guard."

Setsuna responded with a nod. "An excellent point. I concur."

"Where you go," Mamoru said, leaning in close to Usagi, "I go."

Chibiusa found herself the sudden centre of attention and promptly rolled her eyes. "Well, _of course_ , I'm in!"

Usagi couldn't help but smile in spite of the imminent battle ahead. "Well, it sounds like everyone is in agreement. We take the fight to Chaos' army." Her attention turned to Rinjirou, swallowing a hint of guilt in the process as she remembered yesterday's argument with Mamoru. "Will you join us?"

His cold, blue eyes met hers, with only a brief glance towards Rei. "We don't stand much of a chance against Chaos alone, so…yes. We'll be there. As many Knights as I can spare." A familiar smirk slowly crept onto his face. "Someone needs to pull your asses out of the fire, after all."

Rei groaned. "Ancestors give me strength."

Makoto was a little more direct. "Are you _sure_ I can't hit him? Even just this once?"

"We'll head out shortly," Usagi decided, rising to her feet. "Take some time to prepare however you like, and we'll meet in the front yard in…half an hour?" Seeing nods from her friends, she headed to Corey. "Got a minute?"

He glanced to Minako, then nodded. "Sure. What's up?"

"I need a favour." She considered her words carefully as the room continued to empty, waiting until it was just the two of them. "I know things have been strained between us of late, to say the least. I also know that's mostly down to me and some of the decisions I've made."

Corey just stared back at her in silence, obviously waiting for more before commenting.

"I just wanted to say…to _ask_ …if you would stay back and protect the school." Having anticipated his objection, she raised a finger pre-emptively. "I know it's a big ask, but I'm worried all this could be a diversion. It wouldn't be the first time Chaos has caught us in some sort of trap."

"But I can help you in the fight!" he argued, once her finger had been lowered. "After Selene's little power-up, I'm at Corval-level strength! The Constructs, the Paladins? They're especially vulnerable to my abilities. I should be there!"

"No," she said softly. "You should be here. Protecting the innocent."

Corey just stared back. "And who'll be protecting you?"

Usagi managed a faint smile. "We did just fine before we met you, Corey, just like you did. Besides, I'm not asking you to sit it out entirely."

That seemed to calm him a little. "You're not?"

She shook her head emphatically. "No, of course not! I need you here in case Chaos tries anything, _but_ if we run into trouble we're going to call you…on the _communicators_ we all have…and you can just blink right over to help. Right?"

He actually blushed. "Oh. Yeah, right. I can do that."

"Yes, you can." Usagi looked over as the door opened and Minako peeked through. "Now go spend some time with your girlfriend!"

He responded with a mock salute as he backed away. "You'll call at the first sign of trouble?"

"Yes! Now go!" She actually laughed as Minako tugged him through the door, waiting until it closed behind him to sigh. "We'll be okay. We have to be."

* * *

The Senshi set out ahead, travelling across Tokyo's rooftops in the traditional way. Lacking the magic and enhanced mobility of Sailor Moon and her friends, the Exalted Knights took the streets in several commandeered vehicles and soon fell behind. Before too long, the Outer Senshi were in view. Moon led her friends down onto the rooftop.

Uranus offered a curt nod. "Sailor Moon."

Things were still a little strained between them; yet another regret for Usagi to dwell on. _I've been a pretty lousy friend to Haruka. After everything that happened, her…loss, I…I just wish I'd been able to check in on her more often._

"The Constructs are down there. Looks like they're done assembling, too. Just a few stragglers in the past half hour." The taller woman appeared to think a moment. "This is going to be a tough fight."

Moon's eyes widened as she stared over the edge, down at a veritable horde. "I know."

"So," Mars said, placing a hand on her shoulder. "What's the plan?"

"Divide and conquer?" Jupiter asked eagerly, from her other side. "Hit 'em hard from above?"

Good, smart suggestions…but ultimately unnecessary. After the last week or so of setbacks, morality had played a big part in Sailor Moon's thought process. Usagi knew what they had to do first. "Follow me in. Nobody attacks until I do."

She dropped to the street perhaps thirty feet from the nearest Construct and stared them down. Her nerves were somewhat calmed by Tuxedo Kamen's presence, right beside her like always despite the argument they'd had last night.

"We are the Sailor Senshi," she called, as clear and calm as possible, "And we're here to defend our home from Chaos. If any of you are real people who perhaps made a mistake, or were pressed into service? It's not too late. Just put down your weapons and walk away. We won't harm you."

Her boyfriend nodded approvingly. "Well said."

The featureless black 'faces' of the Constructs stared back at her, unmoving. A distant Paladin let out a snarl and scraped its clawed foot against the street like an angry bull, but there was no response at all…until a robed figure slipped out of the crowd and pushed back his hood.

"A gracious offer indeed, Sailor Moon." The Black Death himself had appeared, with what looked like fresh blood adorning his dirty mask. "Praise be to my Lady Chaos, for she has surely blessed you with the clarity of thought you now demonstrate." His sing-song tone dipped an octave into a sinister growl. "Is it not truly remarkable, the wonders of a guilty conscience?"

Moon was left uncertain of her response. Of course she felt guilty. Not a day went by that she didn't think back to that night at the shrine, and what they'd done. What _she_ had done. She'd revisited the sequence of events over and over, racking her brain for a difference response, a different outcome, but…there were none. With her friends' lives on the line, as she'd been made to believe, she would make that same call again each and every time. _But how do I explain that to Rinjirou?_

Thankfully, Uranus decided to interject. "Shut it, preacher. We're in no mood for more sermons!"

"Would you turn a blind eye to the beauty of the morning sky? Drown out the songbird's melody?" He sounded almost sad. "Very well. What good is a sermon, after all, without the Faithful to hear its message?" His arms spread wide up as he spun in lazy circles. "These so-called _Constructs_ are simple creatures. They care not for words, but action!"

Sailor Moon just waited. Nervous energy radiated off her fellow Senshi, and she could hardly blame them. This was it. The decisive battle. The fate of Japan and the world itself would be decided here. They would either win and launch an offensive to drive Chaos from their home…or lose, allowing it to complete its destruction. There was no middle ground. No third option.

"So, then…" The Black Death cocked his head to one side and stared her down. "Shall we begin?"

She turned to her friends and raised the Eternal Tiare high. "For love and justice, everyone! Just like it used to be."

The Senshi sprang into action, scattering in their predetermined groups. Venus led Jupiter, Mars and Chibi Moon left while Uranus, Saturn and Pluto went right.

"Venus Crescent Beam Shower!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Burning Mandala!"

"Celestial Tide!"

Multiple Constructs fell beneath the barrage of golden light, green shards and flames. Yet more still reeled back from the onslaught to be crushed against the street beneath Chibi Moon's energy wave.

"World Shaking!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

"Dead Scream!"

The opposite flank lit up violet and amber as the Outer Senshi went to work. Uranus' blast alone was devastating, grinding three of the monsters to dust as Saturn's razor-like ribbons slithered through a second cluster, taking off limbs. Seconds later, Pluto's attack detonated and sent a dozen more flying through the air.

Moon shrank away instinctively at a series of drawn-out, high-pitched shrieks as the Chaos Paladins lumbered into the fray. One opened its beak, a vibrant crimson light growing within before erupting out in a devastating blast of fire-like energy. The Senshi scattered again, the street behind them obliterated in an instant.

Matching the Paladins' movements, she brought her Tiare to bear. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

A wide blast of golden light burst from the sceptre, enveloping two of the beasts completely. Several Constructs on either side were destroyed immediately as the Paladins recoiled, their feathers curling up and evaporating under her magical power.

Tuxedo Kamen moved with her, tossing rose and rose at anything that got too close. One well-placed flower lodged in a Construct's chest and exploded, taking out two more with a shrapnel-like cloud of petals.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The one foe to make it through his defences was hit with a ball of ice and slush and frozen solid. Left to fall, it hit the street and shattered into hundreds of pieces. Sailor Mercury gave Moon a quick nod before whipping around, hands outstretched.

"Sabào Spray!"

A cloud of bubbly fog settled over the street behind them. It came slowly, barely there, buried in the noise of battle but, after a few seconds, she heard it: the metallic clank of heavy armour. A mass of golden plate sparkled under the morning sun as Rinjirou's Exalted Knights emerged from cover and crashed into the Construct ranks. Swords and pikes danced in a furious display, cutting down dozens of the shadowy creations. Rinjirou himself looked downright heroic, leading the charge with his blade held high. Not the strangest thing Sailor Moon had seen in her life, but close.

Sailor Fury followed them in with a customary cackle, flinging herself at a mass of Constructs with no apparent concern for her own safety. She disarmed two - quite literally - before tackling another and turning its head into powder. More closed in on Rinjirou and his Knights and she leapt towards them, screaming an indecipherable barrage of taunts.

The distant, rhythmic clomp of large feet began growing louder. Sailor Moon turned to find herself in trouble as one of the damaged Paladins from earlier bore down on her, picking up speed. She fired a second blast of Silver Crystal energy towards it, but the hulking beast was only angered further. Rose after rose flew into its knees, staggering it, but it just kept coming!

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

Her friends' attacks slammed into the Paladin's legs, destroying one outright and setting it ablaze. An orange blur blew between them, blonde hair trailing behind her.

"Venus Wink Chain Sword!"

The Senshi of Love's chain lashed out, collapsing in on itself mid-flight to form an oversized sword of golden light. The Paladin's momentum sent it stumbling right into Venus' path, and it was cut neatly in half at the waist. Both pieces hit the ground on either side of her before crumbling to dust, leaving both Senshi untouched. Venus flashed a quick V-sign to Moon before darting off after Jupiter and Mars, swinging her chain above her head like a lasso. For her part, Moon unloaded on the horde as a whole, clearing them a path with a sustained blast of golden energy.

 _We're really doing it_ , she told herself, taking a moment to regain her breath. _Slowly but surely, we're doing-_

"Uranus! Get back here!"

Pluto's panicked cry tore Moon's optimism to shreds. Sure enough, the Sky Senshi was pulling away from her allies and drifting deeper and deeper into the enemy's ranks, hot on the heels of the Black Death himself. At some unheard command, the Constructs around her whipped around to close the gap she'd created, separating herself completely from the other Senshi. Uranus herself didn't seem to notice at all as she exchanged blows with the Hunters' leader. Pluto and Saturn were doing their best to reach her, hacking away at the Constructs between them, but it was clear they couldn't do it alone.

"Hold on!" Moon broke into a run, careening around Constructs and other obstacles in her path. Her Tiare came up as she reached the Outers and channelled the Silver Crystal's power again.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

She used a sustained blast again, all-too-aware she was using too much power too quickly, but it was working; a hole opened up behind Uranus again as Construct after Construct was turned to dust. "Get out of there, Uranus! Now!"

The tall blonde obeyed reluctantly, pulling back from the Black Death with a final swing of her sword. A quick "World Shaking" drove him off completely and she made her retreat, leaping to safety as the horde reformed around her, swiping at her skirt with their tearing claws.

"Sailor Moon!"

Mercury's warning came a second too late. Moon's absence from her designated front had left them weakened, and the Black Death had apparently been waiting for it. The Constructs overwhelmed her boyfriend and drove him further back, swarming in behind him to close the net and trap her with the Outers in a sea of writhing black figures. A pair of relatively fresh Chaos Paladins loomed over them, reading to stomp in and attack.

"This isn't good!" Mercury observed, a little redundantly. "We're weaker in isolation! Easy to pick off one by one!"

Moon glanced about, taking in their newfound situation. Rinjirou and his Knights were off to the left, penned in behind several of the large, blade-armed Constructs favoured by the Revenant Knight, and the remaining Inner Senshi faced a similar group on the right. Their success had been blunted in just a few seconds.

"I'm sorry," Uranus said earnestly, her eyes darting around as she watched for threats. "He wouldn't shut up about Michiru, and I just…" She bowed her head remorsefully. "I'm sorry."

Moon was quiet. "It's not your fault. He's a master manipulator. I know that all too well."

The Inner Senshi tried to break through with another unified blast of attacks but, as they made a run towards her…the Hunters appeared. As always, the robed figures appeared as if out of thin air, quick to halt her friends' advance.

"Mamo-chan!"

He reacted quickly to her warning, dodging the knife mere inches from his back and spinning around to hit another assassin with his cane. It wasn't enough though, as more appeared and herded them back into a loose circle with the Outers.

The Black Death stepped through the line of his fellow Hunters, arms spread wide. "Rejoice, my dear brothers and sisters, for today is a _good_ day! Our Mistress be praised, we have the wicked Senshi in our grasp and they _will_ be punished for their transgressions!"

Moon activated her communicator, waiting for the beep to confirm she'd reached Corey…but there was only static.

"All the background energy must be disrupting our communicators," Mercury said, with a low gulp.

Tuxedo Kamen stepped forward, interposing himself between them and the Hunters. "What do we do now?"

Sailor Moon had no answer for him. What _did_ they do now?

* * *

Corey was done. He'd had enough. "Screw it. I'm going."

He'd been pacing the cafeteria for so long now he was surprised he hadn't worn a groove in the floor beneath him. His friends and the woman he loved were fighting Chaos' forces right now, and he was stuck here. Usagi had asked him to do so as a favour, to protect the innocent people sheltering here, but he was beyond worried now. It had been too long without word.

"Huh?" Artemis perked up, lifting his head off the table he was lying on. "What's that?"

Corey was already halfway to the door. "I said I'm going."

The white cat exchanged a knowing look with Luna. "Good."

She nodded in agreement. "Yes."

He stared back at them in confusion. "You're not going to try to stop me?"

"Why?" Artemis retorted irritably. "I'm as worried as anyone else!"

"Just go!" Luna added snippily. "Don't bother with the door. Just blink straight there!"

"I've stepped into bizarro land," Corey muttered, as he summoned Justiciar with a thought. The familiar confines of his helmet appeared, blocking out most of the world around him, and he nodded to them. "Don't worry, guys. I'll make sure everyone comes home safely."

The time for niceties was over. The Guardian Knight of Justice was going to war, and there would be no more warnings.

* * *

A small gap opened in the Construct ranks as Rinjirou, his Knights, and the remaining Senshi were herded into the centre alongside Sailor Moon and the others.

The Black Death looked on, his voice implying a pleased grin. "We're not so different, you know. You are beholden to an ideal, just as I am. Chaos or 'evil' as you call it…and you? Order, or _good_ …at least, so you claim." He swivelled quickly, unnaturally, and locked eyes with Rinjirou. "I wonder, Payne. Did she tell you yet?"

Moon's heart skipped a beat. _Oh, no. I should have seen this coming._

Rinjirou glared daggers back at him, not buying in so far. "Tell me what?"

Rather than answer, the smug Hunter turned instead back to Moon. "So, you didn't have the heart." His chuckle was one of pure satisfaction. "It seems the Moon Kingdom's fabled hypocrisy lives on to this day. All those poor, innocent people."

Now Rinjirou's cold blue eyes met hers. "What the hell is he talking about?"

Cold, prickly fear began gnawing away at her stomach. This was her fault. Her failure. Her decisions had led them all here, and that somehow helped. She had to own this. Be an adult and accept she'd made a mistake. Several mistakes, in fact. "We… _I_ made a mistake. Fell into a trap, and…it got several people killed. Innocent people." She bowed her head. " _I_ killed them."

He didn't respond at first, as unreadable as always. There were several muted whispers from among his Knights, though, even some glares; worrying signs.

Mars stepped up beside her. " _We_ killed them, and it haunts us, but...it was just that! A terrible _mistake_ we regret every day." She turned a fiery glare on the Hunter. "One brought about by _his_ lies."

Rinjirou focused on her, the expected edge entering his voice. "And you decided not to tell me."

Moon put a reassuring hand on the miko's shoulder and met his stare levelly. "No. Would you in my position?" Several of the Knights continued to mutter amongst themselves and she found herself wavering. _He isn't going to just accept this. Not now._

"You're actually doubling down?" The Black Death let out an evil chuckle. "A bold move, Sailor Moon."

"Please!" Mamoru stepped forward, arms raised. "I know this is a shock, an upsetting one, but we can't lose sight of the bigger picture!" He came face to face with the Knight-Commander and pointed to the Black Death. "We can _do_ this, Rinjirou. We can stop this maniac and prevent more death. I promise you, we _will_ discuss this all when we're done, but we can't afford to be split right now!"

There were more murmurs among the gathered Knights. For several agonising seconds, Rinjirou was silent as he stared into Moon's eyes…before bowing his head. His Knights immediately went silent as he spoke. "Mamoru is right. We _will_ discuss this later, Sailor Moon, and you will _not_ like what I have to say. However…" His growl cut the Black Death off mid-laugh. "I won't waste this opportunity."

"…what?"

He levelled his golden blade at the Hunter's bloodstained mask. "Commence Operation Gatecrash!"

Moon was startled by a sudden crash as a large, heavily-armoured military vehicle smashed its way through a nearby building and slammed into the rear of the Construct horde, mowing down a large swath before it was stopped. The rear opened up and three more Exalted Knights emerged, tossing small, metallic objects further into the huge crowd. This was _not_ part of any plan she'd heard.

"Get down!" Mamoru cried. He'd obviously seen something like this before.

A series of explosions sent more of the featureless creatures flying, while distracting the rest. Rinjirou stepped towards the Black Death and raised his sword. "Knights! I want this bastard dead!" With an anger to his voice not heard in some time, he continued, "Cut down anyone and anything that gets in your way. They've been warned!"

They charged at his command, a mass of gleaming golden armour that crashed into the Hunters with a fearsome roar. Moon spun and raised her Tiare. "Let's do this, everyone!"

The Sailor Senshi seized on the distraction to scatter and hurl another devastating onslaught into the enemy, tearing through their numbers and destroying a good dozen or more Constructs at once.

"No!" The Black Death moved towards her, and Moon responded.

"Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!"

Her Tiare erupted with golden light again, a prolonged blast that enveloped his robed form. His mask began to crinkle and blacken, almost withering beneath the onslaught, yet somehow he held on. An aura of darkness sprang up around him as he walked _into_ the blast. Moon backed up and channelled more power, but he just kept coming. One step, then another, and another. She released her attack and swung for his face but the dark aura surrounding him seemed to seize her hand. An impossible cold stung her flesh, even through her glove. As she struggled to pull free, the Black Death drove his own fist into her face to send her tumbling to the street. A follow up kick left her stunned, with the next knocking her Tiare away.

"What is love against the hate I hold in my heart for you and your kind?" he taunted. "You are a relic of a bygone era, Sailor Moon. An unfortunate repeat of history that my Lady will correct just as soon as every last one of your friends is _dead_."

"She'll be waiting a long time, then."

Moon sensed the Hunter pull away and shook her head to clear it. She looked up behind him to see a familiar armoured figure. "…Corey?"

"No," he said, drawing his sword. "Justice."

The Black Death turned slowly. "The Guardian Knight. Have you come to bargain with my Mistress?"

"Nope." Justice raised his free hand, embers swirling around his gauntlet. "I'm here to end this…and you." He thrust his hand forward, palm outwards. "Judicial Flames!"

A torrent of white-hot flame burst from his hand, engulfing the Black Death. He staggered back with a scream of pain as his armour began to _melt_. The Guardian Knight strode forward and kicked him in the chest, sending him tumbling to the ground before turning to bathe the surrounding Constructs in a similar inferno. Some of the weakened ones simply combusted, falling apart as more still shrieked and turned on him.

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Space Sword Blaster!"

"Chronos Typhoon!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

The Senshi counterattacked, sending a volley of magic at the Constructs threatening Justice. He gave a battle-cry of his own and lunged, slashing his way through the survivors with ease. The familiar disc of his shield popped in and out of existence constantly, and his armour caught any strikes he missed. A blink here and there made him all but impossible to track; he appeared mid-air and dropped onto a Paladin, taking its arm off on his way back to the ground. A Hunter shimmered into being, sword at the ready, but Justice simply blocked it and drove his blade deep into their chest.

"What are you-" Moon cut herself off mid-question and focused instead on taking out any nearby threats. It was strange to see him so cavalier about deadly force after everything he'd said before, but then they had warned the Hunters multiple times by now. Was it really so strange?

Perhaps thirty feet away, Rinjirou knocked another of the assassins to the ground and plunged his sword down into their chest. He whipped back around at the screech of a Construct and dipped a little, letting it run into him before standing to send it sailing over his back. His first strike took off its clawed hand at the wrist, with the backswing cleaving right through its head. His Exalted Knights continued to battle around him like a solid mass of golden metal; a terrible, grinding machine tearing through everything in its path. Moon could see one or two limp bodies but, by and large, Rinjirou's soldiers had proven incredibly resilient by ordinary human standards. Sailor Fury flitted around it, slicing and dicing in the way only she could. Fortunately, she seemed to be focusing primarily on the Constructs; she didn't see much blood from those she attacked.

"Here!"

She turned again at Jupiter's shout. A distant Paladin froze in place after one of Mercury's attacks and was quickly struck with at least three different blasts of fire, lightning, and violet energy. It fell apart like a cigarette ash and Rinjirou was quick to respond, leading his Knights through the hole it left behind. The tide was beginning to turn.

Justice unleashed another blast of flame to her right, setting the remaining Paladin ablaze. It let out a horrific screech as its feathers combusted, before a pair of hits from Jupiter and Uranus obliterated most of its upper body. Its beak snapped open, red light building within as it tried to retaliate…only to collapse a second later, dead.

"Come on!" Venus waved the others forward. "Now's our chance!" She led Mars and Pluto through, with the remaining Senshi hot on her heels. The Senshi's heavy hitters unloaded into the rest of the horde once again, taking out more than a dozen with just their first volley. They couldn't keep up such a pace forever, but now was the time for that kind of effort.

"We can do this," Moon murmured, more for herself than anyone. She glanced to her left, smiling up at Tuxedo Kamen as he met her gaze. "We can do-"

Right on cue, a smouldering figure lurched out of the chaos with an inhuman snarl; the Black Death. His signature mask was now curled and blackened, seemingly melted to his face. Any exposed skin was red and blistered, terribly burned by Justice's Judicial Flames; a testament to the sheer evil he carried within his heart.

"The false prophet must be destroyed!" He swung wildly at the Guardian Knight with the same coal-black sword she'd seen before, screaming manically the whole time. There was no trace of the calm, even smug preacher of earlier; his injuries had apparently driven all control from him.

Justice took his strikes with ease, effortlessly blocking each and every one before taking a quick step back. His head turned only slightly, glancing to one side. "You're done."

A fireball streaked out of the battle and slammed into the Black Death's back, punching through his weakened armour and exploding. He was driven to his knees by the blast and promptly kicked hard in the face by Justice. A second kick sent his broadsword flying, leaving him wounded and disarmed.

Rinjirou stepped forward, the last few embers dying around his gauntlet-clad fingers. Moon moved in as well, boxing the Hunter in as he tried and failed to stand.

"And so the Faithful fall," he muttered, a dark chuckle ending in a hacking, wheezing cough as blood dribbled out from under his mask. "So then, Sailor Moon. What is to become of me? Am I to be martyred in Her name? Will you prove my Lady Chaos right and snuff out my life like the flame of a candle? _Murder_ a fallen man in cold blood, helpless before your Senshi might?"

* * *

Corey frowned beneath his helmet. This _man_ , if he could even be called that anymore, was a broken monster. How many innocent people had already died at his hands? On his orders? _But murder is wrong,_ he conceded, thinking back to his upbringing. _That's what you were raised to believe, but…would this be murder? This guy's a rabid dog. Is sparing him really the_ right _thing to do?_

He focused instead on Sailor Moon. On _Usagi_. She seemed torn in a similar way…but the look in her eyes was one he knew well. He'd seen it so often when they'd first met, whenever she looked at an opponent. When she stared down Terror for the final time, knowing he would never stop. That she had no choice. It was then he realised she _knew_. She'd finally seen it. Seen how far she'd fallen, and she was about to make a stand for the old her. The old Usagi.

She lowered her Tiare and inhaled. "I want you to go." There was no emotion in her voice. "Take all your Hunters and leave. Tokyo is ours again. _Japan_ is ours."

Somehow, Corey felt _angry_. An oddly familiar fire burned within him, stronger than ever. This was a victory. Usagi had seen the light and made an active choice to reverse her course, halt her descent, and yet…it wasn't. If they let this _creature_ just slink away now he'd only come back stronger at some point in the future. How many more people would die then? Wouldn't they count him and the Senshi among their murderers? Was that really justice? Would killing him be an _injustice_?

The fallen Hunter let out a low, broken cackle and coughed up more blood. "I knew it. You lack the heart even now to do what must be done, and that, _Princess_ , is why you will lose. My Lady will tear across this world like wildfire, unmaking reality so a new one may be born, and I will be at her side through it all." The sneer behind his mask was clear, apparent even through his voice. "You're all fools, and I am going to enjoy making every single person I meet from now on pay for your-"

His voice cut off with a shocked gasp as Corey thrust his sword through his chest. The blade slid right through his charred armour, flesh, and even bone without resistance until it pierced his heart. Calm, surprisingly so, he leaned down to stare right into the Hunter's wide, unblinking eyes. "No. You're not going to hurt anyone ever again."

A stuttering gurgle was his only response. The Black Death twitched once and slumped, gravity quick to pull him free of Justiciar and down to the street. There he lay with no pomp. No theatrics. Dead...just as he needed to be.

Rinjirou nodded approvingly. "Good riddance."

"You…you killed him," Moon whispered, clearly shocked herself. Nobody else seemed to have noticed yet but, with the battle winding down, they would.

"Yes," Corey agreed, watching as Justiciar cleaned the blood from its blade with a quick flash. "I can't undo his injustices, but I _can_ prevent him from causing any more harm, and I have."

"But everything you said about London," she protested, "About-"

"He knew what he was doing. Nobody forced him, not even Chaos. He chose to serve willingly, to kill and torture and destroy, and he's been stopped." He dispelled Justiciar with a thought, letting it fade away to nothing. "Life isn't black and white, Usagi. Being good isn't always about being nice." He echoed Titus' old advice to him without even really realising it. "Justice has been done today, just the way it had to be." He shook his head, suddenly tired of it all. "If you can't see the difference between _this_ and what you had planned for London, then I'm not sure you ever will."

He walked away, looking for stragglers. Venus caught his eye as she blasted a Construct with Crescent Beam, bringing a slight smile to his face. His friends were safe, and so were any of the Black Death's future victims. They still had Chaos to deal with, but that was a battle for another day. For now, Justice had been done...and whether or not his friends could understand that, it was more than enough for him.

 _I miss you, Titus...and thank you. For everything._

* * *

 **AN:** Another chapter down! My first big full-on battle scene for a long time, too. Hope you all enjoyed it. With the end of the Black Death, so too ends the second act. We're officially on the home stretch towards the climax. There's still a lot to cover, of course, but it's a relief to be able to say that.

How will Usagi's "talk" with Rinjirou go? Is Corey really as over her black and white morality as he sounded? What will the other Senshi make of his decision to kill the Black Death? How will Chaos respond to the loss of its chief lieutenant, at least in Japan? I can't promise every single one of these questions will be answered next time, but I'll do my best regardless! Thanks so much for reading and in advance for any reviews or other feedback you might provide. I'm feeling really motivated after the last round and I'm actually looking forward to seeing where things go next! Until next time!

Lisseas


	24. Truth and Consequences

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four: Truth And Consequences**

 **Posted: 01/07/2018**

* * *

The front gate of Juuban High School was a welcome sight for Usagi, and she allowed herself a tight, fleeting smile. _We actually did it. We're all coming back in one piece._ She wasn't exactly riding the same post-battle high as some of her friends but, given what they'd just accomplished, she couldn't exactly fault them. It was the coming storm that kept her from feeling truly celebratory, along with the armour-clad form of Justice atop the roof, his long, black cape fluttering in the breeze.

"He did what he felt was right," Sailor Pluto observed from beside her.

"I suppose he did." The Guardian of Time's words did little to quell the disquiet in her heart, though. _He was so against us killing anyone, but he executed the Black Death without a second thought. How is that supposed to make me feel?_

Somewhat alarmingly, Jupiter leapt to her defence immediately. "Really, Setsuna? What he felt was right? How is it any different to what he accused us of planning before London, or what happened that night at the shrine?"

"It was a last resort."

Usagi closed her eyes in preparation for the explosion. Rather predictably, however calm, Venus had gone to the defence of her boyfriend.

"It figures you'd take his side again." Sailor Mars' tone was far less snide than the words she spoke. She almost sounded disinterested, like she was commenting because she felt she had to. "He killed someone, Minako, however you want to dress it up."

"We've all killed people before," Venus pointed out, surprisingly calm given prior arguments. "Sure, maybe they weren't human, but does that really matter? The difference is it was always a last resort until…well, until the Order kidnapped Chibiusa."

"Justice's logic was sound," Pluto agreed, without emotion. "The Black Death was not going to stop killing. He revelled in it, as he made clear in his final moments. The Guardian Knight of Justice made a difficult decision to prevent further injustices by taking action. In this case, that action was-"

"Murder!" Jupiter sputtered. "I can't believe we're even debating this! We weren't fighting. The guy was lying helpless on the ground, barely alive, and Corey _murdered_ him! Something he was all too quick to accuse us of for even considering a rescue of Chibiusa." She raised an eyebrow at Venus. "You're really just letting that slide?"

"I'm not getting into this again." Rather than fight, Minako began walking away. "If you can't see the difference between what happened tonight and what almost happened in London, Corey was right. You never will." She patted Usagi on the shoulder with a tired smile. "I love you, and you know that, but we were _wrong…_ and I've accepted that. I hope you can too."

Usagi mulled it over as her friend walked away, disappearing into the school. Sailor Mercury, silent for the whole exchange, offered a curt nod and a sad smile of her own before following suit. For at least a little while now, Sailor Moon had been uncertain about the path she was on, and it seemed she was finally standing at the crossroads of her future. Could she really pull back towards the path of idealism as defined by her younger self, or had she walked the pragmatic road for too long now?

 _All I know is I'm tired,_ she confessed silently. _So tired. I don't like seeing my friends divided like this. It isn't right…and I'm beginning to see what Corey was so worried about. I've never asked Rei or Mako to defend me like this, but here they are before I can even speak for myself. When did they become so overprotective? For that matter, why has it taken so long for me to see it?_

A familiar warm hand wrapped around her own, rousing her from her thoughts. "Usako."

She smiled automatically as he squeezed, leaning against him almost automatically. "Mamo-chan." He was a welcome distraction, at least for the next five minutes. Just a brief rest, and she could get on with the next task. Just five minutes...

* * *

Entering the school was surreal, to say the least. Word of their victory had spread, and the citizens of their little 'safe zone' were beginning to celebrate. Usagi couldn't fault them for it, even if she wasn't able to cheer alongside them. It just didn't feel right. Their victory over the Black Death - and Chaos by association - was really only half the battle. Her frightened lies to Rinjirou had been exposed, and he would be coming for the truth shortly, she just knew it. That was a fight she wouldn't win through strength of magic alone…and it was far closer than she expected.

"Usagi!" Sailor Saturn squeezed her way through the growing crowd clogging the hallway, her glaive held tight against her shoulder for safety. "Sailor Moon, it's Rinjirou! He's here."

Mars tensed. "Already?"

"Yes, and he hasn't come alone."

Uranus strode up, rolling her eyes. "The bastard travels with quite an entourage these days."

Tall enough to see over most of the crowd, Mamoru squeezed Usagi's hand again gently. "Yes, so he does. More than a dozen Exalted Knights."

Pluto nodded slowly. "All of them, I believe."

Sure enough, the rhythmic clank of metal-on-metal was already growing louder. Usagi bowed her head, resigned to what was next. "They're here for answers." Again, it wasn't a question; she had expected this, though she'd hoped for more time to gather herself.

The crowd began to part with a few muffled gasps and murmurs, moving slowly with uncertainty. A mass of golden-armoured men and women stepped through the gap, Rinjirou at their head. Usagi's heartrate quickened at the sight of blades and guns; the Knights seemed almost ready for battle. As Rinjirou stepped forward, his cold blue eyes flicked from Senshi to Senshi, openly studying them for their reactions.

"A display of power," Mercury said quietly from beside her.

"An unnecessary one," Mars agreed, much louder. She clearly intended for Rinjirou to hear her. "You don't need to make threats, you know."

"We don't have subspace pockets to hold our weapons," he retorted, with a familiar roll of his eyes. "The only threats here are in your imagination. We're just here for the answers we were promised." A moment passed as he stared down the miko. "We can leave our weapons outside if you like, though that doesn't seem very trusting of your allies, if you ask me." The sarcastic note to his voice didn't change the fact it was a very real challenge; he was referencing Usagi's earlier lie of omission.

She silenced her friends with a simple look. "That won't be necessary." After further consideration, she motioned them towards the rear of the school. "This way. The auditorium is large enough to hold everyone. You came for answers and, as promised, I'll give them to you."

* * *

Usagi proceeded to tell the tale of that night at the shrine once again. It hurt just as much to relive it now as it had going through it in reality, and there was the added shame of confessing to Rinjirou and the rest of her friends all over again. There were grumblings, even accusatory growls from some Exalted Knights, though Rinjirou was always quick to silence them. He never spoke himself, simply raised his hand and continued to listen. Unreadable, really, beyond a lingering sense of righteous anger. It was unclear if that was limited to the initial lie itself, or in response to what he was hearing now.

"…and that's it," she concluded, almost meekly, simultaneously relieved at not having to carry the burden of the lie anymore. "It was my decision to act…to save our friends…and it was my decision to withhold the truth from all of you. I can only hope you understand those decisions were born out of fear rather than malice. Concern for the lives that might be lost if our alliance broke down."

There was no response initially. Rinjirou himself seemed to deflate a little, like he'd been puffing his chest up this whole time and the truth had crushed the air from his lungs. Usagi couldn't blame him, either; her last couple of sentences felt entirely too political, even for her. It was the truth, but she'd dipped into her poli-sci classes without even thinking; perhaps even unconsciously channelled her mother, Queen Serenity. Not that there was time to be self-reflective, for the Exalted Knights were beginning to stir. Some more vocal than others.

"So, _this_ is the supposed peace of the Sailor Senshi?"

"You fell for an obvious trick, and you expect forgiveness after murdering those people?!"

"You're no better than the damned Hunters!"

Usagi just sat on the edge of the small stage in silence. This was exactly what she'd feared. Most, if not all of these Knights, were former Order of Black Paladins. How else were they supposed to feel? Rinjirou wasn't trying to reign them in anymore, either. He just stood in their midst, his arms folded across his chest. A few of her friends had begun to move too, just enough to make defending her easier. She recognised the patterns, the subtle shifts in body language. They feared a fight. A brief flash of light from the rear of the auditorium marked the arrival of Corey, too. He just leaned back against the wall for now, though, studying the room without committing to anything.

Then, support from an unexpected voice of reason: Grandpa Hino leapt onto the stage. "All of you, please! Let us not forget the Order of Black as a whole believed Chaos' lies for centuries! In fact, everyone here has bought into its machinations at one point or another! It is the ultimate liar, a true master of manipulation. If it were _your_ friends at stake that night, if _you_ the ones watching? Can you honestly say you would not have been swayed in the same way?"

One particularly stubborn Knight scoffed loudly. "It wasn't Chaos that fooled her, but that Hunter!"

Grandpa rolled his eyes with surprising vitriol, reminding Usagi for just a moment of Rei. "And you don't think Chaos had input? The Black Death was its puppet as much as anyone."

That seemed to silence the loudest critics among them…until Rinjirou finally spoke up. "He's right."

A spark of hope sprang up in Usagi's chest. _Maybe we can still salvage things._

"There isn't a man or woman here who can say they haven't been fooled by Chaos before." He took a step towards the stage, most of his Knights now calmed or even sitting. "But I won't pretend this doesn't make me angry, because it does. All I've heard from the moment I first met you is how you aren't the villains the Order of Black made you out to be. That you were better. Practically infallible." He turned on the Senshi, his eyes flashing with rage. "You told me to 'trust in our Princess'. Well, this is what blind trust and loyalty gets you. Hubris! You believed you were better than anyone else, but when the chips were down you rushed in like any other frightened child would and you killed those people!" The bitterness practically dripped from his words. "I turned on the Order for far, _far_ less…"

Usagi swallowed, trying to push down the nausea now swirling once again in her stomach.

"But…" Rinjirou turned back to his Knights, raising his voice. "Hino-sama is right. We've all fallen for Chaos' lies, one way or another. Me? I was fooled into forcing another one of its Slivers into my skin, very nearly kicking this whole mess off a few weeks early." His cold, blue eyes locked on Usagi again. "That doesn't mean I don't care about what you did, though. I am _furious_ on behalf of each and every one of those poor souls you slaughtered. I hope you remember their faces for the rest of your unnaturally long lives, because you should!" His shoulders rose with a particularly deep sigh. "But worse still is the betrayal. After everything you said about _friendship_ , and _alliances_ , your first thought was for yourselves. You made the decision to lie to me and my Knights." With another snort, he glared up at Usagi. "Do you recall when we first met? The very first conversation we had, right before Justice whisked me off to London to stop your _last_ try at an unwitting massacre."

Jupiter glared right back at him. "What's that got to do with-"

Usagi silenced her with a quick shake of her head, a hot flash of shame rushing through her. It wasn't something she'd considered, but she knew exactly where he was going with his point and it was both valid and damning at once.

"You apologised on behalf of Titus, your furry little spymaster, after he _lied_ to me. You assured me it wasn't your way, that he'd be punished, yet…here we are." Rinjirou's lip curled back in a sneer. "You get it? _That_ is why I'm angry. The hypocrisy. Your hypocrisy." The edge to his tone continued to grow sharper as he gestured to her. "Was that just the first lie, _Your Majesty_?"

Usagi glanced sidelong at Mamoru, desperate for anything to break his diatribe, but he simple shook his head sadly. _He said it already. This was my decision. He didn't agree, and he's right. I have to bear the consequences myself._

"It doesn't matter, I suppose, because the result is the same." The sarcasm faded, leaving only a very real anger behind. "How am I supposed to trust you now? How can I believe anything you say? How am I supposed to accept the fact you're better than anyone else in this godforsaken world when all the evidence staring me in the face tells me you're not?!"

Mars stepped further forward, now standing right beside her. "That's uncalled for!"

"Yeah!" Jupiter agreed, over folded arms. "There's no need to be so-"

"You still don't get it, do you?" Rinjirou shut them down with another growl. "You can't have it both ways. You don't get to present her as this infallible paragon of virtue after everything I've seen! The fact you'd even try proves me right! You're out of touch, Senshi. You don't see how far you've fallen from your ivory tower, and _that_ is what makes you dangerous. The Order of Black was right on that, if nothing else."

Usagi inhaled uncertainly, a deep, shuddering breath. _Is this how Mother felt as the Moon Kingdom crumbled around her?_ "So, what are you saying?"

"I won't throw away Earth's future out of spite," he conceded grudgingly. "You'll have our support, for now. Until Chaos is stopped." His jaw worked silently as he considered further. "But no further."

Mars' anger seemed to fade a little. "Rinjirou, this-"

"Thank you." He didn't let her finish. "Thank you for reminding me that you _do_ need to be checked. I see now what happens when you're allowed to buy into your own hype, and it makes my future that much clearer."

The miko tried again, albeit with more confusion. "You-"

" _If_ you should succeed in bringing about the global monarchy the Order feared, my Knights and I will be here. Watching. Waiting. Ready to provide that check to your power…should you need it." He turned on his heel and headed for the door, a murmur of approval rippling through his troops. "We'll see you on the streets. There's still plenty of work to be done."

The Senshi watched him go, a stunned silence settling over them…until Venus stirred. "We'll see _you_ on the streets, you jerk!"

Usagi stared at her, incredulous, still in shock at the events that had unfolded. Others, however, had a less kind reaction.

"Really?" Jupiter asked, shaking her head.

The Senshi of Love sighed despondently, a faint blush rising in her cheeks. "I just didn't want him to have the last word again."

The brunette mulled that over. "You know what? I get it."

Mamoru re-joined Usagi, placing an arm around her shoulders. "I know it doesn't feel like it, but you did the right thing. We'll work our way back from this, and there'll be no more lies or secrets. We can start clean again."

 _He's right,_ she agreed silently. _It doesn't feel like it at all._

Silent so far, Mars seemed to waiver like she couldn't decide what to do. Then, without warning, she leapt off the stage and dashed after the Knights, disappearing through the auditorium doors quickly.

Grandpa Hino seized Usagi's wrist gently before she could move. "Let her go." He was quite reserved compared to his typical boisterous self. "They need to talk, though I fear neither of them are quite ready."

Jupiter frowned. "Ready for what?"

It was Venus' turn to roll her eyes. "They like each other! At least, they did…" She bowed her head sadly. "It's not looking so good for them now."

The events of a few minutes ago were forgotten in an instant; Usagi felt only sympathy for Rei.

 _No, it isn't._

* * *

Mars stormed through the double door and into the hallway, the rage building and building within. It just kept cycling. Rinjirou's arrival at the shrine. His initial hostility, even outright hate for the Senshi. His growth and gradual acceptance of their viewpoint. She'd come to tolerate him, even like him the way he had her...but now it was all going wrong. He'd looped back around somehow, back to Order fanaticism. She had to fix this somehow, make him see reason!

 _Of course, we screwed up_ , she conceded, still seething, _but Usagi owned it. She told them the truth in the end. Like Grandpa said, who wouldn't have believed that trap? Why is he so hung up on this? We didn't tell him because we knew he'd overreact. Just like this!_ Somewhere deep down inside, she knew he _wasn't_ overreacting, but how could she accept that? How could she admit he was right without also acknowledging Usagi was wrong? _No,_ she decided, _this is all Chaos' fault somehow. This was all part of its plan at the shrine. It wants to drive a wedge between us. Rinjirou's just falling for it the way we did earlier!_

She spotted his unruly mop of thick black hair and shoved her way through the mass of gold-armoured Knights. A few growled unpleasant rebukes, which she was more than happy to return. A few more shoves later and she was closing in on him. "So, that's it? A not-so-subtle threat, a storm-out, and we're finished?!"

He turned immediately, already rolling his eyes. "Not a threat, Rei. A warning, that's all."

"Call it whatever you want," she shot back, "But I took it the way I know it was intended!"

Rinjirou seemed on the verge of snapping at her before instead waving a Knight closer. "Edwards, I have…unfinished business here. Lead the troops back to base. I'll be right behind you."

The tall man with the shaved head looked her up and down with clear disdain. "As ordered, sir." He made a circular gesture with a single raised fist before pointing towards the exit. "On me, Knights."

Mars waited for the clatter of their armour to fade before leaning in closer. "You're wrong about us. About her. Usagi."

In an unexpected response, he sighed wearily. "What is it about her, really? Minako, I understand. She's an idiot, and the big brunette seems more brawn than brains, but you and Ami? You're both smart. Analytical." She saw real confusion in his eyes, which bothered her even more. "What is it about her that turns you all into such…zealots?"

There was no hesitation. Mars didn't need time to think. "She really is that good."

Rinjirou snorted in amused disgust. "Until she isn't."

"Stop it!" She regretted her outburst immediately. It would only serve to reinforce his argument. He didn't need the help. Besides, she knew she was no zealot. None of them were. Usagi was her friend, and a good person. The best she'd ever known. That was all. Why wouldn't they want to protect her, keep her safe as they fought to save the world?

His expression remained neutral, but she could see a hint of something like…disappointment? Yes, it was definitely disappointment in his eyes.

Mars cursed inwardly, realising she'd been silent too long. "She just made a mistake. She-"

"What was the mistake?" he asked matter-of-factly. "Was it killing those people, or choosing to hide it from me? Oh, wait. That's two mistakes, isn't it?" A hint of the same anger began to mount behind his words. "There's London too, of course. Justice and I stopped it, but it still counts. That's three." A moment passed as he studied her curiously. "How many is too many? Why does she get a free pass, Rei?"

"Because…" Rei – for that's who she truly felt like at that moment – was shocked to discover she had no answer for him. The last several weeks had been a nightmare. Her friendships had been stretched almost to the breaking point. She'd been forced into decisions she'd never even considered having to make. There had been no time for introspection, for second-guessing herself or anyone else.

 _I just followed,_ she admitted to herself. _I was so quick to turn on Titus, on Corey…even Minako, when they questioned Usagi._ The realisation hit her like a tsunami. _I don't even think about it. I just go with it. Whatever she says. Anyone who disagrees is just…wrong. Why_ am _I so trusting of her? Why is it so hard to go against her?_

Another voice, also her own, answered the question. _Because you know she'd follow you anywhere without question, and you owe her the same._

Still, she struggled to articulate her point. She just stared back at Rinjirou, her mouth opening and closing without really saying anything. "Because she…she's…"

"Because she's your Princess." He sagged momentarily, like all the life had left him. "And you'll never put anyone or anything else before her." He straightened up, his blank, emotionless mask now back in place. "I keep holding out hope that things might change, that you might come around, but…I see it now. That, above everything else, is what makes you and the rest of the Senshi so dangerous, Rei. That kind of blind devotion to _anyone_ is bad enough, but when you combine it with the power to destroy the whole planet?"

She recoiled as if struck, crossing her arms tightly beneath her breasts. "You don't really believe that we could ever do that!"

His cavalier shrug was immensely frustrating. "It doesn't matter what I believe. You could, and what really terrifies me is none of you are even willing to acknowledge the possibility. Asolute power corrupts absolutely, or so they say. Who says that doesn't happen to Usagi when she's sitting on that global throne we both know is coming?" He leaned in closer, his voice taking on a pleading tone. "You said it yourself just now that she's made mistakes. How can it possibly be a bad thing to have someone on the outside keeping an eye on things?"

"That is _not_ what you alluded to," she retorted, with a hint of ice, "And I maintain the world won't need you. Usagi's a good person."

"Yeah, well…" Rinjirou sighed in bitter disappointment. "They also say the road to hell is paved with good intentions."

Mars' temper once again threatened to boil over. More than Sailor Senshi and Exalted Knight, there was something else at stake here. Something she'd been reluctant to admit to even herself for the longest time. Something that had driven her to chase after him now.

All business, he made as if to turn away. "I can see there's no getting through to you. I'm-"

"That's it?!" she snarled, cutting him off. "Conversation over? It was _you_ who made this such an 'us and them' thing! Are you so sure there are no other options?" Her feet carried her forward without thought until she was almost touching him. "What about the future? What about…?" She faltered a moment, then surged forward past the line that, so far, neither of them had been willing to cross. "I like you, and I _know_ you like me too. What about _us_?!"

"There is no us." His flat, unemotional response stung far more than an angry snarl ever could have. "There can't be. Not like this." A ragged, shuddering sigh tore through him. "I wish things could have been different, I really do."

It felt like a fist had closed around her heart. "Rinjirou…"

"Perhaps…if Mother had never joined the Order of Black? If I'd had a normal life, maybe grown up in Osaka?" The beginnings of a wistful smile played across his lips. "We might've visited Tokyo. Passed by a shrine in Azabu-Juban and decided to stop. Maybe offered up a prayer or two and met a surly miko..."

 _Don't cry._ She repeated it internally like a mantra. _Do_ not _cry. Don't you dare let him see you cry!_

His melancholy withdrew, leaving the man she knew him to have become behind. The sad smile was gone, his lips pressed into a thin, bloodless line. "But that's not how things turned out." He took two steps to the side, recreating the initial distance between them. "You're a Sailor Senshi, loyal to your Princess above all else…and I'm an Exalted Knight, loyal only to Earth. My place in this world is here. Between it…and you." Another sigh, another few steps back. "Thank you for saving me from myself, and from Chaos, but…" His expression hardened. "This is goodbye, Rei. We won't be meeting like this again."

As he turned and walked away from her for the second time that day, Mars' own stubborn pride began to take over. She embraced the anger, the _rage_ …if only to stop the pain of loss from taking over. _He wants it this way, and so be it. I don't need any man, or_ anyone _to be happy! Only my duty to Usagi and this world. I…I'm_ glad _he made it such an easy decision to forget about him!_

But, as she turned back to the auditorium...and the pity she knew she'd get from her friends...a sliver of doubt crept in. _I'm glad. I am._

 _I am._

* * *

 **AN:** I'm not dead!

Seriously...I'm not.

Without going too far into the details, I had other priorities I had to focus on the last couple of months which, unfortunately, left me with little time or inclination for writing. After sorting that stuff out and putting my own self-imposed deadlines out of my head, I was able to rediscover the itch and finish off this chapter. It's very different from the rough draft I had after posting Ch. 23, but it is a much better 'tying up loose ends' effort that will let me move into the final act of the story AND the who saga begun years ago with Last Guardian Knight.

I know some of you were carrying a torch for an eventual Rei/Rin romance, but it just wasn't meant to be. I gave serious consideration to both endings there but, when it all came to a head, I couldn't reconcile Rinjirou choosing Rei over duty to Earth. It hurt him badly to reject her, I hope that came across, but he's doing what he thinks he has to for the future of Earth the same way Rei is. Life doesn't always give us a happy ending, unfortunately. I also hesitated to be that author that conveniently pairs up every single Senshi with an OC or something. Just doesn't seem realistic.

As for Usagi, I hope to have her back on the 'right path' from here. It was interesting exploring her character and seeing how far from idealism I could stretch her before she snapped back and I think I have the answer. This all serves as a lesson, I think, that she failed to learn from her past life, from her mother Queen Serenity, from events of the anime or even from my earlier works. This is 'rock bottom', if you will, and it'll be fun for me to rebuild her back into who she needs to be given where we all know the story of Sailor Moon eventually leads (Crystal Tokyo).

I'm past promising regular updates like the old days - life just doesn't currently give me the option - but I am feeling cautiously optimistic about the next few chapters and the conclusion itself. Thank you in advance for your reviews, thoughts, feedback, even just your readership. I hope you'll continue to enjoy the story until its ending.

Cheers,

Lisseas


	25. The Machinations of Chaos

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five: The Machinations of Chaos**

 **Posted: 15/09/2018**

* * *

The whetstone glided effortlessly across Justiciar's magical blade with no friction at all. Not really a surprise given it could cut through almost anything; a simple whetstone was no challenge at all. In fact, the whole endeavour was a complete waste of time. The sword didn't need polishing. It was literally magic, appearing good as new when Corey summoned it, but then...that wasn't really the point, was it? He found the exercise calming. Peaceful, even meditative. It certainly wasn't going to harm the blade, so why not?

He sat alone on the roof of Juuban High School. A sort of refuge, of late. A place of peace and solace, quiet and reflection; far from the bickering and infighting that plagued the Sailor Senshi of late. Tonight, the topic of 'discussion' was his _handling_ of the Black Death…and, for what seemed like the dozenth time, his place among them. He wasn't really bothered, though. This was normal, and it had been since his initial disagreement with Usagi over London. He'd come to a fairly simple conclusion: he just didn't care anymore. Titus' final lessons had stuck with him, and they reinforced a single, indisputable fact.

 _I'm not a Sailor Senshi, and I'm okay with that. It hurts to think I might lose some friendships over it, but I've accepted my place in the world._

Preparing for a final pass over the blade, he was struck by the feeling that something wasn't quite right. There was something else here. He was being watched. That in and of itself was unremarkable, for Minako knew he was up here, and there were others who liked the quiet. In fact, there were people coming through the door all day, and…he stiffened, his fingers curling tight around Justiciar's hilt. _That's it. Those rusty hinges squeal like an angry pig, but I didn't hear a thing._ Rising to his feet with practised ease, he whipped around to see a somewhat familiar woman. Violet eyes, long, black hair in a high ponytail, and black robes over dark, textured armour. The distinctive white mask in her left hand only confirmed what he already knew. _Megumi Shoto. Just another of Chaos' victims...and its current face._

She – _it_ , he reminded himself – bowed slowly. "Good evening."

Corey considered his options. His last encounter with Chaos had gone poorly, to say the least. It could have killed him now without even announcing its presence…which meant it wasn't here for that. Yet.

"No need to worry." It settled against the wall beside the door, arms folded across its chest. "I'm just here to talk. You're a little more open-minded than your Senshi friends, I hope."

"What's wrong?" he asked, with a dismissive snort. "We kicked your preacher's ass and now you're rattled?"

"Have a care, McLeod." Megumi's eyes darkened, an ominous crimson glow lighting up within. "Selene may have given you a little help, but you're still _only human_."

 _Yeah, provoking the cosmic entity probably isn't the smartest idea I've ever had_ , he thought, practically hearing Titus' rebuke. Reluctantly, he managed a nod. _Getting killed for my smart mouth won't help anyone._

"I'll admit," it continued, pacing back and forth, "The loss of a faithful servant is always inconvenient, but all you have won is a little more time." It studied him coolly. "You can't honestly still believe that victory is possible?"

"Anything is possible," he countered, albeit a little more tactfully.

Its expression darkened. "You're nothing to me, McLeod. Barely even worth the effort it would take to destroy you. Completely and utterly inconsequential."

"You sure know how to make a guy feel appreciated."

Chaos laughed coldly. "In truth, you're not even all that important in your own pathetic little world, though, are you?"

Corey clenched his jaw, biting back a retort that would only land him in further trouble. He'd gotten a little better a controlling his mouth over the years, but that restraint was getting harder by the second.

"Usagi doesn't respect you, or your opinion. She's already ignored your counsel once, and she'll do it again." Its lips pulled back in a smirk. "Just like her mother."

"Shut up..." He didn't like that it was actually making sense. Not one bit.

"You know it's true. You've seen the darkness within her. _My_ darkness." It chuckled quietly. "Serenity will turn eventually. It's only a matter of time."

"I said shut up!" Corey cursed his reaction immediately. _Don't let it get to you. This is just what it does._

"You fear for the future. I can see it in your eyes."

"Bullshit," he muttered. "You don't see anything." He was putting on a brave face but, in truth, Usagi _did_ scare him. She had done since his first mad dash to London. No matter if she admitted it or not, a brief loss of control on her part had very nearly led to a massacre far worse than the trap at the shrine. Scarier still was the fact there were those among the Senshi who simply couldn't see it. Even Usagi herself was still seemingly in denial. Queen Serenity had failed to see reason countless times, and now her daughter was following in her footsteps. How could he _not_ fear for the future, especially when she would only grower stronger with time?

Slowly, something crept into his mind. A fleeting whisper, like fingertips gliding through his thoughts...

… _Cleansing…_

"You could ignore the warning signs. Bet on her innate sense of good to see you through, but why? Why gamble with the fate of the world like that? Why take the risk?" Chaos stepped closer, hands up in peace. "The world, in its current form, _is_ going to end. It must. That is my duty. My purpose. My sole reason for being."

"How noble." Again, Corey was troubled by his inability to muster more than token disagreement.

"You're a smart man, despite your boorish exterior. You can't stop what's coming. Why not simply...walk away? Leave Serenity to face her destiny alone." It inched closer, its voice oddly soothing. "She condemns your decisions at every turn. They all do. You owe them nothing."

A million thoughts and feelings flooded his consciousness, but a small part of him couldn't help but wonder. _I've walked away once already. What if I_ did _leave again? There's clearly a disconnect here between my duty and everyone else. They've crossed the line before. Is it really so unlikely to happen again?_

 _Yeah_ , he told himself hesitantly. _I could strike out on my own. Do things my way, free of judgment or condemnation for doing what I feel is right. A true Guardian Knight of Justice who answers to no-one._

"Walk away," it said again, in its silky-smooth voice. "Ride out the end of the world in safety with your family. When I'm done, you can go back to settling petty squabbles or…whatever it is you do. A hero. You'll have a hand in building the next world, guiding it as you see fit."

It had certainly assessed his priorities accurately. His family's safety _was_ high on that list, but…there were other consideration to make. "That last bit sounds an awful lot like a dictatorship."

"Not at all," Chaos assured him, even managing a shocked little gasp. "I simply wish to illuminate the possibilities for you. Whatever you do, it will be entirely your decision."

For a fleeting moment, his thoughts turned to Minako. _Walking away again would likely mean never seeing her again…_

"She'll never leave Usagi's side."

He frowned, his indecision broken. "What did you just say?"

"You know it's true," Chaos said, its voice seeming to reach out to touch his very mind. "You have to choose. Love…or justice?"

And just like that, the 'spell' he hadn't even realised he was under was broken. "No. That's not it."

Behind Megumi's violet eyes, a tell-tale ruby glow emerged. "No?"

Corey felt as if he were waking from a deep sleep. _Why did I even bother to hear it out at all?_ Shaking his head, he began speaking as he knew he truly felt. "No. Corval would have obsessed over how she felt, but that isn't me. Minako has nothing to do with this decision."

For a moment, he could almost see them; the two people who had steered him to this moment, and assured that he was capable of making the right decision: Titus and Dawkins, smiling back at him.

The Guardian Knight straightened to his full, imposing, six-five height. He usually slouched, especially here in Japan where he stood out enough as it was, but he wanted Chaos to have to look up at him. "I ran once, and I won't do that again. Not just for Minako, and not just for my friends, but because it would be _wrong_. Because it's my sworn duty to Selene and this world to destroy evil like you!" In the final, ultimate insult, he turned his back and committed fully. "We're done here, creature."

"So be it." All pretence of nicety was immediately gone from its voice. "I could kill you right here, but...no. I want to watch you break when Usagi finally pushes you away for good. I want you to suffer as long as possible with the knowledge that you were wrong about her, and I...was...right. It will be… _delicious_."

… _Cleansing…_

Corey turned again, chilled to the very core, but Chaos was already gone. He stared across the empty rooftop for what felt like hours, just trying to gather himself, before heading for the door.

 _It was never serious about convincing me,_ he realised. _No, it just wanted to plant a little seed of doubt in my relationship with Usagi…and it succeeded. More than it probably knows._

… _damn it._

* * *

Minako was uneasy, if she were honest. She'd just lived through a completely uneventful day. A full twenty-four hours of absolutely nothing bad happening. The first such twenty-four hours since all of this madness had begun. On the surface, that was a good thing, a _very_ good thing, but it left her just a little on edge. Suspicious. Waiting for the next crisis, whatever form it might take. A cursory glance around the classroom they were sitting in only confirmed she wasn't the only Sailor Senshi feeling that way.

And, of course, Artemis had zeroed right in on it. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she grumbled, giving him a gentle scratch behind the ear, "And that's the problem! Crazy Preachy Hunter bows out, and Chaos just lets it go? In what reality is that not cause for concern?" It was all she could do to hold back a mournful sigh. "Something bad is coming, Arty. It's just a matter of time."

"Right," Rei muttered in bitter agreement, morose as she'd ever been. "It's been a veritable parade of bad lately. Why would anything change now?"

Minako briefly considered responding, but ultimately thought better of it. _She's been a total grouch since Rinjerko stormed out. The old me would have taken this as a challenge, but there is_ no way _I'm getting involved now!_

"You know," Usagi said from across the room, shuffling a little more upright in her chair, "I actually miss the days when we were up against things like that wacky hairdresser youma." She gave Luna a quick pat as the cat stretched in her lap. "It was a simpler time."

"Mm," Minako agreed, thinking back a few years. "No tough moral choices. Just beat 'em down and let Moon Healing Escalation work its magic." No sooner had the words left her mouth did she regret them. "Oh. No, I mean-"

"Don't worry about it," Usagi assured her, mercifully choosing not to dwell on the implications of her magic no longer healing people. She leaned back with a sigh. "Threats of a buzzcut by force seem so tame by comparison."

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Minako's mouth. "Yeah."

A comfortable silence fell over the room, until Makoto spoke up. "I remember fighting a hairdresser youma, but nothing about a buzzcut."

Artemis wrinkled his nose. "Sounds like something out of an American cartoon from the nineties."

Usagi shrugged, before quickly snapping her fingers. "Wait. It _was_ screaming in English, for whatever reason. You all know I don't do well in English. With, I mean." She frowned. "Or is it in after all?"

Mamoru couldn't quite stifle his laughter. "The future Queen of Earth."

She poked him in faux outrage. "Well, when I _am_ Queen one of my first decrees will be a mandatory Japanese course for all my subjects. Problem solved."

Luna rose in her lap, looking _very_ tired. "That leads us to a more _immediate_ problem. One we can't keep putting off, no matter how unpleasant." The firm edge to her voice was confirmation that the time for jokes was over. "We must decide on our next course of action."

The room fell strangely quiet. Minako saw a certain reluctance from some of her friends. Unwilling, perhaps, to let this unlikely peace end. Those in attendance, at least. Setsuna and Corey were up on the roof, keeping watch, but they'd surely have something to say on the subject.

 _For that matter,_ she thought, as a flash of jealousy sparked in her heart, _when_ did _they get all buddy-buddy?_ It passed quickly, though, her determination to not regress stronger than any jealous niggle. _No, that was the old, crazy Minako. There's no place for her in the current situation._

Luna's ears flicked back in a sign of irritation. "Really? Nobody?"

Almost as something of a distraction for herself, Minako shrugged and spoke the obvious. "We need to go after Chaos. While we have the momentum." _For once,_ she finished silently.

Mamoru raised an eyebrow. "Just like that?"

"Yep." She locked eyes with Usagi. "What else are we going to do? Sit here waiting for it to come and kill us?"

"Well…" Ami said hesitantly, "Hypothetically speaking, we _do_ have quite a few people in our care at the moment. Everyone here is relying on our protection. Are we sure we're even in a position to go after Chaos right now?"

Haruka slammed a fist into her palm. "What choice do we have? I get that you want to keep everyone safe, but the longer we sit here on our hands the greater the chance Chaos wises up and obliterates the whole building. Boom. Everyone's dead anyway." She set her jaw and stared over at Usagi. "We need to get out there, away from all these people, and start fighting back. Keep its focus on us, not the people around us."

"Right," Chibiusa said, nodding slowly. "We go after it before it has a chance to recover."

"Recover?" Makoto repeated, with an incredulous snort. "Who says it needs to recover? You think it shed a tear for the Black Death after Corey…" She hesitated a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. "After Corey _handled_ him? Why would it? He was just a tool."

Minako was focused more on the deed itself. Despite her own misgivings about her boyfriend's solo decision to all-but-execute the preachy Hunter, they hadn't discussed it at all. _It's probably not very healthy in the long run, but I don't think either of us wants any more problems right now…and I'm okay with that._

Luna stood up in Usagi's lap. "Everyone, please! This isn't helping!" Ever respected, her pleas found willing ears and the bickering faded quickly. She nodded to Usagi with a pleased flick of her tail. "As Princess and leader, it ultimately falls on you to decide."

The ponytailed blonde mulled it over for some time before finally speaking. "As much as we need to protect the people staying here, it's true that we can't sit here forever and hope everything will turn out okay." She sighed in weary resignation. "Chaos wants to hurt us. Me in particular. It'll come for us again sooner or later; we need to stop it now, while we still can."

Luna nodded slowly, her ears drooping a little. "Further into the city, it is."

Artemis sat up tense in Minako's lap. "Probing its defences can't hurt, I suppose."

"Not if we're careful," Ami clarified, her typical logical self.

"Chaos still has plenty of regular people fighting for it," Chibiusa pointed out, glancing at Hotaru who was seated beside her. "Going up against it again means fighting them too."

The Senshi of Silence bowed her head. "I don't want anyone else to die."

"And neither do I," Usagi agreed, speaking with more confidence than before. She even looked younger in Minako's eyes; the fiery, determined idealist they hadn't seen in some time. "No matter what, we do this the right way. No more assumptions. No more ambushes. No more killing unless it's completely unavoidable. I won't let us lose our way again."

Minako just nodded quietly, seeing several of her friends do the same. _We've all lost sight of ourselves in some way. It feels good to get back on track._

"So," Makoto asked, settling into her 'game face'. "What's the plan? Unified push? Smaller teams?"

"An excellent question," Artemis mused, stroking his chin with a paw. "This _is_ a reconnaissance run, in the end. Smaller teams will likely attract less attention _and_ cover more ground quicker."

"Alright," Usagi said, with a quick nod to Mamoru. "I'll lead one team. Minako, you take the other."

The Senshi of Love felt a spike of anxiety rise in the pit of her stomach. She was still on thin ice with a few of the girls after her defence of Corey. "I'm not so sure that's a good-"

"I'll go with you, sweetie!"

Minako's eyes darted to the classroom door. Sure enough, Sailor Fury stood just inside, her shoulder against the doorframe. She wore the now-familiar black, hardened leather variant of a Sailor Senshi uniform; standard Sailor Marauder attire.

 _I really hope she's been dropping her transformation between battles,_ she thought idly. _It's been two or three weeks, and her particular style of fighting is…well, it's messy._ As surprised as she was to see her old nemesis turned friend-of-sorts, Minako couldn't help but feel relief for the distraction. _Usagi might think everyone's ready for me to lead, but I don't see it happening._

Makoto was the first to speak…or, perhaps more aptly, growl. "Fury."

The tall brunette clearly wasn't happy to see her again, though that wasn't much of a surprise. _Crazy, evil Fury…and the rest of the Sailor Marauders, really, are still fairly fresh in our collective memory. It sucks, but only Usagi, Rei, Chibiusa, and Mamoru were even around to see Faye turn good in the end. We were the ones who were dead, or…_ whatever _we were inside the Revenant Knight. Stupid Jerkface! Faye earned her second chance, though, and I've told everyone that…but I can't really blame them for the frosty greeting. Heck, she scared_ me _when she first showed up wearing the outfit again!_

"It's _Faye_ ," her doppelganger cooed, offering an airy wave to the rest of her friends, "Remember? It rhymes with day, hay. Say." Her brow furrowed as she began to struggle. "Way. Disarray. Ooh, _ray-_ "

"We get it," Ami said, albeit without quite the same bite as Makoto. "What brings you here, Faye?"

"Well, like I just said," the blonde giggled, "I'm here to help you fight Chaos. Go Team Minako!" Her eyes seemed to grow impossibly large as she fixed them on the Senshi of Love. "If you'll have me?"

Minako considered herself intimately familiar with the so-called 'puppy dog eyes' look, but even she was thrown. "I, er…that is to say-"

"Look, _Fury_." Rei had been quiet so far, but the emphasis on 'Fury' seemed to indicate she'd found a new target for her anger. "You may have helped us out with the Revenant Knight, but even you can't be mad enough to believe you're Sailor Senshi material."

"Is it the lack of speeches? I can do better!" Fury brought a gloved hand to her chest, then launched into a series of odd motions and gestures. "I am Sailor Fury, Senshi of Vengeance! On behalf of…uh, vengeance, I guess, I shall…take…vengeance upon you?" She hung her head in apparent defeat but quickly bounced back with a frantic wave. "Not great, I know, but I can practice!"

Ami buried her face in her hands. "That's…not it."

Usagi simply stared. "Wow…"

The former Marauder was confused. "So, then…?"

"You kill people!" Makoto sputtered, her eyes wide and disbelieving. "Lots of them! Every time you fight, _and_ you seem really happy doing it!"

"Well, I think it's important to enjoy your work…"

" _And_ we just got done talking about how we need to dial our aggression back," Rei snapped, with an irritable glare Minako's way that seemed to say 'handle this'. "So, you _really_ don't fit in with our plan of attack."

Fury's brow furrowed in further confusion. "You know everyone I've killed since coming back was bad, right?"

"That doesn't matter!" cried Chibiusa, as she exploded from her seat. "They were still people! They deserved the same chance at redemption that _you're_ wasting!"

"Wasting? But I-"

Makoto nodded emphatically. "We don't know what Chaos did or said to coerce them into fighting, but-"

"Ah-ha!" crowed Fury, raising a hand triumphantly. "Now _that_ , sweetie, is what truly doesn't matter here." She folded her arms across her chest, adopting a strange 'lecturer' vibe. "Who cares what sad little sob story these quote-unquote 'people' choose to tell. Fact is, they made their choice, and that choice was to fight for evil. As far as I'm concerned, that makes them fair game as _I_ fight on the side of good against them." She clapped happily. "There. Make sense?"

Several Senshi answered at once. "No!"

Minako cleared her throat. "Um, Faye?"

"Yes?" the Marauder answered, all smiles.

"I thought you…" She stumbled over her words until she found better ones. "Don't you see anything wrong with the concept of being a 'good guy' while happily, even gleefully killing people?"

"Hmm…" Fury gripped her chin thoughtfully. "No. Not really. I mean, that's what all of you do."

Luna's fur bristled. "Excuse me?"

Artemis slumped. "She's even further gone than I thought."

Rei, however, was incensed, physically rising from her seat. "That is _not_ what we do! Not at all!"

"Yeah!" Chibiusa growled. "The Sailor Senshi only kill as a last resort. Recent events aside…"

Fury looked at them wide-eyed. "But you kill all the time! Maybe they weren't _people_ people like the ones I've been killing, you know, _human_ people, but…they were still alive."

"What are you…?" Luna peered at her curiously a moment. "Wait, are you talking about _youma_?"

"Uh-huh. Why? Are...are youma not people?"

Again, at least four Senshi answered her quickly. "No!"

"But…they _were_ alive, weren't they?" Fury scratched her temple, looking for all the world like a lost puppy. "Sentimental, even!"

Mamoru sighed deeply. "I think you mean sentient."

She didn't seem to hear him. "How are they _not_ people?"

Minako found herself troubled by the same question. _How many youma have I 'put down' over the years? 'Dusted', as I would put it._ She watched as Ami bowed her head, apparently asking herself a similar question. Usagi, too. Artemis nudged her arm by way of reassurance, but she wasn't exactly sure how to answer.

Rei exchanged a look of bewilderment with Makoto, unwilling to concede defeat. "They were evil!"

"So are the people I kill," Fury countered, tapping a finger against her cheek. "Well, they're serving a _personification of evil_ , but I'm pretty sure that still counts." Another frown. "Seriously, girls, I'm not seeing the difference here."

Haruka began laughing. "She's got you all there. Hell, I'm convinced."

Minako resisted the urge to roll her eyes. _You_ would _say that, Haruka. You Outer Senshi always were more open to an 'at all costs' approach than the rest of us._

Glaring at her friend in open disapproval, Hotaru tried her luck. "Those youma were wilfully evil, you see, while the people fighting for Chaos now may have been lied to, or threatened, or-"

Fury was growing more lucid by the moment, even managing a smug little smirk. "What if the youma were lied to, or threatened, or…?"

Minako saw Usagi's eyes widen in abject horror. _That seems unlikely, but we never really gave it a lot of thought, did we?_

Artemis managed that most mythical of cat gestures; a face-paw. "Well, Mina, your pen pal certainly has a… _interesting_ perspective on things."

"It…that…" Rei shook her head. "No! That doesn't matter! We _know_ Chaos has manipulated people! The rest is-"

"It's ancient history!" Makoto snapped, finishing the miko's thought. "We aren't killing things _now_ , if ever, and we have no way of knowing what Beryl or anyone else did or didn't do to their youma!"

Fury nodded along thoughtfully until she was finished, before abruptly snapping her fingers. "I get it! You're all hypocrites!"

Minako cringed. _I don't think that was actually an accusation in her mind, but she said it_ entirely _too cheerfully. Things are really starting to spiral out of control now, but how do I stop it? I can't defend Faye, even if I thought she was right! It's way too soon after I started mending fences. Right…?_

Rei vocalised the multiple glares directed Fury's way. "Excuse me?"

"You're hypocrites." Again, there wasn't any audible malice in the Marauder's voice. It was way too matter-of-fact for that. "Just listen to yourselves. You're so desperate to keep your hands clean that you're not making any sense."

Luna was still curious. "What do you mean?"

"I've killed more people from more races and even species than I can remember," Fury said quietly. "Certainly more than I can _ever_ possibly atone for. And yet, even I knew back then that _a life is a life._ Anything else is just semantics." She blinked several times, then flashed a huge, toothy grin. "Wow! I'm super eloquent today!"

"No..." Chibiusa suddenly looked incredibly depressed. "That's not right. It can't be. We're not killers!"

Fury pouted. "Afraid so, Pipsqueak."

Usagi roused from her own melancholic state, her motherly instincts triggered. "That's enough."

"What? I'm just trying to understand you!" A small amount of irritation finally seeped into her voice. "I just…I don't get how we're still debating this! Here I thought _I_ was the crazy one, but the number of hoops you're willing to jump through to justify yourselves is, frankly, _kinda nuts_!"

Minako felt a brief surge of annoyance. She didn't like being called nuts, no matter who was doing it. _Except maybe my cutie…_

"What makes the morons fighting for Chaos any different from all the youma you've killed?" She put on an over-the-top, pantomimed act. "Oh, no, the big bad evil thing destroying _my_ home will kill me! I'd better do exactly what it says, no matter how much I really don't want to!" A snarl tore down the 'illusion' in an instant. "Spare me, Moonbeam! I've been on that side of things! I've killed hundreds! I didn't deserve any sympathy when I was coming for you, and I got none! Minako did what she had to do. She _killed_ me…even if it was an accident."

"Which it was…" Minako confirmed weakly.

"I wasn't going to stop until she was dead." Fury shook her head and glared at the rest of the Senshi. "It's a question of survival, girls. Human or not, it doesn't matter. You're not going to live long with a bunch of crazies alive in your wake. Sooner or later, one of them is going to stand back up and shoot you." She mimed a pistol with her fingers. "Bang. One less Sailor Senshi left to save the world. Rinse and repeat until you're all dead, and Chaos wins." As she finished, a lot of the pent-up irritation dropped from her voice. "Yeah, it sucks. You don't want to kill, I know, but you didn't create this mess. They did. That's on them. They had their choice, and they chose to fight you. The least they can do now is suck it up and accept the consequences."

"You really are insane," Makoto muttered. "Calling for the wholesale slaughter of anyone who ever made a bad decision?"

"That's not really what I said," Fury pointed out, "But sure. Take it any way you want." She sounded more disappointed than angry. Somehow, that seemed worse to Minako. "Look, I came here to help stop Chaos. Are you seriously turning me down? You're really going to send me crawling back to Sourpuss?!"

Usagi blinked in confusion. "Who?"

Minako answered automatically. "Rinjerko. I mean…Rinjirou."

"Oh." She shook it off and turned back to Fury with a sigh. "I'm sorry, Faye. You…you've made some good points that I know I'll be giving some more thought, but…that just isn't the way we do things. If you can't accept that and adapt, then…well, you have no place on our team."

"Huh." Fury remained uncharacteristically self-aware. "Well, gee. I've gotta say, I pictured this going a little differently. You Senshi are seriously _maddening_."

Luna sighed. "I can't disagree with that."

By comparison, Chibiusa glared back at her angrily. "I don't think you need any help being _mad_!"

"After everything I did to help you against the Revenant Knight. After all the good work I did back in London…even if Tux and Sourpuss helped a bit, I guess."

Mamoru actually managed a smile. "We did do some good work. Some really good work."

"This was meant to be my big moment. The beginning of my redemption arc in earnest." Fury let out a bitter sigh. "Alas…it seems that wasn't meant to be, but...if that's the consequence for all the terrible things _I've_ done, so be it. I'm not against paying for my poor decisions."

Minako reached for her, feeling a little guilty. "Faye…"

"No!" The Marauder recoiled, pulling out of reach, but quickly softened. "No, it's okay. I get it. Sure, maybe I _am_ beyond redemption, but that…that's okay." She smiled faintly. "I know who I am. What I am." Her lips pulled back further into the beginnings of a sadistic grin, a reminder of the Fury Minako had first encountered in battle all those months ago. "Between you and the tin can you date, Earth's got enough justice. Me? I'm _vengeance_! The world is chock full of evil right now. and I'm going to make it pay. Thug by thug, crony by crony, until I'm staring Chaos right in the eyes." She cackled with wild aplomb, raising a fist before her. "I'm gonna pluck that great big evil chicken one dirty feather at a time. Then? _Barbeque_."

Minako considered trying to reason with her again before simply offering a sad smile. "Just be careful out there, okay?"

"You too, sweetie." The Marauder backed into the open doorway and winked. "Don't you go getting yourself killed on account of wanting to be the good guy. Think about all the extra vengeance I'd have to take on your behalf!" And with that she was gone, the click of her boots on the floor fading in her wake.

* * *

Usagi watched Fury – _Faye_ , she reminded herself – leave with mixed emotions. She certainly seemed genuine enough in her efforts at redemption, but it was impossible to separate that from the death she'd left in her wake. _No,_ she decided, forcing any lingering doubts away. _This just isn't as simple as she thinks it is. I_ can't _go back now. I won't._

Minako seemed troubled. "Her heart _is_ in the right place. Mostly."

"I know," she said, giving her friend's shoulder a gentle squeeze. "She'll be okay. We're just on-" Her words of encouragement were cut short as the entire room began trembling around them.

Haruka shot to her feet, the first to really grasp the situation. "Earthquake!"

Textbooks began falling from shelves. A ceiling panel hit the floor, narrowly missing Hotaru. Mamoru pulled Chibiusa in tight under his arm and reached for Usagi, doing the same. Ami dove under a desk and yanked Minako down beside her, the remaining Senshi following suit. A low rumble filled the air as the far wall cracked under the pressure, then…as soon as it had begun…everything grew still.

Usagi inspected the ceiling carefully before pulling free of Mamoru's embrace. "That was sudden."

Minako poked her head out from under her desk, Artemis clutched tightly in her arms. "Given all the trouble we've already had, I'm guessing that was no ordinary earthquake."

"You said something bad was coming," Rei recalled, with a sombre nod. "I'd say it's here."

"And you'd be right."

Usagi glanced to the open doorway and saw Corey standing there, armour-clad sans helmet. Jerking a thumb to the ceiling, he began to back up.

"Come to the roof. Now."

She rushed down the hallway, taking note of several frightened people milling about. At least there weren't any serious injuries on display; that was some small comfort. Her friends close behind her, she led the way up the stairwell to burst through the access door and onto the roof, not at all ready for the sight that awaited her.

The sky was raging; angry black clouds swirling overhead. Ripples of lightning arced between them with wild abandon; flashes of red and purple and blue. The wind howled, tearing at her clothes and hair even as it began to die down, and there above the skyline, she saw it; the hideous, oversized visage of Chaos itself. It loomed over Tokyo impossibly large, an indeterminate shape comprising elements of every major incarnation to date. As more lighting flashed, she saw a ghostly pair of wings at its back. It seemed the bird motif of its time with the Order of Black persisted.

"I guess it doesn't need time to recover after all," said Chibiusa breathlessly.

Sailor Pluto stood at the edge of the roof, staring out at the scene emotionlessly. She spoke quietly, but Usagi managed to catch the last of it. "…all wrong."

"Sailor Senshi…" Like the crack of thunder, Chaos' voice rippled across the sky towards them. In the distance, it spread its wing-like arms wide, talon-capped fingers curling towards the moon. "Are you proud of yourselves? Pleased with your efforts?" Lightning cascaded across the clouds as it let loose a mocking chuckle. "You have won nothing."

Ami looked up from her computer, eyes wide. "The negative energy readings are off the charts!"

"I need no mere man to do my bidding. The Black Death had served his purpose, just like the Order of Black." The colossal entity reared back, its spectral form still solid enough to cast a literal shadow over Tokyo. "This new world I have wrought is replete with hate and fear, and I have gorged myself upon it to become stronger than even I had thought possible."

Mamoru squeezed Usagi's hand gently. "This is bad."

 _I know_ , she answered silently, unable to tear her eyes from Chaos' form. _What are we going to do?_

"Still you hold out hope. Still, you cling to desperate notions of victory." Once again, its arms spread out, turning their talons downwards. "Behold as I level your precious Tokyo. A mere preview of the future that awaits you all."

Those same arms rose up high, cloud gathering around its clawed fingers in swirling updrafts. Then, with a horrific, ear-piercing screech, Chaos tore downwards and plunged its talons into the streets. A thunderous, rumbling crack reverberated through the ground, reaching even the school beneath the Senshi's feet. Lightning followed in its wake, lashing the surrounding buildings as several burst into flames; a gas main or other combustible source ignited.

Usagi felt a sickening lurch in her stomach as the screams began, audible even from here. The towers began to crumble, sending glass, concrete, and steel tumbling into the streets below. Great clouds of smoke and dust rose as Tokyo began to fall…and yet, there was something more.

Hotaru held a hand up to her mouth, aghast. "All those people…"

Corey placed a hand on her shoulder as he stepped forward, squinting into the distance. "What the hell…?"

Usagi shared his sentiment, if not the exact manner of expression. The school was quivering beneath them once more. _What else is it planning?!_

The quaking intensified, frightened shrieks from below now drifting up the stairwell as several windows shattered under the strain. She steadied herself against Mamoru and gasped as a huge, jagged spire burst from the ground perhaps five miles away. Another followed across the city, and another; rough, obsidian spires surging into the sky, rising to dwarf even the tallest remaining buildings. Four, then five; the school continued shaking as the city was literally torn apart before their very eyes.

Rei sank to her knees, utterly defeated. "One of those things came from beneath the shrine…"

Usagi too was at a loss. Completely without words. The sheer level of destruction; the number of injured, even dead, was overwhelming. _How can I possibly hope to help any of these people when I couldn't even help a friend like Michiru? Why, Silver Crystal? Why won't you work anymore?_

"Careful!" Mamoru steadied her as the quake strengthened anew, cracking the rooftop in places and threatening her footing completely.

Makoto grabbed her other shoulder. "If there's another one of those things under the school…?"

Usagi just shook her head. "Running wouldn't do us any good now."

The school stood tall, however…but a distant roar like a prolonged, muted explosion only marked further destruction. The distant heart of Tokyo, still clinging to life in the face of the calamity, finally succumbed to the dark forces railing against it. The majority of its remaining skyscrapers collapsed or were tossed aside like a child's building blocks. From beneath rose another spire, far larger than any of its predecessors. It was sharper, smoother; cut like a gem in contrast to the natural, chaotic spires that surrounded it. Jet black almost to the point of swallowing the surrounding light, it grew wider towards the base, destroying everything below as it continued to rise.

Chibiusa gasped as it finally completed its ascent. "That…that's not possible! I've seen this before!"

A cold, menacing chuckle rippled through the sky as the earth finally settled. Chaos let its arms fall to its sides, its spectral form intensifying. "There. A fitting monument to my grandeur…and testament to my power. You have witnessed but a taste, Tokyo. Know that you survive by my will alone. I could snuff out the rest of your pitiful lives in an instant should I so choose…and I may yet do so." Crimson eyes flashed with ill intent as it turned its colossal form towards the school. "But I will spare you, and your city, if you do one, simple thing for me."

Minako closed her eyes. "Oh, no…"

"Bring me…the Sailor Senshi." Chaos laughed again, the cackle punctuated by more lightning. "No, I've changed my mind. Bring me…their heads." It raised a single imposing finger. "Not Sailor Moon, though. I want her alive. If she dies, so does every living thing in this wretched little city." It let slip a final menacing chuckle and began to fade from view. "I await you at your convenience, Princess..."

Beside her, Chibiusa clutched at her skull as Mamoru tried in vain to comfort her. "This…it's Crystal Tokyo! The pattern, the layout! It's Crystal Tokyo, but…it can't be! How can it be here now?!"

Usagi embraced her gently from behind, her own vague memory of the future metropolis confirming her terror. She couldn't explain it either, but here it was before them.

"The timeline is…broken." She'd never heard Setsuna more rattled. "Which is right, and which is wrong?" Dark lines formed on her face as she bowed her head. "Perhaps it doesn't matter anymore. This is now. The future is being written as we speak."

Clearly overwhelmed by the sheer scale of the destruction before them, some of the Senshi were beginning to bicker and Usagi could hardly blame them. Already devastated by Chaos' first strike, Tokyo was now a ruined mess. The heart and surrounding districts had been almost completely erased by the great spire's ascent. The distant cries of the hurt and dying caused her physical pain, for there was truly nothing she could do to help them at that moment. Chaos had torn a hole in her city and, in doing so, it had finally succeeded in tearing a hole in her heart.

"Usagi…" One of her friends - she couldn't tell who - sounded so desperately lost. "What are we going to do?!"

The temptation was there to panic and revert to a frightened crybaby. The girl who had first entered OSA-P all those years ago and very nearly given up on the spot. Or she could harness the pain Chaos had inflicted upon her and use it to lash out. Inflict even greater pain in return. Channel it and use it. Take the pragmatic path. The 'grown up' path.

"You have to do something!" cried someone else. "You can save them, right? You can bring them back?!"

"I couldn't even bring Michiru back," she muttered bitterly, struck again by her past failures. _But you can't just give up now. You know what you need to do,_ and _why. Everyone is looking to you._

"Usagi?!"

She released her hold on Chibiusa and stepped to the edge of the rooftop. "It wants us scared."

Slowly but surely, everyone quietened down and waited for her to continue. Haruka was comforting Hotaru, and Ami cradled Luna while Rei remained on her knees with Makoto holding her shoulder. Minako was pressed against Corey's side, Artemis at her feet, and Mamoru had taken over embracing Chibiusa.

"It _needs_ us scared," she continued. "Me in particular. Scared enough to choose the wrong path. The path we've already stumbled down once. But we won't do that, will we?" She bit her lip in a moment of trepidation, then pressed forward. "No. Because you all know who and what you are."

"Yes, we do," Chibiusa agreed, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Usagi summoned the Eternal Tiare and exhaled. "We're going to stop Chaos before it hurts anyone else. Because we're the Sailor Senshi, the _good guys_ …and that's what we do."

* * *

 **AN:** I'm back after an unplanned hiatus of sorts, but I hope this extra long chapter goes some way to making up for my absence. No excuses, people. I basically wrote myself into a corner, and realised while writing the first version of this chapter that it just didn't work the way I wanted. So, after about a month of work - and just shy of five thousand words - I made the agonising decision to scrap almost all of it, rework my outline, and start over. Corey's chat with Chaos is about the only part of it that survived. I do believe I made the right call, because I have a much better idea of how to get to my desired ending now, but I regret the massive delay it caused, however necessary.

Please feel free to let me know what you thought. As always, I _love_ hearing from you guys whether you have good things to say, OR constructive criticism. I remain resolved to complete the fic as ever, so no fear of me abandoning it, and I'm optimistic about my update pace from here. Thanks again for your continued support and readership. It's as appreciated as ever!

Until next time,

Lisseas


	26. Into Tokyo Minako's Self Discovery

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six: Into Tokyo; Minako's Self Discovery**

 **Posted: 28/09/2018**

* * *

The devastation Chaos had inflicted on Tokyo was even more heart-breaking up close. The creature's monstrous central spire loomed above, even at this distance, dwarfing everything still standing. Sailor Moon kept waiting for some small mercy or sign of hope, but it never seemed to come. The damage only worsened the closer they got to the city centre; they had yet to see any survivors.

 _But there must be someone_ , she told herself, leaping onto a pile of debris blocking her path. _It can't have killed everyone. There must be some survivors!_ Then, calamity! She let out an involuntary shriek as the rubble gave way underfoot. She hung there in limbo, arms pinwheeling in a desperate attempt to stay upright.

"I've got you!" A familiar gloved hand reached for hers, and Tuxedo Kamen pulled her back from the brink. "There."

Her cheeks grew hot as his free hand pressed into the small of her back. "Thanks. Falling never gets any less embarrassing." He was close. Very close. There'd been very little time for just the two of them lately, and god only knew this wasn't exactly the time, but he was just…so… _close_ …

"Well?!"

A certain miko's impatient shout took care of that. Moon flinched, pulling away from her boyfriend almost guiltily. "What?!"

"What do you mean, what?!" Mars snapped back from below. "How does it look up there, Odango?"

 _Oh, right. The reason I got up here in the first place._ She stepped gingerly around Tuxedo Kamen and peered ahead, assessing their options. The smouldering remains of yet another fallen building blocked the street completely. Plumes of smoke still billowed out from within; they weren't getting through it easily.

"Well?!"

Resisting the urge to roll her eyes, Moon slid back down the pile to re-join her friends. "No good," she said, as her boyfriend landed beside her. "This street is blocked, too. We have to find another way around."

Chibi Moon's frustration was clear. "This is taking too long!"

"We already tried Sailor Teleport," Mercury reminded her calmly. "Consider yourself lucky we could even transform at all with the amount of negative energy those spires are putting out."

"What are they anyway?" Saturn wondered aloud. "What purpose do they serve?"

"Some sort of foci for Chaos' power, perhaps? A decent scan has proved problematic for the same reasons." The blue-haired Senshi looked to Chibi Moon. "What do they do in Crystal Tokyo?"

"I never asked." The younger girl seemed distracted, likely still upset by Crystal Tokyo's early appearance. "Sorry."

Moon's heart went out to her but they couldn't afford to dwell on that now. She started back the way they'd came, retracing her steps towards the last corner. "We'll just have to circle around and try the next street over. They can't all be blocked!"

"Don't be so sure," Venus countered, falling in beside her. "I know we decided against the rooftops, but we may have no choice."

"The rooftops expose us to the enemy," Pluto pointed out, "And navigating the various hazards will only waste energy best put to use against Chaos. It makes perfect sense to be cautious."

"I'm not so sure, Pluto," Uranus said, with a snort. "Chaos called us out. It knows we're coming. What difference does it make if it sees us or not?"

Moon turned and shushed them quietly. "A little professionalism, please!"

"Really?" Mars asked, shaking her head in disbelief. "That's rich coming from you!"

Somehow, despite their grim situation, the exchange felt just a little like old times. "Cram it, Pyro! You-"

"Eyes up!"

Moon's mouth snapped shut at Jupiter's warning. She pressed tight against the nearest wall, looking to make herself as small a target as possible.

"What is it?" Chibi Moon whispered, creeping forward.

There, up ahead, was a ragtag group of people. The Senshi had come across bodies already…so many bodies…but these were the first real survivors they'd found. There were about twenty of them, men and women alike with the youngest in their mid-twenties. They were limping across the street in a ragged line, moving slowly towards them.

The pink-haired teen started to rise. "We should see if they need help."

Pluto placed a hand on her shoulder, guiding her back down. "Caution, Small Lady."

"Yeah," Uranus added. "Are you forgetting Chaos' little offer to the city? Could be they're looking for a fight."

Venus made a rude noise. "Oh, please. Look at them! They're hurt, and there might be more of them nearby. I'm with Chibi Moon; we need to at least offer."

Sailor Moon glanced at her friends one by one and, receiving several hesitant nods, pushed off the wall to step forward. The lead survivor spotted her almost immediately; a mousy-haired woman in blood-stained EMT coveralls, she seemed almost frightened…though not necessarily for herself.

"Look, I don't want any trouble here."

Moon frowned in response. "Trouble? We just wanted to see if anyone needed any help."

"We're fine," the EMT stammered, with a nervous glance over her shoulder. "Just…move on!"

Something was wrong; it was written all over her face. She spoke in a hushed, harried tone, as if worried about someone or something...behind her?

"Who are you talking to?" An older man pushed his way through the front row of people, practically knocking one older woman to the ground. He had a large, heavyset build, possibly from many years of manual labour…and he reacted with fury upon seeing the Senshi. "You!"

"Please!" the mousy-haired EMT hissed. "A lot of these people are hurt and angry. In shock. Just go! We'll be fine!"

The bear-like man stomped forward, forcing her aside to loom over Sailor Moon. She took a reflexive step back as Mars and the rest of the Inner Senshi closed in around her. "You brought this on us!" he spat, thrusting a finger at her face. "This is _your_ fault!"

"You were supposed to protect us!" cried a woman from within the small crowd. "We needed you!"

"You abandoned us!"

Mercury leaned in on Moon's right side. "This isn't good. They're only riling each other up further."

"I…" The ponytailed blonde barely heard her; she had no idea what to say. Encountering a group of survivors had always been a possibility, but she was no more prepared for it now than when they'd first left the school. "We were-"

"Do us all a favour and turn yourselves in! Then, maybe that monster will leave us alone!"

Another man, probably about forty, stepped forward. She couldn't help but notice the piece of pipe in his hands. "You all heard that thing before. What it offered." There was a dangerous look about him. "Maybe we should-"

Uranus stepped up and got right in his face. " _Maybe_ you should forget what you were about to say before you get hurt."

He glared back at her, unfazed. "I've already _been_ hurt Senshi. I've lost everything; what more do you think you can do to me?!"

"Plenty," she said with a menacing growl. "Try something and find out!"

Sailor Moon reached for her as more people appeared from the surrounding buildings. "Uranus, you need to-"

A blinding golden light flashed between them as Justice appeared. He'd been following them from a distance as a sort of rear-guard; she'd forgotten all about him in the confusion. "Back it up, both of you!" The translucent disc of his shield sprang up between Uranus and the angry man, physically dividing them.

The Sky Senshi was quick to listen, seething but not unreasonable. The agitator from the survivors persisted, however, pushing right up against the shield instead. "Who are you to give any of us orders?!"

"My name is Justice." The Knight didn't address him directly, instead speaking to the growing mob behind him. "I know you're hurt. I know you're scared. You feel let down, maybe even betrayed, but lashing out in anger and fear won't save you."

More shouting broke out. Sailor Moon could hear cries for restraint or even peace among the din, but others still called for violence like the first man. _Chaos has done it again,_ she realised despondently. _It's still one step ahead of us._

Flames began licking up Justice's forearm, finally converging to surround his gauntlet-clad fist. A basic parlour trick on his part, it quietened the crowd regardless. "Chaos is evil. Pure evil. Much of Tokyo is already in ruins. Do you really think doing its bidding will spare the rest?" His tone made clear what he thought of that particular notion. "It lies. It _always_ lies. If you give up the Senshi, you give up your only real hope of surviving this madness. Who'll stand against Chaos when they're gone?"

"He's right," said one poor woman, dried blood marring her features. "We can't fight it ourselves."

"What good is fighting?" argued someone else. "It's pointless! All we can hope for now is a quick and painless death!"

"Hope is never pointless," Justice declared in an authoritative growl. "You _can_ survive this. Just let us pass unhindered, please." He lowered his arm slowly, letting his shield dissipate in the air. "Let us take the fight to Chaos. Let us end this before more lives are lost."

Moon stepped up beside him, determined to end the standoff peacefully. "Please, listen to us! Justice is right! Chaos won't stop, even if we're dead. It wants to end the world, and it _will_ do so unless we're able to stop it!" She faltered a moment, unsure of herself. "We know how bad things are. We were just as horrified as anyone when it…when it…"

"Shut it!"

A bottle appeared as if from nowhere, smacking into Venus' temple with a loud 'thwack'. She went limp immediately, Justice barely able to catch her before she hit the street. His other hand snapped up, summoning his shield anew as the mob surged forward, thoroughly incited. The moderates found themselves caught up amongst those thirsty for blood and carried along for the ride.

The Guardian Knight was visibly struggling to contain them, even after his recent increase in power. "We need to leave. Now!"

Sailor Moon hesitated, caught off-guard by the mob's sudden ferocity. Was it genuine, or was it just another by-product of Chaos' influence? _Mercury said the city was flooded with negative energy. Could that be causing this behaviour?_ Her gaze shifted back and forth from the injured Venus to the EMT. Despite her small stature, she stood front and centre between the Senshi and the mob, her back pressed against Justice's shield as she called in vain for calm. As Moon looked on, she was knocked to the ground by an errant elbow, now at risk of being swallowed by the shifting mass of humanity.

"Justice!" Mercury cried, seeing it too. "She'll be trampled!"

"Here!" Impressively quick, he half-handed, half-tossed Venus to Jupiter and reached down _through_ his own shield. His fingers closed around the woman's wrist and he pulled her to safety. She stood with his help, wrist twisted and clearly broken but otherwise okay. He gave her a nod and, after returning it, she staggered off to safety. Once again, the Guardian Knight looked over his shoulder. "Can we _please_ get out of here now?!"

"Right!" As much as it hurt to admit, they weren't going to calm anyone down by staying. With a heavy heart, she waved her friends into action. "Come on! Up and over!" She leapt skyward, a blur of motion as she bounced off the nearest building and used the momentum to sail over the crowd. Open street awaited behind them; she led the way to safety, her friends close behind. "This way!"

Initially, some among the mob seemed inclined to give chase. They had no hope of keeping up with the Senshi, however, and quickly fell behind. So too did their shouts, but Moon couldn't help but hear a final cry as they rounded another corner.

"This is all your fault!"

 _Yes_ , she admitted silently. _It is._

* * *

"This is a dream. Right?"

There were a few not-so-subtle hints that Minako was indeed correct. For starters, she was standing in the middle of London…and she was sure she'd _just_ been in Tokyo a few seconds prior. The street was empty around her, the surrounding ones too, and there was no sign of the destruction that had been inflicted on the real city.

"And then there's the sky," she told herself, looking up at a clear and vibrant purple expanse, several swirls of lilac cloud scattered across it. "Yep. Definitely a dream; one of mine to be precise. It's way too pleasant for Chaos' handiwork."

It all seemed somewhat familiar, in fact. There was a nagging sensation in the back of her mind that she _had_ been here before. Not here as in London, but 'here': this dream world version in particular.

"Who says you're an idiot?"

Minako jumped, startled by the unexpected interruption. She swivelled at the _very_ familiar voice and came face to face with… "Sailor V?" Again, she was struck by the feeling of deja vu. "How are you…?" Her eyes narrowed slowly as it started coming back to her. "Wait. I _have_ been here before. I've talked to _you_ before."

Her masked self was somehow different, though. Older than she remembered, maybe? "Give it a minute. You'll get there."

She snapped her fingers in excitement as it all clicked. "V-chan, from that time after Galaxia. Artemis broke my mind or something. Only...you're older. You look like me now!"

"You think?" V certainly hadn't lost any of her snark. "You've been me since then, genius. Thirteen-year-old you isn't your only point of reference anymore."

"Right, right," Minako agreed, giving her another look over. "It's crazy seeing myself from this angle. I really fill out the old suit well, huh?"

"You sure do. I mean, hey!" The Senshi abruptly shifted gears, folding her arms across her chest. "Don't change the subject. I'm mad at you!"

"What? Why are you mad at me?!"

"Because you stopped listening to me!" V tipped her head back with an angry sniff. "Back before all this quite literal chaos started. Usagi trying to kick Titus off the team, her plan to run headlong into the Order of Black's base!" Her eyes narrowed behind the mask. "I _told_ you those were bad ideas, but you tuned me out and ignored me!"

"Well, I wouldn't say you literally _told_ me, but-"

The masked Senshi was fuming. "Semantics, Minako!"

She pressed her index fingers together in a meek display of nerves. "I, uh…I figured it out eventually though, right?"

"But not because it was the right thing to do." Another Minako stepped into view, clad in an elegant gown of orange and gold. The name _Princess_ was quickly dismissed, for she now remembered her previous life as Princess Mina of Venus. "Not at first, anyway."

Minako opened her mouth to object, but something else entirely came out. "Hey, you can speak like a normal person now!"

"Yes, well, you actually _remember_ me now," said Mina, with a decidedly unladylike snort. She tipped her head back with an exaggerated, even regal sniff of disapproval. "I'm offended."

Another aspect upset with her. Great. "What? Why?!"

"You made me a caricature!" The princess rolled her eyes in a _very_ familiar manner, raising a gloved hand to her chest. "Oh, kindly stranger, pray wouldst thou aid me in mine quest? I doth regret mine memories hath been stolen from me, imprisoned by a scoundrel most ginger behind yonder wall."

 _I did do that_ , Minako conceded, feeling a blush coming on. "I mean, I'm sure you didn't sound _that_ bad…"

"You get my point!" Mina snapped, stamping her foot before making a visible effort to calm herself. "I digress, however. You remember Corval now, and you know how Corey feels about his own past."

"Uh-huh…?"

The princess sighed wearily. "Really? I...I just…ugh."

"That's really not very regal," V pointed out cheekily.

"Quiet you!" Mina struggled to compose herself again. "Just listen. Corval let his love for me blind him to the perils threatening our kingdom. He was so focused on me, on what I might think, that he unable, perhaps even unwilling to perform his duty. And _you_ , Minako, have fallen into exactly the same trap."

"What?!" she protested, forgetting for a moment that she was quite literally talking to herself. "How?!"

"I would _never_ have asked him to compromise his beliefs for me," Mina said flatly. "Not only did you do just that, you did the same thing to Usagi later…and flipped on _those_ beliefs again for Corey!" She shook her head emphatically. "I am aghast. _Aghast_ , Minako!"

"You...you're right." The blonde stood there a moment, digesting this surprise revelation as hot shame bubbled up within her. "I did do that. Twice, without even noticing. No wonder Rei and Makoto are mad at me."

V stood beside her Silver Millennium counterpart, joining her in a righteous nod. "You can't afford to fall back on selfish habits anymore. Usagi. Corey. _Everyone_ needs you at your best. You need to learn how to be a leader again, and fast."

"Now, now…"

Minako sighed morosely as yet _another_ her appeared. "Exactly how hard _did_ I hit my head?"

Her third doppelganger wore a simple green dress and sandals, a favourite outfit of hers back in the day. "Let's not get crazy here, girls. A little selfishness is fine."

Minako finally gave up and, with a casual shrug, embraced the dream fully. "How've you been, Goddess?"

"I _was_ great. We were right there, Minako, on the verge of achieving our idol dream…until that big fat jerk Chaos destroyed the whole city!"

"Are you serious?" V sputtered.

Mina stared at her in abject disbelief. "How can you worry about that when-"

"Oh, shut it!" Goddess growled, dismissing them both with an irritable wave.

After waiting a few awkward moments, Minako cleared her throat. "In their defence, it _does_ seem a little...um... _on the nose_ to worry about my own dreams while Tokyo's under threat."

"Please," her selfish aspect muttered, rolling her eyes. "We're all you, Minako. Let _them_ be concerned for the city; you're allowed to be a little upset!"

"Well, I _did_ have some promising work lined up, and…wait!" She looked about in confusion, having something of an epiphany. "There was one more of me last time. Where's-"

"Yoo-hoo!" Right on cue, 'Other Minako' appeared a little ways down the street. She was reclining in a huge orange armchair, a bowl of popcorn in her lap.

"Other Me, you _are_ here!"

Her overly-energetic self offered a little wave. "I didn't really have anything useful to add, so I thought I'd just sit back and watch you four fight it out." She tossed a piece of popcorn into her mouth and grinned. "Aren't breakdowns fun?"

Minako gasped in fright. "Breakdown?! I thought this was just a-"

"It _is_ a dream," V said with a groan. "She's just teasing you."

Goddess glared at their armchair-occupying counterpart, a crack of thunder sounding in the distance. "Only one person is allowed to call me crazy..."

Minako, however, was starting to feel antsy. "Uh, girls? How bad is this really? Am I in a coma, or...?"

"How should we know?" Other Minako asked with a shrug. "This is your head."

"That's it," V agreed. "We're not actually separate people this time round."

Mina nodded serenely. "You're quite literally talking to yourself."

"And why not?" Goddess observed, with a snicker. "Talk about great company."

Minako opened her mouth to respond when it all hit her at once; a flurry of whispering, disembodied voices, too many to make out anything meaningful. She staggered, suddenly quite sleepy...and sore. "My head..."

… _can_ _you hear me?_

… _she's coming around!_

Other Minako stuffed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. "Oh. Looks like you're waking up after all."

… _some space…crowding her…_

… _Minako?_

Mina grabbed her suddenly. "Listen carefully, Minako. Don't you _dare_ forget what we talked about! Understand?"

"I…" She considered a moment, then nodded. "I get it. I'm as much to blame for all the infighting as anyone. I need to do better. _Be_ better."

"That's my girl." The princess pulled her in for a quick hug...before planting a surprisingly deep kiss on her lips. "Give that to Corval...er, _Corey_ for me!"

Caught completely off-guard, Minako pulled away, startled. "Okay…?"

V blinked slowly. "Wow."

Eyeing her Silver Millennium self warily, Minako wiped her mouth off. "I, uh...I still have a few issues to work out, don't I?"

Mina shrugged. "Beats me. This is your dream, and I'm you."

"Right..."

* * *

The very air itself seemed to turn white. London faded from view, replaced with an empty void…until Sailor Venus opened her eyes. Ruined buildings lay before her, stretching out into a distant, smoky…sky? _No_ , she realised, feeling silly. _That makes no sense. I must be on my back._

Sure enough, Sailor Mercury leaned into view, computer in hand. "Oh, good! You're awake." Her tiny palm-top chirped a few times, prompting a frown. "How do you feel?"

Right on cue, the cobwebs started to fade…leaving her with an aching skull. "My head hurts."

Mars let out a curious snort-laugh. "I'm not surprised."

"What happened?"

"Someone threw a bottle at you," Jupiter said, matter-of-factly.

"Maybe," Mercury countered, flipping her computer shut. "It was _probably_ aimed at Sailor Moon."

" _Maybe_ ," the brunette echoed. "Anyway, Justice caught you when you fell, then I carried you out."

Venus sat up, rubbing the back of her neck. Things had been - and still were - quite awkward between them...and now she had the added burden of realising her own failings to deal with. _Still,_ she decided, _I need to start making amends from my end._ "Thanks, Mako."

Jupiter seemed surprised, but a quick smile flashed across her lips all the same. "Don't sweat it."

Sailor Moon popped into view, mustering a small smile of her own. "We managed to avoid any more violence, at least."

"Too bad we couldn't avoid all of it." Venus shooed Mercury away as she flashed a torch in her eyes. "Geez, Ami. Quit it, will ya? I'm fine!"

The budding doctor sighed irritably. "Suit yourself. Just don't come complaining to me if you start feeling strange." The conflict was obvious on her face, and she quickly gave up on her bluff. "No, really, please _do_ let me know if you start feeling dizzy or nauseous. A concussion is nothing to laugh at, and-"

"She's already nuts," Uranus said with an affectionate snicker. "A bottle to the head is nothing!"

"Well, that's not very nice," Venus observed, mildly annoyed regardless. "Although...I did just have a dream conference with four other mes, so fair point." She reached out to slap Mercury's computer shut again before it could open. "Really, Ami?!"

"...sorry."

Jupiter shook her head. "I don't even want to know."

"Nope," Mars agreed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

Venus brightened up quickly as Justice wandered into view. "Hey, cutie!"

She couldn't see his face, but the guilt was clear in his voice. "I'm sorry. If I was just a little faster getting my shield up again-"

"Hey, don't feel bad," she cooed, finding his display, frankly, adorable. "You can't be everywhere at once." Accepting his outstretched hand, she rose to her feet and adopted a familiar pose; one leg raised slightly behind her, a hand to her chest. "Besides, I've taken worse hits than that in my time as the beautiful and talented Sailor Senshi of-"

"She's perfectly fine," Pluto declared, with a morose sigh. "Knocked right back to her old self, it seems."

"That's all well and good," Uranus grumbled, clenching her fists, "But I still say we should've given whoever threw that bottle a taste of his own medicine. Nothing to serious. Just a quick punch to the face or two."

"No, no," Venus said soothingly, remembering her own advice - in a weird sort of way - from a few minutes prior. "Whoever they are, they're just scared and angry like all of us. They made a mistake in the heat of the moment, and I won't hold that against them."

Clearly surprised, a smile blossomed on Sailor Moon's features. "Exactly."

Princess Mina's little 'pep talk' had convinced her of something else as well. Something she'd struggled with that she could now state with certainty. "Faye's wrong. It doesn't matter how good her intentions are. We can't just plough through anyone who gets in our way." She smiled up at Justice. "We need to be more like my cutie. Try to figure out the situation, consider the other side's feelings, and aim for a peaceful solution."

* * *

Justice felt a smile coming on, but it didn't last. He had to correct her. "As happy as I am to hear that, it's important to understand that Fury's not _entirely_ wrong."

"What?!" Venus sputtered, along with several of the others. "But I thought you wanted-"

"The people fighting for Chaos," he clarified, with a measured tone. "Some of them might turn on it if given the choice, but not everyone. There are some who won't just give up because you ask nicely. They're going to keep fighting, coming at you with everything they have, and you… _we_ …may have no choice but to…" He paused a moment, considering his next words carefully. "…stop them for good."

Sailor Moon wrapped her arms around herself tight, shuddering noticeably. "Corey…"

"It's unavoidable, and you all need to understand that…and accept it." He locked eyes with her. "All of you." She didn't respond, but he could see her mulling it over. _Hopefully she gets the message._

"Why the sudden change of heart?" Mars asked, in a not-quite-accusation.

"I've always accepted the possibility I might have to take a life, but where I draw the line is in sinking to Fury's level. She's accepted having to kill, true, but she's also given up on giving them a chance to reconsider."

"It's true," Venus agreed sadly, matching Moon's posture. "She means well, and she _is_ trying to be good in her own way, but…she's wrong about this."

"That's the difference between you. She sees this conflict in black and white when the reality is very different." Justice remembered Titus' original explanation of the concept and decided it fit. "We live in a world made of infinite shades of grey. Cutting down your enemies without thought, or warning, or any chance at surrender? That makes you as bad as them, as bad as _Chaos_ , and that isn't who you are. You're better than that. Better than them." He mustered a faint smile of his own. "You're the Sailor Senshi, and I'm very happy to see you acting like it again."

He'd pictured smiles, maybe even applause in his admittedly naïve mind. _God, I hate speeches_. There was only silence, however…until his girlfriend finally spoke up. "Aww…"

A frown followed, for she was looking at him with a big, goofy grin. "What?"

"You say you're no good at speeches," she explained, with a wink and a V-sign, "But that right there was downright inspiring."

"It was," agreed Moon, with a smile of her own. "Sir Justice."

"Ha!" Chibi Moon giggled, almost snorting.

"Aw, hell…" Justice groaned, dying a little inside. "Please don't start on that again."

Mars folded her arms across her chest. "You know, it feels pretty good to be in agreement with you again." She even managed a wan smile. "I missed it…and you."

"Ditto," Jupiter said, with a grin of her own.

"Me too." He tried to match their smiles, and even succeeded…on the outside. But no sooner had he done so did he hear it: a cold whisper, barely there. Ethereal…and eternal. A dark stain on an otherwise perfect moment; one that he was beginning to realise might just follow him forever.

… _Cleansing…_

* * *

 **AN:** Wow, a rare two-week turnaround! Not a whole lot to say about this one, really. Just that I've worried a little about things getting almost TOO grim-dark of late, and after re-reading my older fics I felt inspired to give myself (and you) a bit of a rest with some fluff. Obviously the plot continued moving as well, and I was able to shore up a little character development for some characters to boot, but the main thing was having fun with these characters again and remembering how to balance that fun with the darker stuff. Also, my Head Trip mini-fic is officially canon in this universe now, haha! Thanks as always for reading. Until next time!

Lisseas


	27. The Great Spire Awaits!

**Sailor Moon - Rise of the Exalted Knights**

 **by Lisseas**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven: The Great Spire Awaits**

 **Posted: 08/11/2018**

* * *

The Sailor Senshi continued their advance, moving into the very heart of Tokyo. Chaos' great spire loomed overheard, impossibly large even now, at a distance. It radiated a sense of impending, inescapable doom, the signs of its corruption now apparent all around them. An ever-present storm raged above, swirling around the tip in an unnatural display of persistence, or even anger.

Mercury let her visor fade. "Just over half a kilometre to the base now."

"Huh." Moon had thought them closer. "Any surprises ahead, Ami?"

"Some scattered readings that _c_ _ould_ be life signs, but the interference just gets worse the closer we get. It's hard to tell."

"More survivors?" Chibi Moon asked, with a smile born of equal parts hope and fear.

"Perhaps," Tuxedo Mask answered, patting her shoulder, "But we need to be careful regardless."

Moon gripped the Eternal Tiare tight. "Right. Let's keep moving."

They continued on, forced to turn from the spire by the streets themselves. She found herself relieved; glad to have it out of sight, even if only for a moment. It felt wrong; evil, almost an extension of its creator. As if Chaos itself were staring down from its smooth, crystalline face. Her relief was short-lived, however, for it soon returned to view around the next corner, awaiting menacingly behind a fallen apartment building. There were bodies everywhere. They littered the streets and hung from shattered windows, a heart-wrenching display of futile struggle.

"There's no point to any of this," Mars murmured, slumping in a picture of defeat. "These people died for nothing."

"Nothing but Chaos' demented will," Uranus said bitterly.

Mercury spoke hesitantly after studying her computer. "Most of these people died _after_ the building came down. I see a lot of the expected injuries, of course; blunt force trauma and burns, but..." She paused to swallow. "Stab and gunshot wounds are the main causes of death."

Sailor Moon looked out over the gruesome scene, silent for fear of losing her composure. She could almost picture it. _They came from behind. Hunters, I guess…from the spire? Terrified, the people ran…and they cut them down without mercy._

Even Pluto couldn't manage her typical level of calm. "Chaos has a lot to answer for."

"Come on." Moon didn't dare say much else. Instead, she led them back to the intersection and down a block, searching for a way around. There was no doubt Chaos knew they were coming, but that didn't make running the rooftops and exposing themselves to attack a good idea. _If we can just reach the spire without being seen, and get in a few good hits before it can react..._

"Down!"

She reacted instinctively to Jupiter's warning, jolted instantly from her thoughts. "What is it?"

"There," Mars said in a low growl. "Hunters."

Peering out from cover, Moon could see at least six of them. _And who knows how many more are lurking in the shadows?_ The closest pair paced across the street on patrol, a series of abandoned cars and other debris forming a choke-point. _Or checkpoint,_ she realised. _They're on the lookout for someone. Probably me._

"Waiting for us, I'd say." Uranus had drawn a similar conclusion.

"And they have backup," added Jupiter, as twelve-feet of bird-like Chaos Paladin lumbered into view. "It's gotta be running out of those things by now, right?"

Mercury grimaced. "How many Black Paladins were at the shrine?"

"No idea. I just know there were a lot of them."

"Exactly."

Jupiter swallowed nervously. "…right."

As her friends gathered behind her, Moon considered their options. "This is the first clear approach we've seen, but it's guarded...and there are probably more of them in hiding."

"Cowards," Mars muttered angrily.

"Human, too," added Saturn, clearly uncomfortable.

Pluto shook her head. "You assume. Chaos sent Constructs to the Space-Time Door, dressed as Hunters. Rinjirou believed there weren't that many real Hunters left."

"Let me see..." Mercury's visor reappeared in a flash, but her computer chirped mournfully a few seconds later. "There's no telling either way. Not from this distance."

"So," Uranus said smugly, "We get up close and find out for ourselves."

Chibi Moon glared back at her. " _Or_ we could go around. Find another route to the spire?"

Sailor Moon wasn't convinced. "Maybe, but that means a lot of backtracking, and I don't think Tokyo can take much more of this."

"I still say we go up and over," Uranus said, sighing irritably. "Beeline it to the spire. Chaos is expecting us; what difference does it make if it sees us coming?"

"It's _me_ it wants alive. The rooftops expose the rest of you to attack, and I'll need all of you by my side to have any hope of victory." Moon looked to Justice, specifically the T-shaped opening over his face. It was unnaturally dark, hiding his features with the same magic that obscured her identity. "If we fight them…?"

"You're asking me?" Behind the sarcasm she'd expected was a touch of genuine surprise. "Why?"

"Because unlike me, you've kept your head through all this. Your...moral compass." Her guilt and shame were quick to return, even now. "So, Justice…what do we do?"

He studied the spire carefully, a distant flash of lightning reflected in his helm. "Tokyo only suffers more the longer we hesitate. We offer them the same chance to walk away that anyone else gets. Then, if they decline? We go through them."

"You're sure? If we fight..."

"Then we fight. It won't be our choice, but we need to be ready for it all the same."

"Right." Somewhat assuaged by his counsel, she nodded. "They accept peace…or we fight." It would test the Senshi's mettle, certainly; the first openly hostile humans they'd encountered since finding their way again. _If we don't include that mob back there,_ she admitted to herself, _which I don't. They're not in the same league as these Hunters. Not by a long shot._

Perhaps sensing her hesitation, Tuxedo Kamen squeezed her hand. "Usako?"

"Right." Drawing a deep breath, willing her racing heart to slow, she stepped out into the open. The Hunters reacted immediately, fanning out in silence in a reminder of their original purpose; fighting Sailor Senshi. _They're spreading out to avoid being caught in any single attack._ Their stark white masks offered no clues towards their true feelings, and she was left to wonder. _Are they as nervous as I am? Are they truly prepared to die for their 'goddess'?_

Justice walked forward with her, at least a little ways. "Keep it short. To the point."

From behind them, Venus grumbled, "You've never liked our speeches."

Tuning them out, she addressed the masked figures. "We don't want to hurt you, but we must reach the spire. We _must_ stop this."

There came no answer. Not a single Hunter spoke, or even so much as moved. They simply stared back at her from behind their featureless masks, practically Constructs in their behaviour. Perhaps they were?

"Please. We don't want to fight, but...if you should choose to stand against us...we will _not_ hold back."

Again, silence. Only the bestial Paladin reacted, uttering a low growl and stomping its foot into the street.

"Still just a mindless animal," said Jupiter quietly.

"For now," Mars muttered, "But Chaos could pop in at any moment."

Finally, a lone Hunter stepped forward, drawing a long, black broadsword from beneath their robes. "We ask for no quarter, Sailor Moon, and shall give none in return. We will fight for Her, and we will _die_ for Her."

"Chaos isn't a god!" Mars cried, her disdain apparent. "Surely you can see that?!"

"We heed not the lies of the Sailor Senshi!" he spat. "You shall not lead us astray from Her love."

Moon waved the fiery miko back. "But surely you can...see...?" The words caught in her throat as she saw it; a pile of twisted, broken bodies dumped haphazardly in the street. She saw an assortment of disparate uniforms, and recognised the so-called 'conscripts' they'd fought in the early days of this conflict; they'd been savaged to the point that some were unrecognisable as human.

He turned his head, following her gaze. "Ah, yes. These Faithless were weak. Shaken by the rise of Her great spire. They questioned their loyalty, questioned Her love…and we could brook no such blasphemy."

Mars surged forward, held back only as Jupiter snagged her arm. "So, they came to their senses and you _murdered_ them for it?!" She pulled free and glared at them over crossed arms. "Somehow, I think I might just be okay with you not surviving this."

Justice stepped around her, drawing his sword. "Yield now, or suffer the consequences. You've been warned."

"And you have had your answer." The Hunter slashed down with his own blade and advanced. "Now die!"

He lunged forward, thrusting at Justice's chest, and the Guardian Knight blinked forward to meet him. Justiciar flared white as it met the Hunter's blade...and stopped just like any other sword; Chaos' power at work. They exchanged several heavy blows, each man looking for a gap in the other's defence. Moon had no doubt her friend would come out on top, though. He was more than capable of defending himself.

 _And I have other things to worry about,_ she told herself. _The rest of them are coming for my friends!_

Flame and spark, ice and gold; the Inner Senshi unleashed a barrage of attacks, holding nothing back. The Hunters continued undaunted, darting around the blasts or even blocking them outright. A startled Venus directed her friends into a minor retreat, clearing the way for Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto.

"World Shaking!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

"Dead Scream!"

Again, the Hunters spread out and avoided the worst of it. They retaliated in kind, throwing attacks of their own. Mercury let out a pained hiss, a violet dart suddenly stuck in her thigh. Mars slapped a second out of the air, firing back with Flame Sniper before she was enveloped in the mass of black robes. Sailor Moon found herself isolated as they closed around her friends. Not a single enemy would come near her. In fact, they actively avoided her when she tried to engage, pulling back or even blinking out of existence to avoid her.

Frustrated, she swung the Eternal Tiare like a club, smacking one end into her palm. "Hey, no fair! Fight me, not them!" It was one thing to need rescue; she'd experienced it many times, and the shame that came with it. Being forced to watch helplessly as her friends did all the fighting, though? That was worse. Far worse. _They won't fight me. Chaos really does want me alive...but I won't stand idly by while its Hunters go after my friends!_

There, across the battlefield, was Chibi Moon...and she was in trouble. A pair of Hunters persisted, swinging weapons at her over and over, almost toying with her. The teen's shrieks and random movements were _very_ familiar, bordering on plagiarism, but Moon knew they wouldn't keep her safe forever...and she wasn't going to just obliterate them with her powers. She'd spent too long campaigning against it to change now. _They've been warned. Like Justice said, they wanted this fight. Not us._

Mind made up, she channelled the Silver Crystal through her Tiare and aimed. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!"

The pink blast enveloped Chibi Moon's attackers. Like Megumi before, however, it seemed to have little effect beyond confusion. The pink-skirted Senshi seized the distraction and dropped one Hunter with a powerful kick to the jaw before the second knocked her to the ground. She - the laugh made it clear - raised a hand, dark energy crackling all around her fingertips as she prepared another attack.

"Stupid!" Moon snapped, angry at herself for hesitating again. _You're going to get Chibiusa hurt, or worse!_ She exhaled slowly, remembering Justice's earlier speech, and let the Silver Crystal loose again. "Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss!" Despite her conscious efforts to reign it in, the golden blast was _far_ stronger. The Huntress fell immediately, the occasional twitch from her smouldering robes the only sign she was still alive at all; a sobering reminder of the power she wielded when not weighed down by self-doubt.

Chibi Moon looked over, eyes wide. "You have that much control? I thought she was…"

"I guess I do." Their exchange brought with it a little of Moon's old confidence. "Yeah. Maybe I can do this after all!"

Further down the street, Sailor Venus backed away from another Hunter. He raised his sword, closing on her slowly like a wolf to a cornered sheep. "Your pathetic magic is no match for my blade, Senshi."

"Oh?" She summoned her Love Me Chain, its serpentine links uncoiling around her arm. "Wink Chain Sword!" They rattled skyward only to fold back on themselves, forming a massively oversized blade of pure golden light. A smirk played across her lips as he stepped back. "What's the matter? Is my pathetic magic bigger than yours after all?"

Seemingly antagonised, he dashed forward. She sidestepped and brought her blade down on his, cutting it in half with ease. Reeling, he tugged a knife free from his belt with a menacing roar...and was struck with the 'flat' of her blade. The impact drove him into the nearest wall, with a second bat-like swing ensuring he stayed down and out. Moon found herself impressed by her friends' creativeness. They were actively trying to avoid any fatalities, even against these unrepentant killers, through unorthodox use of their abilities. As she looked on, Jupiter basically tasered one with a Sparkling Wide Pressure, proving once again how controlled she could be, while Mars corralled another pair using Burning Mandala, driving them right into Uranus' path. A single World Shaking caught them off-guard, tearing the very street apart beneath their feet, making an easy target for Pluto and Saturn to beat senseless.

Even Justice was following suit. The Hunter he was battling seemed his match with a sword...until he made a single mistake and overextended on a thrust. Justiciar vanished in a flash of light, leaving Justice's hands free. He snagged the Hunter's wrist in one and landed punch after punch with the other, pummelling him into unconsciousness. Yes, things seemed to be going quite well...until the Chaos Paladin entered the fray. Its hooked, misshapen beak snapped open, a red glow within preempting a familiar blast of crimson energy. Jupiter and Venus hit the ground as it passed overhead and continued on to strike a distant building - one of the few skyscrapers still standing. Ravaged by the earlier storms and earthquakes, it had little resilience left. The blast tore through the bottom floors, creating a violent explosion that destroyed what was left. The whole building shuddered, broken glass raining down around it in an omen of what was to come.

Jupiter began falling back towards Moon. "Where the hell is Rinjirou?!"

Visibly annoyed, Venus shrugged. "Maybe he's not coming?"

"He'll be here!" Moon wasn't quite as confident as she'd have liked, despite speaking with him herself. _I hope so, anyway. He said he wouldn't let his personal feelings doom the Earth, so...?_

The mournful groan of stressed metal cried out around them as the devastated building began to fall. It teetered on the very edge of balance, like a tree cut at its base...then toppled. It seemed a slow, torturous fall, though the rational part of Moon's brain knew it was simply so large and distant as to _appear_ that way. A shadow fell over the street, then glass, steel, and other debris began crashing down around them.

"Move!"

She watched Justice deflect a huge chunk of steel with his shield, the impact still enough to drive him to his knees. Before she could react, Tuxedo Kamen had pulled her into cover with Chibi Moon, sheltering beneath the nearest overhang. It wouldn't save them if the tower struck dead-on, she was sure of it, but...what else could they do? Slowly, inevitably, the tower continued its descent, trailing smoke and flame in its wake; a behemoth of glass and steel, with all the sheer, unstoppable force of thousands of tonnes behind it. She clutched Chibi Moon tight as it passed overhead and continued on, finally striking the side of the obsidian spire with a resounding crash. The impact shook the very ground beneath their feet as the top-most floors were sheered off. The remainder carried on, grinding along its ebony face until it slowed to a halt, seemingly wedged in-place.

Chibi Moon peeked out from under her arm, staring wide-eyed at the massive structure now hanging above them. "Whoa…"

Moon's heart pounded in her chest. It was certainly a surreal experience, staring up at something normally hundreds of meters in the air. "Uh-huh."

Mercury, sheltered with Venus and Jupiter under Justice's shield, coughed as the dust began to settle around them. "Well, that was lucky." Then, as she studied the point of impact, her eyes narrowed suspiciously. "Perhaps even luckier than I thought." She started typing furiously on her palmtop, surveying the spire through her visor. "If one or two of you could cover me...?"

"Cover you?" Venus blanched as a giant piece of concrete flew by, the Chaos Paladin rising in its place. "Oh, right. That thing's still going!" She hurled her Love Me Chain at it and caught its knees in a loop. With an almighty tug, she managed to stagger it and create an opening for her friends.

"World Shaking!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Death Reborn Revolution!"

The downed Paladin was smashed between Uranus and Pluto's powerful attacks, set alight, then dashed to pieces. It managed a weak, final growl before collapsing into a large pile of dust.

"Good work, everyone," said Moon, surveying the scene. All the Hunters were down, and most were still breathing. In fact, those killed had been crushed by debris, ultimately the work of the Paladin, not her friends. "I _knew_ we could do this!"

Jupiter nodded, the beginnings of a smile on her lips. "I have to admit, it feels good to have done this right."

"Very good," Saturn agreed, propping herself up with her Glaive. "I'm glad we didn't have to kill anyone else."

The moment was interrupted by an insistent chirp from Mercury's computer. "Look," she called, pointing excitedly up at the spire. "At the point of impact!"

"What is that?" Squinting skywards, Moon followed her fingertip and saw it: there, barely visible against the spire's black exterior, was a darker shape. Almost... "An archway? An entrance?"

Uranus strode forward, hands on her hips. "Sure looks like one."

"That's it, then," Moon breathed. "Our way in."

"What?!" Mars' face grew pale. "You're not actually suggesting we climb up through _that_?" She gestured to the ruined skyscraper for emphasis, her expression one of abject disbelief.

"It's barely holding together!" Chibi Moon agreed, nodding emphatically.

Support came from Venus. "What other choice do we have? We tried Sailor Teleport back at the school. There's way too much negativity-"

Mercury coughed a second time. "Negative energy."

"-to get through," Venus finished, shooting her a dagger-like glare. "We're not climbing the spire itself, so the building it is."

Pluto offered a relatively serene nod. "Agreed. It's our only realistic option."

After the rest of her friends provided their agreement, however reluctant, Moon motioned towards the now-ruined base of the tower. "Well, then. Up we go."

They began to move, picking their way across motionless Hunters and debris alike as they retraced their steps down the street. Jupiter fell in beside her, a questioning look on her face. "So, we're _not_ waiting for Rinjirou and his buddies?"

"I told him what we had planned." She didn't break stride this time. "He agreed to help us, yes, but we can't wait any longer."

"You think he changed his mind?" The brunette glanced furtively Mars' way. "Would he?"

"I don't know," she conceded. "It's not like he's my biggest fan at the moment...for good reason. None of them are."

A familiar smug voice answered from beside her. "Very true."

Moon let out a little shriek despite her best efforts as Rinjirou appeared out of thin air. _Okay, so Minako's right. He really_ is _a jerk!_

"What do you think?" he asked, spreading his arms wide. "It took work, but I finally figured out how to replicate Shadow Walker with the power of Solguard. Seemed to work well enough on you lot, anyway." There was something off-putting about his smirk. It seemed more malicious somehow; any good will had well and truly dried up.

"Where were you?" Venus stomped over, jabbing an accusatory finger in his face. "We could have used your help a few minutes ago!"

Trying to calm her with a raised hand, Moon ignored his taunts. "Thank you for coming."

"Well..." He seemed almost uncomfortable with her civility. "I said we'd help you defeat Chaos, and we will." He turned his attention to the Senshi of Love. "It just took time to muster everyone, you...you stupid...Dumb-nako!"

Venus actually cringed _for_ him. "Wow. Hope you didn't spend all night thinking _that_ one up, Rinjerko."

He grumbled something noncommittal as a dozen or more Exalted Knights rounded the corner. Their classical plate armour clashed terribly with the modern rifles they held, but times _had_ changed, and they _were_ former Order of Black Paladins. Old habits could be hard to break; Moon knew that as well as anyone.

"Here we go," muttered Jupiter as Sailor Fury appeared behind them. Unlike the Senshi, several of whom were visibly on-guard, there were no signs of tension on her face. She even had a quick wave and smile for Venus, who returned it with a small amount of confusion.

"I guess she's not holding a grudge," said Justice wryly.

Shooing Venus away for a second time, Moon focused again on Rinjirou. "That's more than good enough for us, I assure you." She pointed out the fallen building - probably unnecessary, in hindsight. "We have a plan. Climb the tower and enter Chaos' spire via the roof. What's left of it, anyway."

He studied the towering crystalline structure a moment, cold blue eyes narrow. "That seems...convenient. Was there always an entrance at that specific point?"

"A very good question," Tuxedo Kamen noted, nodding approvingly.

"We're...not sure," she conceded, "But there are no other options. Unless you have a...?" She smacked herself across the forehead, frustrated by her lapse. "A helicopter! Of course, you do!"

Rinjirou let out a dismissive snort. "Chaos might want _you_ alive, but it has no qualms about killing the rest of us. Piling into a flying metal box just makes for a single, juicy target."

Moon grimaced at the visual. "Right. Well, I suppose we should...?" An odd sound, like a faint tapping on glass, became apparent in the distance. "What is that?"

With an unnerving skitter like glass on concrete, a veritable horde of Constructs tore around the same corner. A pair of Chaos Paladins clomped along behind them, screeching in unison. The Exalted Knights opened fire immediately, unleashing a hail of gunfire into their ranks. Several of the mannequin-like creatures fell, peppered with bullets, but it was nothing against the greater mass as a whole. Sailor Fury dashed forward with a gleeful cackle, slashing several to pieces before she was swallowed up in the madness. To their credit, the Knights drew swords or other blades and followed her in, crashing into the horde as one golden mass.

Unable to attack the Constructs for fear of hitting their allies, the Senshi instead swarmed the Paladins. A concentrated barrage of attacks melted feathers and shredded thick, armoured hide alike, provoking another screech of pain. Despite their fearsome strength, the first was no match for their combined power, and Moon finally brought it down with a blast of Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss.

Amidst the confusion, Rinjirou pulled back to join her. "Start climbing! We'll provide cover and join you when we can!"

Tuxedo Kamen frowned quickly. "But your Knights-"

"Will do what they must." The unlikely Knight-Commander clapped him on the shoulder with the hint of a smile. "Now go! We'll meet you at the top!"

Sailor Moon managed a quick nod and began backing towards the burning remains of the tower's base. "Come on, everyone! We're going up!"

Some of the Constructs broke off from the horde to follow, moving faster than the Knights could react. In a blur of black and blonde, Sailor Fury emerged unscathed from the writhing mass of bodies and let out a high-pitched scream.

"Beautiful Rage Crescendo!"

The Constructs were tossed like a child's playthings, struck by a literal wall of sound and crushed against the nearest building. Moon cringed as it echoed around them, mostly impressed by the attack if not the volume itself.

Venus winced too. "Ouch. I forgot she could do that."

In the clear again, at least for the moment, Moon led them into the wreckage. With Mercury's quick directions, they located a stairwell still mostly intact. Uranus tore through the 'ceiling' with a weakened World Shaking, opening a path to the next floor, and the Senshi began their ascent of the fallen tower. The top awaited...along with Chaos, and their final confrontation.

* * *

 **AN:** Back once again. I'm a little later with this chapter than I'd hoped, but 5 weeks isn't too far over my usual 1 month goal. Not too much to say about this one, just that I hope you're all still enjoying the ride as we build towards the finale. I'm guessing we're about 4 or 5 chapters out from the end, based on my outline, but...as always...things can change. Looking forward to your thoughts and feedback as always. I'm off to start plotting the next one!

Lisseas


End file.
